


Keeping You in Sight (授翻)

by waxberryG



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Past Abuse, Rape Recovery, Sexual Abuse, Slavery
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 155,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waxberryG/pseuds/waxberryG
Summary: Castiel长久以来一个人隐居于深山中并乐于享受自己的孤独。但当他失去了自己的导盲犬后，Gabriel却给他带来一个人类奴隶。虽然Castiel并不认同奴隶制，但他没有办法赶走这个被送给他的、身心受到深深伤害的人。原作链接： https://archiveofourown.org/works/4838003请大家多去支持原作者！





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Keeping You in Sight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4838003) by [gingerswag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerswag/pseuds/gingerswag). 



这个刚刚买了他的人并不是他的主人。

这就是当他被匆忙地从拍卖大楼赶到汽车后座时被告知的一切。 他大概是一份礼物，用来送给某个人。他只知道这些。

 

车大概开了十五分钟，他被给予了几片止痛药，他已经至少五年没有得到过这种药了。自从上次sam偷偷拿了一些给他之后就再也没有了。 想到这他马上制止自己继续想下去。

 

车开了两小时后，他被问了他的名字。

“我叫Dean, 先生。” 他说，并没有抬起他的眼睛,”但是您叫我任何名字都行。”

然后他被告知，这个不是他主人的人叫Gabriel。 Gabriel并没有告诉他他的主人叫什么，他们将去哪里, 等待他的又是什么。 他不敢问。

 

开车大约三小时后，他睡着了。他睡着这样的事情通常不会发生，至少在他没有得到许可的情况下，他不能睡着。但是在他经历了受伤、拍卖、止痛药的麻醉的多重作用之下，他还是昏睡了过去。

 

两小时后，车停了，Dean醒了过来。此时他们站在一个小而坚固的房子外面，这个房子有两层楼高，被碧绿的草坪环绕着。很显然，当Dean从车里出来的那一刻，他们仿佛置身于一片虚无之中。房子坐落在山顶，从这个角度往下望去，除了方圆数英里绵延不绝的广阔森林，他再也看不见其他任何东西。他甚至怀疑如果从任意方向开一个小时的车，是否能看见第二个人。

 

不管他们置身何处，现在他们都与世隔绝。

 

他跟着Gabriel走到房前，并努力让自己不感到恐惧。

门开了，打开门的人至少没有让他立马感到恐惧。他很高，但是并没有Dean高。他穿着黑色的宽松裤子，扣错扣子的衬衫敞开着。他有着深色的头发，他蓝色的眼睛下藏着深深的阴影。

Gabriel笑着说：“嗨兄弟，好久不见！”

站在门口的男人微笑，“你好，Gabriel。进来吧。”然后他站在一边抵着门。

Dean跟着Gabriel走进去，门在他们身后关上。

“我不知道你会来。”那个男人说。

“抱歉，cas，”Gabriel说，“我忘记打电话了。”

那个大概是cas的人又微笑起来，“没事的，我们现在该出发了。现在已经四点了，收容所九点就要关门了。”

 

低垂着睫毛，dean困惑地瞥了一眼Gabriel。gabriel回头看了他一眼，深深地吸了一口气。他抓住dean的肩膀，把他朝cas推了一步

 

“好吧，”Gabriel说，他看着dean，古怪地笑着说，“我想让你见见dean。 dean，打个招呼。”

“您好，先生。”dean说。

他的新主人并没有回话，他只是不确定地盯着dean脑袋左边。

安静的状态持续了一会，dean感到很不安，他不知道发生了什么。

 

“先生？”他的主人终于说话了。dean花了好一阵子才意识到这个词并不是针对他的。尽管那个人的目光离他更近。

“Gabriel，”他冷冷地说，“这是什么？”

当这个男人朝他指来时，dean感到身体开始往下沉。很明显他就是问题里的“这”，他显然是个不受欢迎的礼物，这对他来说可不是件好事。

该死，他不能被送回去，不能再一次被送回去。这一次他被以很低的价格卖出去。他知道下一次他们再也不会想卖他了，他们会用子弹打爆他的头，把他的身体丢进万人坑，和其他那些破碎的没人要的奴隶躺在一起。

 

Gabriel在他旁边叹气，“听着，cas，我知道你只是想要另一只狗。”

“我确实这么想的，”cas说。

“但是拜托，老弟，上一次你和除了我之外的人讲话是什么时候？”

“我看不出这和你有什么关系，”这个叫cas的人说。

现在dean陷入困顿，本应在这的不是他，而是一只狗？这个男人想领养一只宠物，但是Gabriel却给了他一个奴隶？他现在明白为什么cas会不高兴了，但这并没有让他自己感到更好过，因为这样说服他把他留下来将会更难。

 

“这当然不关我的事，”gabriel说，将dean从他的恐慌中拉回来，“该死，cas，我知道我多管闲事了，但是我真的很担心你，好吗？你这样一直一个人呆在这该死的深山里，除了你的书和你的狗，你把一切都关在门外，你这样怎么不让我担心？我只是觉得有dean会对你更好，好吗？他可以帮你四处走走，开车带你去别的地方，做一些你的狗不能做的事情…”

“我自己可以做狗不能做的事情。“

“我知道你可以，”Gabriel缓和下来，“我只是想，有一双眼睛帮你会让你的生活更容易些。”

喔！dean终于明白了，他的新主人是个盲人。

 

cas皱着眉头，“gabe，我过去24年就是这样过来的，我并不需要更多的帮助！”

“cas—”

“不，”cas打断他，“我12岁有了anna，从来都是有她帮我就够了。她现在死了，情况也没有变。我只需要一只导盲犬，并不是一个人。不是为了帮助我，也不是因为你对我的生活管的太多，不是为了任何原因。“

Gabriel摊开手，“好吧！”他生气的说，“好！那我现在该怎么处理他呢？”

“我不知道，是你买了他。”

“为了你！”

“我不想要他，你自己留着他吧。”

“我也不想要他。”

“那你就把他带回去！”

 

Gabriel沉默了一段时间，dean能感觉到他在打量着他。dean知道他正看着他脸上的瘀伤，他知道他心里在想什么。

“我不认为他们会想要他回去。”Gabriel轻轻说，dean感到他的眼睛一阵酸痛。该死，他不能哭，他不会哭。不能在会嘲笑他的人在场的时候哭。

“什么？”他听见cas问，声音充满了疑惑。

“他伤的太重了，cas。“

突然间，cas语气里的强硬融化了，取而代之的是关心。

“dean？”他说，他第一次叫出了他的名字。dean吃了一惊，两眼眨了一会才反应过来，紧接着垂下头。

“是，先生？”他嗫嚅着。

“他说的是真的吗，你受伤了？”

dean并不想这样，但他觉得眼睛里的湿气已经开始不由自主地溢了出来，粘在了睫毛上。他的视线越来越模糊，他只好拼命眨着眼睛。

“是的，先生。”他悲伤地承认。妈的，他觉得很受伤，他可悲地站在那里，努力忍着不哭出来。

 

cas突然向前走去，dean吓了一跳，往后退了几步，没有碰到cas向他伸来的手。cas的手盲目的在空中划了几圈，直到它们碰到dean的脸、嘴唇、脸颊，他感受着他皮肤上的疼痛和他隆起的瘀伤。他的手指在肿胀处轻柔地扫过，触碰却不按压，轻到让他不会感到疼痛。当他的手碰到dean的眼睛的时候，它们终于停了下来，那里的潮湿让它们停顿了，cas的嘴张开，形成了一个小小的“o”。cas收回了他的手，dean感到脸上在烧，尴尬地伸手擦去眼泪。

”你还有哪里也受伤了吗？“cas问他，dean点头，突然意识到cas并不能看见他。

“是的，先生。”dean对着地板说。

cas的眉头皱起来，陷入思考，他歪着头的样子不知怎的让dean想起了一只猫头鹰

“还有哪里。”

“呃，”dean尴尬地说，并没有料到他需要说出所有他受伤的地方。

“呃，我的背被割伤了——被鞭子割伤的。我不能弯曲我的两个手指，而且我想我的肋骨可能断了。而且，“他停下来，目不转睛地盯着自己的脚，他觉得他的脸又红了。但是如果这个人真的决定留下他，他迟早还是会发现的，然后他还会可能因为向他的主人隐瞒而受到惩罚，“还有我的肛门被撕裂了。我的意思是我很确定现在它还在流血，先生。”

当他说话的时候，他越来越想蜷缩起来，虽然他感觉到cas和Gabriel都在看着他，他却不敢抬起头来观察他们的反应。

在那一瞬间，一阵绝望向他袭来，因为他知道，如果他被送回去，他的结局将再也不会在这样一个漂亮的房子里，和这样一个看起来不是虐待狂的人在一起。

如果他离开了这个房子的门，他将走向坟墓，或者死在某个变态的地下室里。

 

“求您了。”

Gabriel对他眨了眨眼睛。cas又像刚才那样歪起头思考，dean好一会才反应过来那个词是从他嘴里蹦了出来。

妈的，他必须闭嘴，在他把自己埋进更深的坑里之前，他不能再说话，但是突然之间他跪了下去，一些话不由自主地从嘴里掉落下来。

“求您了，我可以做一个好奴隶，我也会做一个好奴隶。“

闭上你的嘴，你这个该死的蠢货！闭嘴！

”您让我做什么，我就做什么。求您留下我，先生。“

闭嘴！

dean把指甲抠进手掌，紧紧地闭着嘴。

 

寂静持续了很长很长一段时间。

最后，dean感觉到一双手放在他的头上，那很温柔，没有在推也没有在撕扯，只是轻轻地放在上面。

“站起来，dean。”他听见cas的声音。他的声音既轻又温柔。但是dean抬起脚时他的呼吸依然在颤抖。

在接下来的几分钟里，他的眼睛一直盯着地板，试图控制心跳的速度。正当他觉得自己要被Gabriel拖出去的时候，cas说话了。

“你如果伤的那么严重的话，我想我得叫个医生。”

dean屏住呼吸。

“所以。。”Gabriel说，“我猜你的意思是要留下他？”

cas点点头，“是的gabe，我会留下他。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告： 本章更露骨地描写了dean曾受到的虐待

 

没有医生愿意治疗一个奴隶让他的主人很吃惊。  
dean曾试着告诉cas，但是他的话被忽略了。相反，他被半推到沙发上，cas给他一条毯子裹着他赤裸的上身，用睡衣裤子换掉了他破旧的牛仔裤，而且在他主人打电话的时候他被告知他可以坐在这里。

Gabriel已经走了，走的时候对dean尴尬地笑了笑，然后关上门，留下他和那个拥有他的人在一起。  
Castiel第十八次把电话摔下去，dean努力不让自己感到害怕。  
“该死。”他听见他在咕哝，用手指捋着自己已经乱糟糟的头发。  
dean小心翼翼地看着cas咬着嘴唇沉思。dean意识到，这是一件好事——他可以观察他主人的反应，而不用为自己的鲁莽受到惩罚。cas永远不会知道dean在盯着他。这个想法让他感到一丝宽慰，因为他可以通过观察cas来猜测他想要什么。

cas转向他的方向。“dean？”他喊道，“你还在沙发上么？”  
dean坐的更直了，”是的，主人。”  
“噢，”cas一边说着，一边走去坐在他身边，“你没必要这么称呼，就请叫我cas。”  
“好的，主人。我是说，好的，c-ca…好的，cas先生。”dean尴尬地低下头，觉得自己要因为不服从命令而被打。但是他只听见了cas的叹息。  
“那也行，你自己觉得自在就好。”  
dean继续盯着自己的膝盖，尽管他知道cas看不见他。他不知道该如何回应，甚至不知道是否需要回应。  
沉默持续了很久，久到让dean又感到恐慌。但还好沉默在他快要承受不住之前被打断了。  
“嗯，无论如何，”castiel喃喃自语，“看来你对医生的看法是对的，我想我找不到愿意来的人了。”  
这对dean来说已经是很明显的事实，但是当然他不会说那么多。不过，他终于能够鼓起勇气回应两个以上的词。目前为止cas看起来很友好，所以dean觉得cas应该不会打他。  
“没关系的先生。。我是说，cas先生。我不需要医生，我很好。”  
“你刚刚告诉我你受伤了。”  
“我是受伤了，先生，但是我没事，真的。以前更糟糕的伤，我都自己痊愈了。”  
确实如此。  
他真的不能理解，为什么cas会费心思去担心他的伤势，更不用说去请一个医生了。他觉得，一定是因为cas看不见他到底受了什么伤。他突然感到内疚，因为他利用主人的残疾，和他很明显的善良，让他的伤势听起来比实际情况更糟。他本应该振作起来，在被问到受伤问题时说自己没什么问题。他刚刚只是不想隐瞒什么。cas有权知道他的所有物是否有损坏。但很明显他做了一个错误的选择，然后现在cas以为他已经伤到了需要医生的地步。

好吧，他想，既然cas看不见，他就用别的方式告诉他。

“cas先生，”他说。cas看向他，dean试探着伸出手，轻轻握住cas的手。cas困惑地眯着眼睛看着dean，但是没有把手抽回去或者开始殴打dean，所以dean可以继续。他转过身，背对着cas，引导着他的手到他伤痕累累的背部。  
“感觉到了吗？”他说，当cas的手在他的皮肤上张开时他尽量不发出嘶嘶的抽痛声，“没那么糟糕。”  
这确实没那么糟糕，相比dean以前所经受的来说。但是cas的突然急促的呼吸和收回手的方式表明，他的主人并不这么认为。  
dean转过头来，看见cas头朝下盯着自己湿漉漉的手掌，虽然他什么也看不见。

“你在流血。”cas倒吸一口气，他听起来很震惊，难以置信这就是刚才dean提到的鞭打所留下的伤痕。  
“只有一点点而已，”dean说。cas却突然把头转向他，dean感到惊慌，意识到cas一定在想什么。  
“我不会把血弄到你的沙发上的，先生，我保证我不会的。”  
cas继续茫然地盯着他。  
“真的，我身子一直都前倾着在。”  
cas再次低头看向自己的手掌，然后又抬头看着dean。cas看起来非常不知所措，而dean的肠胃开始因为羞愧而搅动。是他造成的，虽然他不知道为什么，但他知道是他让cas这样的。妈的，他在这是为了让cas的生活更好些，而不是更艰难。照这个趋势，他明天就会被送回去拍卖。

cas站起来，转向dean，“um，”他有些奇怪地说，“你。现在最好跟着我来。“  
dean感觉就像一块石头砸在肚子里，该死，他又要挨鞭子了。cas看起来很不高兴，dean想。他可能不相信他关于沙发的说法。是啊，cas为什么要相信他？dean只是个肮脏的奴隶，而且他看起来也像个骗子。  
尽管如此，他还是忍不住做出了最后的努力。  
”cas先生，沙发上真的没有血。“  
cas什么也没说，这让dean更加疑惑了。dean乖乖闭上嘴，站起来。  
但是他们并没有走进地下室，地下室通常是奴隶受到惩罚的地方。相反，他们走上了楼，走向一个有着又大又干净的浴室的房间，他认为这是cas的卧室。  
cas让dean坐在关着的马桶上，dean照做了。  
Cas在水槽上方打开一个柜子，在周围摸索，直到他找到一瓶看起来像止咳糖浆的东西。他摸了一会儿瓶子的形状，然后摇了摇头，又把它放了回去。他拿出的第二瓶似乎是对的，他打开瓶盖，从里面倒了两粒药，然后拿起另外一瓶。所有这些dean都聚精会神地注视着他，庆幸自己可以如此自由地观察他，而不是只能从眼角偷看。

当cas把药片递给他而不是自己服用时，dean感到很惊讶，但他还是接住了这两颗药丸。  
“吃了他们，”cas心不在焉的说，他差点打翻在水槽上的杯子，然后他在里面装上水，递给dean。dean接下了水，但是在吞下药丸时犹豫了。  
“先生？”他紧张地说。  
他以前也被给过药吃，那些让世界变得一片苍白的东西让他在地上绝望的打滚。这些东西能让他连续勃起几个小时，让他痛不欲生。有时，他们只是让他变得瘫软，他几乎不能抬起自己的手臂或者让自己移动。他会在那静静地躺着或者扭动呻吟乞求。只要他们要求，即使没有药，他也会这么做。只要他们想要他这么做。  
更糟糕的是那些让他陷入虚无，让他失去意识的药片。这样当他醒来时，他浑身是血，身体的每一处都在疼痛，完全记不起发生了什么，也不知道谁用过他。这没有任何意义，虽然他即使醒着，也没有办法阻止那一切发生，但是这还是让他害怕极了。

他说话的声音即使是他自己听起来也觉得很小。  
“我会做您让我做的一切，先生。您不需要给我吃药。”  
他这次没有逃避地紧紧盯着cas，尽管他害怕看到他的反应，但他仍然需要知道这一切。  
但是cas只是看起来很悲哀。  
“这些只是止痛药，dean。他们只是让你感觉好受些。”  
他记得他被给过止痛药，就在刚刚来的车上，但是当时他看见了止痛药的瓶子。没错，刚刚吃下的药效果已经渐渐退去，他能感受到他的背和屁股又开始抽动着疼痛起来。刚刚他很感激他能享受这样的奢侈，但是他从没有妄想他能再次得到这样的待遇。

他有些不安地看着手心里的药，然后又看看castiel严肃的脸。 最终他妥协了。就算它们不是止痛药，它们最终还是会以这样或那样的方式被强迫塞进他的喉咙，他还不如让事情简单些。  
他把它们吞进去，然后告诉cas他吃过了。  
cas对他真诚地微笑着，这让dean感到一些温暖的东西在他体内绽放开来。  
“好的，”cas轻柔地说。就算等会发现这些并不是止痛药，dean也突然觉得很庆幸他没有让事情变得更难。

cas指着dean身旁的浴缸。  
“你的伤口需要清理，然后才能给它们治疗。”cas说，“你要洗澡吗？肥皂就在架子上。”  
“cas先生，我的伤口不需要处理，我很好。”  
“很显然你的背伤的太重了，” cas直言不讳，“而且你说，呃，你的肛，肛门部位在流血。” 他的主人清了清嗓子，脸红了，“除此之外，“他继续说，“你还可能断了根肋骨和两根手指。”  
“好吧，是的，先生。但是他们没什么需要处理的，只要等着就好了。您已经给我止痛药了，您真的太好了。”  
“你的伤口’需要仔细处理’，”cas坚持说。 他向dean伸出手，找到他的上臂，轻轻地把他拉起来。“我不想让你受伤。我知道你现在一定很疼，所以如果你觉得可以的话我可以帮你洗澡。我不想让你觉得不舒服，这取决于你。”  
什么？他是什么意思？  
“先生？” dean试探着问。 cas想在他淋浴的时候干他吗？ 那为什么他刚刚不直接这么做？？  
“你想——” 他开口，“我。 你想要。。随便你想要什么，先生。“  
“这并不是我想要什么。”cas回答地很简单，“我只想知道没有帮助你能不能自己洗澡。“  
dean傻傻地点头，然后才想起来cas看不见他。  
”是的，cas先生。我可以自己洗。” 他快速地说。  
说这么多话让他感觉很奇怪。当他和他上一个主人在一起的时候，他已经习惯了好几个月不说话，除非是在尖叫。 看来他现在得习惯和自己的新主人用语言交流了。  
然后cas离开了，告诉他洗好了去他的房间。  
dean飞快地把自己洗干净，全程都在发抖。他太想把沐浴旋钮往热水那边转几度了，但是他知道他最好不要这么做。他不值得为了短短几分钟的冷水冒着被发现而受惩罚的危险。  
他用肥皂揉搓着自己的身体，冲洗着头发。但是当他进行到下一步时，他犹豫了。他不知道cas现在是不是想要他，如果他猜错了，他会因为未经允许就擅自触摸自己而受到惩罚。  
一阵奇怪的混合着挫折感和恐惧的感情涌上dean的心头。cas一直在说一些不明所以的话，表现得如同dean有选择一样，但是他内心深处早就知道自己没有选择。如果cas一直说这些奇怪的话，他怎么能够好好服侍他的新主人呢？

最终他准备冒这个险，他忍受着疼痛，用手指帮自己扩张。几分钟后，他觉得自己还远远没有准备好，但是他怕cas感到不耐烦。他关上水，走了出去，他希望cas至少会用润滑油。  
他本想穿上宽松的运动裤，但他意识到这并没有任何意义。  
当他走进卧室时，cas正坐在床上，面对着他。他的膝盖上有一个急救箱，手里拿着手机，他似乎正在听着手机上播放的一些视频。当dean关上门，cas朝声音来源抬起头，暂停了视频。他把手机放在了旁边，对dean微笑着。  
“都洗好了吗？”  
“是的，cas先生。” dean笨拙地说。他努力抑制住自己用手捂住身体的冲动，尽管cas看不见他，他依然为自己的裸体感到难为情。  
“好的，过来，我们来看看你的那些伤口。”  
dean听话地走过去，坐在cas旁边。  
“你得原谅我，”cas说，“我并不是一个医生，但我会尽我所能去努力。我刚才查了一些如何处理你伤口的正确做法，”他指着他的手机，“看起来，对肋骨最好的办法，就是不去动它，尽量减轻它的疼痛。我们明天再看看弄来些更强效的止痛药，但是今天我们只有一些非处方药可以用了。”  
dean不知道该说些什么。在他一生所经历的痛苦中，他没有被给予过什么，即使私下他也没有考虑过自己会被给予什么。  
“谢谢你，先生。”他说，这是多年来他第一次发自内心地说。  
“没事，”cas回答，“这似乎也适用于，呃，肛门撕裂。“cas又脸红了，”它们自己可以很快痊愈的。”  
从他的个人经历中来看，dean当然知道这一点，但是他什么也没说，他突然有些犹豫。也许cas现在并不准备要他。从cas所说的话中来看，可能确实是这样。   
但是允许有时间来痊愈自己的伤口，对过去的dean来说是不被允许的奢侈。他不知道cas这么说意味着什么。  
当他进一步思考这些话的含义时，希望开始在他心里升起。cas想让他痊愈，意味着cas不喜欢在他受伤时做。这意味着，也许——也许他对dean会比较小心，这样他就不用过着一瘸一拐、血淋淋的生活了。

cas并不知道dean的这些想法，他继续说。  
“但是你的背和手指，我们可以先做些处理。把你的手给我。”cas把他的手伸开，放在他和dean中间。dean有些犹豫地把手掌放在cas手里，心里想着cas会不会把他的断指往后掰或者把另一根手指折断。  
但是cas并没有。cas用他的另一只手从急救箱里拿出一个薄金属片，放在dean骨折的骨头下面。当他的手按住金属片时他屏住呼吸，另一只手从盒子里抽出一卷绷带。cas轻轻地把布裹在他的两根手指上，把它们套在金属片外。他一层层坚定地包扎着dean的伤口，但是并不让他感到疼痛。当他做完以后，dean不得不承认他感觉好了一些。  
“感觉怎么样？”cas问。  
“感觉很好，cas先生。” dean一边检查着自己的手，一边承认。“好多了，虽然还有点疼，但是比刚刚好多了。”  
“包扎得结实吗？它看起来容易散吗？”  
“一点都没有，”dean说。这是真的。考虑到cas并不能看见他在做什么，dean觉得他太了不起了。这让dean又想了cas刚才对他哥哥说的话，他想cas确实比大部分人更能干。  
“好，”cas说，但是他说话的方式让dean犹豫了一下。他看上去真的松了一口气，他脸上的线条柔和了许多，紧绷的下巴也放松了。dean不明白他为什么会这样。  
“我们现在只需要给你的背部消个毒，然后用纱布包起来。”cas继续说，“你可能会希望至少缝合一些伤口，但没有专业人士的帮助，我们无法做到这一点，而且…“ cas叹了一口气，”嗯，我想他们会愈合的，但是疤痕是在所难免了。“  
dean困惑地摇了摇头，“没事，cas先生。我的背早就都是疤痕了。”

cas的嘴角垂了下去，看起来有些悲伤。dean觉得自己脸红了，他知道这个事实肯定会让他对cas的吸引力大打折扣，即使cas看不见他长什么样子。让他对cas有吸引力的是他的身体摸上去的感觉，虽然他年轻健康，但是他被撕裂和毁坏的皮肤肯定不是一个卖点。  
dean心里有一部分认为这很不公平，又不是他自己要求被鞭打和折磨的，难道他不想让自己看起来更好吗？  
但是他心里更多地认为，他如果能话少些，反应快些，服侍地更周到些，他的前一任主人就不会这么严厉地惩罚他。

羞耻吞没了他，让他觉得自己无比卑微。  
“对不起，”他小声说。  
cas本来低着头看着自己的膝盖，此时却猛地抬起头，看着dean。  
“你在为你的伤疤道歉？” cas听起来很困惑地问。  
“我。。是的？” dean试探着回答。  
cas怜悯地看着他，“dean，别人伤害你并不是你的错。”  
dean保持沉默，不知道cas在说什么。这当然是他的错，从来都是他的错。  
最终cas似乎意识到他不会得到dean的回应了，只好继续帮dean治疗。  
“我现在要给你的伤口消毒了，这可能有些痛。”  
确实有些痛，但是这痛几乎微不足道，当cas用一块浸过抗生素的棉垫涂抹他的后背时，dean几乎没有察觉到疼痛。他所能感受到的只有cas的手轻柔地触碰在他背上的感觉。很长一段时间以来，除了被性虐以外，再也没有人这样触摸过他，自从那一次他看见——  
不，该死，不要，他不能再想下去。那太痛苦了。  
dean强迫自己回到现实，试着让自己专注于新孢霉素软膏给他伤口带来的微微刺痛和他赤裸身体下柔软的床被。他沉醉在他和cas肌肤与肌肤的触碰里，直到最后cas把手拿开。dean不得不让自己停止往后靠，停止继续追寻那温柔的触感。

“好了，我们现在只需要把你的背包扎起来。”cas说。  
dean看着cas再次捡起纱布，当cas向他走来时，他转过身去。cas从他肩胛骨处的背部上方开始，dean听话地抬起胳膊。cas用绷带沿着他的躯体向下，绕着他的胸和腹，然后是后腰，绕了一圈又一圈。  
只有当cas快完成时，事情才出了点差错。

cas在dean的尾骨处为他系上绷带，但他这么做的时候他的手轻轻擦过了dean的屁股。dean并没有觉得怎么样，但是过了一会他才发现cas在他身后僵住了。  
dean顿时紧张了起来。cas的手一动不动地在他屁股上停留了一会，然后他突然就像被火灼烧了一样猛地缩回手。dean小心翼翼地转过身，看见cas脸红地像甜菜一般，而且看起来很惊慌。他几次张开自己的嘴又闭上了，欲言又止，一个字都没有说出来。  
“cas先生？” dean胆怯地发问。  
“呃，”cas眨了眨眼睛，摇了摇头，似乎想让自己冷静下来，过了好一会才继续说，“dean，” 他有些紧张地说，“你——你没有穿衣服吗？”  
该死。  
“没有，先生。”dean轻轻地回答。  
“这么长时间你都是光着身子的？”  
“是…是的，先生。”  
cas脸更红了，红到dean觉得他的耳根都要起火了。  
“喔，”cas有些哑然，“好吧…”  
他有些唐突地站起来，用手抓了抓头发，然后又坐下来。  
“呃，” 他继续说，“在这，你能…在这儿。” 他的手越过dean伸向床尾，那里有一条折叠的毯子。他把它抖开，然后摸索着找到dean，想把毯子披在dean肩上，结果却蒙在了dean头上。但是dean明白了cas想要做什么，他用手整理了一下，现在它就像一个长袍一样盖在他身上。  
“对不起，”dean有些歉意地说，“我是不是太麻烦您了？”  
cas在dean身边站直了身子，开始想打破现在的尴尬情景。  
“没有！” 他说，看起来很不开心，“没有，当然没有。我——只是。。为什么？你刚才怎么不把裤子穿上？”  
dean蜷缩起来，紧紧盯着自己的膝盖。  
“我只是…我只是不确定，先生。如果您想…如果…” 他颤抖地呼出一口气，“对不起，先生。“  
“dean，”cas安慰着他，突然间似乎振作起来，“没事的，我没有生气，我只是不明白。”

“我就是不知道你是不是要现在上我。” 这些话突然从dean嘴里蹦出来。  
dean甚至都不敢让自己去看cas有没有生气，即使cas看不见他在不在看他。他只是低着头，看着地板，等待cas的回应。  
他感觉到cas从床上移动到他身边来，床垫随着他的动作而起伏，然后cas找到了一个合适的角度面对着dean。dean感觉到一双手触摸着他的脸颊，dean已经无法控制自己的恐惧。但这只手并没有抓他或揍他，只是轻柔地把他的下巴托起来，把他的脸转过去。dean依然垂着眼睛，凝视着cas的胸口。他又一次注意到cas的衬衫扣错了扣子。  
“听着，”cas平和地说。 dean照做了。  
“我不会，我不会那样对你的。我不会那样伤害你。”

恐惧在dean的内心里爆炸开来，dean的眼睛扫到cas脸上，不假思索地，他的手握住那只捧住他脸颊的手，然后他让一直攥在自己手里的毯子从肩膀上滑落。  
“先生，不要这样。” 今天，dean第二次在未经允许的情况下不由自主地说了这些话，“求您了，我将会很好地服侍您，我会让您感觉很舒服的。”  
“你不要这样，”cas坚持说，“你来这并不是为了这个。”  
dean不解地摇摇头，“我只能做这个。” 他试着不让自己的声音颤抖，  
“你的眼睛能看见，” cas有些自嘲，“你能做的事情比我多多了。”  
dean不明白这到底是怎么一回事。 他是一个性奴，他就是一个随时被人干的玩具，是一个他妈的随时被人用的洞罢了。否则他还有什么别的作用？ 他知道他能看见事物，他能给cas帮些忙，但是这只是表面的作用而已。 他的真正用途就是给人一个有温度的身体去操罢了。  
他就应该这样，真的。

曾经有一次，那时他有一份真正的工作。他被委以重任，那个任务那么那么重要。在那个时候，他还不只是一个洞给别人干。那时，他有他所追寻的东西。   
他曾经是个守护者，一个战士，一位兄长。  
但是他失败了。他把一切都毁了。他暴露了自己真正的一面——他只是个扮演着家庭角色的性玩具，一个给人玩弄的该死的婊子。

他不能再那样了，他不能再像那样失败一次。  
dean被绝望控制着，他抬起身猛地向cas压下去，在一阵惊慌中他把cas往后撞倒在床上，然后压在他身上。  
“Dean!” cas大叫起来，但dean没有停下来。他狂乱地亲吻着他主人的脸颊和脖子，一边挪动着双腿跨在他主人身上，然后在cas的胯部律动摩擦。  
他能听见cas在他身下重重地喘气，感觉他主人的牛仔裤下开始勃起。他开始想也许可以换个姿势，但是这时他突然被狠狠地推开，用力之大几乎可以让他从cas身上直接摔下床去。  
“停下来！” cas大声命令道。  
dean害怕到浑身发抖，他蜷缩成一团，双膝跪在地上，头紧紧靠着膝盖，手臂抬起来抱住自己，保护着自己的头。他等待着受到残酷的惩罚，但是他预想中的惩罚迟迟没有到来。  
他听到cas坐起来，呆坐了好一阵子一动不动，呼吸急促。他听见cas站起来，走到房间的另一边。 他听见一个抽屉被打开，几秒钟后又被关上。 他听到cas走回床边。  
“dean，”他说，“你在哪？”  
dean指甲深深抠进手掌心里，他强迫自己回答。  
“在这里，”他喘着气低语。  
“你在地上吗？” cas问，“我有几件衣服给你，请你站起来。”

但是dean不能，他不能让自己移动。  
“主人，” 他呜咽着。他听见cas朝他走了几步，然后感受到他在他面前蹲了下来。  
cas的手臂突然出现在他的下方，尝试把他拽起来，他本应该和他的主人一起站起来，他应该这样。cas甚至不用亲自过来把他扶起来，他本应该听他的话自己站起来，但是他做不到，相反他往下倒，抵抗着cas，试图保持蜷缩成一团。  
“来吧，dean，”他听见cas说，“没事的，你会没事的。” 但事实并非如此，他也并非如此，他不知道为什么自己不能他妈的按照cas吩咐的去做，他应该按照命令去做事，他应该他妈的按命令去做！

最后，他只能完全用意志力来使自己的肌肉放松，让自己松懈在cas的臂怀里。 但突然失去dean的反作用力让他俩都失去了平衡，cas往后一个踉跄坐倒在了地上，然后dean站不稳往前倾倒在了cas怀里，他枕在cas的胸口，cas的手搂抱着他。dean应该赶快爬走，但他没有，相反，他控制不住地紧紧攥着cas的衬衫，把脸埋进他的脖子里，藏起来。  
神奇的是，cas这次没有把他甩开，而是任由他像个不懂事的孩子一样紧紧粘在他主人身上。他能感觉到cas的心贴着他自己狂乱跳动的心，他专注地感受着cas平稳的心跳，尝试着让自己的呼吸也平静下来。他能听见cas对他低声说着些安慰的话，这使他终于有勇气说话了。  
“你比我以前其他的主人都好，”dean的嘴唇贴着cas的皮肤，他嗫嚅地说，“我想和你在一起。”  
“可以的，” cas喃喃地说，“你也会和我在一起。但不再是为了取悦我。你在我这很安全。”  
dean感觉这些话是真的，这对他来说可是第一次。


	3. Chapter 3

 

Dean穿上四角裤，套上衬衫，再穿上cas给它的另一条裤子。然后cas把他领下楼，来到厨房。

“请你先坐一下，“cas温和地说，朝四周随意挥了一下手。

dean在地板上跪坐下来，很庆幸他不用站着。发生的一切让他感觉到一阵又一阵的疲惫，他实在有些支持不住了。

然而并不知情的cas走向一个看起来是食品储藏柜的地方，从其中的一个架子里拿出几片面包。

“你现在肯定很饿了，我通常只吃一些冷食，不过我也可以烹饪一些食物，我以前练习过很久。烤奶酪可以吗？“

这简直是太好了，因为dean过去的时间都是靠主人的剩饭剩菜过活的。

“可以，cas先生。“他说，他的肚子在他说话的时候开始叫唤。

cas正把奶酪和黄油从冰箱里拿出来，听到这话，他停住了，皱起了眉头。他把这两样东西先放在了台子上，然后关上冰箱转过身来。

“dean，你是不是又坐在地上了。“ 这并不是一个问句。

“嗯…是的，先生。不然我该坐在哪里？“

“好吧，我的意思是让你找个凳子坐下来。“这一次他明确指着他右边的一张小餐桌。

“什么，坐在。。 **桌子** 旁边？“ dean怀疑自己听错了，他还没来得及阻止自己话就脱口而出。尽管他马上闭上了嘴，却为时已晚。

他的脸又因为尴尬烧起来，他很快地挪到桌子旁边，拉出一把椅子坐下。

他强迫自己坐下去，因为他屁股太疼了，虽然还没有到无法承受的地步，但是仍然很痛。由于某种原因，那些拍卖商们相比于其他人更喜欢玩弄他。但这次真的太糟了，他们甚至没有尝试避免给他留下明显的伤痕，这可以看出现在他多么廉价。他身上没有一块值钱的地方。

当cas听到dean坐下，他又转身走向柜台。为了转移自己对疼痛的注意力，dean开始观察cas手头的活，但他很快发现他已经完全沉浸在cas所做的事情当中。

当大部分人在切面包、抹黄油、烹饪的时候，他们都会低下头看着自己的手，但是cas似乎只是看着前方。这提醒着dean，眼前的这个人根本看不见他在做什么。

尽管如此，cas并没有遇到任何麻烦，他毫无阻碍地找到了他需要的每一样东西，dean觉得他仿佛记着每一个小玩意儿的位置，不管是平底锅、面包还是餐具。

现在dean一直看着cas在家里到处走动，没有用手杖，他毫无疑问知道如何在自己家走路，他知道这个房子里的每一个东西放在哪里。dean仔细地记住这一点，他提醒自己不要移动cas的任何东西。

他自己也包括其中。

 

cas很快地做好了这顿饭。但当他把两个三明治移到餐盘上之前，他轻轻地在面包上刮了一刀去看面包有没有烤够。dean直愣愣地盯着他，嘴巴不自觉地张开了，他觉得他太聪明了。

cas端着那两块热腾腾地三明治走到了桌前。

“你坐在哪里？“ cas问。

“呃，这里，主——cas先生。“

在dean的声音的引导下，cas在他的奴隶面前放了一块三明治，然后坐在了对面的椅子上。

“真抱歉我只能给你吃这些。“ 他边说边坐下来，“做这顿饭对我来说已经很复杂了。“

dean如饿狼一般盯着眼前的食物，努力让自己不扑过去，但听到cas语气中的不确定时他抬起头。那个男人脸色有点红润，虽然他们从来没有眼神接触过，但他的眼神一直在往很低的地方看，那并不是dean所在的方向。

如果dean不知道他是盲人的话，他一定会觉得他的主人感到害羞。仿佛他不知道这顿饭对dean来说很好一样。仿佛对他来说dean的看法很重要一样。

dean可以不回答他的话，事实上，一个奴隶没有被明确要求发言的话，他保持沉默可能会更安全。但是这个男人话里某种他不确定的东西，让dean的心揪紧了，这是多年来从未有过的。

“好吧，“dean发现自己在说，”它对我来说非常好。“他没有说谎，但是他的声音比他想象中的要胆怯的多，dean害怕说话，这种恐惧紧紧掐住他的脖子，当话从嘴里出来的时候，恐惧牢牢压迫着他。

cas并没有开心起来，相反，他看上去更加沮丧了。“没必要客套，dean，“他做了一个请的动作，指着食物，“请吃吧。”

dean有些不确定，控制着自己不扑向食物，直到他看着另一个人拿起三明治。

dean意识到cas并不相信他的话。cas认为dean是因为他是他主人才说这些奉承的话的。现在cas不开心，而dean很害怕。

但关键是，dean很害怕，他总是很害怕。但刚才他发表的小小评论，是他这么多年来第一次不是在被恐惧驱使下所做的。但是cas竟然不相信他，这使他内心更纠结了。

他抓起半块三明治，把那东西塞进自己嘴里，两口就把它吃完了。

“这真好吃，“dean说，他语气更有力了一些。他的嘴里塞满了食物，话说出来几乎难以让人听懂。dean强迫自己吞下去，又说了一遍。

“先生，这真的太好了。“ 这是事实。尽管他狼吞虎咽，几乎没有吃出什么味道，但这似乎是他吃过的最好的东西，这可能也因为他两天没有吃饭了，但是这仍是他所吃过的最棒的食物。

这种感情在他的话中体现了出来，cas对于他这番热烈的评价感到一些惊讶，扬起了他的眉毛。

“啊，“他说，“你这么认为我很高兴。” 他的话很平静，但他看上去很高兴，脸上挂着微笑。

意识到自己让cas开心起来，dean的心里沸腾着快乐和光明，然后傻笑着看着cas。

cas在dean吃完的一分钟内吃完了，他并没有理睬他奴隶的申求，把盘子放在水槽里，第二天早上再去管它。

迪恩不知道现在几点了，但是外面已经黑了至少几个小时了。不管怎样，dean几乎无法保持清醒。在拍卖之前，他根本无法入睡，现在他可能已经连续醒了40个小时了。再加上被卖给新主人的压力，过去几天纯粹的体力衰竭和营养不良，以及他所有的伤病，迪安感觉自己就要支持不住了。

好在cas也意识到了这一点，把他带上楼去。

“我觉得你可以就穿着现在的衣服睡觉，因为你几个小时之前才穿上，“cas说，dean跟着他走向大厅，“或者你想换衣服吗？”cas问。

“您认为怎么样好就行，cas先生。“

他仿佛听见cas轻轻地叹了一口气，也有可能他听错了。“好吧，那我想你就穿着现在的衣服吧。“

dean对cas无奈的语气有些退缩，他清楚地知道自己在某个方面让他失望了，但是又不知道为什么。dean自从来到这里不是第一次地希望cas能对他的要求表现得更明确一些。

dean第二次跟着cas走到他卧室的浴室里，当他们走进去时，Cas跪下来，打开水槽下面的柜子。

“我相信我有多余的牙刷。“cas一边说，一边用如同扫机枪一样翻找着柜子。“我可能要花点时间找到它，毕竟很少有人来我这。“

dean什么也没说，只是静静地站在那看着他的主人翻找着一卷卷卫生纸和清洁用品，他一边摸索着，一边把东西推到一边。dean赤脚踩在地板上，因为寒冷他紧张得微微挪动着身子，缩起脚趾。

几分钟后，cas发出沮丧的声音，dean认为他应该跪下来，在他身边和他一起寻找。dean几乎马上就找到了那东西，它被塞在柜子后面，埋在一块破布下面。他还没等cas反应过来，就把它拔了出来，塞进了Cas的手掌里。

“啊！“cas温和的声音里带着惊讶，他轻轻地抓着牙刷，眨了一会眼睛，眼睛里一片困惑，“谢谢。“ 他最后说。

“没事，先生。“

cas似乎因为他的声音吃了一惊，突然想起他们本要做什么。

“这是给你的。“Cas说着，把牙刷重新递给了dean。dean接过了它。当Cas站起来的时候，他扶着dean，用胳膊把他拉起来，这给dean断裂的肋骨减轻了一些重量。这种突如其来的友好在dean心中激起了波澜，奇怪的是，dean发现他脸红了。

在那之后他俩沉默地刷着牙。dean很庆幸是他的左手手指断了，这样他还依然可以用自己的右手做大部分事情。cas告诉dean他自己的牙刷放在水槽上面的柜子里，然后提醒dean把他的牙刷放在别的地方，这样cas就不会不小心用错了牙刷。

dean选择把牙刷放回刚刚找到它的架子上，并且希望着cas不会再把他送走。毕竟cas可不会把他自己的东西浪费在一个要送回拍卖场的奴隶身上，对吧？

他跟着cas回到他的卧室，然后又穿越门厅，在另一端的一扇门前停了下来。dean一直低着头盯着地板，这是他的习惯，为了避免撞到cas，他走走停停。当cas停下来时，dean不自觉地往后退了一步，而他的主人却浑然不觉地打开了门。

他们现在站在一间朴素而洁白的小卧室前面，虽然没有装饰但是却整洁干净。靠墙放着一张特制的双人床，右边是一张棕色的床头柜。在房间的另一头，有一个木制的梳妆台，一盏落地灯和一个空书柜。他们对面的墙上有一扇大窗户，从窗户可以俯瞰群山和大片天空。这个房间显然没有人住，对dean来说是个太理想的房间了。

“这是你的房间。“cas说。

dean一直盯着窗外的景色，听到cas的话他震惊了，不敢相信自己的耳朵。

“先生？“他试探性地开口。

“怎么了？“

“你刚才是说——说——“dean犹豫了，他实在太不确定了。但是cas仿佛知道他要问什么。

“我说这是你的房间。“ cas又说了一遍。

dean不自觉地张开了嘴，先是对着cas，后来又呆愣愣地对着这个房间。他攥住门框，直至他的指关节变白。

“我知道这房间挺小的，“ cas说，“而且还有些乏味。但我们还可以重新布置装修一下。它原来是个客房，所以才布置地这么简单。”

dean几乎没有注意cas说的这些话，他仍然处于震惊当中。

“我，我可以进去吗？“

“当然了。“

试探性的，dean慢慢挪了进去。他环视着整个房间，他今天第二次开始努力领会发生的这一切，但是这一次，可以睡在这个房间里的想法一直在他脑海里环绕。他脚下是柔软的地毯，而他以前习惯睡在冰冷坚硬的地板上。

对于幽闭的恐惧往往会在dean心中升腾起来，尤其是当他被关在一个狭小的黑屋子里时。但是现在，当那扇明亮的大窗户打开，他就能看到无穷无尽的森林原野，那幽闭的恐惧早就消失得无影无踪。

他轻轻地走到梳妆台前，手在结实的木架上游离。然后他走到落地灯前，当他打开电源，灯光洒满了房间的时候，他感到一阵兴奋冲刷遍了他全身。

他回头看着cas，cas依然站在门边。

“我能住在这个房间里？“ 他犹豫地问，依然很不确定。

“是的，dean。“

“睡在床上？“ dean深深呼出了一口气。

cas微微皱起了眉，“嗯，是的，当然，“他说，话里带着一丝关心，“不然你睡在哪？“

“我的上一任主人不使用我的时候会把我拷在地下室的墙上。“dean毫无隐瞒地说，但话刚说出口他就后悔了，因为他看见cas的脸色一下子变得很可怕，紧接着又充满着怜悯和罪恶感。

老实说，在一整天cas的温柔对待后，dean知道cas并不会那样对待他。他并没有天真地仅仅因为一个主人表现地很善良或者承诺并不会强暴他而掉以轻心，但是cas内心的纯粹和真实并不是他装出来的，所以dean知道他不会把他像一只野兽一样捆起来。但他原以为cas会让他呆在他的卧室，也许让他睡在床边的地板上。这样当cas晚上有需求的时候，可以轻易找到他。

他甚至认为cas把他用铁链锁起来的可能性都比给他一个舒适的房间来的更大。

“门上有把锁。“ 他听见cas说。

“ 是的，cas先生。“ 他有些心不在焉地说，走到床边摸了摸床上的布料。

“你可以随时把门锁起来，这样就不能从外面打开它。所以你不需要担心我会来打扰你。“

“是的，先——什么？？“因为惊讶，他直直地站起来，转身面对着cas。

“嗯…“ cas有些尴尬地说，看起来很困惑，”门上有把锁。“ 他重复道，”如果你想，你可以随时把它——“

他话没说完停下了，因为他听见dean大步走回他身边时。

“它是从里面锁上的？“ dean不解地问。

“呃，是的，“cas友善地说，”这是你的房间了，不管你是否锁门，我都不会未经你的允许进来，这就是我一直呆在外面的原因——但是这里有把锁，我觉得有必要让你知道。“

dean震惊到说不出话来。

“dean？“ 在持续了好几秒的沉默之后，cas有些紧张地问。

“cas先生，“dean有气无力地说，他突然感到头晕目眩。

dean现在已经不堪重负，他又一次不受控制地伸手尝试去抓住cas牛仔裤下的性器。

cas立刻浑身僵硬起来，他抓住dean的手腕。dean畏惧了，但是cas并没有打他，也没有把他的手臂扭到后背强迫他跪下来。cas只是放开了他的手，把自己的手放下来，和他十指相扣。

dean惊讶地低头看着他们牵在一起的手。

“没关系的，dean。“cas说，”这只是一个房间而已。“

不是的。这不仅仅是这一个房间的问题，而是这已经远远超过了dean所应得的。所有的这一切都比他应得的要多得多。

但他现在实在是太疲惫了，他甚至不确定自己是不是百分百清醒着在。他实在没有精力再去和cas争辩什么，去告诉cas他没有资格睡在床上，去告诉cas他应该给他口一发，他应该去洗碗，打扫房间，被人打，被人干。他太累了，他没法去和cas解释这不是他能不能做到的问题，而是他是一个奴隶，他就必须这么做。

他放弃了争辩，把自己拖回床边。他任由cas把被子掀开，而他倒陷在床垫里。cas没有把他的裤子扒下来，而是帮他盖上了被子。 cas没有撕咬他的乳头，而是亲吻着他的额头。cas没有爬到他身上狠狠地干他，而是关上灯，对他说晚安，然后关上了身后的门。

 


	4. Chapter 4

dean花了几秒钟才意识到自己醒了。他习惯了被人从梦中狠狠地扯起来，所以一时还不能习惯自然醒。

他并不知道自然醒的感觉是什么样的。

当他意识到这一点时，他突然浑身僵硬起来。

他昨晚失去意识后发生了什么？他能记得的最后一件事就是他躺上床，cas轻轻地爬到他床上帮他盖好被子，然后……离开了？他记得自己那时候已经睡着了，如果他的主人要使用他，他怎么会睡着呢？但是cas在他睡着的这段时间里回来过吗？

dean尽量安静地躺在床上，一动不动，他想看看能不能听见身后有人的呼吸声。

他并不能感觉到有人和他挤在一起。当有人在晚上过来干他的时候，他往往都能醒来。 但即使如此，他依然需要确定cas是否和他睡在一起。他不想让自己的动作惊醒了他。

他非常非常小心地翻转过来，尽量不制造出任何动静。

他没有感觉到身上的疼痛，起码比昨天要好多了。

该死。

慢慢地，他把身子转了过去，看向另一侧。

床是空的。没有人在那。

一整夜都只是他一个人。

他不知道他对此是否应该感到宽慰。

一方面说，他当然不喜欢被人干。他很开心他能有一丝喘息的机会，无论那多么短暂。

另一方面，如果cas对他的身体感兴趣的话，他会更有安全感。

目前来看，cas是真的打算把他留下来。但是如果他不是一个性爱玩具，他又是什么？一个帮手？ 一个保姆？他不可能做这些，他不知道该怎么做。不管如何，他都会把一切搞砸，然后他就会被送回奴隶市场。送向他的坟墓。

如果cas愿意上他，他至少还知道这个男人想要他。他至少可以做他应该做的事情，也就是打扮得好看地躺在那里取悦主人。他除此之外再也做不了什么。 他早就证明过这一点。

 

他现在认定cas对他的身体不感兴趣不是一件好事。

带着这个想法，dean从床上爬起来。

站定了，dean四处张望，然后视线突然停留在床头柜上的闹钟上。

1.06 PM

**1.06 PM**

他不确定昨晚几点上的床，但是肯定没有过午夜。这意味着他至少睡了13个小时了。

dean很确信他的一生中从不被允许睡这么长时间。他开始陷入慌乱，自己应该早点醒来的。

一些主人需要他早起去做些家务，或者去他们的房间取悦他们。他们会被轻易地惹怒，如果他们需要亲自过来叫他起床。然而其他的一些主人不允许他离开他们离开的地方，因为他们不喜欢他们的性玩具自己擅自做主行动。

他向房门走去，但他没有勇气打开它。

他可以离开这个房间吗？

最好还是不要，他决定，他想起他昨天对于不要移动cas的任何物品的决定。如果他擅自离开了，cas就找不到他了。cas很可能会是那种希望他原地不动，直到cas需要过来使用他的那种主人。不管怎么样，如果他应该早起的话，cas早就在几小时前就过来把他拽起来了。

 

得到这个结论后，dean从他站着的门口走回床边，在中间坐了下来。dean靠着床头，沉思地注视着这个他将待很长一段时间的房间。这比他曾经待过的地方好太多了。有一个主人在不使用他的时候，把他锁在壁橱里。当他告诉Cas他的最后一个主人把他锁在地下室的墙上时，他并没有撒谎。还有一个主人让他待在他的卧室里，虽然房间又大又漂亮，但他还会受到其他来房间里做家务的奴隶的骚扰。他们中的有一些人只是嘲笑他，殴打他。但他们中的很多人，想尝尝dean那些让主人喜欢的地方。但是他们并不敢越界，因为他们也不愿意冒着被主人发现的风险。但是这种不怀好意的摸索已经让dean非常难受了。

是的，他更喜欢一个人待着。而且就dean所知，cas没有其他的奴隶。虽然他现在的房间很小，但可比一个壁橱大得多，也比一个地下室明亮得多。他甚至没有被锁链拴着，没有被捆绑起来。他有一张床（一张床！）坐着，没有奴隶来骚扰他。这里还有一扇窗户，阳光从外面洒进来，他可以透过窗户看外面的风景。

是的，dean意识到，窗外有着绝美的风景。昨晚在黑暗中，他还看不真切。现在，被好奇驱使，dean走到了窗玻璃前。

映入他眼帘的是数英里的广袤土地。他曾经注意到这栋房子在一座山顶上，但它并不是偎依在其他更高的山脊之中，而是比其他的山都高，一切都匍匐在他们脚下。广袤的天幕在头顶展开，碧空如洗，万里无云。在他眼前群山翻滚连绵，满目的绿色无穷无尽。

但奇怪的是，dean观察到，似乎没有很多树，至少不是他可以经常看到的那些树。相反，这片土地覆盖着灌木，藤蔓丛生，荒无人烟。地上覆盖着的不是草，甚至不是泥土，只有一种奇怪的苍白色，就像所有的东西都堆在一大座沙丘之上。迪恩第一次好奇他们身处何处。

他所知的最后一个地方就是怀俄明州，但那是几天前的事了。他的上一任主人已经把他卖掉。他也不知道拍卖是在哪进行的，他只知道他被塞在货车里运了15-16个小时。他现在可能在任何一个地方。

这种领悟对他来说毫无意义。他认为也许他应该比他现在实际感觉到的更害怕或者至少更迷失。但他的生活在整个人生的这么多年里，第五次发生了翻天覆地的变化，他很久之前就习惯了这种动荡的感觉。恐惧?他的一生充满了恐惧。这不是什么新鲜事。

 

很久以前。他的生活并不是这样一次又一次地被摧毁。不，这样说不完全准确。他们当时不停地搬家，但最重要的事都是一样的。他知道自己的任务是什么，他也知道怎么去做。他知道明天会是什么样，他那时的明天就和过去的每一天一样重要。 

每一天都是一样的。他起床，给sam做饭，给sam打扫卫生，为了sam活着。他帮助他完成作业，帮他解决问题，给他所有的爱。 

守护他。

他眼前的风景渐渐模糊，在他不自觉地擦去眼泪之前他都没有意识到他哭了。不，他不能再去想过去的那些事。过去的事和过去的他都已经不重要了。sam已经从他生命中消失了，而这是他的错。他搞砸了，他搞砸了一切。如果cas要和他继续玩这个奇怪的游戏，让他以为自己可以成为那种他不可能成为的 **人** 的话，他也会毁了cas的一切。他没能保护sammy，从来都没有，从来都没有以他应有的方式去照顾他。他同样也不能照顾cas。如果他有自知之明的话，他就应该把这该死的古色古香充满着理想主义感的房子烧掉，这样他们就会把他抓起来，cas就会被迫把他送走。然后他们就会用一颗该死的子弹射穿他的头。 这是他应得的。

但他不会这么做，他不会的。因为他又可悲又懦弱，并不是sammy以为的那个坚强的哥哥。

dean决定不去在乎他现在身处何处。这对他没有任何意义。

 

就在这时，dean听见身后的门轻轻打开了。他转过身，看见cas站在门口，看上去很犹豫。

“dean？“ 他轻柔地喊，”你醒了吗？“

“是的，先生。“ dean回答，庆幸cas看不到他眼睛的红肿，他已经够难为情了。

Cas站得更直一些，把门开得更大一些。

“早上好。” 他微笑着说，他的笑容仿佛点亮了身边的一切。

“早上好，“ dean兴致盎然地说，”早上好，主人。cas先生。“ 他立马纠正了自己，Cas给他的唯一一个要求他都搞砸了多少次，他实在感到羞耻。天哪，他什么都做不好。

“我不想强迫你，但如果你现在想下楼，我可以给你做些吃的。“

dean惊讶地扬起眉头，他没想到这么快就能再次吃到饭。而且他本以为他应该待在自己的房间里吃饭。

不，这说不通。cas并没有其他奴隶来给他送饭，既然dean自己完全有能力去吃饭，他为什么要给他送上来呢？

是的，他应该自己去吃饭，然后吃完后立马回房间。他现在在想是坐在楼下吃饭，还是拿到食物就返回房间？ 不管怎样，他等会会知道的。

“当然了，cas先生。“ dean回复，他的整个思考过程都没有超过一秒钟。他从窗户边走开，跟随着cas下楼到厨房。

“请坐一会，坐在桌边，不是坐在地上。“ 当他们到达厨房时，cas说。他的声音听上去没有恶意，但是dean在服从这个命令时依然羞红了脸。

“我食物的种类不多。“cas说，“我早餐通常只吃麦片粥。我想我还剩一些冷冻的华夫饼，但仅此而已。“

“我喜欢麦片粥，“dean坚定地说，他真的喜欢任何东西，只要它是食物。而且只要是被问到“你饿了么？”之后没有被鸡巴塞进喉咙而肚子依然空空如也的时候，他都心存感激。

 

cas走过去打开餐具室。“那就吃麦片粥吧。我有玉米片、纤维片和脆米花。没什么好东西，而且Gabriel总是抱怨我吃的太差了。对于这一点我必须承认，我吃麦片的速度比其他人快多了，我并没有我想要的那么健康。“

dean不发一言，他不知道这个男人在说什么，他也不确定他该不该回话。沉默了片刻后答案明晰起来，因为没有等到dean回答的cas显然脸红了并且低下了头。dean觉得他应该说些什么。

尽管如此，cas这样有些强烈的反应似乎有些不合情理。直到现在dean才意识到，他主人关于麦片粥的闲聊是目前为止dean从他口中听到的最多的话。这在以前并不会让他感到奇怪，因为他已经习惯了在接受命令时才会有人和他说话。突然间dean开始疑惑这个盲人为什么要独自生活在一片虚无的深山之中。

“我很担心你，“ dean想起来Gabriel的话，”你这样一直一个人待在这该死的深山里，除了你的书和你的狗，你把一切都关在门外。“

但他并没有资格去评判他主人的行为，甚至他也不该产生疑问。他应该低着头，闭上嘴——在别人给他教训之前。 所以他压下了自己的好奇心，一句话也没说。

在食品储藏室旁，cas似乎有些犹豫不定。

“你…呃，你知道你想要哪一个吗？“ 他指着麦片，尴尬地问。

“我不知道，呃，都可以的，cas先生。“dean回答。 

这是一个有陷阱的问题吗？

cas歪着脑袋，看起来带着一丝伤感。“ 你以前吃过吗？”

dean停滞了，他很确定他认出了那个标有“Rice Krispies”（一种麦片品牌）的盒子，盒子上有三个看起来很奇怪的精灵。他想他应该和sam吃过几次。

“我以前应该吃过Rice Krispies。“dean告诉cas，”我挺喜欢它们的。“

cas笑起来，把盒子拿出来放在柜台上。“选的不错。”

所以应该有一个正确的答案？ 该死的。

“我希望你不介意我和你一起吃。“cas从橱柜里拿出来两个碗。“我起来好一会儿了，但是我还没有吃，我通常不吃早餐。“

dean皱起眉，很显然这个人不怎么做饭，几乎只以冷冻食品和麦片粥为生。这些东西怎么可能吃得饱？

这不关你的事，dean告诉自己。但这实在是困扰着dean。

迪安看着Cas慢慢地把麦片倒进碗里，把牛奶从冰箱里拿出来，在用手指触碰到碗的边缘后，他小心翼翼地把牛奶倒进碗里。然后，他把牛奶和麦片放在一边，把碗和勺子端来放在桌子上。他

这次在没有迪恩声音的帮助下找到了他对面的椅子。

dean等到cas开始吃后他才开始吃第一口。他们沉默地吃了好一会儿，dean现在知道他应该待在楼下吃饭。麦片很好吃，他能依稀记起这个味道，但他和sam在一起的时候肯定不是经常吃它。他对此有些庆幸，毕竟一切能让它想起过去的事物都不是什么好东西。

最后，cas开口了，把dean从思绪中拉了回来。

“所以，“他说，”今天早上我打了几个电话，找到了一个可以给你看病的医生。我们已经预约了明天早上去。“

他的食物突然在他的胃里沉了下去。

医生是可怕的。据他所知，只有当主人想改变奴隶身体的某些构造时，奴隶才会去看医生。

“您想要阉割我吗？“他脱口而出，震惊万分。勺子从他手中掉落，溅到碗里时发出了很大的声响。

在cas大叫“不！”之前，cas的脸色就已经给了他答案。但即使如此仍然让dean往后一颤，缩在椅子上。

“天呐，dean，不。“ cas又重复了一遍，“我只是想带你去看你身上的那些伤，并且买些更强效的止痛药。“

dean呆滞地点了点头，才反应过来并且强迫自己挤出“是，先生”这几个词。

他确实感到松了一口气，他主人脸上的震惊告诉他他说的是实话。但他害怕的是医生的意图。就像他告诉cas的那样，医生不会为奴隶看病。如果这个医生同意了，他肯定也是认为cas想对他做些可怕的事情。一想到被这样的人用针捅穿，他的胃就开始翻滚起来。他想知道cas是否会一直和他待在一起。他想知道医生是不是会坚持认为他不配看病。他想知道医生会不会说服cas去做一些可怕的事，如果cas是一个容易动摇的人的话。

他已经吃不下去了。

几秒可怕的沉默之后，他听到cas也放下了勺子。

“这提醒了我，“那个男人说，”你今天也需要止痛药。然后我们应该把绷带换一下。你吃完了吗？“ 他问。

“是的，cas先生。“ 他说，尽管他还剩下半碗。即使他被要求吃完，但是他仍然无法下咽。

cas把盘子放在水槽里，又一次准备等会再来处理。他让dean跟着他，dean照做了，走到了cas的卧室里。令人尴尬的是，dean看着他的主人在抽屉里越来越沮丧地翻来翻去，然后才非常胆怯地提醒他急救箱在床头柜上，这应该就是cas要找的东西。他花了很长时间才反应过来，因为他还在为看医生的事情而发愁。

cas看起来并没有生气，只是有点尴尬，他过去拿起急救箱坐在了床上。

“来这坐，dean。“ 他说，dean照做了，盘腿坐在cas旁边。

他脱下自己的衬衫，然后cas把浸透了血的绷带剥开，直到他受伤的后背上空无一物。那个男人又在帮他清洗伤口，尽管伤口传来阵阵刺痛，但是cas的手抚摸在他背上的感觉实在太好了。他开始放空自己，在一片平静的薄雾中迷失了自己，他完全放松自己，直到他要失去知觉、虚弱无力。

他真的真的非常希望在看医生的时候cas能和他在一起，他知道他不应该认为主人是绝对安全的，但是不管怎么样他现在确实是这么感觉的，一想到要和cas分开，他就会无比焦虑。但他不知道这个该死的医生将要对他做什么，虽然他并没有天真到完全相信cas就会是他的保护者，但是至少cas是他唯一能抓住的救命稻草。dean很确信，如果cas在场，医生就不会伤害他。老实说，就算医生真的要对他做那些可怕的事，cas在场也会让他好很多。

cas在他身后轻拍他的肩膀，dean开始从自己的思绪中反应过来。

“请抬一下你的胳膊，“cas说，dean照做了，然后他用干净的绷带从上往下缠绕住dean的胸部。

“我去给你拿一件干净的衬衫，“ cas在完成后说，“还有一些干净的短裤。我们应该购置一些你自己的衣服，我们明天进城时可以买一些。“

dean眨了眨眼睛。

“就像，只有我可以穿的衣服？“dean问。

“当然，“cas边说边打开抽屉，“你不能一直穿着我的衣服。”

dean不明白为什么不能，但是他什么也没说。当他刚来到这里时，他以为自己不需要穿任何衣物，但现在看来并非如此。他在想cas是不是在指内衣内裤一类的东西。 因为cas并不能看见dean穿没穿衣服。但是也许他只是喜欢这种感觉，甚至不用亲眼去见、只是知道dean穿着衣服能让他感觉好一些。

他希望这就是cas的意愿，因为让他穿上真正的衣服意味着cas把他看作是一个帮手。更重要的是，衣服是要花钱的。虽然他曾经被给予奴隶服或者一些内衣作为“礼物”，但是它们不属于他，只是为了他主人的情趣罢了。但一件真正的衣服才是真正花在他身上的钱。

然后他想，看医生也需要花钱。很多钱。不管医生要对他做什么，cas都需要为他花钱，如果还要买止痛药，那就要花上更多。

妈的，他根本不值这么多钱。是的，就是字面意思，他根本不值那么多钱。一个像他这样被用了太多次又没什么特殊技能的奴隶几乎一文不值。如果cas今天决定卖掉他，他几乎赚不到什么钱。

生命是廉价的，奴隶的生命更是如此。随着他一次又一次被卖出，他的价格越来越低，直到昨天Gabe花五十五刀买下了他。他知道这次看医生的诊疗费会高于这个价格。该死的，给他买衣服会花掉cas更多钱，这还是不考虑那些定价过高的衣物的情况下。

当他思考这些问题时，他又开始蜷缩起来。直到他盘腿坐在床上，背弯着，肩膀蜷成一团。当Cas又递给他一件t恤和一条运动裤时，他几乎无法自己穿上它们。但他还是强迫自己这样做了，因为他的主人希望他这么做。

 

当他下床换衣服的时候，Cas看起来很犹豫，然后他很奇怪地转过身去。这太荒谬了，不仅因为Cas是盲人，而且因为dean是个他妈的性奴。为此他差点笑出来。

一种感觉攥住了他，这种感觉升到了他的喉咙，dean又把它咽下去，奇怪的是这种感觉并不是恐惧，dean非常清楚恐惧是什么样的，可以肯定它的存在。但是对于其他的任何感觉都非常陌生，以至于一时说不清这是什么感觉。

不过无论这是什么感觉，这让dean想起今天早上他没有回复cas的话cas的慌乱，还有昨晚他烧饭时不知什么原因表现出来的尴尬，还有这所房子的与世隔绝。

dean不想嘲笑cas。你不应该嘲笑一个一直对你很友好的人。

他安静地换好衣服，尝试忽略那时而阻塞他喉咙时而撩拨他心脏的诡异感受。

“我换好了。“他最后说，然后cas转了过来。他看上去不知怎的有点尴尬，但如果dean刚刚因为cas转过身去而傻笑起来，情况会尴尬的多。那种奇怪的感觉挠得他心里更痒了，dean终于意识到这是一种负罪感。

“我现在得去看看有什么地方可以买东西，“cas告诉他，“我不怎么去买东西，我已经好几个月没有进城了。“

这让dean再一次想起来他不知道他们身处何方，他强烈的好奇心已经开始在肚子里燃烧，而且dean几乎确定如果他问出来cas并不会打他。

_你并不需要知道。_ 他提醒他自己。 _这并不会改变你的地位。_

 

但是这种好奇并没有消失，反而又升腾起来，他不由自主地说出来。

“那您是怎么买到，你知道的，那些食物和用品，先生？“

cas看起来没有生气，他的脸色平静如常，事实上他回答起来也没有丝毫犹豫。

“我买的所有东西都是送来的，如果我还需要别的，我就在网上购买。“

这并没有完全解答dean的疑问，反而让他心中升起别的问题。现在没有人打他，这让他想在他还能问问题的时候问出尽可能多的问题。他应该在继续发言之前就闭上自己的嘴，但是dean并不是一个足够听话的奴隶，所以这次他无意识地允许自己说下去。

“您怎么…“ dean停下了，重新组织语言开口，“您怎么能在网上买东西，您知道的…呃，如果您看不见的话。“

cas这次依然没有生气，相反他笑起来。

“我可以做给你看，你想看吗？“

“好的，谢谢！“ dean立马说，这次他完全没法让自己撒谎。然后cas把他带到顶层的另一个房间，看上去是某种办公室，到处都躺着厚厚的书。在桌上，cas打开了一个看起来是笔记本电脑的东西。经过仔细观察，dean注意到键盘上有一个塑料盖，上面并不是普通的印刷字母，而是刻着盲文字母。

当cas打开电脑时，dean转身瞅着桌上的一本书。他实在忍不住小心翼翼地打开了它，却只发现有数百个小小的凸起的点覆盖在书页上。他立刻把书关上然后看回电脑。

cas打开了谷歌，在搜索栏里打了几个字，然后屏幕立刻加载出亚马逊的首页。

“好了，“cas说，”你想要什么吗？“

dean吃惊地从电脑屏幕望向cas，说：

“什么——我？cas先生？“

cas点点头。

 

dean突然间感到一阵紧张。他想不起来他想要什么，他也不喜欢cas给他花钱。他只是一个奴隶，他应该感激地接受任何主人给他的东西，而不是开口索要什么。

cas刚才说想给他买些衣服，但是他已经说过明天去买。然后他现在也有了牙刷。他实在想不出他还需要什么。

“我不知道，cas先生。“他诚实地说。

cas嘴角垂了下来，dean感到很羞耻。他知道自己又做错了什么，但是他依然不懂错在哪里。

“对不起。“他说。

“没关系的，dean。“cas说。他又以他特有的奇怪的方式歪着头说，“我想我们明天可以给你买到所有衣服，所以没有必要在网上买，以免不合身。“

他停顿了一下，然后转头望向dean。

“你能认字吗？“ 他问。

这个问题从左侧传来，dean的左侧身体连带着他的呼吸都仿佛被人狠狠打了一拳，让他喘不过来气。当他恢复呼吸的时候，他提着一口气足足五秒钟，然后才能正常呼吸起来。

他差点， _差点_ 就撒谎了。因为他不应该会读书，根据买卖文件来看，他不会读书。他并不是一个技能型的奴隶，他并不能在这任何有用的领域受训练。他在肮脏的汽车旅馆房间的地板上被一个老师教过认字，他只是为了帮助sam做作业而费力地学习。

并不是他不被允许读书。并没有任何关于奴隶不能认字的规定。仅仅是因为，这是他的一个秘密，这个秘密没有任何人知道。除了sam。

这是唯一一个他自己保留的东西。他的名字是他们给的，他要说的话也是他们教的，他并没有蠢到相信自己没有被他们洗脑，所以他的想法也是他们的，他该死的身体也是他们的。

他其实不太明白他为什么不撒谎。并不是因为他害怕或者觉得自己不能。他藏着这个秘密太久了，他太清楚地知道自己能认字。这也不是因为cas对他很友好而他感受到了某种特殊的牵绊。

老实说，主要原因很简单，也很蠢。因为他知道cas的问题意味着什么，他愿意放弃一切让cas为他买一本书。

所以几秒尴尬的沉默之后，dean承认他能认字。

“那你要一本书吗？“

“我——我不需要一本书。“ dean说，他必须强迫自己把这些话一个字一个字地吐出来。

不过这并没有说服cas，因为他很快以一种温和得多得语气问他：“我是问，你 **想** 要一本书吗？“

dean撒谎的能力瞬间消失：“是的，cas先生，我想要一本书。”

“你想看什么书？”

“我——我不知道。cas先生。“

“那你现在什么类型的书？我可以给你一点推荐。“

妈的，他刚才就该撒谎，他根本对书一窍不通，他根本不配得到一本书。

他再次说话的时候掩饰不住自己的难堪：“先生，我没有读过什么书。“

他一本书也没读完过。

他从来没有时间去读书。他过去常常借来sam的书看，但是总有太多的事情要做，dean很少能有时间坐下来，而书往往在两星期后就要还给图书馆。没有一本书他能够读到结局。在sam之后，他几乎没有再接触过书籍，尤其是他的主人在附近的时候。他曾在杂志上读了几篇文章，也许在没人发现的时候还偷偷读过几页小说，但除此之外，再也没有了。而且，因为他很少读书，以至于他现在阅读速度慢得难以置信。他可能能读下去，但是大概是四年级学生的水平。

“好吧…“ cas还在尝试，而dean后悔他提出这一切，“我的意思是——你喜欢看小说吗？还是更喜欢纪实性的？“

“我不需要一本书，cas先生。“dean又说了一遍，这次他是发自内心的。他到底在开什么玩笑？他能拿一本书做什么？他太蠢了，读不了书。

但很显然，cas坚持着这个想法。

“不，不，我会给你买书。“ 他坚持称。 在搜索栏里，他打上“有史以来最畅销的书“。

一列带着书封面的列表立刻弹了出来。

“有什么感兴趣的吗？“ 他说。 dean不情愿地俯下身去看名单，觉得这些都没有意义。但他很快发现自己错了，以至于他脱口而出报出了书名，它在书单上名列第五， _他曾经把这本书读了一半。_

“哈利波特。“他震惊地说。

“如果你想要的话，那我们就买哈利波特。“cas说。

dean确实想看这本书。他记得自己很喜欢这个故事，sam也很喜欢，整天对着这本书东拉西扯，直到dean同意看这本书——只是为了让他闭嘴。它在dean还没看到一半的时候被送还了回去，但是他记得自己很喜欢它。

也许他应该觉得羞耻。sam当时才9岁，他在两天之内看完了这本书。他是个很出色的学习者。

但是dean已经23岁了，他还看孩子看的书显得有点可笑。

但是他实在太想要这本书了，所以他根本不在意这些。

“好的，谢谢您，cas先生。“他说。

cas并没有去找链接，而是返回搜索栏，输入 _“哈利波特软封套装盒“_ 。

但是dean没弄懂这是什么意思，但是cas点击过后出来的东西看上去不是一本书，而是一个鲜艳的盒子。

“所以，“cas说，”我就是这么买东西的。“

他把网页往下拉，用鼠标点击了一些东西，然后电脑开始 **说话** 了。电脑 _大声_ 地报出书籍的描述，dean在此之前不知道电脑还有这种操作。

“这太酷了！“dean说，激动的话从嘴里脱口而出，“先生，这简直太棒了！”

cas微笑，“我很高兴你这么认为。”

“我真的这么认为！是真的，哇，这真的——“他停了下来，突然间，他嘴里冒出了一些话，语速如此之快，快到每个字都挤在一起。

“我觉得您昨天那样做面包真的很厉害，我是指，你用刀在面包上刮了一下去看看有没有烤够，我只是…我觉得这太聪明了，先生。“

当他说完的时候，他低下了头，意识到他并没有被允许说话，而且他都不知道自己胡言乱语了些什么，cas可能都后悔给他买书了，可能都想给他一巴掌。他妈的。

cas并没有那么做。当dean抬眼透过睫毛看着cas时，他的脸上似乎有着一丝红晕，但看上去非常高兴。

“我…呃，谢谢你，dean。“ 他小声说。

dean又低下头，为他的行为感到难为情。

“是的，先生。“他说，他不知道他还能说什么。

cas笨拙地拍了拍他的脖子，“呃，不管怎么样，我们现在就买了这套书。“

cas把网页向上滚动准备付款。电脑会发出声音读出cas需要填写的内容，然后cas就会照做。直到cas拖到最底下，dean才看到价格。

**_$52.09_ **

他感觉自己的心脏被重重一击。

然后他还注意到，这个物品不仅仅写着“哈利波特”，还注明着“1-7册”。

一共是七本书。

“cas先生，“dean有些慌张地说，”先生，这不是一本书，这有七本书。“

“我知道，dean。“

dean深深地吸了一口气，觉得自己快要心脏病发作。

“先生，它要五十多块。“

cas只是点点头，“我知道，没关系，它们可以让你读很长一段时间了。“然后他点击确认付款，就像这样，cas又少了50块。

dean突然感到头晕目眩，他并没有坚持站着，他盘腿坐到了地上。

“dean？“ 他听见cas喊他，但是他并不能清醒地回应他。

**_$52.09_ **

他也值这么多钱。

他不知道该怎么办。

“dean，你还好吗？“

“是的，cas先生。“dean强迫自己回答，”只是这花了您太多钱。“

他的声音听上去很奇怪，听上去有些窒息，嗯。

“你怎么又坐到地上去了？“

“我不知道。“他说。

“你可以起来吗？“

“不能。“他不假思索地回答。然后他意识到这可能是一个命令，所以他尝试着让自己爬起来。但他还是头晕目眩，最终又倒在了地上。

“没事的，“他听见cas说，然后cas坐到了他面前，没有碰dean。dean觉得这很好，因为如果他尝试现在碰他，他可能会打cas。

“买下我也是这么多钱。“dean告诉cas。他觉得这一点很重要，但是他不知道为什么。

“噢，“cas说，他只说了这一句。但是这个词很沉，带着一些又重又空的东西。

他们坐在那坐了十分钟，什么也没做。dean试图让自己的脑子清醒过来，然后他觉得自己太愚蠢了。

“对不起。“他嗫嚅道。

“没事的，“cas回答，“你现在能起来了吗？”

“可以，“dean说，然后站了起来，cas也站了起来，就是这样。

cas没有再提这件事，dean很感激。

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：本章存在对变态的医学手段的描写

第二天清晨， cas叫来一辆出租车。车在九点左右到达，dean穿着cas给他的衣服和他一起挤进车里。

路程漫长而沉默，dean一直盯着自己的膝盖，试图隐藏起自己的恐惧。即使被关在室内多年，可他对于去户外却一点都兴奋不起来，他宁愿一辈子都待在cas的房子里，以逃避接下来可能发生的一切。

出租车把他们送到办公室外，他们下车时dean强忍着逃跑的冲动。

但逃跑对他没有任何好处，所以当cas牵住他的手臂时，他顺从地跟着他走了进去。

 

候诊室看起来平静、明亮整洁，病人们四散坐在椅子上，静静地读着杂志。静谧的环境和dean剧烈的心脏跳动声形成了鲜明的对比。

“我们需要先在前台挂个号，“cas在他旁边说，dean点点头，他知道cas看不见，但是他的喉咙仿佛被什么东西卡住了，无法发出声音。他把cas领到桌前，桌后坐着一个无趣的女人，她一直以一种怀疑的眼神打量着dean。当dean把cas带到桌前时，他只能半藏在cas身后，把头低垂着。

“您好，“ 他听到cas说，”我是Castiel Novak。我的奴隶在上午十一点有个预约。“

dean，仍然盯着地板，这样就可以假装看不到那个女人眼里惊愕的目光。

“你的奴隶？“他听见她难以置信地问，这听起来也像是一种指责，果然，当他抬眼往上看时，她怀疑的目光正审视着他，他畏缩了，眼睛又马上垂了下来。

他觉得他快要晕倒了。

说话的声音仿佛从很远的地方传来。

“昨天我和Singer医生通了电话，他同意给dean看病。“

“你知道这不在你的医疗保险范围内吗？“

“我知道。“

然后在之后的几分钟里，这个女人为cas填写各类文件，而cas回答着她的一个个问题。完成之后，她要cas先去旁边坐着等待一会，到时间会有护士过来喊他们。

cas抓住了dean的手臂，dean惊地差点跳起来。cas皱了皱眉，还没来得及说什么，dean就快速把他带到座位区，让他坐了下来。

当cas坐下后，dean跪在他旁边，这才是他所熟悉和习惯的地位，他感到如释重负，虽然只是小小的松懈，但快要溺亡的dean只能紧紧抓住这丝感觉让自己放松一些。

直到他听见cas的声音从上方传来，显然他已经知道dean又在地上了。

“dean，你不需要跪着。“他的主人说，而dean的心脏猛得下沉，“过来坐在我旁边。”

dean僵住了，紧紧闭着眼睛。天呐，他现在简直不知道该怎么做，他已经处于崩溃边缘。他实在不能理解cas这些奇奇怪怪的平等主义的狗屎行为，至少不是现在，不是在 _公共场合_ 。

但这是一个命令。这是cas直接下达的命令，而抗议这种命令是违背他的本能的，就连想一下“不”都不会。但是坐在椅子上，像一个人那样，和其他自由的人一样——他不能。

他不会争辩，也不能服从，他所能做的就是靠着cas，把脸贴在他的大腿上，像婴儿一样紧紧地抱住他的脚踝。他颤抖着，微微摇了摇头，不抱任何希望，但又希望cas能明白。

到目前为止，他还能控制住自己的恐惧，至少在某种程度上不被人看出来。但现在，他的脚止不住地发抖，cas必须得知道他有多害怕。一想到他是多么依赖cas，又要给他带来多大的负担，他就感到羞愧难当。

令人胆战心惊的几秒钟过去了，dean紧张地等待着，确信cas会把他一巴掌扇开。但在一分钟后，那个男人所做的只是俯下身来亲吻dean的头顶。这一刻有一辈子那么长。

宽慰涌遍了他全身，还有一些粉红色的、温暖的、他说不出来的东西。他紧紧地抓住cas脚踝边柔软的裤料，心里充满了感激。

 

当几分钟后护士来叫他们时，他们仍然那样坐着，cas坐在椅子上，dean挤在他身边。

"Castiel Novak?" dean听见cas的名字，他的心脏疯狂加速起来。他的主人站了起来，dean跟在后面，手紧紧拽着cas的手臂，并祈祷cas没有发现他的手在颤抖。

他茫然地领着cas，跟着这个红头发的护士沿着走廊走。除了他血管里鲜血奔涌的声音和cas的手杖在他们前面发出的轻轻的嗒嗒声以外，他什么也听不见。

最后，他们被带进一间光线充足的小房间里，里面有个长长的柜台，一些柜子，和各种各样的装置。dean依稀分辨出一张柔软的长桌，游离的意识告诉他这就是接受检查的地方。

这个护士转过来对他们微笑，可怕的是，她看上去并不是对着cas微笑，而是对着他。

“你肯定就是dean了，对吧？“ 她说，他的心在胸腔里剧烈跳动，本能地躲开她的笑容。

不过他更凑近cas是下意识的行为吗？但他没有时间去思考这个问题，因为这个活泼的护士依然满怀期待地看着他。

他点点头，小声说：“是的，女士。”

“喔别这样，就叫我Charlie.“ 这个女子指着她胸前的名牌说，dean点了点头，同时心里很清楚他是不会直呼其名的。

“我们可以让Castiel坐在这里…”她指着房间角落里的一把椅子，dean听从她的指示，领着自己的主人走到那把椅子跟前。只要cas一坐下，他就不得不远离了他，但是他现在只想像一只海星一样紧紧地抱着他。

_停止这个愚蠢的念头！_ 他告诉自己，不管你害不害怕，cas都不希望你粘在他身上。  _他妈的。_

他慢慢地离开cas，转向这个陌生的女人。

“好的。“她说，从柜台上拿起一块剪贴板和一支笔，“首先，我们要先测量你的身高和体重，请你脱掉鞋子到这边来好吗？“ 她指着对面的墙，墙上有几条线，每条线都标明了高度。他脱下cas借他的运动鞋，顺从地站在那些标记前面。

“伙计，我需要你抬起头来。“ 他听到后，意识到自己习惯性地就低下了头。他涨红了脸，抬起头来。

一秒钟后，她标记出了他的高度，允许他走开。他几乎立刻又低下了头。

“6尺两寸，不差。“ charlie说，把这个数记下来。“现在我们来看看体重。请站到这里来。“她指着一台高大的机器，这台机器是dean从未见过的。他紧张地走上前去。

charlie在机器上方操作了一会，过了一会，很显然她找到了她所要的信息。

不管她看到了什么，她现在看上去都很不开心，因为她笑容渐渐消失，皱起了眉毛，在纸上潦草地记了几下。

“你可以下来了。“ 她说，她的声音冷多了。

迪恩有些畏缩，但很快他还是照做了。他想知道自己做错了什么，是否会受到惩罚。

然后这位护士并没有扇他耳光或者给他一拳，而是走向cas，声音充满了怒火。

“你到底都给他吃了什么？“ 她厉声说道，cas惊得在座位上抽搐了一下，“ 我是说，他光是看上去就体重严重不足，这简直太荒谬了，他这样的身高不该只有125磅重！“

cas的脸色变得惨白，瞪大了他的蓝眼睛。“125磅？”他重复了一遍，又摇了摇头，“我——我不知道。”

“那你以为你让他挨饿以后会发生什么？他的bmi只有16.他的身体根本承受不了，没有人能承受得住。他这样是你的责任，你本应该好好照顾他。"

这个女人的声音越来越大，她的叫喊让dean无法遏制自己的恐惧，即使这不是冲着dean来的。想到这，他只想钻到桌子底下藏起来。

在他看来，cas也有同样的感觉。他在椅子上缩成一团，在charlie的指责前畏缩着。他没有让她闭嘴，或者生气，甚至都不为自己辩护。他只是坐在那承受着，看起来非常内疚，看起来就像要哭了。

这让dean感到 _心疼，_ 比dean以为的要疼得多。因为cas无须内疚，他一直对dean很好。

那个女人还在大喊大叫，但突然间他脑子里只剩下了sam，还有john醉醺醺地朝他逼近，怒气冲冲。他总是把愤怒发泄到他身上，而且不管造成了什么样的后果，他都从未后悔过。

“女士，“ 他试探性地插嘴。

她继续教训着cas。

“我知道你可能不爱听，但是他是一个人，他的身体就和其他任何人一样。也就是说，没有足够的营养，它就会垮掉。“

“女士。“ 他又说了一遍，这一次声音大多了。

房间里安静下来，这时dean又开始拼命抑制再次躲起来的冲动。所有的注意力都集中在他身上。

他环抱住自己，试图让自己看起来更渺小，但是强迫自己说话。

“cas先生只拥有我两天。“ 他粗粗地喘气，盯着自己的脚。“他一天给我吃三顿，一点也没有伤害我。“

他说完沉默了很长一段时间，直到最后charlie小声地说了嘟囔了一句“喔”。

他抬起眼，只看见这位护士的脸涨的通红。

“好吧，“她尴尬的说，“这样的话，你就保证他以后都能吃饱，好吗？“

cas认真地点点头。

“好。“她清了清喉咙，“真是次愉快的谈话。我现在去叫医生。“话音刚落，她便冲出了房间。

 

房间再一次陷入了沉默。dean左右环视，唯独不去看cas。他觉得自己像个傻子，他刚才在想什么呢？像那样打断一个自由的女人，而且几乎是大喊大叫？搞得就像cas不能自己解决眼前的麻烦一样。现在他又一次证明了自己有多么不听话，不知道cas有没有后悔带他来。

他痛苦地盯着自己的双手，又一次害怕起来。

“dean？“ 他听见他的主人说，这让他战栗了一下。

“是的，先生？“他顺从地嗫嚅着。

“谢谢你。“

dean的眼睛突然瞪大，难以置信地盯着cas。一种温暖的感觉在他的血液里流淌，早些时候cas给他的吻也有着相同的温暖感觉，而这次异常强烈，以至于他瞪着眼睛直到眼睛开始刺痛。过了一会儿，他想也许应该回答些什么，但在他结结巴巴地开口之前，门开了，医生走了进来。

温暖的感觉消失了，取而代之的是寒冰般的恐惧。

进来的那个人比cas更高大，比他的块头也大多了，不仅仅是在身高上，还有他的力量。charlie很娇小，即使是在他虚弱的时候，他也可以把她推倒，如果他需要这么做的话。

但是他无法和眼前这个人对抗，这个人能像折断一根树枝一样折断他的胳膊，还能不费吹灰之力把他压在身下。

无论这个人准备对他做什么，他都无法阻止他。

“你好。“那个男人粗声粗气地说，靠在柜台上。“我是Bobby Singer。我猜你是dean吧?”

dean强迫自己微微点了点头。

医生转向坐着的cas。“那你一定就是Novak先生了。“

“是的。“

“好的。昨天我们打电话的时候，你说你带dean来，是因为他背部受伤，两个手指骨折，可能还有肋骨骨折和肛门撕裂。在那之后伤口有恶化吗？“

“我觉得应该没有。“ cas回答，”dean？“

迪恩惊恐地看着Cas，然后又低头看着地板。几秒钟后，bobby用温和得多的语气问他。

“孩子，你还有哪受伤了吗？“他问。

dean又强迫自己摇了摇头。

“很好。“ 他温和地说，然后把注意力转回Cas。

“在电话里你说你是最近才得到他的，“ 他指着他口中的‘他’，“是多久之前，确切来说？”

“到现在为止，两天。“ cas说。

“所有这些伤都是在……“ bobby犹豫了一会，“得到你的照料之前受到的？“他小心翼翼地说。

“是的。“ cas肯定地说。

bobby哼了一下，“这是真的吗？”他问dean。

dean对着自己的脚点了点头，希望那个人不要再问他问题了。

“这段时间你们有没有发生性关系？“

“没有！“

dean被cas的声音吓了一跳，头朝着声音的方向猛的一震。

“我不会那样对他。“ 他的主人继续激动地说。

bobby朝dean扬起眉毛，把问题抛给他，迪恩脸红了，尴尬地低下了头。

“cas先生没有碰过我，先生。“

他羞愧得不敢再抬起头来，因为他知道医生在想什么，也知道他是对的。

天呐，他连自己的本分工作都做不好，真是没用。他甚至不能让cas有欲望去干他，他对dean实在是太不感兴趣了以至于不得不大喊澄清自己没有碰过他。在私底下这倒没什么，但是现在有别的人在审视他的失败。 他意识到自己有多么可悲。

“ _cas先生？_ “ 他听见bobby问，听起来有点可笑。

“我让他叫我cas，但dean还不太适应这个叫法。“ dean蜷缩地更紧了，他真的是他妈的一团糟。

医生又哼了一声。“嗯，我们接下来要干这几件事。dean，我要你把衬衫脱掉，然后我要检查你的心率和呼吸。然后我会检查你的肋骨和背部。好吗?”

dean没有回答，不知道他是不是应该这样做。但他顺从地脱下衬衫，有些不确定地松松地把它握在手里。

不过，当医生伸手来拿的时候，他的手握紧了。他把胳膊抬起来躲避那个人的手，紧紧地抓着自己的衣服。

他警觉地瞪着医生。他不知道这个人想要什么，但是这件衬衫是cas的，他很好心地把它借给了他。他不会让这个人拿走Cas的东西的。

“我只是想把它放在柜台上。”医生平静地说。“我保证，待会就会还给你。”

dean并没有放开，但他把目光从bobby转向cas。

bobby叹了口气。

“Novak，告诉这孩子把那件该死的衬衫给我，我不会把他怎么样。“

cas眨了眨眼，因为他没有意识到眼前上演的这一幕。“喔! 是的，迪恩，没事的。”

dean立刻放松下来，伸手把衬衫递给医生，松了一口气。bobby接住它，把它扔到他身后的柜台上，就像他刚才保证的那样。

“绷带也必须解下来，不过这个绷带绑的真他妈的好。”

dean剥去了身上血迹斑斑的绷带，这次他直接把绷带交给了bobby，因为他知道cas不会再要这些垃圾了。bobby走过去把它们扔进垃圾桶，然后走去打开抽屉。恐慌在dean心中升起，不过bobby并没有拿出一把刀，而只是一个连着金属圆片的橡胶管。dean紧张地看着bobby把耳塞像耳机一样塞进耳朵里，用手拿起金属片。当bobby走近并把金属靠近他时，恐惧攫住了他，他后退几步撞上了桌子。

bobby停下来。

“放松点，dean，这样我才能听到你正常的心脏跳动声。”bobby说。

迪恩小心翼翼地看着那东西。“这会电击我吗？“他小声说。

它看起来不像他以前见过的泰瑟枪（一种能产生强大电流的枪），但他无法想象为什么它的末端还连有金属。

听到dean的话，bobby的眉毛因为惊吓往上一挑，然后他的脸柔和起来，露出一种亲切但带着悲悯的表情。

“它不会对你做任何事，孩子。这是一个听诊器，它能帮助我倾听，除此之外什么都做不了。“

dean看了看Cas，他看起来很忧虑，但dean并不能从cas的表情推断医生有没有说实话。

_不管怎样都会发生的_ 。他想。 _别让事情变得更糟。_

他的嘴唇低垂了下去，微微点头，“好的，” 他说，眼神一直没有离开cas。当这个金属玩意儿靠近他的心脏时，dean紧张起来。

但是什么也没有发生。

这东西有点凉，但是一点都不疼，dean的肩膀松懈下来。

在他面前，bobby一边听着一边皱着眉头。

“你这孩子，你的心跳快得像一只兔子。“他说着叹了口气。“我要把这归咎于紧张。这样的话，你的心跳并没有什么问题。“

他把金属移到左边，迪恩的乳头上方。

“现在深呼吸。”他说，dean试着这么做，但胸腔传来的剧痛让他无法呼吸更多的空气。

他突然感到一阵刺痛，没来得及忍住，不由自主地把手抬起来捂住疼痛的来源。

bobby的额头皱了起来，他挺直了身子，把听诊器从耳朵里拉了出来。

“看起来不太好。“他说着，把听诊器挂在脖子上。“我猜那是肋骨吧?”他问道，迪安点点头。

bobby呼了一口气说。“那你现在最好躺上长桌，我来检查一下。”

dean照做了，他身子向前坐在桌子上，双腿悬空。

"我希望你能坐的更直一些。“bobby说。

dean意识到自己过于弯腰驼背，这几乎已经成为他的习惯了。

 

他挺直了背，看向前方。bobby开始在他的身体上按压，他不偏不倚地避开了那些会让他疼痛的部位。全程dean都以为bobby会不怀好意地摸索他的身体，或者至少掐或玩弄一下他的乳头。因为即使他真的准备医治dean，这时在他身上找点乐子也没有坏处。但是这一切都没有发生。几分钟后，bobby将自己的手拿开，留下dean一个人坐在那。

“没错，你断了几根肋骨。而且看起来之前你还断过几根，是吗？“ dean点点头，”是的，先生。“

bobby叹了一口气，“但幸运的是它们目前自行愈合的情况还算乐观。对于断了的肋骨，我们确实没什么好处理的，只需要尽量减轻它的疼痛就好了。所以我会给你开一些更强的止痛药，它们需要四到六星期来痊愈。“

他转向cas，“Novak. "

cas马上振作起来，“怎么了？” 他问道。

“如果六个星期以后他的肋骨还没有完全痊愈，你再把他带回这来。“

cas点点头：“当然。”

bobby也点点头：“好的，“ 他转向dean，继续说，”现在让我检查一下你的手，孩子。“

dean伸出他的左手，bobby伸出手握住，注视着他断了的手指上的临时夹板。

“包扎的还不错。“他说，但接下来的几分钟里，他还是重新用一根金属棒固定住dean的手指然后用绷带缠绕住。

“大概四到五周后你的手指就能痊愈。“他告诉dean，然后说，”往前倾，孩子，让我看看你的后背。“

dean照做了，俯下身把头伏在膝盖上。他的皮肤被拉扯得很疼，但他曾经经受过的疼痛要糟糕的多，对比起来这几乎没有刺痛的感觉。

dean听到他的上方传来急促的呼吸声。

“天呐，“bobby嘀咕着，”这究竟是怎么回事，孩子？“

dean听出bobby声音下暗藏的愠怒，他又一次畏缩了。

“对不起，“他小声说，他能感觉到这话让bobby和cas都注视着他。他紧紧抓住自己的膝盖。

“孩子，你没什么好抱歉的。“bobby 说。

dean略微摇了摇头，“这都是我应得的。” 他伏在腿上小声的说。

“dean，不。“ 他听到cas的声音。当他听见cas站起来的时候，他略微抬起了头。他看见cas犹豫地向他走近了几步，一只手拿着手杖，一只手向他试探来。

“没有人有权力伤害你。“他说，dean脸红了，把脸埋进膝盖。

“因为我没忍住尿在身上了，“他毫无遮掩地说出来，双手紧紧得攥着裤子，“因为他们不让我去——他们不愿意解开我的锁链所以—“ 他停下来，摇了摇头。

“这不是你的错。“ cas坚持道，”你受到的伤害都不是你应得的。“

这是别人对他说的最动人的话之一，他几乎要哭出来。不过他还是忍住了，别再让自己看起来像个蠢货。

在他身体的另一边，他感觉到bobby轻拍着他的肩膀。“你可以坐起来了，孩子。我检查好了。”

于是迪安直起身子，依然红着脸，盯着自己的脚，内心希望Cas能站在他旁边。

 

“他需要缝针吗?”cas问道，bobby停顿了一下

“本来确实应该要缝针的。”他说。“但是太不走运了，已经太迟了。伤口早就开始愈合了。我可以给你开一种治疗疤痕的药膏，但除此之外，只能尝试保持伤口的清洁，就像你一直在做的那样，把伤口包扎起来。这很重要。“

“我们一定会坚持这么做的。“cas说，bobby应声点了点头。

“很好。”他说。接着他耸耸肩表达歉意。“很抱歉，Novak,但现在我得请你出去。剩下的检查会比较私密。“

dean感觉血液一下子冲进他的脑子，以至于他头晕目眩。妈的，他最害怕的事情要发生了。妈的，妈的，马上就要开始了。

dean一阵咳嗽，从桌子上跳了下来，跪在cas脚边。

“dean！“ cas惊讶地喊道。

“主人，求求你。“ 他恳求道，” _求你了。_ “

cas蹲了下来，然后dean马上钻进cas的怀抱蜷缩起来，把脸藏在cas的胸前。

“dean，怎么了？“

他回答不出来，他太他妈的害怕了。他所能做的就是瞪着眼睛，祈祷无论如何发生在他身上的事至少能快点开始快点结束。他已经不寄希望于免于伤痛了。

“对不起。“他害怕得咕哝着。

他不停地发抖。现在他意识到，相信cas把他带来这里没有任何目的是多么可笑。

没有人会无缘无故在一个奴隶身上花这么多钱，也没有医生会允许一个奴隶进入他们的医疗所，除非他们要做一些可怕的事。

他只是希望他能知道接下来会发生什么。

 

“这是怎么回事？”他听见bobby说，但是他的声音听上去很奇怪，像是从很远处传来。

“抱歉，“cas回答，他的声音更加真实，深沉而接近，在他的胸膛间回荡着，“他只是太害怕了。”

害怕。是的，是的，他很害怕。他太害怕了，除了恐慌他根本无暇顾及其他。

他记得cas说过不会摘除他的睾丸，但他没有理由说实话。如果他真的不想让dean当性奴，阉割是最合理的。dean不会因为自己肉体上的快感而分心，他会更专注于自己的工作。

但或许他们准备把他整个阴茎都切走，他曾经见过不止一次。

他能想到的其他可能性简直更糟。他曾经见过一个女孩的腿被截肢了，仅仅因为她想逃走。

但是他并没有想逃走，所以cas不会这样对他的，对吧？

妈的，他太害怕了。

他发现自己哭了起来，cas的胳膊伸出来环抱住他。这感觉太好了，他根本无法让自己离开，反而伸出自己的手臂抓住Cas的衬衫。

他对于可能发生在他身上一切可怕的事情不抱任何希望，但可悲的是，当那些发生的时候，他不想孤独一个人。他想让Cas留下来，即使他不做任何事来保护他。

“dean，什么都不会发生。你以为会发生什么？“

dean被Cas的声音吓得发抖，感受到Cas胸部的起伏。

“我不知道。“他对着Cas的身体发抖。“我不知道。请不要离开我，我很害怕。“

 

他知道有时候他们喜欢弄瞎性奴的眼睛，尤其是那些想逃跑的，因为性奴没必要知道要干自己的主人长什么样。但是他从来没有试过逃跑，cas也需要他的眼睛来照看彼此，所以应该也不是那样。

也许他们要割了他的舌头。许多话多的奴隶会被割掉舌头，而且，妈的，他就是话多。这些年来他能避免被割掉舌头，是因为他的主人们喜欢他用舌头给他们口的感觉，但是cas对他一点兴趣都没有……毫无疑问他想让dean闭嘴。

有一次，他见到一个孩子，他被注射了太多的激素，以至于胸部像女孩一样胀大了起来。他们会从他的乳房里挤出奶，让dean和其他人把它们舔掉。

“我想回家。“

这话很轻，他都没有任何意识得说了出来。他甚至不知道他在说什么。

“我们会的，“cas告诉他，”很快就会结束的，我保证。我们一结束，就回家。“

"Novak," 他听到bobby的声音从上方传来，“我想我知道他怎么了，但我必须要和他谈谈，我需要你把他扶到我这来。“

_把他扶到哪里去？_ dean想要尖叫，但是他的喉咙发不出声音，他的一切都不听使唤。

但是一切都无关紧要了，他自己得出了答案。

医生需要cas的帮助来把他按住。

操，操，操，操，操。

他打了个寒颤，无力地瘫在cas地臂弯里，他知道最好不要尝试逃跑。

他决定不要去反抗，只需要默默忍受着痛苦就行了。他会尽力让自己乖乖的，这样cas就会为他骄傲。cas会为他骄傲，他再也不会惩罚他了，他会带他回家，让他睡在床上。他会很骄傲，他会用他特有的温柔的方式安抚dean，直到他睡着。

他感觉到cas动了起来，他闭上眼睛，确信他马上会被粗暴地推上台子，保持某种羞辱的姿势，让他们方便用刀子捅进他的身体。

但是，他只感觉到自己被人从地上提了起来，把他抱坐在检查桌上。

当他睁开眼睛时，Cas坐在他旁边，他握着dean的手。当医生走到dean面前的时候，dean就像抓住救命稻草一样抓住cas的手。

“好吧，孩子，我不知道你脑子里到底在想什么。”他说。“但我希望你知道，不管你脑子里闪过什么恐怖的东西，那些都不会发生。”

dean不解地盯着他，脸上仍然湿漉漉的。

“我很抱歉我让Noval先生出去吓到了你，如果你愿意，他可以留在这里。“

dean的心脏漏跳了一拍，绝望地点点头。

”那他就留下来。“ 医生说。“我猜你想知道接下来会发生什么，是吧?”

dean又点了点头，恐惧袭上心头。他用力攥着卡斯的手，导致血液都不能流动了。

“首先，我要问几个关于你的性史的问题，然后我需要检查你的生殖器和肛门区域，我保证会很快。然后我要抽血，这样我们就可以检查你有没有染上性病。“他停顿了一下，和蔼地看着dean。“这就是我们要做的。在那之后你就可以走了。”

dean屏住呼吸，试图抑制住自己内心涌起的希望。

“您没必要骗我，我会很乖的。“

bobby叹息道：”我没有说谎。“

“他说的是实话，dean。“ cas在他旁边说，dean感觉到他的手指在dean的手掌间轻抚，这让dean放松了一些。他的另一只手伸出来，找到了dean的脸，抹去了仍挂在睫毛和脸颊上的眼泪。

这个奴隶睁大眼睛盯着另一个人，而那个人向前倾着身子，又一次，亲吻了dean的额头。

dean的心几乎立刻就融化了。“好吧，“ 他小声说，紧紧地握住cas的手。

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：少量涉及到强暴儿童

“现在我有二十个问题要问你。“bobby说，从柜子里拿出一块写字板。cas仍然和dean一起坐在检查桌上，所以bobby坐在了cas的椅子上。

他向下瞥了一眼纸，按下了笔，这让dean浑身凝固了起来。

他并不想做这个。他不想之后的余生都被别人指指点点，他不想向他们解释他有多脏，解释他如何被使用。他实在不想谈论这个。

然而，他想要什么无关紧要，他很久之前就明白这个道理。所以他告诉自己接受现实，并且为他们没有割了他而感到高兴。

“我们需要把这个列表上的问题过一遍，所以如果我问到了一些露骨的的问题，只需要告诉我实话，我们就可以继续往下，好吗？“bobby说，dean朝他点点头。

“好，“bobby开始他的问题，”你近期有过性行为吗？“

“是的，先生。“

“什么时候？“

“两天之前。“

bobby猛地抬起头，“我以为你说过novak先生并没有碰过你。”他质问道，听起来充满着怒火，dean一听到就畏缩了起来。

“那并不是cas先生。只是一个举行拍卖的人罢了。我没有撒谎，先生，我保证。“

听到这话bobby看起来放松了不少，“喔，冷静点，孩子。我没有生你的气。“ 他一边说一边在纸上记录着。

dean长长地呼了一口气，他很讨厌这样，他很讨厌谈论这件事。他仍在发抖，仍在为刚刚cas差点离开他而心有余悸。他只想离开这里。

“过去一年你和多少人发生过性关系？“ bobby问。听到这问题dean只想钻到地缝里去。

好的，拍卖会上有三个人，在那之前，今年他只属于他的主人Alastair，但他会和朋友一起分享他。很多朋友。还有一些奴隶，当他们去地下室给他送食物的时候喜欢玩弄他。还有一些奴隶，Alastair喜欢看他和他们做爱，看他给他们吸…… 

妈的。

“四十个，大概？对不起，先生，我不确定。“

他不想让cas听到这些。他真的太他妈的自私了。cas有权利知道他是个什么样的人，知道他根本不配拥有一张床，一个房间，或者是那些书，或者是可以坐在桌前吃饭，而不是像条狗一样蹲在地上。他也不配得到cas，不配得到cas友好的话语，不配得到他温柔的眼睛和手，那双手甚至一次都没有打过他。虽然他知道他不配得到这一切，但是他仍然没有勇气推开cas。

_cas能听到这些很好。_ dean想。 _因为你永远不会自己告诉他这些_ 。

他永远不会，他这个该死的骗子。

“你有多少次采取了防护措施？“

他问的是 _你_ 有没有用过防护。哈，听起来就像你他妈有的选择一样。

“从来没有，先生。“

他紧紧盯着自己的膝盖，仿佛那是世界上最好玩的东西，并因为cas坐在他身边而感到紧张。

他原以为自己可以坦然面对自己的身份，他以为自己早已接受自己的命运。他确实有，从某种程度上来说，就像一条藏在土里的蠕虫和泥土比起来完全没必要觉得羞耻一样。

然而现在，所有的东西都被拖到所有人都生活的光明之下，他可以清晰地看到自己在这个不属于他的世界里有多么卑微。这让他觉得自己确实渺小得如同一只虫子，在人来人往的道路上被煎烤，直到被太阳晒死。真的太可怕了。

“这些人的性别是什么？“医生在他面前发问。”嗯，“dean喃喃自语，“他们中的大多数都是男人。大概有六个女孩。“ 

“大概”六个女孩。听起来像他真的不知道一样。

两个是Alistair的朋友,Ruby和Abbadon。这两个可怕的女人曾经在要求dean吃了她们时用指甲扣进他的头皮，她们会在他上方嘲笑他，因为他试图同时取悦她们两人，并且会在他无法硬起来和她们做爱时揍他。

还有一个中年女奴，她会给他送来食物，并且给他“洗澡”（用软管给他喷水，冷水让他的嘴唇都冻得发紫）。她喜欢把自己的手指塞进他的后门里，挤压他的阴茎。除非他叫她妈妈，求她给他吃，求她和他做爱，否则她是不会给他吃的。

然后是Casseie。她属于Alastair的一个朋友。他们通常甚至不用给他吃药，在要求他和她一起做爱的时候他也可以硬起来。但是她有时会哭，这会让dean也哭起来，这样他就软了，并且给他们都带来麻烦。

还有Lias。 lias属于Abbadon， dean很喜欢她。她很美丽，人也很好，有时主人不在的时候，她会跟他说话。他从来没有和任何人交谈过，所以这对他来说意义非凡。

他也让她怀孕了。她很确定是他，因为他是那几个月唯一上过她的男孩。

她也确信这会是个男孩，她告诉dean她要给他取名叫Ben。

然而几个星期后，她的女主人发现了，猛踹她的肚子，直到她流血。

 

“Dean？“ 他听见有人在喊他，他眨了眨眼，摇晃着身子把自己从思绪中拽回眼前。

“对不起，先生，我刚刚没在听。”他说。在其他的任何地方，像这样的回答会给他带来几顿鞭子。但是bobby所做的只是重复了一遍他的问题。

“我说，你曾经被诊断患有性病吗?”

“我从来没有接受过检查，先生。”他回答。bobby叹了口气，但继续说。

“你多久开始的性生活？”

dean花了令人尴尬的一段时间来计算，因为他从未正式学过数学。

足足过了10秒钟，他犹豫地说：“十九年。我想。“

他听到Cas在他身边呼了一口气，如果不是bobby也吓得抬起头来，他就会赶紧转向cas。

“你到底多大了?”bobby叫起来，dean吓得缩起来。

“对不起。”他说。“23岁，也许是24。所以也许那是20年。对不起,先生。”

“嘘,dean。“cas说着，又牵起迪安的手。他的声音听起来有些颤抖，但没有bobby那么大声，dean很喜欢。“bobby不会生你的气。我们只是为你这么年轻而难过。“

dean低下头，盯着他们握在一起的手开口：

“过去和现在不一样，“他小声说，”我在18岁之前并不是正式注册的性奴。在那之前只是有时候，比如每隔几天，这样。大多数时候我只是一个普通的家奴。“

他悲伤地望着cas。“对不起。“他又说了一遍。

cas摇摇头。“你不必如此。“ 他告诉dean，dean不知道这意味着什么，但Cas仍然握着他的手，所以他觉得都不重要。

“孩子，问题已经问完了。”bobby说，dean回头看着他。他把写字板放回柜台上，然后咬下橡胶手套。“这是一个好消息。坏消息是我现在得看看你的伤口了。你还想让novak先生在这吗?“他问道，迪安绝望地点点头。

“好的，“bobby说，”我希望能尽量做到又快又简单，如果可以的话，我可以尽量不去碰你，如果你可以自己配合的话。“

“好的。“dean说，又开始觉得不舒服了。

“很好。这也许会觉得有点尴尬，但是很快就会结束了。我保证。但是我现在要你趴在这个桌子上。“

dean站了起来，拉开他紧身牛仔裤的拉链，把裤子往下推，眼睛盯着地面。他从那两人中间走出来，躺在桌子上，胸部紧贴着桌子。Cas仍然坐在桌子上，他让自己躺在离Cas尽可能近的位置上。

这并不应该奇怪。在过去的五年里，他大部分时间都没穿衣服，而且大部分时间都呆在这个位置上。他不应该感到比以前更受伤了。但他确实感到了。

为什么他感觉如此无助? 这并不是什么新鲜事。即使医生决定掏出他的鸡巴来干他，也并不是没有发生过无数次。他不应该那么难过，他不应该那么害怕。

但他确实很害怕，一想到又有一只鸡巴向他逼近，他的心跳就开始疯狂加速。他开始惊慌失措，试图抬起头来看看发生了什么，尽管他从经验中知道这是徒劳的。他讨厌对于要发生的事情一无所知，这就是为什么他如此害怕使他失去知觉的药物。他不由自主地发出了恐惧的叫声。

然而，在他开始后悔之前，Cas的手就揉进了他的头发里，轻轻地抚摸着。他忘记了刚才所想的一切。他屏住呼吸，专注于Cas的手指，立即平静下来。他把头转向Cas，盯着他看，直到医生结束。

“天呐,孩子。“ 他叹了口气，最后叫他站起来。

dean照做了，因摆脱了这耻辱的姿势而松了一口气，但同时也为失去了cas的抚摸而感到难过。

“我给你开个大便软化剂的处方。我还会给你一些抗生素，以避免感染。”bobby说。他转身回到柜台，在写字板上写着些什么。“你需要每天早上大约在同一时间服用，不要空腹。知道了吗，孩子？“

“是的，先生。”dean说。

bobby转身看回仍然赤身裸体的迪恩，脸色突然变得苍白起来。“天啊！”他倒吸一口气。dean脸红了，知道他在看什么，而他感到很羞愧。

“怎么了?“ Cas说，听起来很惊慌。dean不怪他。到目前为止，bobby一直保持着职业上的冷静，偶尔听起来有些不安，但从来没有这样慌乱过。

“他的阴茎青一块紫一块的。“医生直截了当地说，dean又畏缩了。

他环抱住自己，一半是因为他想躲起来，一半是因为想用手做点什么。他非常想遮掩住自己，但这不是他应该做的。如果自由的人想盯着他的私处看，他就应该给他们看。他应该感到庆幸的是，他们没有给他造成更多的伤害。

“这到底是怎么回事？“ bobby问。

“嗯…如果有人狠狠地打你，你被打的部位就会产生瘀伤。“ dean突兀地说，然后马上脸色惨白。他猛地抬起手打自己的嘴。

妈的，他怎么能这么说？他不应该这么说。为什么他就不能闭上他这张该死的嘴？

“对不起。” 他绞着手指手指咕哝着。他希望他们不会改变注意割掉他的舌头。

但是bobby看起来并不生气，奇怪的是，他看起来甚至充满了歉意。

“你是对的，孩子。“ 他说，”我刚才确实问了一个该死的愚蠢问题。“

好的，dean没想到bobby会这么回答。

“解手的时候会疼吗?”bobby问道。

dean耸起肩膀往下看。“会。“他平静地说。

“出血吗?”

“经常,先生。”

dean依然垂着头，但是还是听到了bobby语气中的沮丧。

“‘经常’？你是指什么意思？”

沮丧和疲惫交织在一起，刺进了dean的胸膛。

他只是想让人们不要再刺探他，就像一只他们想解剖的死青蛙一样。

“我就是指经常。我的意思是我现在小便的时候就会流血，大部分我小便的时候都会流血。但是如果那周没有人会狠狠地扯我鸡巴的话我就不会流血。“

说完这话他的两只手立刻飞起来捂住自己的脸。

“该死。“ 他小声说。

“dean。“ 他听见他的主人在身后唤他。

 

他们还可以做一些事，他知道的。他们可以在不切掉他的舌头的情况下让他变成哑巴。他们可以切掉他的声带。不过，他从来没见过任何人在奴隶身上做过这种事，他只有从他和别的奴隶说话时他主人对他的威胁中才知道。这是一种手术，手术费很昂贵，没有人会愿意在一个奴隶身上花钱。

但Cas看起来并不那么缺钱。这个人有房子，能负担得起带个奴隶去看医生，而且就dean所知，他并没有工作。

dean伸手抓住自己的头发。

“我很抱歉。“他恳求，”我不会乱说话了，我保证。“

“你带着这样的瘀伤多久了？“ bobby问。 dean立马停止了他刚才的话。

“我不知道。好多年。我不知道。我是一个性奴，性奴的一切都是痛苦的，事情就是这样。我现在可以把衣服穿起来了吗？“

“该死的，孩子，我必须得确定你没事。“

“singer医生，“cas打断了他，但是dean也打断了cas的话。

“我很好，真的，一切都好好的。我可以硬起来，我可以射精，我也可以撒尿。只要没有人打我，过一段时间它就会好起来的。“

“我不会碰你的，孩子，你完全可以自己动手。“

“ _不_ ！ 我不被允许碰自己！“

“这他妈是怎么回事？“

“我的阴茎不属于我，只属于我的主人。我不能碰它。求您让我现在穿上衣服。cas先生，求您了。“

“Singer医生！“ cas喊起来，dean闭上了嘴，僵在原地，心怦怦直跳。

“dean是个独立自主的人。” cas继续说，减轻了音量，但是仍然比dean一直以来听到的要大声、生气得多。“只要他想，他有权拒绝这种治疗。“

不,那是错的。dean无权拒绝治疗。他是个奴隶，他没有权利拒绝任何事。在过去，他每次试图坚持某件事都会被殴打，如果这个医生或者Cas因为他的行为而决定割开他的喉咙，甚至没有人会眨一下眼睛。

 

bobby似乎妥协了，同时揪起了脸：“他当然可以。”

dean朝他困惑地眨着眼睛，不知道发生了什么。

bobby气呼呼地说：”孩子，把你的裤子穿起来。“他粗声粗气地说，转身离开了。

dean需要一段时间才能恢复平静，当他恢复后感到非常震惊，但同时也松了一口气。

他真的不知道刚才发生了什么。多年来他对任何事情都不会产生那样的反应。在他很小的时候，他每次都会尖叫反抗或者乞求，恐惧超过了一切，让他没有意识到自己无论如何也无法逃脱。随着年龄的增长，他学会了控制自己，知道怎么做会让事情更容易。

当他被当作一个性奴贩卖时，曾经哭叫乞求的本能又回来了一段时间，因为那些痛苦可怕的事情早已超出他的想象。他知道怎样会更好，但当他看到他们那些带刺的鞭子和刀子，他们拖出来的可怕的机器时，他无法忍住自己的恐惧。他们喜欢他乞求的样子，喜欢嘲笑他的恐惧，但这并不会阻止任何事情的发生。一年以后，他的身子再次意识到他就应该安安静静地躺着，接受那一切，这样会更好。

 

他从来没有因为被人审视而歇斯底里过，即使他是个很小的孩子。

而且他的挣扎和崩溃从来不会让他们停止做任何事。

但是他现在，站在这里，穿着衣服。

“dean，你穿好衣服了吗？“ cas问。

“是的，先生。“dean回答，仍然在努力克服自己的困惑和恐惧。

cas温和地朝他微笑。“过来。“他说着，拍了拍他旁边的桌子。他听起来不再生气了，这对dean来说是一种安慰，但dean仍然觉得自己的脚步很沉重，紧张攥住了他。

他跳上桌子，cas转向他：

“你还好吗？“ 他轻轻地问。 dean尴尬地把自己的视线转移开。

他应该说是的。他已经表现地够可怜了，而且他现在很好。没人碰他，没人打他，他有生以来第一次得到了他想要的东西。他应该说是的。

相反，他说，“我不知道自己出了什么问题。”

他两眼低垂着，两只手无力地放在膝盖上。他感到一阵迷茫。

“你没事。”cas告诉他。dean想笑，但是他不能笑，他害怕有人会因此杀了他，所以他专注于忍住眼泪。

“我本应该习惯被那样对待了。“他痛苦地说。

“不，你不应该习惯。”cas回答。“我也很高兴你没有。”

他听起来很严肃，dean看得出cas真的笃信自己说的话。这让dean也想相信他。

他看着那个人。“你不是生我的气吗?” 他问，cas摇了摇头。

“当然不是。”他说。“我为你骄傲。”

dean的大脑有点短路。这些词他都能听懂，但放在一起他不能分辨那是什么意思。

从来没有人为他感到骄傲，从来没有。即使是sam。sam爱他，甚至可能钦佩他，不管这种爱和钦佩是多么误导人。但从来没有人为他感到骄傲。

dean摇摇头。

“为什么？我只是…我不是…你为什么…“

“你为自己挺身而出。”cas说。“这很勇敢。”

dean的心开始疼痛起来，因为他多么多么希望cas说的话是真的。他不会认为自己的疯狂乞求是“为自己挺身而出”。但他想不出一个理由为什么Cas会说这些话。

他过去很勇敢，至少，他曾经相信自己很勇敢。但是他在多年前就已经停止自欺欺人。但是他并没有完全忘记那种相信自己身体里依然有美好的东西的感觉，那种超越了他现在的身份的东西。

他知道cas不对，但是天知道他多么希望cas说的是真的。

bobby突然又出现在他们面前，dean抬头看着医生。他的右手拿着一个像注射器一样的东西，dean反射性往后退，后背撞在墙上，蹲下来蜷缩成一团。

感觉到他的奴隶猛地跳走，cas跳了下来：“dean？“

“对不起,对不起。”dean低声说。“请不要给我下药。你可以看我的阴茎，你可以碰它。我很抱歉。”

他开始解开裤子的扣子，试图把裤子拉下来。

“哇，孩子，慢点。”医生说。那人伸手想去把他的手拉开，但是dean死命挣扎着，感觉自己像在推一堵墙，直到他意识到医生把注射器拿在了安全的距离之外。

“好了，你还记得我刚才说你在离开之前要做什么吗？“bobby一边说着一边放下自己的手。

dean试着去回想，但他的眼睛和脑子都无法离开那个危险地抓在医生手中的注射器。

“对不起，我不记得了。””dean说。“我很抱歉。”

“嘿，没事的，孩子。”“医生安慰着他。“我说我会询问你的性史，检查你的隐私器官，这些我们都做完了，然后我说我需要采集血液样本。你还记得吗?“

“是的。”他说。“您可以给我抽血，但您不需要给我下药，我不会动的。”

cas转向dean，问道:“你以前抽过血吗?”

“没有。”dean回答。

“好的。”bobby说。“没关系。你看，我们只是用这个注射器来抽取你的血液。“他举起手说。“这里没有药。它是空的,看到了吗? “ 他把东西拿过来给他看，但dean躲开了。不过医生还是把它递过来，并没有试图把它猛地按进到dean的脖子里，所以过了一会儿，dean决定探过头去看了看。

它确实 _看起来_ 是空的。dean无法想象他们怎么能把任何东西藏在看起来一个像是透明的容器里。但这仍然让他很紧张，他总觉得这里缺了些什么。

刚刚cas还说他勇敢，哈。

 

“您就不能用小刀割我一下吗，先生？必须要用注射器吗？“

bobby叹了口气：“孩子—”

“你可以先抽我的血。”cas打断他。“这样dean就觉得安全了?”

bobby挑了挑眉表示赞同：“好主意。”

“什么?“ dean问道，但话还没说完，bobby就抓住cas的胳膊，卷起袖子，把针戳进了他的手肘下方。

注射器里慢慢充满了血，dean的眼睛充满了震惊，惊恐地从Cas旁边跳开。

“先生。“ 他粗粗地喘气，但Cas只是平静地微笑着。过了一会儿，管子被装满后拿走了，Cas的袖子被拉了下来。

dean盯着他看了足足半分钟，心怦怦直跳，然后才意识到Cas似乎根本就没有昏倒的迹象。然后，他挣扎着匍匐向前，直到再次坐在那个人旁边。

“您还好吗?“ dean试探性地问道，关心地看着他。“您不觉得头晕吗?”

“不,dean,我很好。”cas说。“真的，注射器里什么都没有。”

“您的胳膊呢?”dean继续说。“先生，您的胳膊还好吗?”

“我——什么? 是的，当然，只是被针刺了一下而已。”

dean没有在意他的话，伸手去抓住他的胳膊，把它抬起来，凑近他的脸仔仔细细地检查。

“您在流血。“ 他伤心地说，然后转向bobby，这个对cas的血不知道做了什么的男人，却从抽屉里又抽出一个空注射器。

“先生，你有创可贴吗?” dean问，bobby无奈地翻眼。

“我现在可以给你抽血了吗？“ bobby说，无视cas。

“是的，先生，我会的。” dean承诺，bobby咕哝着，又翻了个白眼，但还是带着创可贴和第二个注射器走了过来。dean接过创可贴，打开它，把Cas的胳膊拉到他面前，小心翼翼地把它贴在那个血点上。

dean低头盯着创可贴了好一会，然后脸红着放下cas的胳膊。Cas慢慢地把他的手臂收回来，但是dean从眼角余光里看到他在微笑。

“谢谢你,dean。“ 他说，dean的脸红得更厉害了。

“喔！孩子。“他听到bobby不满地嘟囔着，转向医生。“先生?” 他问道。

“没事没事。”bobby回答。“行吧，弗洛伦斯·南丁格尔（现代护理学的创立人 ），把你的胳膊给我。”他说，这次迪恩毫不犹豫地伸出了手。一分钟后就抽完了，bobby走开了，但dean的心一直被一种粉红色的东西占满了。

 

在那之后，bobby用纱布重新包裹住他的胸部，告诉Cas两到三天就必须更换并且清洗他的背部。

“我本来很担心你会如何处理他的伤口直到看到那孩子绑着绷带进来，你很会照顾他。“他说，这些话似乎击中了cas。

“我在努力尝试。”cas说。

“我知道。”bobby回答。而dean有一种独特的感觉，感觉这里正在进行的对话与他理解的不同。

bobby告诉他们在这里再待十五分钟，这样刚刚的失血才不会让他们头晕，而他会打电话告诉他们检查结果。Cas说了“谢谢”，dean也照做了，然后直到医生离开dean才意识到一切都结束了。

dean长长地呼出了一口气，他没有意识自己一直都在屏着呼吸。

结束了。都结束了，而他的身体部位没有被拆卸，他没有被下药，他也没有比刚来时的情况更糟。

他很好。

然后他开始感到羞愧。不仅羞愧于他的恐惧，还羞愧于在得到cas的承诺和这几天的善待以后，他还坚信他会受到伤害。

他的内心充满了罪恶感，他瞥了一眼那个男人，但是那个人感受不到dean的凝视。

cas对他很好。Cas对他太好了，即使他可以，即使他应该伤害dean，他也不会伤害他。他给了他食物，一张床和温柔的触碰，他也答应保护dean，而且他做到了。而dean那颗破碎了的心让他甚至无法相信cas的善良，他太忘恩负义了，他真的是坏。

“我很抱歉。“dean低声说，声音很小，在空荡荡的房间里回荡了一会才消失。

cas皱起眉头。“为了什么？”他问道。dean发出一阵干涩的啜泣声。

“我本应该相信您的。”他喃喃道，“您说过您不会让他们伤害我，您确实没有。我不应该害怕的。“

听到这话，Cas脸上的困惑粉碎成一片片悲伤。

“不,dean。“ 他喘着气，一只手伸到迪安的肩上，情不自禁靠向他。“你做得很好。你很勇敢。“

dean低下了头，“我不勇敢，“他说，”我害怕极了。“

“但你还是会面对它。”cas说。“这是令人难以置信的勇敢。即使害怕，但仍然会面对它挺过去。“

“因为我不得不这样!” dean坚持说，抬起头来。“我别无选择! 如果你是被迫的，那么面对你害怕的事情并不是勇敢的 !“ 他知道这次他不是在谈论医生。他又低下了头。

cas停顿了一下，然后把手从dean的肩膀上滑下来，顺着他的手臂移动，找到了dean的手，用自己的手捧起他的。dean低下头，有些迟疑地握住了cas的手指，然后抬起头看着Cas。

“你在努力活着，这并没有人任何人强迫你。“ cas说。一瞬间dean心碎了，他任由自己倒向cas，一切关于惩罚的恐惧都被他抛向脑后。cas抱住他，dean叹了一口气，睫毛扫过cas苍白的皮肤。

在Cas之前，他几乎不记得曾经有人用这样一种没有伤害或没有性的方式碰他。sam小时候经常拥抱他，但随着他们长大，这种拥抱也越来越少了。

但对他来说没什么。他从来不喜欢被人碰触，即使是他信任的极少数人。至于他的主人，即使他们只是拍拍他的头或手臂，他也会觉得不舒服。

但cas不同。他喜欢cas触碰他。他从来不会感到疼痛，他的手也不会在他身上乱摸让他觉得自己很肮脏，当cas抚摸他，他会忘记他整个人生所经历的一切。

“你今天做得很好。“cas说。

“我努力表现得很好。“dean嗫嚅道，这是事实。他已经努力了。

“是的。”cas说。“你做得很好，dean。”他伸出手来抚摸dean的头发，这感觉好极了，他几乎要呻吟起来。

他不同意cas对他行为的评价，但是他认为cas确实是这么相信的，因为他现在在用他温柔的抚摸来奖励他。

他知道自己表现得有多明显——每当他害怕的时候，他就会把自己推向Cas，当cas伸出手，他就会过去牢牢抓住。通常他从不向他的主人透露什么东西使他快乐，他害怕那些东西会被夺去。

 

“您还为我骄傲吗?”dean轻声问。

“是的。“ Cas马上说，而dean把他抱得更紧了。他对着这个男人的脖子微笑，无法控制自己的幸福。

他做了一件正确的事。他做了一件正确的事！他简直不敢相信，虽然这整个过程他是多么的可悲愚蠢，但对Cas来说他已经做的足够好了。

对他来说也已足够。

以前他从来没有做得足够好过。他总是竭尽全力取悦每一个人，但总是不够。他总是有更多的事情要做，或者总是会做错什么。

他也在尽力取悦Cas，而现在，他真的做到了。他过去一直很害怕，而且一直在搞砸一切，但他他依然很努力。而这一次他甚至不是出于恐惧。他只是想让Cas快乐。

而且这一次，cas不仅仅是为了他高兴，而是 _为他骄傲，_ 这好了一百万倍。

“你想回家吗？“ cas问他，依然在爱抚他的头，“我知道你很累了，我们可以明天去购物。“

他确实想回家。是的，他很累，但最重要的是他现在很快乐，他不想破坏它。

不过，出租车是要花钱的，他不想再浪费cas更多的钱了。他想对cas好。他想永远对Cas好，这样Cas就会留住他和他在一起。

他第一次觉得自己可以好起来。

“我可以的，cas先生。“ 他告诉他。

“你确定吗？“ cas问他，dean以微笑回复：

“我确定。“

 


	7. Chapter 7

他们离开医生办公室时候出租车已经在外面等着他们了。dean上前打开车门，扶cas坐进去，然后他跨进去，坐在他主人的旁边，关上门。

他的目光在窗外逗留了一会，好奇地凝视着街道两边的棕榈树。直到他听见cas告诉司机他们的目的地。

他以前从来没有真正见过棕榈树。不管他们现在置身何处，都离他原来熟悉的那个地方太远太远。

接着他听到左边传来窸窸窣窣的声音，才把视线从窗外飞驰而过的景色转回车内。

他看到cas沮丧地皱着眉头，有那么一瞬间dean的心因为恐惧卡在了喉咙口，脑海里立马浮现出一切他有可能做错的事情。

他应该跪在地上吗？ 除非他是被运在货车上，否则其他时候主人都会让他跪在地上，这样方便给他们口交。

但是cas他今天早上让他（温柔地）坐上座位。当时他由于害怕而无法思考这个问题，所以dean认为现在坐着应该是没事的。

_傻逼。_ 他在心里骂了自己一句。你永远不应该自己假设什么是对的，擅自假设会给你带来一顿殴打。

但是又过去了一秒，cas并没有扇他一巴掌。dean这才注意到，虽然cas的视线对着dean，但是给他带来烦恼的东西却在他的下方——cas努力尝试却无法扣上自己的安全带。

dean松了一口气，同时犹豫地咬起自己的嘴唇。

他不应该。 他并不被允许想当然地去做事情。他实在是太蠢了。他不应该主动去做什么，他应该按照命令去做。如果cas需要他的帮助，他会自己说出来的。

但是dean心中有一部分知道这不是真的。当他想起cas他的脑海里就会浮现出一种感觉，这种感觉没有什么意义，甚至不是一个已经成型的思想，只是一种十分模糊的感觉。他想到山上的小房子，一堆堆空白的堆满凸点的书，冷冻的食物，烤奶酪，还有那些没有人再去使用的奇怪的词语。对于眼前这个人的孤独和沉静的举止，dean的心里总会涌起一股他无法理解的暗流，但是他知道cas并不是一个要去寻求帮助的人，更不会向一个奴隶要求帮助。

试探性地，dean伸出手，但是又中途放弃了。

_你为什么要在乎？_ dean想。他应该老老实实地垂着头，专注于不做错事不去挨揍，而不是去担心一个自由的人扣不上他妈的安全带。如果cas生他的气了呢？也许他需要帮助，但也许他会因为dean擅自帮他而生气。

 

他不应该这么矛盾。事实上，光是他想到这个问题他的心里就应该警铃大作才对。他从来没有想过要去帮助他过去的主人（除非他收到了命令），所以他只是被恐惧而驱使，而不是真的在乎他们是否在挣扎着需要帮助。

cas不应该是不一样的。是的，他一直对dean很好，但是他依然是主人，他依然可以不假思索地杀掉dean。

但是cas是不一样的。不仅是因为dean本能地知道他不会咒骂他，还因为dean真的很在乎这个人是否需要帮助。

但是过了一会，他下定了决心，因为通过眼角的余光，他注意到出租车司机通过后视镜注视着狼狈的cas。 他，他妈的正在 _嘲笑_ cass。

怒火突然在dean的血液里沸腾，以至于他一下子丢掉刚刚所有的犹豫，在这一瞬间里，他那些过去的主人、他应该做的不应该做的一切，他都扔在了一遍、毫不关心。他只离cas几英寸的手立马伸过去，从他主人的手里拿出那两块金属，飞快地把他们扣起来。做这些的同时，他用他仅剩的意志力控制自己瞪着下方，而不是恶狠狠地瞪着司机。

cas仍然坐在他身边，而dean拘谨了起来。看来cas要对他生气了.

奇怪的是，dean的愤怒并没有随着恐惧消逝，即使他在等着cas的巴掌。他的眼睛死死地盯着地板，仿佛能给它钻出个洞来，他一点都没有后悔的感觉。他不在乎cas会不会打他。这个司机 _正在嘲笑一个盲人_ ，而dean让他没能如愿以偿。如果他的主人知道dean是为了他这么做的，也许不会过于严厉地惩罚他，但是dean看得出，cas多么容易为了他自己的残疾而感到尴尬和受伤，即使是在一个奴隶面前。dean不想让他难过，所以他只是闭上了嘴，等着挨揍。

但是打破沉默的不是dean臆想中被打时的呜咽声，而是cas低沉的声音，听上去很微小。

“谢谢你，dean。“ 他说。

dean依然很愤怒，依然很害怕，但是现在又添上了震惊、感激和温暖，dean说不出这到底是什么感觉。这样一种复杂的感情让他没办法思考，dean花了很长时间才想清楚该怎么回答。

但是cas，看上去依然很尴尬，永远也不会知道dean的想法。

“没事的，cas先生。“ dean说，同时感到空落落的。

剩下的时间都在沉默中度过，这种沉默可能是紧张的，也可能不是。dean不知道。

 

他们在大概二十分钟后到达目的地，出租车开进了一个大商场的停车场。出租车的计价表上显示$13.5，dean饶有兴味地看着cas拿出自己的钱包，在被分开整理的一摞摞钱里找到正确的数目。cas花了一段时间，但是他最终还是拿出了二十块递给了司机。

dean正准备打开车门，但是他瞥见司机找给cas的零钱，他停住了。

_这个混蛋_ 。 dean心想，他刚刚平息的怒火一下子又窜了上来，他数学并不好，但是他知道零钱不应该只有 _这几个硬币_ 。

“你找错钱了，先生。“他猛地打断他们。

这种情况有时会发生，dean会不由自主地说出一些他不应该说的话。但这是很长一段时间以来，第一次，dean没有后悔。

cas停住，转头看看dean，又转回司机。一阵短暂的对峙，司机怒视着dean，眼里充满了威胁，但是dean他妈的根本不在乎。

“是我算错了。“ 司机终于咕哝了一声，把钱拿了回来，在dean的怒视下把正确的零钱递给了cas。

然后他才把cas从车里扶出来，他们一关上门，车子就飞快地开走了。dean瞪着它，直到它消失在视线中。

cas在他身边叹了口气，dean转过头看着他。

“对不起我越界了，先生。“ 他小心地说，但是cas摇了摇头。

“一点也没有，“ 眼前的这个人说到道，”谢谢你能为我说话。“

dean感到一阵无法克制的喜悦，好，他为cas做了好事。他无法抑制地扯开嘴唇，绽放出一个笑容。

“我只是…不怎么会出来。“cas继续说，皱着眉头，“对我来说，理解外面的世界是怎么运作的实在是太艰难了。“

因为这句话，dean的快乐转瞬即逝，取而代之的是深深的罪恶感。

他知道这是他的错。是他让cas不得不来到这里。是他把cas从他的舒适区里拽出，让他陷入现在这个易受伤害的环境里。刚刚因为帮助了cas而产生的小小骄傲感瞬间被他踩在脚底，他不能因为他帮cas解决了他造成的问题而感到骄傲。

愧疚一直尾随着他，使他的五脏六腑都挤压在一起。现在在这样的公共场合，他感到前所未有的渺小，他感觉周围的所有人都知道他的身份，都知道他属于哪。看上去确实是这样。dean知道并没有什么标记能表明他是一个奴隶，但他依然感觉到周围充满着审视的眼神在他身上上下打量。

这并不是他自己的执念，因为当他鼓起勇气抬头时，他确实看到人们正盯着他看，脸上流露出明显的厌恶。虽然不是每个人都这样，但是这样足够了。

他突然感到更加羞耻了，羞耻于他现在像一个真正的人一样，穿着cas的衣服站在这里，羞耻于他如何欺骗cas让他以为他值得温柔对待并且花钱在他身上，羞耻于他让他以为他不仅仅只是一个器官供他使用。尽管他发誓他再也不会这样骗人了，尽管他也不想违背诺言，但是他仍然不知道自己是怎么做到的。

dean痛苦地缩起自己的身子，垂下眼睛，不想看到其他顾客的目光。他们怎么能知道？他们不应该只看一眼就知道他是奴隶。老实说，他们根本不应该知道他是一个奴隶，因为Cas允许他不戴项圈就出去了。或许他们是从他对cas和他对自己的态度里推断出这个事实，但是这仍然说不通。而且无论如何，如果他们知道他是个奴隶，也应该只是无视他，而不是这样厌恶地盯着他才对。不，不知怎的dean不敢再想下去，他只是本能地知道那个他想到的东西是不可能的。

 

_你不应该在这_ ，他想，他站定在商场门口。 _你现在应该去舔着某个人湿漉漉的鸡巴或者被他们在黑暗里干到鲜血淋漓。_

“你想好了去哪就带着我走。“ cas在他旁边说，dean颤抖了一下，想起来他应该带着cas四处逛逛。但是他走了几步才发现他根本不知道该去哪里。

“我…您需要买什么吗，cas先生？“ 他问。

“我们来这是为了给你买东西，dean。“ 

dean抓着cas手臂的手一紧——他妈的这是什么意思？难道cas不会告诉他他该去哪里？他本来有心理准备这会很难，但是没想到cas直接把他扔到这个世界来并且以为他知道该怎么做。

噢天呐，这是一个考验，是不是？这是用来考验dean是否能合格的成为cas所需要的人，而现在他马上就要失败了。

dean咬着嘴唇，紧张地环视着这个巨大的商城。

“我不明白。“ 他胆怯地小声说，”我不，我不需要任何东西，cas先生。“

cas皱起眉头说：“别傻了，dean，你当然需要。“

dean摇着头说：“主人给我什么我就会要什么，而且并为此感激。“ 他低声下气，重复着刻在他脑子里的这些话，“您已经给我太多了，我不需要别的东西了。”

“你需要 _衣服_ 。“ cas说，他的声音带着一种古怪的痛苦，“你需要穿衣服。“

“你是说女士内衣之类的东西?” dean问道。

cas脸红了，把脸转向一边，dean立马感觉到很挫败。

天，他他妈的到底怎么了。不是所有的东西都有关于性，他他妈的知道。但这就是这么长时间以来他知道的所有，而超过性以外的所有事情甚至比被强暴还要可怕。

他不属于这里。外面，他指的是。 在这个世界里。也许很久之前他尝试过，但是他那脆弱的自我早就被粉碎成粉末了。

“我们应该回家了，先生。“ dean轻轻地说。他垂下了头，一部分是为了表现尊敬，但更多的是被商场里琳琅满目的选择所淹没，他只想逃离。“您不应该在我身上浪费钱。”

“这不是浪费，“cas坚持说。“你需要你自己的衣服。”

“我不需要，如果你只是把我放在你房间里的话。“

他们的手臂依然缠在一起，而dean感到cas僵硬了起来，他开始恐慌。

“我会好好的，先生，真的。我知道你对性爱的态度有点奇怪，但是你会喜欢的，我会让你很高兴的，我保证。“

“dean。“

“我真的会很好的，我不会反抗的，永远不会。“

“你不 **_想_ ** 要那样。“

“我想要什么并不重要。“dean不假思索地说，“而且我想要。 你对我一直很好，你不会伤害我。”

cas的脸绷的紧紧的，叹了一口气：“该死，dean。”

他没有生气，语气里只是深深的疲惫，这让dean更难过了。

“我不会把你像一个 _物品_ 那样锁在房间里。“ 他坚持说，”你是一个 _人_ ，我只是想像一个人一样对待你，我不知道这为什么会让你不高兴。“

dean抬起了头，看着cas。cas的脸上充满着悲伤和困惑，他仿佛迷失了，而dean意识到是他造成的这一切，这让他感到心痛。比他以为的要疼痛的多。

“对不起。“他轻轻说，不确定他在为了什么而道歉，他只是一如既往地说着这句话，自从和cas在一起后这变成了一件常事。 “我只是不想让事情变得更难。”

cas的脸缓和了下去：”我知道你不想，“他说，”没关系的。“

“我会做您要求的一切，“dean悲哀地补充道，”但是我不能…我需要您告诉我该做什么，请不要生气。“

“我不生气。我能理解。“ cas回复道，dean鼓起希望看着他。他看起来确实理解了，脸上从刚刚的不理解变成了同情。

他看上去确实没有生气，甚至没有一丝厌恶，dean知道cas不需要他，但是无论如何他应该会留下他。

“这只是……来的太过了。我没办法做到，对不起。“

“没关系。“ cas又说道，“这是我的错，我不应该指望第一天就让你同时适应又看医生又买东西。“

dean茫然地盯着cas：“先生？”

“我知道你累坏了，“ cas告诉他，”我知道你还不习惯要做很多选择的感觉，是我对你要求太过了，我们应该找个人来帮忙，别担心。“

刚刚升起的希望瞬间熄灭，dean的肩膀耷拉了下去。噢。

他的主人并不理解。当然了，他怎么会理解？

cas以为他们在谈论商场的事，他们本来一开始确实是这样，但是这并不是真正的问题所在。不，虽然去买衣服听上去就不简单，但是dean仍然可以去独自完成，只要他知道他该往哪里去。但问题并不仅仅在于dean没有办法购物，而是在他的意识里，他不应该像一个人一样去购物。

“是，先生。“ 但无论如何，dean依然顺从地答应，就如同他一直以来的那样。永远不要说 _不，先生_ ；永远 _别说我不懂_ ，永远别说 _求求你求求你让我回去我太害怕了_ 。

他只是说，是，先生。就像他一直以来被训练成为的婊子一样说话。

“我是说真的，dean。“cas说，很显然他对dean的想法一无所知，“我知道这一切看起来都太大太吓人了，但是会好起来的。我保证。“

dean知道cas在说的并不是他期待他说的，他知道他们俩不在谈论同一件事。

但是dean忍不住依然紧紧抓住这些从cas嘴里出来的词语不放，他能感觉到自己像是对待一件珍品一样小心翼翼地把它们裹住藏起来。这不仅仅因为dean想要相信这些话，更是因为他已经在溺亡的边缘，一个溺水的人会紧紧抓住他能抓住的一切。

 

 

****

他们找到了一个销售助理，或者说，dean找到了一个销售助理，然后把cas推到这个女人面前，自己躲在他身后。

“打扰了，“cas说，这个女人从她刚刚挂上衣服的地方停下，看向他们。她朝着dean眨了一下眼睛，虽然只是一瞬，但也足够她从dean的姿势行为中看穿他奴隶的身份，然后她的眼神便从他身上掠过，好似没有看见他。

她把她审视的眼神转移回cas身上，挑剔地上下打量着他，打量着他系反了的领带，又一次扣错了的扣子。她毫不掩饰地翻了个白眼。

“呃，“ 对一切都不知情的cas继续说，“我们打算给dean买一套新衣服，”他指着他背后dean所在的地方，“我们想你可以帮我们一下？”

那女人一动不动，显然对cas的话无动于衷。

“我看上去像是在这里工作的吗。“ 她讽刺地说。

cas朝她不确定地眨了眨眼睛。

“噢，“他迷惑地说，”你不在这里工作？ 对不起，我以为…“

这个胸前名牌上写着“Becky“的女人恼怒地盯着他，但是cas却一点也看不到。

dean咽下喉咙里积聚起来的怨恨，走上前去。

“她是在这里工作，cas先生。“ 他小声说，”她刚才只是在挖苦你。“

“噢，“ 他愣了一下，”当然。“

dean低着头，紧紧抓着cas的手肘。

他并不是没有注意到他主人的尴尬，他的主人是一个与世隔绝的人，很显然在人际交往上异常糟糕，这点已经远远超过了失明给他带来的影响。当然，残疾对于他古怪的个性来说也没有任何帮助。但这并不是他的错。 世界上还有很多比他这样一个有点点奇怪的人糟糕得多的事。所以他看不见，所以他似乎只能说专业英语，所以他几个月都只能躲在自己的房子里。

dean越来越明白为什么cas会这样了。

“好吧，”cas在他旁边说。“我们想，你也许可以给我们一点建议，比如说从哪里开始看？或者给一点推荐？“

“什么？你想让我把整个商店里的东西都给你描述一遍？“Becky反驳道，然后dean打断了她。

“不，“ 他说，对着这个陌生人说出了第一句话。Becky和cas都惊讶地看着他，他挣扎着让自己的声线保持平稳不颤抖：“我们很好，我们不需要您的帮助，女士。“

看到becky脸上的震惊让dean更开心了，但是他也在cas脸上看到了同样的表情。但这是不同的，cas是震惊于dean态度的转变，而becky只是没想到dean也敢这样对她说话。

她脸上的震惊消逝后，她转向cas，很显然她想要cas对dean的唐突冒失而给他应有的惩罚。

但是cas只是皱着眉头，关心地问dean：“你确定吗，dean？我确信这位女士很乐意帮助我们。“

这是一句谎话，他们都知道。

但是cas为了让dean舒服些情愿去和这个婊子打交道，这几乎让dean落泪。

“没事的，cas先生。“ dean轻轻地保证道，“我可以的。”

他没有撒谎。 他是不 _想_ 做。拥有新衣服的想法依然会吓到他，更别提他自己去选择穿什么衣服。但是他宁愿强迫自己去做，也不想让cas继续去和becky交流，dean已经让他够艰难了，至少他还是可以自己去选一些那些该死的裤子。

Cas似乎明白了这一点，或者至少明白了dean表面的意思，因为接着他把头转向becky，说出接下来的话：

“没关系,” 他说。“谢谢你的时间，我们没事了。”

becky奇怪地看了他一段时间，然后又翻了一个白眼。

“随你们的便。“她说着就离开了，留下她刚刚还没有挂完的衣服在原地。

然后cas看向dean。“刚才你是怎么回事？”他问。 dean低下头，突然紧张起来。

“我…… 她对您很无理，cas先生。“

操，他做错了吗？他刚刚确实很无礼，像那样打断他们的话…dean常常不能判断别人是否真的很无礼，实话说，他其实一点也不在乎他有没有对becky不敬，他只是害怕自己的行为让cas感到了尴尬。即使他本意并非如此。

但是cas看上去并没有不高兴，相反，在这个男人沉静的表情下，似乎隐藏着某种开心的情绪。

起初，这让dean很紧张，因为他觉得cas似乎很严肃，但他开始意识到，他的主人几乎总是皱着眉，但这并不意味着他不快乐。他只是习惯这样，dean现在很清楚地看到他脸上隐隐的微笑。

“我很感激你为我辩护，dean。但我本来也可以对付她。“ 他温和地说。

“我遇到过远远比她更加恶劣的人，这并不会再困扰我了。”

_是这样。_ dean想，并且很快为自己的想法吓了一跳。

刚刚去看医生的时候，他太害怕了以至于不能正常思考，但现在他可以注意到他恐惧之外的事情，他开始看到cas和这个世界互动时的样子。他并不喜欢cas这样。

cas这样的一面在半个小时以后又显现了出来。dean在cas的帮助下煎熬地选了三十分钟的衣服后，他们终于选好了裤子、衬衫和内衣，并开始在鞋柜区寻找。但因为cas的转身过快，不小心把一堆鞋子从鞋架上撞了下来，他立刻慌乱地蹲下去试图把它们捡起来，dean正要跟在他后面帮他，但是他听到背后传来一阵嘲弄的笑声。

没有经过思考，dean站起来，转过身。

“有什么事很好笑吗？“他咬牙切齿地问。笑声马上停止了，dean看到那人脸上震惊的表情，感到一阵报复般的满足，他过了一会儿才意识到自己认出了那张脸。

 

这人就是从dean一开始步入商城时就不怀好意地盯着他的人中的一个。

dean感到稍微宽慰了些，因为意识到这个人本身对谁都是这么混蛋，那么他对cas的歧视也没那么具有针对性了。他在想是不是这些人都是这么混蛋，以至于他们会去嘲笑一个盲人。

然后dean突然意识到了什么，这种想法像一个球棒一样击中了他的脑袋。或者说，如同一列火车碾过他的脑子这种形容更加贴切。

噢。

噢，操。是的，他们就是这种人。

原来，他从进入商城以来，感受到的对他所有不怀好意的厌恶的眼神，都不是对他的。

没有人盯着dean，他们都是对着cas。

 

dean可以掩藏起自己奴隶的标记，但相比于dean，cas身上到处布满了属于他身份的特征……嗯，他看上去一团糟。光是想想就让dean感觉很糟糕，但他知道这是事实。这是他这么多天来第三次系错领带，衬衫也扣错了扣子。他没有刮干净的胡茬根本盖不住底下剃须刀带来的伤口，

还有他剪的乱糟糟的头发——这让dean意识到cas必须自己来做这些事。再加上他的手杖，还有那个瞪大着眼显然是想要帮他的奴隶。他们可真是引人注目的一幅画面。

他从内心深处某个地方感到一阵彻彻底底的狂怒，这愤怒从他破碎的心脏里断裂喷射出来，让他心碎的更加彻底，他身上的肌肉因为心碎的疼痛而战栗颤抖，他那滚烫的怒火里还夹杂着一种令人心痛的悲伤。

所有这一切都需要不到一秒钟的时间。这一秒钟通常足够让dean意识到自己的鲁莽行为会带来的惩罚，一秒钟的时间足够让他退缩。

但是这一次，他没有退缩，他的愤怒让他勇敢，让他无所畏惧，他狠狠地怒视着那个人，死死瞪着他的眼睛，直到盯着他恼怒地离开。

 

然后他转过身去看着红着脸窘迫不堪的cas，他仍然绝望地试图摸索捡起他打掉的东西，但是他根本看不见它们掉在了哪里。悲伤顺着血液流遍了dean全身，他跪下去帮助cas，并且保持这样，直到平息了愤怒。这种悲伤让他很不理性，在某种程度上让dean喘不过气来。

 

因为他知道 **脆弱** 是什么感觉。这可不好受。

 

_这不关你的事。_ 他告诉自己。 _反正你也没办法。_

这个想法突兀地出现在脑海里，像硫酸一样腐蚀折磨着他的心脏。dean知道这种恐惧，那种恐惧使他只能在绝望中哀求、哭泣、亲吻他主人的脚，希望他们会同情他这个可怜鬼。但不知何故，在刚刚那一刻，他感到前所未有的无助和绝望。

想到这，他不自觉地靠近了那个男人。dean没有注意到自己不自觉的行为。cas却感受到了。

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 强暴预警

试衣间里，dean拒绝看到镜子里的那个人。他不想看到他身上布满的伤痕，他不想看到他瘦骨嶙峋的躯体。看上去很恶心。老实说，他真的不明白那些人怎么会对他这样一副身体感兴趣。所以，不，dean拒绝看到镜子里他那破碎的倒影。

但这也不是他刻意回避的真正原因，他已经知道他的皮肤有多伤痕累累，也知道charlie嘴里的“BMI只有16“是什么意思。老实说，他不是怕失望，而是怕自己露出喜悦的神色。

因为他已经好几年没有像这样穿过衣服。事实上，应该是五年。最后一次他能穿上真正的、和性无关的衣服还是他被卖出以前，那时他还和Sam在一起。但即使在那个时候，他也不能像现在这样穿上新衣服。它们是旧衣服，或是从慈善机构那里领来的，但不管怎样，它们都是衣服，dean依然为此感激。毕竟它们不是dean能理所当然得到的东西。

但那时它们也不算奢侈品，它们是必需品，就像食物和睡眠一样。是的，虽然这些他也远远不够，但是确实，他已经对于他能得到的这些很感激了。他当然要有衣服，没有衣服他就无法工作，如果他不能完成他的工作他又是什么？

什么也不是。只是一个婊子，一个取悦别人的工具，一个性玩具。

而性玩具不需要衣服，所以当他变成这样一个玩具后，他再也没有过衣服。

直到现在，直到遇到了cas。

他已经尽可能地去告诉cas，但是cas依然坚持认为——你需要衣服，你需要裤子，你需要衬衫，你需要内衣，尽管这些只是给主人的物品增加了一些外在修饰罢了，对于一个物品来说，有没有遮盖并没有区别。

但是他每次尝试向cas解释，cas都会不高兴。所以dean只能按照cas说的去做。

他有些羞愧得是他过于快速地做好了自己的选择，因为当他瞥见了那棉质的衣服和牛仔裤，其他的选择就不再困扰他了，他只需要挑选他过去穿过的衣服——在他仍然有衣服的时候。

但现在他开始后悔了，尽管他不知道如果不这样他该如何选择，但是，在匆匆忙忙中，他已经打破了这些年来帮助他生存下来的最重要的规定之一——

_永远不要回想过去。不要靠近任何让你想起过去的东西。_

他知道如果他看向镜子，他会看见谁。他会看见 **Dean** , 那个曾经的他，或者至少说他相信的那个过去的他。 _那个兄长，那个守护者，那个真正的人。_ dean相信看到镜子里的他一定会让他崩溃。

因为，该死的，cas正在杀死他。他在用他的那些废话，用这些新衣服，用没有虐待的交流和互动来杀死他。这太他妈的过分了，这让dean在相信cas的边缘摇摇欲坠。但他却不能相信他。他将慢慢想起自己失去已久的人性，找回失去的自我，这种感觉太痛苦了，这不仅仅是肉体上的折磨。想起过去会让他死，他无法再存活下去。如果他忘记了过去五年里他学到的唯一一件事——不要想起过去，如果他想起那一切，他都将无法承受。

 

但这样下去他迟早会记起来的，而且可能会更早。因为Cas给他买这些漂亮的、真正的衣服，让他在更衣室里无比恐慌。他给dean买衣服，因为他想让他出门时有足够的衣服穿。cas想给他买真正的衣服，因为他想让dean成为一个真正的人，而dean知道他做不到。

并不是他不愿意。他太想成为一个真正的人，以至于光是幻想就会让他无比疼痛——他想成为cas的一个帮手而不是一个性玩具，每一天都用来照顾他，引领着他走路，确保他的安全；他想自己可以不受骚扰，不挨打，只有在自己做错了事时才会受到惩罚——而不是在任何人仅仅想要打他的时候；他想当他的主人厌烦他时不会轻易地把他像垃圾一样扔掉，当他的身体不再漂亮时，不会被人用一颗子弹打穿自己毫无价值的脑子。这样他就不用在乎自己变老，因为他还可以重新找一份工作，一份真正的工作，一份他真的有价值的工作，而不是仅仅取悦着某个人的鸡巴。

但这同样也是他无法做到的原因。拥有这样一份工作意味着他很 **重要** ，尽管这看起来很有吸引力，但意味着当他不可避免地搞砸一切的时候，他也是最不可原谅的。以前，他一事无成、什么也做不好没有关系，因为这仅仅会让那些施虐狂的性高潮来的没那么舒服。但是Cas不同。Cas对他很好，照顾Cas对他来说很重要。

照顾sam也很重要。这曾经是这个世界上最重要的事。但是dean毁了一切。

他不能重蹈覆辙。 为什么cas就是不懂呢？

在那一瞬间他感到了一阵愤怒。 **狂怒** 。他突然对cas充满了 **怨恨** ，即使他自己也不知道这怨恨从哪而来。该死的cas和他那愚蠢的安静房子，他那愚蠢的美丽眼睛，他那愚蠢的善良，迫使dean幻想着他不应该得到却忍不住渴望又无比疼痛的东西。这太不公平了。cas就不能让他一个人好好待着，对吧？cas就是不能让dean留在让他所熟悉的恐惧里，他一定要过来把他从地狱里拉出来，把他扔进这样一个他几乎已经忘却的世界。

当一个人不再属于这人世间的时候，把他从地狱里拉出来并不是仁慈。这就像在他眼前晃悠着一个他永远得不到的东西，只会让他在失去和摧毁后感到无比的恶心和痛苦。他什么都不懂，只懂得被打和被操，或者任何一件狠狠蹂躏他的东西。

但是这愤怒来得没有缘由去得也快，只留给dean无限的空虚——

他如此破碎并不是cas的错。

 

他模模糊糊地记起cas早先对他说过的话。

_你是一个人。我只是想像一个人那样对待你，我不明白这为什么会让你不高兴。_

dean终于转过身来，面对着镜子里的倒影。

他看不见一个人。 他看见的是他被打碎了的影子。

 

_因为你让我带你穿过一个我不能理解的世界。_

 

突然间他又不能再直视镜子，但这次的原因和之前完全不同。他垂下眼睛，把衬衫拉到头上，他松松地捧着它，垂头丧气。

他没有选择。从来没有。Cas会让他尝试成为一个真正的人，不管他是否愿意，而当dean再次崩溃时他会把这个好心人也拖到谷底。

_我想回家。_ 这个想法突然不知道从何处冒了出来，然后又消失于虚无，但这一瞬间的想法依然让他浑身紧绷。这并不是第一次他有这样的想法，但是这一次他完全能分辨出他并不是在想着cas的房子。他是在想念sam。

在过去的几天里，他对sam的思念可能比过去几年还要多——除去在最开始的那几个星期，因为那时他满脑子只有他。 他知道这很危险，每一段记忆就像撞在墙上，而这如纸薄的墙阻挡着记忆的洪流。

但是他没法控制自己不去想他，因为他现在拥有了很多自由的时间，不再像过去那样脑子里填充的只有恐惧和疼痛。而这些恐惧和疼痛造就了那堵挡住记忆洪流的墙。而他一直欺骗自己，以为那是自己的意志力。并不是，只是生活的痛苦让他无暇顾及其他。

然后他听到咔哒一声，换衣室的门开了。刚刚所有的想法都被他抛之脑后。

他瞪大了眼，目光落在了眼前的镜子上，感觉内脏都要抽离自己的身体。

 

他从轮廓辨认出，站在门口的那个人不是他的主人，也不是一个陌生人——是那个刚刚嘲笑cas的人，那个被dean无礼对待的人。从他脸上饥渴的表情，dean知道他要以一种熟悉的方式来惩罚他。

dean的大脑一瞬间短路了。这个如同连环杀手现场还有那个人脸上赤裸裸的欲望占据了dean的内心，在那一瞬间，他感到了纯粹的恐惧。

然后恐惧慢慢消失，变成了更为可怕的顺从。

那个人走了进来，关上身后的门。dean一动不动地站着。那人的眼睛上上下下扫视着眼前奴隶的身体，然后目光锁定在镜子上。dean迅速低下了头。

“你知道吗？“ 这个入侵者轻松地说着，“我甚至没有意识到你是个奴隶，直到刚才我听见了你和你主人的谈话。你知道我有多惊讶吗？我想，他这个小婊子竟然敢对我如此无礼，尤其是考虑到他的身份。“

dean握紧了拳头，除此之外没有任何反应。

_呼吸。_ 他告诉自己。  _就正常呼吸就好。马上就会结束的，然后你就可以离开了_ 。

一双手伸上了dean裸露的肩膀，dean努力不去躲开。躲开他会让他遭受更大的伤害。

“当然了，也许因为他的主人让他忘记了自己的地位。从看你怎么和他说话就很显然了。“

那双手滑向了他的胸，找到他的乳头，透过他身上的绷带玩味地掐弄起来。

“我可怜那家伙。“ 这个男人继续说，”处理自己不听话的东西一定很难吧。“

dean没法不让自己注意到他嘴里“东西”这个词。

“当然了，我没什么问题，我可以帮他指点指点你。“

在他胸前玩弄的那双手突然用力把dean往后拉，dean发现自己被压在了那个男人胸前。

“首先，“ 他说，dean浑身战栗起来，“你没有资格说话，就这样，你这漂亮的嘴还有别的用途。“

三根手指突然塞进了dean的嘴里，在他的嘴里毫不留情地抽插起来。dean顺从地像个好孩子一样开始吮吸着进进出出的手指。

那人呻吟着，裤裆蹭着dean的屁股。dean强迫自己不发出任何声响。

“你肯定不会再和一个自由的人顶嘴，就像你刚刚对我做的那样。“ 他凑近dean的耳朵低语，热乎乎的气息喷进他的耳朵里，“你如果敢那样做，我就立马把你踹在地上跪着，就在店里。让你脱掉裤子，撅起屁股，我会狠狠地抽你，直到你哭啊，哭啊，在我的腿边扭动，尖叫着求饶。啊…“

那人又呻吟起来。

“然后我就把你带回家狠狠地操。”

dean忍不住从喉咙里发出恐惧的呜咽，突然猛地把头转开，试图睁开那个人的手，但是当那个人呻吟起来时，dean停下来，那人坚硬的下体依旧摩擦着dean的屁股。

dean颤抖地发出一声哽咽。

“先生，求您不要这样。“他徒劳地挣扎着，他的声音在这样小地空间里依然显得苍白无力，“我的主人不想让你碰我。“

那个男人低声咆哮出来，胳膊仍野蛮地箍住他的身体，而他另一只从dean嘴里拔出湿漉漉的手顺着他的肚子往下，伸进dean的裤子里，开始揉搓起dean那已经伤痕累累的分身。

疼痛让dean的视线一片空白，透过咬紧的牙关他拼命呼吸着那一点点空气，竭尽全力不让自己尖叫出来。

“你的 _主人_ 。“ 那人说，又一次将坚硬顶上dean的后门，“是他把我送来这里的。“

“你在撒谎！“dean立刻说。

“我没有，“他回道，”他说他想教训一下他的小婊子，但是他没法自己亲自来做。这家伙太温柔了。“

dean不可置信而困惑地盯着镜子眨着眼睛，他捕捉到自己的目光，很长一段时间里他只能聚焦到他自己惊恐瞪大的眼睛上，然后其他的画面才慢慢显现出来，他看见他苍白的脸，他松弛的身体，他被困在身后那个人臂弯下的样子，他的目光往下移动，看到那个人的手消失在他的裤裆里，看见那双玩弄着他下身的手的轮廓。他无法移开视线。

“我……这不可能，你在撒谎。“他再一次说，但他自己颤抖的声音里充满着动摇。

“这是真的。“男人呻吟了一声，把手伸进dean的内裤里，“我猜他现在已经去吃饭了。”

dean继续盯着镜子里他被玩弄着的下体，看着自己被肆意猥亵，而他什么都做不了。

这就是他的命。确实就是这样。这就是他本来的样子，不管他多么努力地去掩盖。

天。

眼泪涌上来刺痛他的双眼，眼前的现实开始变得模糊。

“我……“他小声说，感觉被击倒了，“是因为他改变主意想要把我关起来吗？“

男人笑着说：“当然，亲爱的。”

dean一直紧紧攥住的衬衫从手中滑落，恐惧和绝望使他四肢无力。

他应该感到放心才是。他应该松一口气，他应该高兴。这就是他想要的。

cas终于明白了他想要什么，他应该感谢主人派来这个人来提醒他的身份。

但是他不高兴。

他很害怕。

“天啊，你真美，”眼前的这个男人赞叹道，他的手离开他的下体，湿漉漉的手指沿着dean的身体一路向上抚摸，插进他的头发里，把他的头扳了过来。“真他妈的漂亮。也许我会把你从那家伙手里买下来。他花多少钱买了你？一个像你这样被用了很多次的婊子应该不值几个钱。”

 

dean被这个侵犯者抓着，止不住地颤抖，一想到要被从cas身边带走就脸色煞白。

“求求你不要。”他无力地挣扎着，声音细小地如同一阵烟。

他可以，dean知道他可以。cas已经明确表示了对dean的身体不感兴趣，dean对他毫无用处。cas根本不需要他，说不定还会因为摆脱了他这个累赘而高兴。

但是dean太害怕会离开cas，他一点也不想属于眼前这个人，他不想属于任何人，他只想要cas。只要cas想要他回去，只要cas想要留下他，他愿意付出一切。他不管有没有房间，有没有床，有没有那些该死的书，甚至愿意被关在壁橱或地下室里，他只要和cas在一起，他太想了，以至于他从未像现在这样害怕。但是dean却无法给cas他想要的东西。

dean的屁股被狠狠地打了一巴掌，发出了巨大的声响。

“我在问你问题，你他妈给我回答，你这个该死的脏婊子。听懂了吗？”

dean尖叫起来，绝望地点点头，尽可能地减轻被攥住的头皮的疼痛。

“好的，我再问一遍。”男人咆哮，“你这个被操了不知道多少次的小穴值多少钱？“

dean垂下眼睛，尽可能地仰着头减轻头皮的头疼，强迫自己说：“五十五块，先生。”他的声音听起来就像他本人一样卑微。

这个人大笑起来，dean哭了，因为羞耻，眼泪从他的眼眶里溢出来，沿着他的脸颊流淌。

“哇，”眼前的男人狞笑起来，“我没想到你这么便宜。我在想他会不会把你二十块卖给我。“

抓着dean头发的手松开了，但是转而掐上了他的脖子，把他往下推。dean顺从地跪下来，很自觉地转过身，这样他的嘴正好对着那人鼓起来的裆部。

他的头发又被拽起来，拽着他的脑袋往前，让他的嘴唇压在男人裆部的坚硬分身上。

dean没有一点点反抗。

他会很听话，他会是个好孩子。他会像他主人想要的那样取悦眼前这个陌生人，然后他的主人就会高兴，因为他而高兴。然后主人会表扬他，用眼前这个残暴的人永远不会用的温柔方式宠爱他，然后他会很满意dean，所以就不会卖掉他。

这样也许主人就会留下dean，所以当这一天结束时，他的皮肤会因为cas亲吻他的额头而变成亮粉色，而不是因为他被殴打直到出血或者被某个人塞进他们的鸡巴。

眼泪像溪流一样在他的脸颊上流淌，dean顺从地张开他的嘴，然后这个男人狠狠地把胯部顶向他的嘴。dean温顺地舔舐着男人被包裹住的分身，舌头打湿了裤子的布料，他正准备咬住裤子拉链把它拉下来，一瞬间门被打开了。

透进来的光亮刺中了dean的眼睛，他试图挣脱眼前的男人，但攥住他头发的手不让他移动，把他更紧地压在男人的裤裆里，他只能一边被紧紧压在那一块坚硬炙热上，一边尽力地把头偏向门口。

当dean望向门口时，心脏差点从胸腔里蹦出来。

“dean？”这是他主人的声音，他听起来充满了关切，小心翼翼，“你还好吗？我刚刚听见你在尖叫。“

他头顶的手警告式地攥得更紧了，dean花了好几秒才反应过来。

噢，天。

这个男人在撒谎。cas根本不知道发生了什么。

 

外面柔和的灯光向里面洒了进来，勾勒出门口的人的轮廓，他几乎在发光，dean带着一种可怕的绝望凝视着门口的身影。一股新的眼泪涌进了迪安的眼睛，他的身体被突然涌出的大量慰藉所淹没。

cas就像一个天使。

但是那个男人的手抓得更紧了，头顶传来的巨大疼痛让dean感自己的头皮要被扯掉了。

这警告很明显——  **_一句话也不要说。_ **

也许他确实不应该说话。这个男人什么也没做错，如果他不服从的话，他可能会受到更多的伤害。而且老实说，只要想到他等会能和主人一起离开，他就感受到巨大的宽慰，他的恐惧一下子都消失了，这几乎让他头晕。

 

但是。

也许是因为泪水让他的视线模糊，或者是他的眼睛还没有适应光亮，再加上一瞬间强烈的放松让他头晕……

**他以为他看见了天使** 。

cas真的就像一个天使。

dean想起他刚刚想到的东西。他刚才想，把一个属于地狱的人从地狱里拉出来可不是一件好事。

但是cas对他好是没有理由的。如果cas想要拯救他离开地狱，那么他为什么还要待在这？

“主人，救救我。” 他恳求道。

接下来的一切都是一瞬间发生的。cas听到了隐藏在dean声音里的巨大痛苦，并飞快定位到这些声音来自哪里。而且dean通过cas的反应推测，当cas刚刚听到那些声音时，他就意识到发生了什么。

dean以为cas会表现地心碎或者惊恐，但是他错了，cas只是怒不可遏，这让dean感到羞愧，只想躲进更深的黑暗里。

但是cas凭着dean的声音，冲到他的面前，抓住他的手臂，用力把他拉到光亮之中。当dean从这个侵犯者手中挣脱出来时，他无法控制地哭叫出来，踉踉跄跄地走出更衣室，才感觉到自己又可以呼吸了。

他刚站定，就扑向cas的怀抱，紧紧地抱住他。cas任由他抱着，那只没有拿着手杖的手紧紧环抱着dean。dean不懂为什么这种感觉和刚才被那人抱着有这么大的不同，让他感到自己从一个极端，到了另一个极端。

“这到底是怎么回事？” cas大喊道。dean害怕极了，他从来没有听到cas这么生气过。但是他仍然向cas的怀里蜷缩。

他听见那个男人的声音远远地传过来，貌似说着想要买他的事情。dean不想听，不确定cas是不是真的会把他卖给他。

他太蠢了。天啊，他怎么这么蠢。刚刚这个男人当然在撒谎。他本应该知道的。现在这种感觉更强烈了，他站在光亮之中，躲在cas的怀里。

但是刚才不一样，刚才太黑太拥挤太燥热了，还伴随着一个陌生人挑逗着他的那根垃圾。他刚刚很害怕。他现在依然很害怕，但是至少现在他感受到自己的心脏在疯狂跳动，而不是完全停止了。

cas和那个男人依然在他旁边大喊大叫，dean努力不让自己吐出来。他曾经遇到过很多更糟的事，所以这不应该让他反胃。但是一个念头击中了他，他知道刚才的那一切本来不该发生。刚才抚摸他的人不是他的主人，他的主人现在正在他身边，在他的头顶对着这次攻击愤怒咆哮。

当他想到他是那么容易妥协，想到在听到关于cas显而易见的谎言之后如何站在那里，这让他更加恶心。他本可以阻止这一切。很久以前，他知道如何反抗，他本可以逃跑，或者至少大声呼求cas的帮助，这样一切都不会发生。

但是他没有。 他就像一个婊子一样接受了。

他糟透了。操，他真的糟透了。他让那个男人摸遍他全身，而他的身体只属于cas。他让自己的身体在不被允许的情况下被别人碰了。

cas会生气吗？他不是故意这样的。他努力地想要听话，这就是为什么他刚才不反抗，因为他以为cas想要他这样。但是很显然他错了。他的错是如此愚蠢。

 

“我没必要从这个 **残废** 手里接下这坨屎。”

这个冒犯的词语让cas一颤，cas的颤抖打破了dean所有的恐惧和阴霾。

“不准这样叫他！”dean转过头去怒吼道，而这个男人只是无视了他。就像每个人都会对奴隶做的那样。

忽然间那个男人向前一步，dean感受到一双有力的手按在自己的肩上，伴随着巨大的疼痛。

然后他被拉出cas的怀抱，被往后拽去，他这才意识到发生了什么，恐惧立马攫住了他。

cas看不见。只有当他们身体接触时，他们才能感知到彼此的存在，cas没有办法自己知道dean在哪里。这个男人可以轻轻松松地把他架走，而cas根本不可能跟上来。

他正在把我偷走。 dean想。

但是这个恐惧的想法还没来得及成形就完全被他抛开了。因为一秒钟以后，dean看到这个男人狠狠地扇了cas一巴掌，把他打倒在地。

 

恐惧消失了。

dean也消失了，完全消失了。取而代之的是纯粹的，完完全全的愤怒。

或者说，不是dean消失了，而是过去的dean终于回来了。那个他在镜子里不敢去面对的dean。

这不是一种沸腾的愤怒，也不是那一瞬间爆发出来的炙热的怒火。这种愤怒是冷冽的，坚定的。它感觉很熟悉。他非常坚定地知道自己在做什么。

这个不-是-现-在-的-dean 从那个男人的控制中挣脱出自己的手臂，腿猛的踹向背后男人的脚踝，他敏捷飞快地转过身来，快到自己都要飞起来，同时他的拳头飞出，重重砸在那家伙的下巴上，他狠狠地揍他以致于他觉得自己手指关节都砸断了，尽管如此，他也觉得这都是值得的。这一拳把那个人直接打在地板上，头砰地一声砸在地上。

“你-别-想-碰-我！” 不-是-现-在-的-dean咬着牙咆哮，对着眼前的人怒吼，“我-不-属-于-你！”

每个词都被他咬牙切齿地说出来，就如同嚼碎了玻璃碎片然后把它们一一吐出，他喘着气，胸脯剧烈起伏着，他感觉自己已经失去了把单词串在一起的能力，并觉得自己就要尖叫出来。

当然，在这个恰当的时刻，帮手终于来了，他是一个穿着和becky一样制服的矮小的亚洲男孩，他急急忙忙地拐过来，走到换衣室前，看上去一脸惊慌，目瞪口呆地看着眼前的景象。

“这里他妈的发生了什么？”他尖叫。突然间，dean又回来了。这个dean，这个现在的dean，那个任由陌生人抚摸他的dean，现在正等着擅自打人的后果。

愤怒的力量已经离他而去，他感觉空空如也，无力空虚地站着。

dean看着这个孩子，一句话也说不出来。他没什么好为自己辩护的。他做了一切这个孩子以为他做的事。

在他身下，那个侵犯者开始爬起来，刚刚目瞪口呆地惊恐表情消失了，脸变得通红，并因为愤怒而扭曲。

“这个奴隶刚刚打了我！”他怒不可遏，站起身来，指着眼前的奴隶。dean后退了一步。“他疯了！快喊警察过来把他带走！“

他知道此刻他应该感到恐惧，他应该跪倒在地，恐惧地哭泣祈求。

但是他有无边的空虚。

“不！”dean听到身后传来的声音，惊得他跳了起来，他看到Cas惊慌的脸，他支撑着身体坐起来，但是仍然在地板上。

_如果我死了。_ dean想到。  _cas就没法回家了_ 。

 

“dean什么也没做错！”cas大叫，“这个人把我打倒了，而且想要把他偷走！而且那是在他在更衣室强暴了dean之后！“

这个侵犯者报复性地大笑起来：“他是个奴隶，你却把他一个留下。这是一个邀请。“

他是对的。几乎每个人都会这样告诉他。

但眼前的这位员工并没有像dean预期的那样重复他的话，相反，他的脸严肃地绷紧了。

“先生，我现在得要求你离开。”他说，看起来很生气，而且有一瞬间dean以为他是对着他来的，但是他又想到没有人会称呼他为“先生“。总之，这个孩子并不是对着他，而是对着那个男人。

dean迷惑不解地看着他们，然后又犹豫地看着那个年轻的侵犯者。

很明显，dean并不是唯一感到惊讶的人，因为这个骚扰者的脸变得通红。“你在开玩笑吧？”

那孩子平静地盯着他。

“我……这个杂种刚刚攻击了我！”那人劈里啪啦地骂道。

“你想要我叫保安吗？” 这孩子继续平静地说。

男人怒目而视，鼻孔像公牛一样张着，但眼前的这个孩子没有退缩。

“不用了。”这个男人最后说。

“好的，我会带你出去。” 男孩转向dean，dean紧张地看向别处。“你们俩准备好了就出来。我会来接你们。“

当店员把那个男人领走后，dean浑身如同被解锁了一般冲向cas，他捡起手杖，跪在地上，双手捧着递给cas。

cas向他伸出手，dean把手杖平稳地放在他伸出的手掌里。

“cas先生，你还好吗？”他小声说。

“我很好。”cas说，“我担心的是你，天，他对你都做了些什么？”

dean犹豫了一会，但还是诚实地回答了，他的主人有权知道这一切。

“他抚摸我的身体，伸进我的内裤里，玩弄了我的乳头，还让我在他裤子外面舔他。对不起。先生。“

“天啊。”cas痛苦地捏嚅着，这让dean的脸变得惨白。

“对不起，对不起，我让他碰了你的财产。”

cas重重的摇头，“不，不，dean，你什么都没做错。“

dean环抱住自己，止不住地颤抖，“你不生我的气吗？” 他小声说。

“永远不会。”

“即使我打了他？”

“这是他应得的。他伤害了你，他应该得到更严厉的惩罚。“

他不解地盯着Cas，蜷缩得更紧了。

“我只是很生气他推了你。”他承认道。“你确定你没事吗?”

cas点点头，但这并不会让dean心安，也不会阻止他伸出手去抚摸他，以确保他没有受伤。

他的脑海里不断地重复着cas被打倒的那一幕，他无法忘记那一幕cas惊恐的表情，因为他根本不知道将要发生什么，因为他根本看不见那个男人向他走去。

 

dean舔了舔嘴唇。“如果你不惩罚我，我能在回家的路上睡觉吗?”他问。

“当然，dean。”cas回答。

‘当然’。对cas来说好像很显然。他甚至不知道dean为什么会问出这个问题。

dean眨着眼睛，点了点头。他感到很奇怪，感到已经和自己的感情脱节。他能分辨出自己的情绪(恐惧、困惑、挥之不去的愤怒)，但是又感觉它们很遥远，仿佛不完全是他自己的感情。他有时候痛苦地意识到，也许他们也夺走了他的情感，就像他们夺走他的身体和思想一样。

也许永远都会是这样，当他承受那一切的时候，他就像在看着别人被强暴，看着别人崩溃一样。好像他已经不是这过程的一部分，他已经没有感觉，没有自主。

他想知道他到底还剩下些什么，来看着他眼前的这另一个人分崩离析。

 


	9. Chapter 9

dean被一阵声响惊醒。

早已习惯被突然惊醒的他立刻清醒过来，此刻一动不动地躺在床上。他不确定自己听到了什么，也不知道是否该做些什么，他就这么静静地躺着，在黑暗里警觉地睁大了眼睛，想要捕捉接下来的动静。

过了一会儿，他清楚地听到一片寂静里传来的cas低沉的咒骂声。

dean立即从床上站起来，冲到门口，小心翼翼地转动门把手，门咔哒一声打开了——这代表着dean确实没有被锁住，即使是在晚上。惊慌使他皮肤上寒毛倒竖，但是来不及细想这惊恐的来源，现在他只想尽快地跑到门廊尽头，匆匆走下楼梯。

房子在晚上一片漆黑，没有任何地方亮着灯来帮助dean找到cas。即使在白天，房间里也从来没有灯光，墙上虽然有灯的开关，cas却从来没有打开过。dean很确信cas甚至不记得这些开关在哪。有一次dean偷偷把开关打开，灯却没有亮。这一切都指向了一件很悲伤的事情，dean不想再想下去，但这仍然在他心中留下了一丝孤独的疼痛感。

当dean发现cas在他右边的厨房里，这种孤独的感觉突然又回到了心中。在cas的脚边，茶水倒了一地，一片狼藉，而他穿着T恤和短裤无措地站在那里，脸上混杂着痛苦和挫败，看上去无比渺小。dean看到地板上的液体混合着cas的血，这让他几乎无法呼吸。

“别动！“dean大喊出来，听到他的声音cas猛地向他转过头来。“就这样站着别动！”

dean冲过去，弯下腰来，一心想帮cas清理掉那些在他脚边的一地陶瓷碎片，但他还没来得及跪下去就被cas一把抓住提了起来。

“别伤了你自己！“cas喘息着说，dean顺从地点点头。蠢货。他的手是否能被割破不是他自己能决定的，这取决于他的主人。

他绕过cas，手伸到水槽后抓起纸巾，然后蹲下身来收拾残局。他小心翼翼地把碎片都擦走，确保不会留下任何可能刺痛cas皮肤的小碎片，他一边小声嘱咐“不要动”“保持这样站着”一边用毛巾擦去地上的血迹。还好没那么多。

dean做完后把纸巾扔进垃圾桶，然后匆匆跑回cas身边，把cas的胳膊抬起，用自己的胳膊搂住他的身体，让他身体的重量都压在自己身上。

“Dean—“ cas开始抗议，但dean无视了：“不要用那只脚踩地，那里面还有玻璃。“他严肃地说，没有留下任何商量的余地。cas很尴尬，但他放弃了挣扎，微弱地点点头。

他们俩搂着一瘸一拐地走进客厅，然后dean轻柔而坚定地把cas放在沙发上。

“坐在这。“他说，”我去拿药箱。“

cas拦住他，伸出手，想要触碰到身前的人。dean留在原地握住他的手。

“dean，没必要。“cas争辩道，”去睡觉把。我自己可以解决。“

dean的嘴角垂了下去，感到不安。他应该听话。他应该是一个听话的好孩子。Cas说他可以自己处理这件事，他不可以争辩。

但是他没办法强迫自己离开。也许他会给自己惹上麻烦，但是他没有办法做到把眼前的这个人独自丢在黑夜里流血。

“您的脚里有玻璃。“dean小声说。他在说着些显而易见的事，但他不能直截了当地反驳他的主人。

“我可以自己弄出来。“cas坚持说，“这没什么。我不想麻烦你。“

dean深深吸了一口气，对于接下来要做的事他必须足够冷静。

“别傻了，cas先生。照顾您是我的工作。我马上就回来。“

他公然违抗命令，跑回Cas楼上的卧室里抓起箱子再跑回来，跪在cas面前——至少现在，他还没有受到惩罚。

他小心翼翼地捧起cas的脚，仔细地在脚底检查一番，很显然是cas想要自己处理一地狼藉时踩在了玻璃上，还有几块小玻璃插在皮肤里，dean因为心疼而颤抖起来。

他在想如果他没有醒来，cas究竟会在那站多久、让自己流多少血才会喊dean来帮忙？他又想起好几夜之前，当这里什么同伴也没有的时候——这个想法让他内心的孤独感越来越深，因为他想到Cas不得不独自处理这一切，独自一人在这空荡荡、漆黑一片的房子里受着伤流着血，甚至连灯都不开。

dean小心地放下Cas的脚，打开膝盖上的急救箱。

“您应该早点叫我的。“他咕哝着，拿出一根镊子。

在他头顶上方，cas叹了口气。“我不想吵醒你。”他说。“我依然为吵醒了你感到过意不去。”

“我不介意。”dean坚持说。“我不介意帮您。”

“我不需要任何帮助。“ cas说。

Dean无言以对，只能静静地从他跪着的地方抬起头看着那个人。这个位置曾经很熟悉，但是如今眼前的光景却全然不同。以往他没有资格像这样自然地抬起头，如果他的头没有垂下那一定是因为有一根老二正塞在他嘴里。他习惯于在恐惧中抬头看着他的主人，从他的角度来看他们异常高大。像个上帝。

cas看起来却不像上帝。他看上去只是像一个普通人。他看上去充满悲伤、不适且昏昏欲睡，驮着背异常窘迫。他很迷茫。

这可能会吓到dean，让他感到更加无助和迷失。因为这个他应该毫无疑问紧紧跟随的男人自己都不知道该何去何从。这在以前一定会吓坏他。

但现在不一样了，血液冲上大脑的感觉让眼前的情况如此真实又紧迫，让dean无暇去考虑其他，就像在商店揍了那个男人一样——一种由肾上腺素带来的古怪的冷静淹没了他。他擅长于此，他知道该做什么。这一次，他控制了局面。

“没那么糟，“他边说边抬起cas的脚。这是第一步，让他放松。不管是他还是sam受伤，还是任何一件其他的事，都那么容易让人惊慌失措，而dean很早就学会了如何让人知道事情没那么糟糕。“您只是踩到了几块玻璃，没什么大问题。”

接下来，解释你在做什么。对自己的身体将发生什么一无所知可不是一件有趣的事——dean从自身经历中就对这一点了然于心。尤其因为cas是盲人，dean不断提醒自己要格外小心地告诉cas他将会做什么，因为他自己看不见。

“我现在要用镊子把它们拔出来，会有点疼，但是很快就会结束了。“

dean用镊子捏住最大的那块碎片，轻轻又快速地把它们夹出。他的手很稳定，尽量熟练地让这个过程没有痛苦。但不管怎样，对于减小疼痛的期待总是最糟糕的一部分，过去sam总是会大喊大叫——如果dean没有在他反应过来之前就处理好伤口的话。最好还是尽可能快，就像撕掉一块创可贴一样。

cas在他头顶发出嘶嘶的吃痛声。

“我知道有点疼，但是还剩下几小块了。“dean抚慰着cas。

他说的是实话，几分钟后，所有的玻璃都被清理干净了。

“它们都拔出来了，现在我要用抗生素给你消毒，可能会有些痛，但是最糟糕的部分已经过去了。“

他仔细地擦拭着cas的皮肤，然后从箱子里取出纱布，包扎住他的脚。

“好了！“他说着，坐回了地上，”感觉好些吗？“

“我……是的。“ cas回答说，他的声音又安静又羞涩，勉强地承认了，“谢谢你。”

“当然，cas先生。“dean站起来对他说，”现在我可以帮您回房间了吗？“

cas依然低垂着头：”不，谢谢。“ 他小声地说，”我想自己在外面待一会。“

“先生？“

“回去吧，dean。回到床上去。你需要睡觉。“

面对着眼前的人，dean伸出手来牵住cas的手，想把他轻轻拉起来。

“您也是。“

cas没有让步。

“我可以自己回去。“

“但您受伤了。“

“我不是个废物，dean！我可以在自己的房子里自由活动！“ 他最后喊了出来。

dean吓了一跳，下意识地缩回手抱在胸前后退了几步。他紧张地看向cas的眼睛，暴怒总是从眼睛开始，像一颗炸开的星星一样从虹膜里爆发出来，然后身体便开始采取行动。他很少能通过观察主人的眼睛来得知这一切，因为目光接触便会被定为失礼。但现在cas看不见，所以dean允许自己直视他的眼睛。

但是愤怒没有降临在cas的蓝眼睛上，只是几秒钟后他紧紧闭上眼，收起自己的视线，头低垂下去。

“我很抱歉。“他喃喃地重复道，”我…我很抱歉。“

dean困惑又紧张地盯着他。“cas先生？“ 他试探性地问。

cas的肩膀整个耷拉下去，整个身体仿佛一下子垮了。他看上去无比疲惫，但和那种凌晨四点钟还在你家周围闲逛的那些人不同，这是一种充满着挫败感的疲惫，就像他刚刚打碎了全世界一样，因为他再也承受不住了。

dean意识到自己做了一件糟糕的事，跌跌撞撞地扑回他身边，再次跪在他身前。

“先生，求您了，到底怎么了？“

cas只是摇了摇头，用手捂起脸。dean伸手去拉他的胳膊，但是它们一动不动。

放弃了尝试，dean焦急地抓着头发。“您想打我吗？” 他胆怯地问，“我不会动的。“

他是认真的，他是真的想要cas打他，如果这能让他不那么难过的话。毕竟这总是能让他其他主人更快乐。

但是很显然cas不是这样，他全身抽搐起来，“不，dean。”他用嘶哑的声音说着，“我不会打你的。”

dean被一阵强烈的罪恶感击中，他紧张地把手放在cas的膝盖上，分开他的腿，然后爬到他的腿中间，开始隔着紧身短裤用鼻子蹭着他的分身。

cas尖叫起来往后躲，飞快地推开dean，这让cas放下了捂住脸的手，所以dean觉得这也不算一无所获。dean并没有放弃，立刻慢吞吞地走了回来，双手撑在地上，通过裤子吻了吻那个男人的分身。

但是cas再次把他推开，紧紧合上腿，dean惊慌地看着他陷在沙发里，蜷缩成一团，抓着自己乱糟糟的头发。

“求您了，cas先生，“dean恳求，“让我来试试，我会让您感觉很好的。我会让您高兴起来，求您了。“

cas摇摇头。“对不起，dean。“他小声说，”我不想让你不开心，我也一点不想把你吵醒。“

dean不知道该怎么办，他已经提议cas打他一顿，cas也不接受自己的身体。除此之外他实在不知道还能回应什么。似乎他唯一能让别人心情好起来的方式就是他被狠狠揍一顿，这样打他的人就能释放自己的压力——又或者用自己的嘴和下身来取悦他们。如果两者都不行，那他实在想不出别的办法。

“该死的。“cas低语，“我不想让你看见我现在这个样子。“

dean困惑地盯着他。“什么样，先生？“他问道。“悲伤?”

cas脸上那一丝脆弱的惊讶表情让dean明白他不是这个意思，但他依然被一些重要的东西击中了。

他犹豫地向前倾，慢慢挪动到cas跟前，头靠在他的膝盖上。cas紧张了起来，但没有把他踢开，只是让他靠在那，让他的下巴抵在腿上，这样他就可以向上看着他。

“我也会伤心，cas先生。“ dean缓缓地承认。他知道这样说很蠢，因为没人在乎他的感受。但是这番告解在他能阻止自己之前就自然而然地说了出来，而且他无法否认说出来的感觉有多好。尤其当cas并没有嘲笑他，而是放松了一些。

“而且我经常伤心。“ 他继续说，“您不必为此感到尴尬，我能理解。“

“你经历过那么多可怕的事。“ 眼前的人专注地说，“你有权伤心。“

dean耸了耸肩。

“我不认为你需要去取得什么权利来悲伤，cas先生。我觉得你就是可以伤心，随时随地。“至少他是这么希望的。因为dean明白一件事，他没有权利做任何事情，但是至少他没必要去控制自己的情绪。

cas没有回答他，只是叹了口气，在沙发里陷得更深。在黑暗里很难说，但是dean确信他脸红了。

他的目光落在cas的手上，他的手正无力地放在膝盖上。在内疚和绝望之余，他没有理由地伸出手，握住cas的右手。cas没有反应，dean试图说服自己这是个好迹象。

dean把这只手拉到自己的脸颊边，嘴唇轻轻地印在那个人的皮肤上，接下来几分钟里他轻柔地亲吻着他的手。

这并不能解决所有问题，但它依然有所帮助，尽管Cas看起来仍然很悲伤，但是他放松了很多。

受到了一丝鼓舞，dean把嘴唇往上挪了几英寸，在主人的手腕处印下一吻，很快便获得了爬上沙发坐在他身边的勇气。

他仍然不确定cas会不会接受他更靠近，他犹豫地轻轻碰了他一下，而他的主人很轻易地接受了，允许让dean靠在他身边，并用手臂搂住自己的奴隶。

dean很高兴cas没有生气，他庆幸自己做了正确的事。

他把腿盘在身下，嘴唇开始轻抚过cas的锁骨。男人任由他这么做，并且更放松了一些。感受到了他的平静，dean开始试着伸出舌头，但是当他还没开始打湿他的肌肤时cas就僵硬了起来，dean又闭上嘴，印上一个个轻柔干燥的吻，cas又放松了下来。

好的，cas喜欢吻，只要不在他的老二上。那也很好，因为dean喜欢亲吻他，也不喜欢在他的老二上。他不能理解为什么cas很喜欢触碰他，只要和性无关，和他其他的主人完全不一样。他本来以为cas只是厌恶他——他可以理解，但是如果真是这样的话，他就不会让现在的一切发生。

一想到这，dean的心就剧烈跳动起来。即使他依然痛苦，但是他仍然无法抑制内心涌动的满足感。他从来不被允许这样触碰过谁。他想要。他想要这样，真的，因为cas看上去不那么伤心了。dean的嘴唇仍然轻轻扫过他的脖子和下巴。他不知道为什么感觉会如此美妙，即使他没有触碰任何敏感区域，也没有在他颈肩厮磨挑逗他，即使没有性，这种感觉依然美妙至极。

 

他开始亲吻cas的脸颊，他心中的一部分感觉到了自由，还有喜悦——他终于可以被允许这样做而不用被一只手伸进自己的裤裆。他以前从未这样触摸过谁，他其实也不知道现在他到底在做什么。这和性无关，也不是前戏。dean的触碰里没有任何关于性的东西，他对此十分小心，生怕打破了cas的什么魔咒让自己又被赶走。但这和cas给予他纯粹圣洁的抚摸也是不同的。他很高兴cas终于平静下来，但他内心还有着另外一丝自私的感情——这样做让他自己很快乐。十分钟已经过去了，cas并没有把他甩开或者开始对他上下其手——而dean震惊地发现自己甚至对此也毫不紧张。

dean一瞬间感到非常温暖，并注意到自己心跳越来越快。奴隶轻轻地抬起身子，空出了一点距离，用自己长长睫毛下的眼睛盯着另一个人。

他很迷人。dean惊讶地意识到这一点。对于很多人来说在好几天后才意识到这一定很可笑，但是观察主人的脸永远不是dean优先考虑的事情。无论那个人是丑还是美，被强奸的感受都一样糟糕，而且更需要担心的是自己会不会被杀害。但现在他很确定cas不会伤害他，他终于才有了自由来考虑别的事情。

cas真的很美，他的脸棱角分明、强壮有力，下颌轮廓分明，嘴唇美丽诱人。他黑色的头发乱糟糟的，但很浓密，身体柔软而结实。他和他一样年轻，这是第一次，他以前从未有过和他年龄相仿的主人。

但是他的眼睛，dean意识到，只能用绝美来形容。即使在一片黑暗中，也能清楚地看到他长长睫毛掩盖下深邃如湖水的眼睛。他有着一双蓝色的眼睛，但并不是那种经常在盲人眼中看到的浅蓝色。不，光看他的眼睛，你不会意识到他是个盲人。他眼睛的蓝色透着无比的深邃沉静，看上去几乎不像人类，虽然他的视线不会集中在哪，却依然感觉很锐利。

dean傻乎乎地为cas没有戴墨镜而感到高兴。

dean把目光从那个男人脸上移开，垂下眼睛，发现自己脸红地像个处子。即使他往后靠了些，他们的身体依然紧紧贴在一起，他觉得他和cas接触的那部分皮肤开始泛红发热——他羞涩了。

 

这很蠢，他没有任何理由羞涩。他穿着衣服，cas甚至没有碰他。

他甚至从来没有在被操时羞涩过。羞耻，是有的，但是羞涩，从未有过。这是一种全新的体验，使他全身充斥着奇怪的愉悦感。他无缘无故地感到紧张，但是这种紧张和恐惧无关。

dean渴望着什么。他不知道自己想要什么，但他知道他确实想要什么，无比渴望。

一股强烈的热流涌上他的小腹，如此出乎意料，他花了好一会儿才意识过来。

当他意识过来，他愚蠢地盯着自己的裆部惊讶不已，果然，隔着裤子他发现自己硬了。

他带着一丝警觉的困惑完全压倒了自己的性冲动。他的一生都关于性，但这从来没有发生过。他过去硬过，但几乎都是药物的作用驱使。如果想要他在正常情况下硬起来，他们常常要玩弄他一个多小时，不停挤压摩擦着他的双球和分身，直到他身体的感觉超过了恐惧。他从来不会硬起来仅仅因为……他亲吻了某个人的脸颊。

“cas先生？“ 他颤抖地发出声音。他的声音就如同他本人一样充满着迷茫，很显然他主人也捕捉到了这一点，皱着眉头坐直起来。dean紧张地挪动着自己的背和臀部，害怕主人发现他身体的异样。

“怎么了，dean？“ cas问，而dean不知道自己要说什么。他也不知道自己想做什么。他心中有一部分想要自己逃跑，跑回楼梯，躲在床底下，甚至用上那把他不敢碰的锁。他心中的另一部分想让自己大哭，想让他崩溃于cas的臂弯间，不去想任何的后果。而还有一部分他想……

事实上他不确定自己心中的那一部分想让自己做什么。不是性，他知道。因为性让他恐惧，虽然他对性早已习以为常，但是这并没有改变他对它的恐惧。但他也不想停下来思考心里的这部分感觉是什么。

在他面前只有三英寸的地方，cas那双迷人到令他疯狂的蓝眼睛依然严肃地盯着他。

cas太好了。他真的太美了。

dean那无法集中、摇摆不定的欲望突然控制了他，他向前倒去，嘴唇用力地撞向cas。他亲吻他嘴唇的方式和他亲吻他其他地方没有什么区别，都柔软而沉静，干燥而克制。他太想伸出舌头撬开他的唇齿，这几乎把他推向了失控的边缘。

这个吻可能只持续了四分之一秒，尽管dean依旧很困惑，但是这足够cas来意识到发生了什么，他很快把脸转开。

“dean！“ 他大喊道，声音就像被砸碎的玻璃。

dean立马退缩了回去，害怕和窘迫交织在他心头，刚刚半硬起来的分身又软了下去。

他刚才在干什么。 **_他刚才他妈的在干什么_ ** 。

dean淹没在可以瞬间被点燃的恐惧里，在cas自己动手之前他就从他的怀里逃开，踉跄着往沙发后跌坐过去，在末端缩成一团。他想逃去更远的地方，他这就想从沙发上跳下去跑出房间，跑出大门，或许会永远地跑下去。逃到很远很远他们再也抓不到、再也伤害不了他的地方。但他跑不了那么快，所以他只能缩在这他妈的沙发上。

他头藏在膝盖后面偷偷地观察他的主人，他希望他此刻能躲在床底下。他毁了一切，而现在cas可能要来揍他了。

或者，操…dean开始浑身颤抖，因为他意识到这是怎么一回事，他刚才就像个绝望的荡妇一样在眼前的男人身上蹭来蹭去，而和他那进一步的行动不同的是cas并没有拒绝他。当然，他并没有认为那些行为越界了……他只是……好吧，他不知道自己在做些什么，但他并没有故意地在勾引他。

但他亲吻了他的嘴唇——他还不如在他的头顶安一个闪耀着“操我”的灯牌。

天呐，他们是对的，他们都是对的。他就是个该死的婊子。他一直就是在勾引cas，甚至他自己都没意识到这点，他总是根据cas如何没有拒绝他来做出那些错误的判断。虽然他不是故意的。

如果cas现在来干他那将是他自己的错。

但是从什么时候开始，被干已经不再是他的目标了? 他从什么时候终于可以不再对自己撒谎，承认自己害怕了?

他不知道，但是显然是在某个时间点。当cas向dean这边坐过来时，他感到捉摸不透。

 

“我在撒谎！“他叫出来，他的声音比他以为的要大得多，他甚至对自己的声音感到畏惧，这让cas停止了移动，动作似乎凝固了，而dean继续说下去，”我撒谎了，在商店里，甚至在那之前。我不想让你上我，我不想。“

他疯狂跳动的心脏似乎在回荡着最后一句话，重复着“不想不想不想“的声音。

cas没有再靠近他，这很好。在黑暗里dean看不清他的脸，在阴影下他总是能轻易地看出饥渴。这是第一次这个男人看起来具有威胁性。

天呐，他不想让这些发生。

“对不起我骗了你。我不该一直尝试来给你口，我也不该亲吻你。对不起，我再也不会这样了。“

dean胸腔剧烈起伏，浑身发抖。他真懦弱，就像是第一次面对强暴一样。这是他应得的，是他请求得来的——他亲吻cas还有他下身的反应——实际上更像在乞求。妈的，今天早些时候他在商店里也是这样乞求，现在他又回到了那个时候。本不该如此。

他忍不住继续尝试：“我不想被您锁起来，我讨厌被锁起来。求您了，不要。“dean重重的地喘着气，“今天您让我在车里看到窗外我实在是太高兴了。除了他们把我从大楼里带向卡车的那段路之外，我已经五年没有出过门了。我不想您上我，我想让您带我出去。“

cas又开始向他这边移动过来，想要开口说话，但dean彻底失去理智，让cas几乎半个字都说不出。

“不要！“他尖叫起来，把头埋在膝盖里，仿佛这样就可以阻止一切事情发生，“我做不到，我做不到！”

不论他以前经历过什么更加糟糕的事或者他该多么应该明白如何处理现在的情况，他也再应付不来了，他实在他妈的做不到了。如果他再这样他就要死去了，他已经到了山穷水尽的地步。他无能为力了。

dean紧紧抓着沙发，用力之大几乎要把它抠坏。

“您答应过我在这里会很安全。我想要不受伤害地留在这里。求您了，您答应我的。“

_求求你能理解我。_ 他在心里说道。Cas必须理解，必须。dean无法再这样了，仅仅多一次也做不到。cas必须要理解他，否则dean再也承受不了了。

dean瞪大了眼睛，几乎发疯似的盯着他的主人，恐惧地盯着他，等着他移动，等着什么事情发生。

他等啊等啊等着Cas来打他。

但是Cas没有伤害他。

他只是一直哭，一直哭。

 


	10. Chapter 10

cas没有喝手里捧着的茶，这令dean很紧张。

但是他终于不再哭了，或者说几乎不再哭了。他没有再那样声嘶力竭地哭泣了，但是仍然有眼泪无声地在他脸颊上流淌。

他好像哭了整整一个世纪，肩膀剧烈地抽动着仿佛全身都要散架。这让dean从沙发另一端跑过来把那人拉在自己的怀里，用胳膊抱住他，就像在拙劣地模仿cas之前给过他的拥抱。不过这似乎是个正确的决定，因为cas完全融化于他的怀抱中，紧紧地抱着他，这几乎弄疼了他。

在cas紧紧的拥抱里dean感受到了他的脆弱，cas好像想让他们两个人融为一体。

dean想到cas这样抓着他是因为他和他一样孤独，和他一样渴望怀抱。

他觉得自己又蠢又罪恶，他现在知道他刚刚的害怕完全没有理由。他在cas身上看到的任何恶意都只是他混乱期望的投影，他只是在害怕他自己破碎的倒影。

从另一方面来说dean知道自己的生活很糟糕。他应该理解不是每个人都像他过去的主人们，不是每个人都会想要去利用那些看上去没有还击能力的人。只是他很难去记起这一点，尤其是在这黑暗里，尤其是几小时前差点被从他唯一见过的善良的人身边偷走，尤其是刚刚他莫名其妙地亲吻了眼前这个人。

但现在他清醒过来并发现自己把cas弄哭了，他得来处理他闯下的祸。

这时，dean仍需要很久来明白，cas并不是因为dean做错了什么而哭泣，而是因为他觉得自己错了。cas以为是他让dean如此恐惧。

但是这个想法实在太荒谬，因为任何人都不会关心dean的感受或者他们的行为对dean的伤害，所以当cas抱着他道歉了二十多遍以后dean才真正接受了这个想法。

 

“你原来这么瘦。“ 他哽咽道，脸湿漉漉的贴在dean的脖子上，胳膊紧紧地搂着他那瘦削的身体。“你这么瘦，我竟然都不知道。”

dean说着对不起，因为他不知道除此之外还能做什么，但那只是让cas的眼泪更快地流下，浸透了他给他买的漂亮的新睡衣的领子。

dean依然不懂，直至cas继续以几乎听不见的声音说：“我都不知道。我甚至都不知道那个人在伤害你。“

dean开始明白， 开始慢慢明白刚刚cas为什么会突然爆发称自己为“废人。”

他花了很久来让这个想法成形，花了更久来接受它。但大概就是这个原因，虽然它看上去很奇怪。

他一直保持着沉默，任由cas在他怀里哭泣，他大脑在轰轰作响，却没有办法组织好语言 。

最终cas安静下来，dean仍感到思绪狠狠击打着自己，让他无法正常思考，他进入自动状态，从cas身边走开，叫他坐在原地，去给他倒些茶来。等他反应过来时他已经在厨房往杯子里倒热水了。

他的身体又一次自动运作起来，但不是让他自觉跪在地上舔着别人生殖器的那种，这是一种他多年来几乎忘却了的状态，在这种状态里他可以去好好照顾别人——即使他不会照顾自己。

他本以为让他下意识运转的那些东西早就破碎了，那些布满蜘蛛网的齿轮早已生锈，那些通往他大脑里本能的道路早已消逝。

看来习惯总是难以改掉。这显然比意志、骄傲或理智都难。

所以当他倒完茶，他走回沙发跟前，让cas牢牢抓住温暖的茶杯，然后他坐在他对面的咖啡桌上，但是他的主人并没有喝，这让他越来越忧虑。

“您想要点糖还是什么别的，cas先生？“ dean轻轻地问，俯下腰把胳膊放在膝盖上。他说得又轻又慢，因为他能感受到空气中脆弱的紧张气息，他担心自己的声音会再让cas哭起来。

他没有。cas只是摇摇头，低下头用什么也看不见的眼睛盯着手里的茶，他似乎没有领会dean让他喝下去的意思，他当然没有，领会这些微妙的暗示从来不是cas能做到的。

这诚然是对这个人善良程度的测试，因为dean完全可以解释自己的意图，而不是隐藏在自己的动作之中。

“您应该把它喝了，先生。“他低声说。“您的身体需要水，您刚刚哭得太厉害了。”

cas畏缩了一下，脸红了，dean也紧跟着畏缩起来，他想可能他的主人不是唯一一个需要懂得领会暗示的人。

“对不起。“ dean说，”但这就是你下来的原因，是吗？“

错了。

或者应该问“您下来是因为睡不着吗？因为今天发生的一切比让我更让你震惊？“

但是他什么也没有说，他并不想提出一件他俩都不愿面对的事。而cas听从了他的建议，捧起茶喝了起来。

dean不快又焦虑地盯着他，好像他认为这茶会神奇地让cas好起来。但它什么功效也没有，dean最终看着几滴眼泪顺着cas的脸颊流淌下来。

他的焦虑不断加重，直到他忍不下去去打开他们一直在避免谈起的潘多拉魔盒。

“是因为今天发生的事吗？“他脱口而出，cas停下喝水，眼睛眨了两下，把茶杯从嘴边移开，蜷缩起来，双手放在膝盖上，对着茶水皱着眉头。

 _他说对了_ ，dean想。但这个事实太过于自弃而悲伤。

“是因为…“ 他开口，并无法克制自己声音里的愤怒，“那个人说你是残废吗？“

cas的脸扭曲起来。dean想要挽回自己说的话，但是cas先开口：

“不是。“ 他声音里饱含沙哑和悲伤，”这并不因为他叫我什么，dean，是关于今天发生的事情，关于 **你** 。“

dean在膝盖上不安而困惑地扭着手：“我以为您说过不会生我的气。”

“我没有生你的气！“ cas坚持说，眼睛越来越湿润，操，dean就不该提出这件事，“我不会对你生气，dean，永远不会。“

dean把目光从那个精疲力竭的人身上移开。“那您为什么还在哭呢?您为什么又开始哭了?我不明白您的意思。”

这既是事实也是谎言，因为他认为自己可以明白，只是他不愿意去承认或相信。但与此同时他认知里的一切都乱了套，他也不知道该如何看清自己。

“dean，“cas叹了口气，伤心地念出这个名字，他非常小心，好像这个东西又脆弱又美丽，让他害怕打碎。这很糟，不仅仅因为他不配，也因为这又让dean渴望起他不配拥有的东西。

“你因为我受伤了。“cas说，声音里充满罪恶，就像一记重拳打在dean身上。

dean身上的每一处都感到十分痛苦，就像在没有麻醉下骨头重新组装了一遍。

cas很伤心，不仅仅这件事让他感到自己有多么无助，更因为失去dean让他感到无助，他感觉自己对发生的事有责任，就好像他对这个奴隶有义务一样。

这个想法太陌生了，几乎让dean也哭起来。没有人会关心他。没有人会为他内疚。他们中没有一个人能和Cas相提并论，但他的主人比其他人都好。在他的经历中，在很少有人同情他的情况下，那些人仍然明白，他得到的任何善意都不是他应得的。无论他的主人如何对待他，他都应该心存感激。他不会生气，痛苦或怨恨。他们拥有他，而他不配拥有任何东西。

而现在dean成了那个感到内疚的人，他知道是他让cas哭了，cas太过善良，不知道dean有多么不值得。

“别难过，cas先生，尤其别为了我，求您了。“他恳求，“我是一个性奴，这就是性奴该做的，没有关系。“

“这关系很大！“cas说，他的声音甚至因为激动而沙哑，这可能是dean一生中听到的最悲伤的事情，“这很有关系，你也知道这很有关系。几分钟前你还在朝我尖叫，说你不愿意我碰你，我不会去碰你，但是这代表你心底里很在乎。“

dean低下头，为自己早先的行为感到尴尬。听到cas的话他感到羞愧，为他曾说过的话感到羞耻。他说得好像他能改变什么一样。然而，即使是现在，当他回想起那只强壮有力充满着占有欲的手抓住他的身体，他仍然心跳加快。现在唯一能让他不再惊慌的是Cas说不会再碰他。

但是cas是错的。他想要什么根本无关紧要，他只是莫名其妙陷入了刚才那样无用的抵抗之中，他也知道他的意愿无足轻重，他只是太绝望了。他不能再这样做了。在过去的几天里，他受到的温柔对待已经彻底击溃了他，尽管他尽了最大的努力来提醒自己这不会长久。

因为一些时候他屈服了，违背了一切准则，他开始相信cas的善良。他心中的一部分开始相信cas是真的关心他的感受。

也许他一直以来所害怕的是自己会信任cas。亲吻这个男人的时候他意识到了这一点，这个想法让他吓了一跳，因为他无法处理错信的后果。

“我只是害怕。“他最后意识到自己沉默了太久，终于开口，”只是害怕，先生，那不意味着什么。”

“这意味很多！“ cas说，这让dean产生了一种古怪的想要嘲笑他的冲动，嘲笑他古怪的性格，利用他对正常情况的误解来揶揄他对dean胡言乱语的理解。

这种冲动立刻就消失了，让dean感到很糟。

“但是我让你哭了。“他有些敷衍地反驳道。他应该更坚定自己的话，而不是如此轻易地沦陷在cas那些动听的话里，但他不能强迫自己真正地去争论，而这一次不是因为害怕，而是他真心喜欢cas的话。

他并不相信cas，不是那么相信。但是，光是听他说话就感到十分美妙，即使知道他说的都不是真的，但依然会让他的大脑进入一种虚幻的平和。这种危险的行为让人上瘾，而且dean内心里一部分知道自己已经被这种感觉吸引得走了太远，以至于他根本不想抵抗。

“你没有让我哭。“cas说，dean以为自己听错了，“我是因为我自己不高兴，不是因为你。“

“什么？为什么？”他实在忍不住发问。

Cas蜷缩成一团，捧着茶汲取温暖。

“因为我吓到你了，又一次。”他悲伤地说，“因为我总是无意识地让你感觉你需要来取悦我。因为我没有让你吃的足够好。因为我今天应该对你更加照顾，因为我本不应该让你一个人去面对那些。“

他停了下来，呼吸变得急促，捧着未凉茶水的手指关节开始变白。

Dean深深呼了一口气，仿佛想要吸入大量空气来压制住他内心里升腾起来的希望。

“天啊dean，”cas喃喃自语，“我知道和你今天受到的伤害相比，我没有什么资格难过，但我伤心的是他能那么容易地把你绑走。“

dean跟着cas话思考，但当他听见cas用了“绑架“而不是”偷走“的时候他停下来，这是错的，不仅从dean的角度，而且从技术和法律上都是错误的，但他没有纠正他。他不会对自己撒谎，他知道这并不是因为恐惧。

“好的别担心，先生，我不会允许他这样的。”几秒钟后他说，“只要你想让我在这里，我就会一直在这。我会好好的。“

“但我不能保证你没事！”cas哭出来，“你有可能发生任何事，而我都不能知晓，因为我看不见你有没有受伤，也弄不懂别人的言下之意，你也从来没有告诉过我，因为你根本不相信我。你不告诉我你是冷了还是热了，疼了还是害怕了，你甚至不会告诉我你在离我五英尺远的地方被猥亵！这些都是我的错，因为我不论做什么都会吓到你。“

他深深地吸了一口气，空气在进入他的身体时不断发出声响。

“我很抱歉，dean。”cas喃喃而语。“在经历了这么多之后，你不应该和我这样的人在一起。”

是的，的确如此，像cas这样善良的人远远超过dean配得到的东西。然而，那个男人轻飘飘而充满沮丧的声音和他挫败的塌下去的肩膀让人很难相信他说的就是这个意思。

“像什么样的人？”dean小心翼翼地问。

“像……”cas的声音越来越小，羞愧让他深深埋下头。

“像我这样不能好好照顾你的人。”他最后说。

他的声音沙哑而破碎，听上去很痛苦。又或许不是他声音的问题，而是他所说的话，因为他又开始说这些没有意义的话并且以为dean能够理解。

“您已经好好照顾我了，先生。” dean诚实地说。“我这辈子没人对我这么好过。”

cas只是摇了摇头。

“我没有给你足够的食物，”他小声说，“你需要吃真正的食物，而不是那些麦片粥和罐头汤。“

“我吃的和你一样，cas先生。”dean指出这一点，他不记得自己曾经吃的这么好过，他现在一天吃三顿，就像个自由人。像cas。

但cas似乎依然自我否定，“好吧，我也吃得不好，或者吃够了。你不应该和我吃的一样，你不该像我一样活着，仅仅因为你被和我困在一起。“

他盯着茶杯，一只手抽了回来捂住自己的脸。

“我已经有六个月没有出门了，在你被关了这么久以后，你不应该再这样被关住。”

“但是你让我看窗户外面，在车上时。他们经常只是把我放在后备箱里。“

cas惊恐地猛地抽搐了一下，茶水从杯沿洒出，溅在他的手上。

“该死。“dean骂了一声，踉踉跄跄地向前走过去，从那人手里夺过杯子放到咖啡桌上。他转过身来，握起Cas的手，把它们拉向自己的脸，仔细看着它们。

溅到的地方呈淡粉色，但在他还没来得及看清楚之前，Cas就开始往后拉。

“我没事。“他说，但迪恩抓的更紧了。“dean，别管了，我没事。”

“我没事！“cas猛得把手从dean手中拽了回来，dean往后退缩，但是cas并没有来打他，只是把手紧紧缩在胸前。

在那之后他什么也没做，dean不安地挪动着身子，不知道该怎么办。Cas的眼睛直视前方，似乎在专注地盯着Dean，这让dean觉得自己在被审视，尽管他知道Cas看不见。

“他们把你关在后备箱里?”最后，Cas打破了沉默。他听起来害怕。

Dean双手坏绕在胸前，打量着眼前的人，考虑了一会，dean慢慢坐到沙发上。cas不会像其他人那样把他推开，也不会因为他碰到了家具而打他。几秒钟后dean就放松下来，陷入沙发里，把双腿拉上来盘在身下。

“有时候吧。“他平静地回答。“或者他们会让我趴在地上给他们吸。”听到这话Cas痛苦地闭上眼睛。

“没关系，cas先生。“dean悲哀地说。“我只是个该死的婊子。这是我应得的。”

Cas突然睁开眼睛。“不许那样说你的自己。”他命令道。

这是一个命令，是这个人给的为数不多的命令之一，dean从他说话的语气就能听出来。

“如果有人未经你的同意就碰你，那绝不是你的错。”

他的话听起来很有力量，比他说过的其他任何话都要响亮，也更加坚定。

Dean脸转了过去，转向Cas，这样他就能真正地看到这个人。他瞪大了眼睛，想要和他争论，但发现自己做不到。

“永远都不是？”

“永远。”cas重复道。

Dean舔了舔嘴唇，“如果是因为你冒犯了他们呢？“这些话从他嘴里挤出来，说出这些词的时候，他低下头，愤怒很快被羞愧取代。dean的脸涨得通红，手捏得紧紧的，盯着自己的睡裤。

“我永远不想故意地去冒犯他们，”他说，声音比他希望的要小。“但他们总是说我这样……所以我想我可能无意中……”

“永远不是你的错。”cas又说了一遍。

在困惑中dean眨着眼睛，并且开始感到恐慌。

“嗯……“他拼命地努力说道，“如果我很坏怎么办?如果我应该得到惩罚怎么办？”

“永远，dean。”cas坚持说，“这永远不是你的错，从来都不是。”

他的胸腔里充满了难以言喻的沮丧，dean把眼神从cas身上移开，盯着沙发的另一端。

“你怎么总说些这种没有意义的话呢？”dean突然说，但当他回头看到Cas脸上充满困惑的窘迫时，内心的怨恨马上被罪恶感取代。

“对不起，是我太笨了，这不是你的错。”

“你不笨，”cas说。Dean没有回答，而是飞快地靠向cas，他们没有肢体接触，但他们现在离得很近，他可以感觉到他主人身体的温度。

他想要再次触碰他。他想靠在他身边，想像之前那样环抱住他，但他害怕又把事情搞砸了。而且像他这样肮脏的怪物没有资格去碰cas这么好的人，如果这个人现在不允许他碰他，他也能理解。

他真的能理解吗？Dean也不知道。尤其是当cas在这里胡扯 _一些不是_ _dean的错_ 的废话时。

“我刚刚硬了。”他脱口而出，他握住自己的手，不让自己伸手去碰另一个人。“在刚刚我吻你的时候。这就是为什么我吓坏了。：

在黑暗中什么也看不清，但是dean确信cas脸红了。

“噢……噢。”他结结巴巴地回应道。

“所以我猜，我想要。” 他羞愧地盯着地面，“我只是…我以为我不再会…但是我错了。“

“不是这样的，dean。”cas温和地说，但cas的安慰并不会让他减少一丝恐惧。

“我以前从来没有自然地硬过，”他承认，“所以我以为我不能…对不起。“

“你为什么要说对不起？“

“你没有允许我这样。“

cas现在肯定脸红了。cas对性的尴尬表现真可爱，dean想。

而他已深陷其中太久，都让他几乎忘记如此直白地谈论性会让一些人感到不舒服。这真是一种全新的体验。

“你……你不需要我的许可。Dean。”cas羞涩而又认真地告诉他。“这是你的身体。”

如果不是因为dean知道cas不懂得挖苦之道，dean会以为他这是在取笑他。他确实感受到了一丝甜蜜，但是冷酷的现实阻止他去触及来自cas的任何温暖。

“不，它不是。”他平静地说，这些实话在他的耳边回荡，“这个身体是你的，我属于你。你可以对它做任何你想做的事。“

当cas涌现出罪恶的表情时，他感到很难过，但他说的是事实。他们都知道这一点。

“dean，”cas开口，“我希望你知道一些事。”

dean的眼睛紧盯着cas的脸。心脏几乎因为Cas的语气而停止了跳动。

“我不能……我不能给你自由。不是我不想，“他飞快地说下去，”准确来说，我不能做主。是gabe买了你，只有他持有你的证件，我已经和他谈过了，但至少现在他不同意。“cas脸上充满了悲哀，“我很抱歉。“他说，但除了震惊，这句话对dean没有任何意义。

他盯着他的主人，浑身发冷。“你想把我送走吗?”他虚弱地说。

Cas的眉毛惊讶地竖起来。Dean的回复显然远远超越了cas的预计。

“什么？不！”他大声说，“不，我不是这个意思。dean。你想在这待多久就待多久。“

“我想永远在这里。”dean不假思索地说，然后立刻低下头，内心里羞愧与恐惧交织在一起。

在那之后有很长一段时间的沉默，dean开始认为他把cas吓坏了，直到他最后开口，“你不是真得这么想。“他小声说。

奴隶困惑地看着另一个人：“我是。”

因为他确实这么想。即使此刻他最应该说谎，但他做不到，这个事实让他无比在乎，以至于他无法再伪装下去。

但是他的主人显然不能看到dean脸上的坚定。

“你不知道自己在说些什么。”cas悲伤却又肯定地说，“这……我……你如果想要恢复，这里是个很糟糕的地方。只是你受到了太多虐待，没有意识到罢了。“

dean对这种暗示感到恼怒。“我还没有破碎到分辨不出美好。“他猛然说道。

只有当他说出这句话时，他才意识到这是真的。他以前不确定，但现在他知道了。他仍然是人，仍然可以找到属于人性美好的那一部分。

他还没有迷失太远。

“我不是有意暗示你在任何方面都很差。“Cas还在继续，说真的，他为什么要这样说话? “但我实在不适合照顾别人。我假装我可以，但事实上我都无法照顾好自己。“

 _这根本不对。_ Dean想 _，根本不是这样。_ 当然，cas在一些问题上确实有问题——他的食物很简陋，他经常忘记把东西放在哪里，他不是你认为的那种“善于交际的人”……但在大多数情况下，这个人总能做的很好。dean开始意识到，他的大部分问题更多地源于他缺少的安全感以及在那之后的自我防御，而不是他的残疾。Dean想知道是什么让cas给予自己这么低的评价。

但是在dean说出这些之前，cas仍然在快速说下去。

“我从来为了让你走才想要给你自由，dean，只是如果你有任何别的参考，你就会非常讨厌和我一起被困在这里。“

沮丧蚕食着他的五脏六腑。

“不是这样的，cas先生。”dean说，“我知道我很笨，我懂得也不多，但是至少我能感受自己的情绪，我知道我在这里很安全。“

cas泛起一个苦涩的笑容，其中毫无快乐可言。

考虑到不到三十分钟前cas的崩溃，dean意识到他现在说的话对cas并不意味着什么。

“嗯。“ 他呼着气说，努力把自己的感受用语言表达出来。“我觉得我至少可以很安全。”

cas的表情里融入了一些脆弱的希望，dean觉得自己说的话产生了作用。他看上去像是一个寻求认同的孩子，但不知何故这个表情在他脸上并不显得奇怪。

后知后觉得，dean开始理解Cas几分钟前说的那些话——关于他如何吃得差，如何沮丧于自己糟糕的社交技能，如何尴尬于自己在室内呆了多长时间——的真正含义。Dean以为他的主人向往隐士的生活，但他是个白痴，他没有意识到cas从来没有满足于他现在的处境。

他错的彻彻底底。

_“你不应该像我这样生活，仅仅因为你被和我困在一起。”_

这是cas第一次承认在这样奇怪而又与世隔绝的生活里，他不快乐。

这个领悟触动到他内心深处的某些东西，这些东西藏在他心中一个被破碎所掩盖的寒冷而孤独的角落，他甚至没有意识到那里仍然会有感觉。

 _他需要你。_ Dean意识到。

理解到这一点让dean感到疼痛 。

他感觉自己像鱼一样被掏空、被撕开、内脏肆意流出，像所有他认为在他体内安全的东西都被痛苦地拉到体外。

但就应该是这样，不是吗？痛苦是最后一件能证明你是一个人的东西，提醒你你不是一个东西，不是一个无生命的物体，而是一个真实的生命，不管你是否愿意。

 

“cas先生，”dean低语，严肃地看着另一个人，“你还记得我第一次来这里时是什么样子吗？“

在他眼前，cas皱起了眉。“什么？”他问道，“这有什么关…”

他的话突然被打断，因为dean踉踉跄跄地向前抓住了他的手。

“请你好好想一想，先生。”他请求，“你还记得吗？那时候我身上有多少瘀伤和肿块？”

Cas惊讶地眨着眼睛，嘴巴微微张开。他的手在dean的手里微微颤抖着，就像他想要用手指扣住dean的手，但他不确定自己是否应该这样做。

“我…是的。”最终他承认，“我记得。“

dean紧张地咬着嘴唇，眼睛锁定在cas看不见的蓝眼睛上，他牵起cas的手，放在自己的脸颊上。Cas小心地探上他的脸，动作轻柔，避免撕裂他的伤口，然后dean放开了自己的手。正如他所希望的那样，那只手保持不动，过了几秒钟后开始抚过他变得细腻的皮肤。就像第一天见到他一样，Cas的触摸很轻柔，一点都不疼。

“你感觉到现在已经好了多少了吗？”当Cas的手指扫过他的脸时，dean轻声说着。cas的手从他的颧骨移到眼睛，现在扫过他的鼻梁。

“嗯。“cas含糊地回答，拇指向下移动，掠过dean微微张开的嘴唇。

Dean的呼吸里掺杂着一些东西，但那绝不是恐惧，这让Cas似乎从他陷入的某种恍惚状态中清醒过来，试图将手移开。

Dean在他的手远离之前就抓住了它，把它带回自己的下巴处。

“在来这之前我一团糟，cas先生。”他说，脸凑向他的手，“到现在为止你有很多次机会可以扇我几巴掌，但是你根本没有打过我。“他微微一笑，”所以瘀伤都快愈合了。不只是在我脸上，我全身都是如此。我受的伤害比以前少了太多。”

cas的脸依然晦暗不明，但他看起来并不生气，所以dean准备继续 。

他犹豫地把那人的手从脸上挪开，把他的手掌隔着衣服按在自己的肚子上。同样，Cas没有移开手，dean紧紧地把它压在他的身体上。

“感觉是空的吗？”他问。

cas不解地朝他眨了眨眼，努力跟上正在发生的事情。“什么意思?”

“感觉这里是空的吗？”dean重复，“你能感觉到需要多大的压力才能把这里压下去吗？你能感受到他是微微隆起的曲线而不是凹陷下去的吗？“

“我……是的。”

“因为我的胃不是空的。”dean轻声说，“因为你给了我食物，你觉得在三天之前也是这样吗？“

Cas什么也没说，但是Dean也没有指望他说话。

“不，”dean坦白，“三天前我很饿，我饿了太久太久，以至于我根本不知道饱是什么感觉。“

cas的表情已经不再那么令人难以理解，他的眉头紧锁，嘴唇微微张开，看上去很悲伤。

“而我现在一点也不饿。”dean向他保证，“你让我吃饱了，cas先生。我不在乎是麦片还是速溶食品。我过去常常趁主人不注意的时候从垃圾桶里偷吃东西。我甚至吃过狗粮，因为我太饿了。“

cas脸上的悲伤加剧了，这让dean停止继续说下去，因为意识到这对缓解cas的悲伤并无好处。

“你看，没事的，现在好了。只是…”dean最后一次把cas的手放在自己的胃部，“你能感觉到我现在不饿，是吗？“

cas抿起嘴，看上去并不高兴，但是微微点了点头。

dean点了点头。“很好。你把我照顾的很好，我是认真的，cas先生。”

他把Cas的手移到胸前，侧起身放在胸腔的下半部分。他慢慢地开始吸一口气，在感受到剧烈疼痛之前停下，这并不是一次深呼吸，因为他的肺里已经拥有足够的空气。

“你感觉到了吗?”他边说边呼气。“你能感觉到我的呼吸吗?”

cas困惑地眨着眼睛，“嗯？”

“并不浅也不急促，对吧？是正常的，稳定的？”

那人点点头，dean也跟着点头。

“好的，在我被买下之前，我几乎不能呼吸。因为我的肋骨断了。好几天来，我都感觉自己快要被溺死。因为我呼吸到的空气太少了，我的视野中总有一些持续不断的黑点。”

”dean。”cas颤抖地喘息起来，听起来吓坏了，dean赶紧继续。

“现在不是这样了。因为你。因为你一直在给我止痛药，因为你让我休息了很久，因为你没有打我，没有朝我扔垃圾，没有把我推倒。你从来没有伤害我。“

dean又一次在不感到疼痛的情况下，尽可能地深吸了一口气。

“我正在痊愈。现在我能呼吸，都是因为你。”

Cas没有回应，似乎仍然对dean的坦白感到困惑。Dean希望他说的话能有用。

Dean的另一只手伸到自己的睡衣上，解开那些蓝色的纽扣。

直到dean解开cas手边的纽扣，cas才意识到他在做什么，立刻把脸转了过去。

“dean——”他开口，但奴隶并没有停止。

“没事的，cas先生。”dean保证道，又一次引领着cas的手，把他张开的手掌压在自己胸腔左侧的裸露皮肤上。

cas的嘴突然张开，惊讶地眨了眨自己疲倦泛红的眼睛。

“你感觉到了什么？”dean问。

“你的心跳。“cas小声回答。

“它跳的快吗？“

之后是一段很长很长的沉默，其间Cas什么也不做，dean也什么也不做，但他突然想，做一个好人是多么孤独。

最后cas开口：“一点也不快。” dean注视着他，就如同注视着世间最美好的东西。

 

“我现在还在害怕吗，cas？”

说出这句话话时他的声音在颤抖，这个名字不是偶然，而是自然而然地念了出来。

他的心跳保持稳定，所以cas诚实地回答他“不”。他主人的声音里充满着惊讶，但并没有觉得愤怒或冒犯，也没有像一道闪电一样击中dean，dean 第一次感到也能很勇敢。

他轻轻地和他十指相扣，把他们的手拉开，放在沙发上，没有松开。

“你知道的，你可以叫醒我。如果下次你在夜里难过的话。”dean犹豫地说，“这就是我来这里的目的。“

cas笑了起来，这次是真正的微笑，这让dean心中那个渐渐觉醒过来的东西更加明亮了。

“你真好，dean。”那人说，“但我不想打扰你。”

“你没有打扰我。“dean诚实地说。“我不介意。这就是我来这里的目的。我可以给你沏茶，如果你愿意，我们可以聊一聊。或者我们可以坐在这里直到你不再难过。我的意思是……”

dean停了下来，不确定自己是否越界了。他假设了很多，假设他能够自愿提供陪伴，就像他有任何价值一样，又假设cas一定会同意。

“如果你愿意的话，我想……” 他结结巴巴地说，“虽然我知道我不是一个好的陪伴。“

在他旁边，cas皱了皱眉。dean知道他说错了什么，因为Cas的手在他的手上蹭来蹭去，但这感觉更像是一种安慰而不是警告。

“我太愿意了，”cas说，“我想你是一个非常好的伙伴。”

Dean的五脏六腑蠕动了起来，但这并不是一种不愉快的感觉。

“嗯…“dean小声说，尽量不让自己听上去欣喜若狂。”那你可以，你……如果我睡着了，你不会打我吧，C-Cas?”

Cas紧紧握住他的手，几乎让他感到疼痛，但当dean的肌肉绷紧时，他立刻就松开了。 他的主人试图拉开手表示歉意，但是dean紧紧抓住他的手不让他这么做。

“不,我不会。”cas呼了一口气。

“我还能穿我所有的衣服吗?”

“当然。“Cas安静地回答。

他对这个男人的信任几乎让他感到害怕，但他已经决定不再为不害怕而害怕了。

“那我想要，想要你来找我。我不想再让你一个人了。“

cas没有回答他，但他也没有拒绝，dean当作他同意了。

“我现在可以帮你回房间了吗？“

这一次，cas同意了。

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

cas在第二天的11:54醒来，此时dean站在烤炉前，当楼上的门吱吱呀呀地打开时，dean瞟了一眼炉火上方的时间。

dean握紧手里的餐刀，他早上七点就醒了，对于在晚上被人随意叫醒他比cas习惯的多。刚刚他在屋子里紧张又犹豫不安地徘徊，四次走进厨房想要做些早餐，但其中的两次都是勉强走进厨房便退了出来，第三次，他在准备打开冰箱的时候退缩了；第四次他甚至已经把需要的食材都拿了出来，然后又犹豫了一下，接着把所有的东西又放了回去。

最后，在大概十点的时候，dean终于强迫自己真正开始制作早餐。cas的冰箱里没有什么多余的食材，所以选择并不多，dean找到了鸡蛋、奶酪和其他一些东西，这样他可以把它们做成一个煎蛋卷。

缺乏选择实际上多少能让人更安心。如果cas有个更加充足的厨房，dean可能会不知所措，而被大量的选择淹没。但dean擅长于利用有限的资源做出美味的食物，这让他感觉好多了，因为这样他的脑海里有了一个目标。

dean一边忙活起来一边哼起了歌，唱的是很久以前他熟悉的一个老乐队的歌，这首歌他多年来都未听过却记忆犹新。

dean听着cas走下楼梯和走廊，试图抑制住想跪下的冲动。他哼着的旋律随着cas的动静戛然而止，所有的忧虑都涌了回来。

这本来是个好主意，因为他想要…他想要告诉cas他很有用，想让他高兴，但现在cas醒了，他开始不确定了，总觉得自己做错了什么。

脚步声停了下来，dean知道cas已经到了厨房门口。“dean？”他听见cas问，听上去很好奇。

dean吸了一口气，强迫自己转过身去。

当他看到门口的另一个人时，他开始放松下来。cas穿着和前一天晚上一样的短裤和T恤，正整个人靠在门框上。他的头发乱糟糟的，很显然还没有完全清醒过来。他眨着大眼睛，皱着眉头，好像不太清楚自己为什么醒着，也不知道眼前的一切。

dean的嘴角勾起一丝微笑，但他强迫自己又垂了下去，提醒自己仍然可能有麻烦。

他紧张地咬着嘴唇，“早上好，先― 呃，cas。”

cas一只手揉了揉脸，眯着眼睛。“你怎么这么早就起来了？”他问道，听起来语气中有些埋怨，但更多的是困惑，所以在dean看来这并不是一种指责。

“cas，现在已经是中午了。”他笑眯眯地回答。

cas的眉头皱得更紧了，“噢，”他恍然大悟，踉踉跄跄地走到餐桌前，拉出一把椅子走上去，他在桌子上盘起胳膊把脸埋了进去。

“你还好吗？”dean问。

“我刚刚才醒。”他咕哝着说。

“看出来了。”dean说，他对自己心中日益升腾起来的爱意感到一丝无助，他犹豫片刻，说，“我给你做了早餐。”

cas立刻振作起来，抬起脸：“有咖啡吗？”

dean笑起来，这次他没有阻止自己。“是的，”他说着，把咖啡从柜台上的小咖啡壶里倒出来，端到cas面前。

“你真好，dean，你真是个天使。” 当dean把杯子塞到他手里时，cas说道。

“好了罗密欧，“他咕哝着，在cas拿到咖啡后向后退了几步，“你在变得诗意之前应该想想该怎么清醒过来。”

他还没来得及想清楚这满嘴抱怨的话就脱口而出，他的眼睛紧张地看向他的主人，但是cas只是轻哼了几声。

接下来的二十分钟很沉默，dean做好了煎蛋卷，cas抿了几口咖啡，缓缓地眨着眼睛让自己清醒起来。dean用盘子盛好食物，从抽屉里拿出一把叉子，把它们放在主人面前，然后坐到旁边的座位上。

“你也应该吃点，cas。” 过了一段时间，dean轻声建议。

“…嗯？”cas睡意朦胧地说着。

“你应该吃点东西。” 奴隶重复了一遍，这是给他主人的指令，这让他紧张地心脏砰砰直跳。“你昨天没怎么吃…如果你不喜欢煎蛋，你还想我做点别的吗？”

说着说着他对自己越来越犹豫不定，语气从肯定变成小心翼翼的试探。

cas眯起眼睛，dean几乎能看到他脑门上“正在加载”的符号――他正在尝试理解奴隶说的话。

“你……做了鸡蛋？”他最后问。

“是的。”dean小声说，不确定cas是否满意。“我，我下次可以做的更好。我可以做点更好的东西……我只是不知道……呃，冰箱里没多少东西了。” 这话让cas皱起了眉头，dean的心开始往下沉。

“你不必做早餐，dean。”cas说。

dean紧张地把手指绞在一起，不知道cas是什么意思。他生气了吗？dean能问他是不是生气了吗？到现在为止，这个人还未因为他提出问题而伤害过他，所以他认为应该是安全的。

“我做错什么了吗？”dean飞快地说。

Cas的眉毛一扬，在座位上微微坐直，显得严肃起来。“不，一点也没有。我只是…不想让你觉得你必须服务于我。”

 _我确实得服侍你_ ，dean想，而且几乎说出了口，但在最后一秒他制止了自己。但是事实上还存在着别的理由。dean正在努力回忆如何做一个真正的人，这是cas希望他成为的，这也是他竭尽全力所要成为的。

“我……喜欢做食物。”dean努力解释，“我…如果你同意让我做食物，我会很高兴的，先生。 cas。“

他没有说谎，他确实喜欢做饭，他也希望能让cas吃得更好。这些话在他嘴里总觉得别扭，说出来的时候甚至觉得可怕。他不喜欢说他想要什么，也不习惯说任何以”我“开头、不是以“对不起”结尾的话。

不过，他的冒险是值得的，因为cas对他的话感到振奋，“你喜欢做饭？”他问，期待着dean的肯定。

dean紧张地瞥了cas一眼，以为自己会被暴露出自己真实一面的后悔情绪所淹没，但奇怪的是他一点后悔的感觉都没有。

“嗯…“ 他小声地承认。

cas朝他笑起来，笑容让他所有的犹豫和怀疑都一扫而空。“dean，你想什么时候做饭都可以。”

“什么时候都行？”

“只要你觉得开心。“

现在是dean笑了，觉得自己的心里生长出了什么东西。从现在起，他可以做饭了，这也许不意味着什么，但是做食物是他除了性交以外擅长的少数几件事之一，也是他拥有的和美好记忆有关的东西之一。这与具体在做什么无关，而是他被赋予了一种可以照顾他人的权利，一种让他感觉到安全的事情。这仿佛让他拿回了他的一部分人性。

还不仅仅如此，这不是他被命令去做的事情，是他自己要求而得到的。当然，cas仍然会允许他去做，但是事实上，他仍然为了自己想要的东西努力尝试过，这才是让他内心涌起贪婪的自豪感的东西。

“在这。”dean说着，抓起刀叉，从简单上切下一块。“尝尝？” 他把食物送到cas嘴边，然后眼前的人把食物咬下。

cas一边咀嚼着食物一边发出赞叹的声音，“这简直太棒了！”cas惊讶地脱口而出，快乐涌遍了dean全身。

dean垂下头，但是却无法抑制自己声音里的喜悦：“这只是个煎蛋罢了。”

“但这是我几个月来吃到的最好的东西！”cas夸赞地说。

“也许只是因为你过去吃了太多不好的东西。” dean低声反驳。他说的很轻，但是说话时面带微笑。

cas轻轻一笑，仿佛初升的太阳。

“也许你说的对。”他若有所思地说，“但是也许是因为你很有天赋。你在哪儿学的厨艺？”

“我过去经常给我弟弟做饭。” dean轻松地脱口而出。

他甚至都没有注意到自己说了什么，直到cas惊讶的声音让他缓过神来：“你有个兄弟？”

听到这个词，dean的心脏差点停止跳动。

兄弟。

他盯着cas。他没有意识到。他根本没有意识到他说漏了嘴。

除了他自己，除了sam，再也没有人说过这个词。在一瞬间里，这仿佛是一个事实，但是马上就会被撕扯成深深的孤独。

“没有。”他简单地回答，“我没有。”

他垂下眼睛，背塌了下去，回到那个熟悉的姿势。

愚蠢。

他忘不掉。他也做不到快乐。

罪恶感打击着他的五脏六腑。忘记是有代价的，没有sam，他不配得到幸福。

“dean？”他听到cas问。

“我没有兄弟。”dean重申，他的感情如此强烈，以至于让他的声音说出来很奇怪，像是被扼住了喉咙，像是濒死之人。

后知后觉的，dean还是意识到Cas的语气中夹杂着怀疑，他意识到自己说的话没有任何意义。他或许应该解释，但解释就意味着继续谈论。

有那么一瞬间，他几乎想要把这困扰了他多年的痛苦在cas给予他的温暖氛围里倾泻而出，但他很快打消了这个念头。cas是他的主人，他不在乎dean的困惑，也许仅仅会让他别再像个婊子似的。

“你还想来点咖啡吗，先生？“dean说。

接下来是一阵短暂的沉默，dean觉得cas就要拆穿他拙劣的掩饰而他自己几乎就要尖叫出来。然而神奇的是，这么长时间以来，cas似乎第一次明白了dean真正想要表达的意思，并且愿意顺着他的意思走下去。

“不用了dean，谢谢，你想来一点吗？”  
dean惊奇地看着cas：“我没喝过。” 他回答道，并感激于cas没有再为难他。

“给你，”cas一边说，一边把他喝过的杯子滑向桌子的另一边，“你尝尝。如果你喜欢，就再去倒一杯。”

dean盯着cas，感觉内心里什么坚硬的东西在融化，觉得对这个眼前人所有不好的想法都在消失。这样一个简单的手势不应该让他感到心碎，但他确实感到了心碎。

他慢慢把杯子举到嘴边，眼睛一直盯着cas。

他看着前方，直到液体流入他的喉咙引起他剧烈的咳嗽，并对咖啡的刺激大为惊讶，从他一生目睹着自由人大口饮用咖啡的样子来看，他完全没想到咖啡会那么苦。

“太糟了。”他说。他每次在cas身边时，就会这么说话，完全不经过大脑思考，不担心侮辱主人喜欢的东西会受到什么样的惩罚。

在他开始恐慌之前，cas笑了。

“对不起。”他咯咯笑起来，“我忘了，这往往都是慢慢养成的习惯。我想你还是吃点煎蛋吧。“

dean吓得直哆嗦。

“我不能！“他叫出来，cas停下来，而dean几乎没有注意到，继续胡扯下去，“cas，这是我给你做的食物，我不会冒昧地――我不会偷吃属于你的东西，尤其是在你已经给我吃了很多的情况下。”

cas的笑容消失了，dean看到了，并且知道是自己的错。但是他想不出任何办法来弥补，因为相比较而言他更害怕cas把他想成那样的人。dean知道自己不听话，也不会说话，但他没那么坏，他没想到cas会这么想他。

一定是因为今天早上，dean主动给他做饭，cas似乎对此并不生气，但他一定做错了什么，cas才认为他会如此无礼。

“我会好的，cas。或者说，我想变好。我想为了你变好。我不会……我……”

“dean，”cas打断他，“dean，没事的。为你自己做食物不是坏事，是好事。我希望你能照顾自己。”

“我―什么？”dean问。

cas从桌子对面伸过手来，dean感激地牵住，紧紧地握着。

“你需要吃东西，dean。我很高兴你想要做饭，我们今天可以一起吃这个，但是你要保证以后也给自己做食物，好吗？”

“但这是你的食物。”

“也是你的。”cas回答，“是你做的。”

dean颤抖着，试图掩饰自己的困惑。但是这没用，他感到疲惫，不是身体上而是精神上的疲惫，他试图重新塑造自己的世界观，这几种感情交织在一起，给他带来深深的挫败感。

“对不起。”他轻轻说。

“没关系。”

“我在努力。”

“我知道。”cas轻柔地回答，“我为你骄傲。”

dean的心一紧，把cas的手握得更紧了。

“嘿，”cas说，脸上一亮，“我们为什么不出去吃呢？”

dean吃了一惊，抬起头来：“就像……坐在草地上吗？”

“嗯，是的。”cas说，声音里充满希望，却因为紧张而略显含蓄，“你昨晚说你想出去……”

“是的，”dean平静而快速地说，“是的，我们出去吧。”

 

****

走到外面的感觉并不像摔下悬崖，尽管dean以为会是这样。他心跳的如此剧烈几乎会让人感到夸张，但刚刚他还没有这么紧张，至少在他跨过后门门槛的时候还不是如此。

这不是五年来他第一次走到外面，在这段时间里他被卖出了五次，他不得不被一次次从一扇门里被拖出来赶走，然后扔到另一扇门里。昨天他也在户外待了一会――当他们从一辆车走到另一辆车或者从一辆车走进一家商店时。但是他太紧张了几乎没有留意过那些时刻。

然而和cas一起吃早餐是他第一次真正意义上的待在户外。他试着去欣赏它，试着去感受某种快乐或自由。但他只注意到了他们吃饭时的安静氛围。

这并不是一种尴尬的沉默，但是却有些不对劲，就像是在恶作剧被打破之前的美好幻象。他应该感到满足，他知道他应该。太安静了，但是dean享受这种静谧，感受着户外的白噪音，偶尔会被类似于金属和陶瓷的碰撞声打断。阳光以一种他从未感受过的方式洒在他的后背和脖子上，当他抬起头来拨开脸上的头发时，他感到那种只有夏天才能拥有的温暖。

但现在不是夏天。

现在是五月，不是吗？ 他很确定现在还是五月。一个盲人的家里不会有填满了图案的日历，他也并不知道如何通过这个新家周遭的景色来推断季节的变化。

一切对他都是陌生的。天空比他以前见过的更辽远更空旷，太阳是如此的明亮，以至于连他脚下的土地也好像能反射太阳的光芒，这使得他在向下看的时候也会眯着眼睛。当他试着抬起头看向天空，他只能看一小会就移开视线，给予眼睛一段时间来适应，但即使如此，太阳的余影依然在他的视野里跳动了几分钟才消失。

不管现在是几月，天气都足够明亮而炎热，让他感觉自己的皮肤都在燃烧。

我要长雀斑了。 他模糊地意识到。

太奇怪了，他已经很多年都没有长过雀斑，当他第一次被卖走的时候，它们很快就褪去了，然后之后的年月里他再也没有见过足够的阳光来让自己重新长出来。

他突然想到一个可怕的念头。也许这个环境没有什么不同，但他只是被关在室内呆了太久，忘记了这个世界是什么样子。

由于担心这种情况，他终于问出困惑自己好多天的问题。

“我们现在在哪里？”他平静地问，并坦然等待着挫败感，他甚至希望能被挫败所淹没。但是即使挫败产生了，他也不能意识到，因为好奇已经盖过了一切。

cas在咀嚼时停了下来，眨了眨眼睛，然后咽下嘴里的食物，把叉子放回空盘子上。

“你不知道吗？”他回答。

“不知道。”dean简单地说，一部分是因为他认为没什么好多说的，另一部分是因为他看见阳光透过cas长长的睫毛在他的脸上投射出美丽的阴影。

他在阳光下比在黑暗里更美。这让dean想找个时间来修理房子里的灯。

“圣何塞。”他回答。

“噢。”dean说，“在加利福尼亚吗？”

cas点点头，然后dean明白了为什么他潜意识里一直想要知道他在哪里。

一种隐隐的恐惧在他的胸中闪现。这里…太远了。太远了。

离哪里远？ 他问恐惧。

离sam？ 恐惧回答。

哦。

意识到这个问题根本毫无意义，因为他甚至不知道sam在哪里，想到这他仿佛被咬了一口。

他内心的某种东西破碎了。

他从来没有这种感觉――来了这个新地方，感觉一切都是错的。但是从他四岁起，这就是他的全部生活，在全国各地到处跑，从一家汽车旅馆去另一家，但他从未觉得有什么大不了，因为sam一直在他身边，sam就是那个他一直全心全意投入的家。其他的一切都只是表面。

但现在他已经离开sam很久了，五年前他被卖掉，这些年间没有任何变化，他从未去过什么愉快的地方，但他从来没有现在这样的感觉，现在他觉得一切都是不稳定的，都是错误的。

不过那些地方都是地狱，糟糕至极，但是。

和cas在一起一点也不可怕，他不用把这个地方当作监狱，而是渐渐开始把这里当做家。这让他无法忽视心里那些缺失的部分。

“他不是我的弟弟。”dean突然说，“严格意义上说不是。”

当dean开始说话时，cas歪着头，dean看着一脸迷茫的cas在听懂自己说的话时变得惊讶。很明显他没有料想到dean会自愿继续这个问题说下去。dean自己也不知道为什么会这么做，但这些话不知道从哪里冒出来，绕过他大脑的许可，感觉像是被一根绳子直接从他的肠子里、喉咙里拽出来。

“我猜他是我的主人。”他继续说，但感觉不对，和sam有关的感情和那些和“主人”有关的感情完全不同。

“你的主人？”cas问，听起来很困惑。dean摇摇头。

“也许？我不知道。我从没有想过，不是他拥有我。是他的父亲。”

“哦。”cas点点头表示理解，“你曾经和一家人在一起。”

dean低头看着自己的手，不知道为什么自己还在说话，却无法让自己停下来。

“并不是。”他耸了耸肩，“只有我们三个。john在他妻子去世后买下我来照顾他的儿子sam。他的儿子那时还只是个婴儿。”

“那时你多大？”

“四岁。”

cas皱起眉头：“他为什么要让一个小孩子来照顾婴儿？” 他奇怪地问。

dean低下头，心不在焉地摘走身子下面又干又粘的杂草，这是他经常思考的问题。

“我想因为我很便宜。没有受过调教和训练的小孩总是很便宜，而他也没有很多钱。”

他从地上撕下很长的一块草皮，在手指间旋转着，思考接下来要说什么。这会让cas不高兴，但是他其实已经知道了，真的。dean已经在医生的办公室就说过了。

“他也喜欢和我上床。我猜是因为我很漂亮。”cas坐在他身边全身僵硬，正如dean料想到的那样，“这就是那个……在小时候强暴你的人…” 他指出。

dean哆嗦了一下，草皮从他的手里掉了下去。

“不是你想的那样。”他强调，声音颤抖着，充满了绝望。他控制不住自己，必须要让cas明白，“这种事情不会经常发生，不是的。这不是我的工作，我不止于此，它，它甚至不重要。”

“这当然很重要。”cas打断了他的话，听上去受到了惊吓。

“你还没有明白。”dean厉声说，把自己从另一个人身边推开，“这不是他买下我的原因，不是！他是为了sam买下我，他买我不是为了和我上床，这不是他买我的原因！”

泪水刺痛了他的眼睛，就像愤怒刺痛了他的胸膛。他不知道自己为什么这么生气，为什么自己如此觉得受到冒犯。他知道cas不明白，他并不是想让cas难过，但这不是john买他的原因。不能是。

“我没有疯。”他喃喃地说，“我知道他对我做的事很糟，但它不是…不一样。那不是他买我的原因。”

cas小心翼翼又充满关切地盯着他，dean觉得自己的脸颊因为尴尬而发热。

“对不起。”他颤抖地说，“我没事。只是…他买下我是为了照顾sam，好么？就是这样。”

cas皱起眉头，他小心翼翼试探性地开口说话，仿佛不确定自己是否会再次说起什么激怒dean。

“这没什么道理，dean。你自己也是一个小孩子啊。”

dean藏在眼眶里的泪水越积越多，他从未这么思考过。他从来没有做过一个孩子，从来没有资格做一个孩子。在他的记忆里，他一直就像一个成年人一样肩负着巨大的责任，从没有人允许他做错事。

“我…我知道。” dean说谎了，假装自己曾想过这个事实，“但john很聪明，他知道自己在做什么。”

“那为什么要一个四岁的孩子来照顾一个婴儿呢？”

dean目不转睛地盯着cas膝盖的右侧。

“我想他是想要让我在乎。“他说。

他抬起眼，看见cas又露出困惑的眯着眼睛的表情，于是他进一步解释下去。

”他经常不在家，他总是一次要离开几个星期。年纪大一些的奴隶总是会抓住一切机会逃跑，但是我从未想过。”

“因为你太小了。”

“不是，”dean说，“呃，是的。但是这只是一开始。当我长大后，我本可以很容易地逃走，因为他已经训练我该如何照顾自己。”

他颤抖地呼着气，手掌放在膝盖上。“但这只是为了让我照顾sam。他买下我的时候我太小了，甚至不记得sam之前的任何事情。这就是他想要的。他需要一个在他不在的时候不会逃跑的人，一个不用惩罚驱使就能自觉照顾他孩子的人。他需要一个人来照顾sam，不是因为这个人被告知这么做，而是因为他爱他。“

dean凝视着地面，感到无尽的空虚。

“这很有用。”

他的内心感到一阵剧烈的刺痛，他在疼痛袭来的前一秒钟就预知到了。

泪水终于从他的眼里溢出，沿着脸颊滚落，就像迎面一个大浪袭来击中他的身体，让他痛苦不堪。

就像他被卖出的那一天，可怕的无休止的疼痛撕裂了他的五脏六腑，被掏空的一切就像血淋淋敞开着的伤口一样尖叫着。

这就是为什么他这么长时间不允许自己去想那个孩子，这就是为什么他不让自己成为除了性玩具以外的任何东西。因为这他妈的太疼了。

这就是想念sam的感觉。

他现在仍然记得这种感觉，他不知道自己怎么会忘记。

也许他从未忘过。他只是一直觉得自己忘记了一切，他在连续五年内都这么麻木自己，并否认自己快要死去的事实，因为他不知道除此之外还能怎么做。

“我曾经很爱他。”他的声音破碎不堪，“而我现在仍然爱他。这很糟吗？”

cas突然靠近他身边把他抱进自己的胸膛。

“不，”cas向他保证，“不，当然不。这很好，dean。尽管你经历了这么多，你依然爱得这么深，这太好了。”

“一点也不。”dean颤抖着说，“这一点也不好。只有疼痛。”

“我们可以找到他。”cas说，“可以试着联系他。”dean猛地一抽，推开cas的胸膛。

“不！”他惊恐地喘着气，“不，cas，千万不要！”

_他不能看到现在的我我不知道他在哪里他是否安全我也不想知道因为如果他恨我或者长大改变想法觉得john是对的我该怎么做如果他仍然生我的气如果他现在不安全不开心或者只是不操操操他不能看见我这个样子我并不是这个样子他不能看见我这个样子。_

“好，”cas安慰他说，显然不知道dean内心的想法，“我们不去找他，dean，都取决于你。“

“请不要，不要。”

“我们不去找他。dean，没事的。对不起，我们不会的。”

一种悲伤的解脱从他的血管里涌了出来，他瘫倒在cas身上，耳朵靠在那人的锁骨旁，听着他心脏的跳动声。

什么东西也撞击着dean的胸膛，但并不是他的心。sam依然在他的心里。


	12. Chapter 12

在那之后，dean总带着近乎狂躁的激情满心欢喜地投入到这份不需要他脱光衣服的工作中。这感觉很好。这感觉真他妈的棒极了。没有他想象的那么难——去记住该怎么做、该怎么照顾别人。毕竟这曾是他生活的全部——在他18岁之前。  
解锁自己封印住的那一部分记忆让他如同身处地狱般痛苦，不过这也是意料之中，因为他永远不可能在忘记sam的情况下重新做一个人。  
但是还好，他能做到。他只需要自己保持忙碌，只需要向cas证明他值得留下。  
cas似乎很乐意让dean为他们做饭，甚至还在网上买了更多的食材供dean烹饪。对dean来说，他在做食物上用尽了心思，就像是为了皇帝准备的，却不是一个靠着速冻食物过活的盲人隐士。  
他无比渴望把这件事做好。他已经很久没有被当作成为性玩具以外的任何东西，上一次他尝试……  
好，他把自己的一部分锁在心底是有原因的。是的，他现在又重新打开了尘封已久的心房，是的，感觉难以置信。但是从潘多拉的盒子打开的不仅仅有希望，也有恐惧。  
现在的一切背后都是恐惧。当然，恐惧总是存在的，但这次不一样。在此之前，恐惧总是盘踞在他的五脏六腑，会随时因为任何突然的举动或愤怒的话语而爆发出来。这是一种纯粹的恐惧，一种原始的恐慌，只有当什么巨大恐怖的东西在追逐你的时候你才会有这种感觉，这种感觉也一直在持续，让人疲惫不堪。但dean无法否认现在都过去了，这让他如释重负几乎感到头晕目眩。  
然而在现在这个地方，那些野兽般的感觉少了很多，更多的是人性。这是另外一种恐惧，不是恐慌而是一种惧怕。他所做的每一件事后都隐藏着死亡般的恐惧，等待着等待着，等待着他把一切都搞砸。这是一种对失败的恐惧，这种感觉在一个失去感情的木偶上不会存在，但是却一个有感情的害怕失去的人恐惧万分。  
当然他知道自己反应过于激烈了，但这不会伤害任何人。毕竟他自己也能吃到这些食物。因为cas有命令他给彼此都做足够的食物。他把食物做的很精美，这样cas就会满意，他知道自己做的是对的，没有做错。  
他喜欢做个有用的人，只有当别人需要他的时候，他才真正觉得安全。  
当他也想要揽过洗碗的工作时，他也向cas解释过，尽管他不知道cas是否理解了他的意思，因为cas依然会在饭后自己去洗碗。不过，dean也总是会把他拉出厨房。洗碗不像做饭那样有趣，但它的机械单调一支具有某种镇定的吸引力。这活很简单但也很有必要，能让他有一种他有用的感觉，不用把事情搞砸。  
虽然这种感觉不会持续很久，因为只有两个盘子需要清洗。没关系，dean还有别的事情要做。他还要去洗衣服，为他们二人铺床，摆桌子，打扫卫生。  
沉迷工作成了他逃避恐惧的避难所。  
只要他在工作，他就是有用的。只要他有用，他就很重要。然后cas就会明白他能帮多大的忙，他有多好，就不会改变对他的看法。dean只要注意别把事情搞砸就行了。当然，如果cas能让他更清楚地明白自己应该做什么、而不是含糊地表示担心或者温和地告诉他什么都不用做，可能对他更有帮助。  
dean甚至不知道他是什么意思，如果他不去工作，他所做的就是漂亮的坐在那里，但是dean已经不再是个玩偶了。至少，他不想再成为一个玩具。他很确定这也是cas的想法，所以这不是他想要的。不是吗？是的，cas不希望他这么做，否则他一定会打他。他必须相信cas不希望他这样。但是dean太蠢了，不知道cas到底是什么意思。  
他决定相信cas一定是想告诉他他做错了什么，但他不知道是怎么回事。dean只希望这个人能更清楚地告诉他的奴隶该做什么。  
但是，不，不能理解是dean自己的错。  
所以，虽然他不知道自己到底做错了什么，但cas的每一句评价都坚定了他要更加努力工作的决心。  
他把房子的上上下下都打扫得干干净净，每个沙发和书架后的角落他都小心翼翼地打扫了一遍。他全力以赴地整理、吸尘、漂白、擦洗地板，全身心地投入其中。  
一天下来，他浑身酸痛，膝盖和手都在隐隐作痛。但这种感觉很好，这种原始的疼痛让他感到满足，让他感到一种很长时间没有过的纯粹。这些工作就像清洗伤口的盐水，刚开始会很刺痛，但会清除细菌。那天晚上他累倒在床，但心里充满了喜悦，很快就睡着了。  
但这种满足的感觉不会持续太久，当他第二天醒来时，他比前一天更焦虑。做早餐能让他暂时平静下来，洗碗也能让他平静下来，但之后他就在屋子里到处乱转，去找别的事情做。  
他可以从窗户看到外面的美丽风景，有那么一会儿他感到悲伤无比。自从几天前和Cas一起吃过早饭后，他就没出去过，尽管那个人不止一次建议他再出去一次。简单地说，他的脑海里总是闪过想问Cas他能否可以去院子里的念头，但一想到就退缩了。  
他不希望cas觉得他懒，或者是在逃避自己的工作。他需要证明他能做的很好。  
是的，永远都有更多的工作要做，dean只需要去发现它们。  
他又开始洗衣服了，即使三天前他才洗过——总比什么都不做好。至少cas会知道他在忙。  
cas给他买的书周二已经到了，正好是他被交予cas的一个星期零四天。  
cas高兴地把书交给dean，却让dean更加内疚。  
他来这里不是为了读巫师故事的，他是来这里工作的。  
他不敢相信自己欺骗主人买了这么昂贵又无用的东西仅仅为他消遣，他现在已经好多了，他可以做得更好，他可以通过工作把这些钱补偿回来。他只需要…  
更加努力地工作。  
这成了他的祷文，他的座右铭，努力，努力。当他找不到更多的工作做的时候，当他想休息的时候——要更努力。  
他要努力做得更多，花费更少，做得更好。他不知道Cas现在想从他这里得到什么，但是他必须更加努力的去弄清楚，除非他想让Cas像John一样抛弃他。因为他还做得不够。因为，不管他多努力，他都不是一个人，他只是一个东西，一个玩具，这就是他一直想要成为的也是最终会成为的，cas很快就会看到这一点，他会的，他…  
不。不。他能做到，他能做到，可以成为cas所需要的人。他必须要更加努力。  
当他想起那些坏掉的灯时，一阵宽慰涌上心头，紧接生气自己没有早点想起来。他已经习惯了生活在暗淡的灯光下，以至于差点忘了它们。  
这意味着他现在要去把灯修好吗？不，cas不需要灯光，dean不会为此再让cas花更多的钱。  
但是，如果他能把它们修好也还是有好处的吧？也许可以接待主人的客人们？  
这里不存在客人。  
没关系，没关系。会很有帮助，cas会满意的。  
接着他整天都在更换灯泡和修理坏掉的插座，当Cas走进客厅时，他还在修理一个特别难处理的灯泡。  
“dean？”他问。  
dean立刻停下手头的工作，立正站好。“什么事，cas？”  
cas把脸转向声音传来的方向，看起来很担心——自从dean问他工具箱在哪里后他就担心了一整天。这让dean更紧张，更加专注于手头的工作。  
“你做的一切都很好。” cas继续说道，“但是现在已经半夜了，也许你应该准备睡觉了。”  
dean眨了眨眼睛，这时才注意到眼前的人已经穿上睡衣了。他瞥了一眼窗外，太阳早已从天空中消失了。他根本没有注意到。  
“我……”dean忧虑地回答道，“我应该先把这个修好。”  
cas的嘴角垂了下去，眉头紧锁。  
“你已经干了一整天的活。”他不高兴地说，“我告诉过你，灯能否打开对我来说没有区别。”  
dean蜷缩起身子——cas不高兴。他一直想讨好cas，但是cas却一点也不开心。  
要更加努力。  
“我只需要做完这件事。”他又说，“求你了，我很快就能做好。我知道我花了太长时间，但是我很快就能做好。”  
cas的脸上全是困惑，抬起手挠了挠头发，又垂了下去。  
“问题不在于你花的时间太长，dean。问题是，你如果继续这样下去你会把自己累死的。”  
dean因为cas声音的沮丧而恐惧万分，现在他脑子里想的是只有他才是问题所在。  
dean就是问题本身。  
“dean，请你，停下来。” cas说，声音里混合着温柔和坚定，“去睡觉。”  
dean感到被打败了，“是，先生。”他说。

至少他尝试了——他躺在床上，试图让自己的大脑停止工作，但尽管他已经因为一整天的工作疲惫不堪，但他还是睡不着。他从工作中得到的满足和庇护感已经完全消失了，取而代之的是一种焦虑，让他疲惫的身体无法入睡。他就是不停地想着楼下那盏已经修了一半的灯，不停地想着Cas早上下楼来意识到他是多么没用。但他知道这不会发生(至少他认为不会)，因为Cas已经知道它没有修好，而且是他让dean上床睡觉的。但是这个想法并没有消失，他不止一次地从床上爬起来，打算溜下楼去完成这个任务。  
但是他不能，他不被允许私自下楼去。他的主人叫他停下来，叫他上床睡觉，他沮丧得想哭，因为他知道，如果他能修好那盏灯，他才能真正睡着。  
他床边的时钟显示时间在慢慢流逝，终于在早上5点他终于放弃入睡了。天还一片漆黑，但他相信世界上还有很多人醒着，可以把此时算作早晨——Cas从来没有告诉他不能早起。  
他蹑手蹑脚地走下楼，在太阳还没升起之前就把灯修好了。他的不安终于消失了，睡意涌了上来，让他不知不觉地就在沙发上睡着了。  
三个小时后当他醒来时看见cas的脸正在他的上方，他正摇晃着他的手臂。dean睁大了眼睛，惊恐万分。  
操操操操，该死，他不能让cas知道他在这里，他没有听从命令。而且现在都什么时候了，他还没有做早餐，草，他妈的搞砸了，cas会非常生气，会打他，会抛弃他……  
”dean。“ cas喘息着，双手仍然放在奴隶的肩膀上。“你吓了我一跳!我刚刚在叫你，你却没有回答。你到下面来干什么?”  
dean瞪大了眼睛，盯着cas，试图在cas双手的按压下集中注意力。  
“对不起。”他能说的只有这些，不仅是因为他害怕，还因为，他到下面来做什么？他在做什么？他自己也不知道。  
他感觉迷失了方向，有点想站起来，但是cas轻轻把他推回去。  
“dean?“ 那人迟疑地问。  
dean的目光从cas脸上移开，落到地板上。他心跳开始减慢，眨着困倦的眼睛，只清醒了一半。  
“我必须要做完。”dean低声说，他能从自己的声音里听出不确定。但不，那是不对的，他确定必须要完成这件事。他又试了一次，这次声音更大，更坚定。  
“我必须要做完。”他又说了一遍，话里透着绝望的意味。他知道他现在像什么样子，他知道他很糟，但是如果他能让Cas明白，他就不会生气了。他会留下dean，并以他为荣，因为他是如此有用。  
dean不由自主地闭上眼睛，身子往前倾，头靠在cas的肩膀上，“我必须做完它。对不起。”  
“别说了，dean。”cas说。dean听出来他很担心，但这个想法几乎没有成形，就被这个人接下来说的话推到了一边。“回去睡觉吧。”  
dean睁开眼，猛的从他身上挪开：“不”，他说，“不，我没事。”  
“dean—”cas开口，老天，dean听够了这些愚蠢的担忧，好像他没有经历过比一夜难眠更糟糕的事情似的。  
“我很好。”他坚定地说。 他站起来，轻轻地走过cas，走进厨房，留下另一个人坐在沙发旁边，震惊地眨着眼睛。  
dean整天都在内疚、羞愧和恐惧中度过，不仅因为cas发现他睡过头而感到尴尬，还因为他事后对主人的反驳而感到尴尬。他试着像往常一样过一天，修好剩下的灯和做饭，但他非常紧张，等着Cas惩罚他，等着那个人最后暴跳如雷开始打他，甚至更糟——把他扔出去。  
但这两件事都没有发生。Cas对他还是一如既往的客气，这让Dean既困惑又不安。事情不是这样的。dean太烂了，Cas应该惩罚他。不然他怎么能好起来?不然他如何向cas表明他有多抱歉？  
那天晚上dean正在做饭的时候，他突然想到Cas必须多花多少钱才能让他也吃饱。他想道这个人花这么多钱给一个奴隶喂和主人一样种类和数量的食物实在是太可笑了。dean已经花了cas这么多钱了。在他今天的行为之后，他不配得到食物。  
那天晚上他只端上来了一份食物。Cas问他在吃什么，Dean告诉他他不饿。  
cas小心翼翼地说：“我……我想我们应该把这个分两半，dean。”  
“我不饿。”dean又说了一遍。  
cas听从了他的话。dean告诉自己，如果他表现好，明天可以吃点麦片。

事实证明，他无法做好。他的恐惧和内疚已经达到了极点，他发现自己需要做一些有用的事情，就像瘾君子一样，他又洗了一次衣服，把那个很轻的篮子拖到地下室，他把很少的一些衣服倒进洗衣机，计时器设定为35分钟。现在除了等待，别无他法，他靠着洗衣机的一侧滑坐下去，蜷成一团。他盯着自己的膝盖，尽量不去想别的。  
他知道哪里不对。这是他本周第三次为他们两个人洗衣服了，而且还是在凌晨一点。他应该在等待的时间里找点别的事做，但是他怕会把cas吵醒。每次他停下来哪怕一分钟，恐惧就会爬上心头，即使在他很忙的时候也会有这种感觉。他停下来的时候，恐惧就会增加，直到他觉得自己开始爆炸，向四面八方散开，分崩离析。  
他想要相信他能做到，想要相信他能再次成为一个人，但他不记得是怎么做到的。他所能做的就是试着去模仿他记忆里的东西，但dean内心里知道，即使如此他也做错了太多。而Cas还没把他赶出去，这真是个奇迹。  
他靠着摇晃的洗衣机睡着了。几分钟后，洗衣机的声音又把他吵醒，衣服已经洗好了。然后他把衣服放进烘干机里，又睡着了，一小时后又醒过来，衣服也烘干了。  
接下来的一个半小时里，他试着叠好那几件非常少的衣服，努力不睡着，但他没有完全成功。当他终于完成工作时，他昏倒在了地板上。  
当Cas早上发现他时，他非常不安：“你从没说过我必须睡在床上。”dean抗议道，“你说我可以，但你没说我必须睡在床上。”  
cas没有回答他的话，所以Dean在准备Cas的早餐时，他继续不允许自己吃东西。  
但是dean不吃，cas也不吃。所以他做的吐司最终被扔进了垃圾桶。  
午餐也是如此。  
晚餐时cas终于下定了决心。  
“吃掉它。”他命令道。他在椅子上向前坐着，手里叉着一块鸡肉，伸向dean的方向。dean对着面前的食物皱起了眉头，食物在接近他鼻梁而不是他嘴巴的地方。他的肚子在咕咕叫，但他强迫自己不去理会它。  
“不饿。”他简短地说。  
“dean，吃掉它。”cas生气地说。dean知道他很生气，他蜷缩起来，但是却咬紧牙关：“不。”  
Cas向后一倒，沮丧地把叉子重重地摔在盘子上。dean僵住了，肌肉完全绷紧，不得不强迫自己呆在原地而不是逃跑。逃跑只会让一切变得更糟。  
接着面前的人充满了无助：“dean，”他恳求道，“拜托，你为什么要这样对自己？”  
dean非常专注地盯着他面前的桌子，拒绝抬起眼睛。因为当他抬起目光他就会看见食物，如果他再次看到食物，他害怕自己会忍不住扑过去。  
而cas不仅没有禁止他吃东西，反而积极地用食物诱惑他，这只会让事情变得更困难。  
“我在变得更好。”dean轻声说，“来这里的这些天里我一直都表现得不好，但是我现在正在变好，真的，只是你还没注意到而已。“  
“让自己挨饿就是你所说的’变好’？”  
dean生气地呼着气说：“我不是在让自己饿肚子，这只是一个惩罚。”  
“惩罚什么？”  
“惩罚我太差了！“ dean叫出来，目光飞到cas脸上，“因为我不听话，还顶嘴。我太差了，好吗？我太差了，除非我这样惩罚自己，否则我永远都配不上你给我的东西！”  
cas的手肘支在桌上，脸埋进手里，手指压在前额。dean心中充满了罪恶感，他知道正是自己让Cas如此心烦意乱，但这只让他更加坚信自己应该受到惩罚。  
“你打算什么时候再吃东西?”Cas直截了当地问道。  
“明天。”dean回答。“如果我能变好。”  
“如果你能变好？”  
“如果我能变好。”  
cas似乎需要几秒钟来理解dean的意思，然后马上摇摇头。“不行，”他说，又变得坚定起来，“不，我不允许。”  
“你得按住我才能强迫我吃东西。即使那样，我也会把它吐出来。”  
cas叹息道：“我不会强迫你的，dean。”  
“那么我可以走了吗?因为我敢肯定我不会吃的。“  
“不，你别走，你要吃东西。”  
“不。”  
“该死的，dean！”cas生气地喊出来。“你还不够健康！这么久不吃饭很危险！“  
“那你就来亲自惩罚我！” dean反驳道。  
cas停了下来，大吃一惊。“什么？”  
dean坐在对面，怒目而视。“你要我吃饭吗?那你就像个男人一样亲自惩罚我吧，这样我就不用再这样做了。”  
这样你就可以向我证明你需要我，你在乎我，你会帮我变得更好、成为你需要的那种人，你会留住我。

dean猛地站了起来，大步走到柜台下面的抽屉前。他使劲地把它们砸开，弄得嘎嘎直响，直到找到他需要的东西为止。  
他气冲冲地跑到cas跟前，猛地拽起那人的胳膊，粗暴地把一个大木勺塞进他的手里。“拿着。”他咆哮着说。“你可以用这个打我。最好让我疼得像个婊子。你想让我趴在你腿上还是桌子上?”  
cas没有回答，完全震惊了。愣了一会后，他慢慢地把勺子在手里转来转去地摸索。dean一边看着他的动作一边感到害怕，看着他下巴紧锁眼睛瞪得老大，这让dean打了个寒战，以为这个人对武器有了感觉，这样他就知道该如何得心应手的使用并给他造成最大的伤害。只有当cas突然浑身僵硬、呼吸困难的时候，dean才意识到cas只是在摸索弄清楚手里的东西是什么——想到这一点让他感到疼痛。  
“怎么？” 沉默过后，他试探道。  
“我不会打你的，dean。”这就是cas勉强做出的回应。  
cas还没来得及念完他的名字，勺子就被dean从手里扯了下来，重重地摔在桌子上，断成了两半，其中一半被摔飞到房间的另一头。  
这突如其来的巨大响声如同雷声一般，让cas从座位上惊得跳了起来。  
“去你妈的。” dean喷着口水，然后拔腿跑出厨房。然后他停下来，控制自己不要尖叫出来。  
他气得浑身发抖，或者只是太累了，又饥肠辘辘。他快要崩溃了。  
他妈的。他以前从来没有这样过，从来没有。这他妈是怎么回事。这，他，妈是怎么回事？  
他现在把一切都搞砸了。如果Cas在他如此爆发后都不想打他，那就没有希望了，不是吗?他绝望，无用，愚蠢，破碎，以至于不值得别人来修理他，甚至对cas也是如此。  
在他身后，他听到cas站了起来，听到椅子的刮擦声。听见cas向他的方向走来，直到他和他一起站在客厅，他依然一动不动。cas就站在他身后。dean转移视线，试图把注意力集中在cas之外的任何东西上。他的目光捕捉到玻璃咖啡桌左下角的一个小污点。  
他怎么没擦干净？真他妈的没用。  
他怒视着污渍，拒绝转身面对Cas。dean一度以为cas要跟他说话，但很快，那人从他身边走过，转身上楼回到自己的房间。  
cas走了以后，dean一点也没有放松。他一动不动地盯着那块污迹，越来越讨厌自己。  
废物废物废物。  
他的眼睛有些湿润，污点变得模糊，但他飞快地眨了眨眼睛，直到视力恢复正常。  
我应该把它擦干净。他想。我应该那样做，我能做到。  
这是重点。他知道这很蠢，他知道这无关紧要。但他能做到。  
他无法挽回刚刚在厨房里发生的事，无法成为Cas所需要的人，无法逆转那些让他忘记如何做人的狗屎往事，无法弥补和sam之间的事……  
但他能擦干净那该死的污渍。  
所以他去做了。  
或者说，他尝试做了。他拿出一块抹布和一桶漂白水，想把它擦洗干净，但却比他想象中的要难得多。  
他皱着眉头，凝视着污点——大概有他指甲盖那么大，深褐色。在暗淡的光线下很难看清，很可能是咖啡。  
他的注意力不知不觉中转移，他发现自己正盯着玻璃里倒影的自己。他感到一阵愤怒，皱起眉头，使劲地擦那块污迹，对这块污渍的顽固感到暴躁异常。  
不管这是什么，现在都又干又硬，洗不掉了。要是他几天前没有这么粗心的话，这件事也许会好办得多。  
他吐了一口唾沫在拇指上，用手指蹭了蹭那块地方，最后用指甲把它刮了下来。中间有一小部分开始脱落，但大部分仍顽固地留在玻璃上。  
dean向前倾着身子，眯起眼睛看着手指。这不像他想的那样是咖啡。咖啡应该不难洗掉。他困惑地眨了眨眼睛，突然意识到他无比熟悉这污渍的样子。  
血。  
dean惊恐地向后一倒，心跳突然加快。这他妈的是什么?是谁的血?  
这是他的吗?哦，天呐，天呐，当然是他的，他刚来的时候浑身都在流血，他的后背，他的屁股……  
操，他已经很小心了。他一直努力不让自己的血迹蹭到cas漂亮的家具上。  
废物废物废物。  
他觉得自己已经很小心没有…他已经…确实是这样。  
dean突然意识到这一点，他不得不闭上眼睛，防止大脑因为充血而头晕。  
哦，不不不不。这不是他的血。是cas的。这是cas的，dean想起他的脚被割伤，流血，因为dean没有保护他。他应该保护cas，但他却让他受伤，难怪他不想要dean。他在这方面太糟了，他怎么会妄想这一次会和sam不同？  
dean又向前冲去，疯狂地盯着血迹。  
不。没关系。他能搞定的，他一定能。不一定要像sam那样。他只要把这个清理干净，Cas就会原谅他的。就像从来没有发生过一样。所有这一切。cas受伤了，sam也是。然后他就能想起来重新做人，而不会因为害怕和内疚而发疯。  
他只要把这个清理干净。  
天已经黑了，太阳早就不见了。他不知道现在几点，但没关系。整个世界都笼罩在黑暗之中，除了鲜血，每一秒钟都在变红。天哪，他怎么会以为这是棕色的? 它鲜艳地就像刚喷洒出来的血。  
他疯狂地擦拭着。  
时间一分一秒地过去了，但dean感觉夜晚就像掉进了浓稠的蜜糖里无穷无尽。他不知道自己已经在这呆了多久，完全专心致志地擦拭着不会消失的血迹。几个小时后，他开始听到一些声音，被自己的呼吸声吓了一跳，他确信有人在他身后，来抓他、带走他、强奸他……  
他不停地刮擦着污渍。如果他能在他们抓到他之前把它弄干净，那就没事了。  
他取得了非常小的进展，擦掉了污渍的中心和边缘部分。最终污渍完全变平，他可以用手指在这块区域滑动而没有任何感觉。  
但他仍可以看见它。污渍的阴影依然在那，是一个褪色的不明显的圆环，仿佛在谴责嘲弄着他。  
而且它就是不会，他妈的，消失。  
他什么也做不了，什么也刮不掉。它只是一种你在光线下几乎看不见的颜色，更不用说在黑暗中了。但dean就是能看到。他看得比什么都清楚。  
他所做的就是拼命地一遍又一遍地擦拭着，没有任何进展，却完全无法放弃。  
他沮丧地想要尖叫，但他不能那样做，他不能吵醒Cas，他只能把手指塞进嘴里使劲咬。他闭上眼睛，另一只手紧紧握住颤抖，就像动物一样从喉咙里发出一阵压抑的嘶吼。  
他不知道他那样坐了多久，紧张而浑身发抖。也许几秒钟，也许十分钟。不管怎样在那之后，他疲惫地靠在桌子边，脸贴在冰凉的玻璃上。  
他的身体继续微微颤抖，他尝试让心跳平静下来，深深地吸了一口气，用力睁开眼睛。很快，他看到了离他脸只有一英寸远的污渍。  
他绝望地哭了起来，无声的抽泣让他那虚弱的身体不断抽动，就像一个洋娃娃被一个愤怒的孩子甩来甩去一样。  
他想睡觉。他想去睡觉，但他不能。必须要让它变干净。他必须把它擦干净。  
如果他能把它擦干净，那就没事了。他就可以去睡觉，cas不会生他的气，sam也不会因为他是个胆小鬼而生气，不会因为他辜负了他、抛弃了他而生气。没事的，sam会原谅他的，cas也会留下他，爱他。  
他只要先把它擦干净就行了。  
dean虚弱地把自己从地上拉起来，捡起掉在地上的破布，又开始擦洗，用尽了所有剩余的力气。  
他的视线因为无声滴落的眼泪而模糊，导致他也看不见那个污点了，但他没有停下来，不允许自己停下来。他知道它还在那里，它在那里，它在那里，他能感觉到。  
他没有注意到什么时候天又亮了，也没有注意到太阳已经从山后升起，房间里撒满橙色的光辉。他没有注意到自己的胳膊开始不停地颤抖，也没有注意到被咬破的手指不再渗血。  
只有当一双手突然握住他的手，紧紧地握着不动时，他才注意到有什么变化。  
dean摇晃了一下，震惊地抬起头来。cas蹲在他面前，脸上写满了惊恐。dean的心往下一沉。  
他没有及时擦干净。他没有擦干净，现在Cas会知道他有多没用。  
一阵恐惧侵袭而来，他从主人手里挣脱出来往后倒，并试图推开Cas，继续他的工作。但那人很容易地再次找到他的手，又一次紧紧握住。  
“不,求你了。“dean哀求道。“请你放开我。我得把它擦干净。那里还有脏。”  
“你到底在干什么，dean？你整晚都在这儿么？” cas问道。  
“是的。我无法把它擦干净。我擦不干净。我很抱歉，主人。cas。主人。”  
“你在说什么？把什么擦干净？”  
dean的视线从cas的脸上挪开，像一块石头一样从他的手上跳到玻璃上，又跳到地板上。  
他看不见那个污渍了。但它就在那。就在那。他知道。  
“我……”  
他又试着把手从Cas的手里抽出来，但是那个人不让他这么做。  
“把什么擦干净，dean？” 他又问了一遍。  
“血—血迹。”dean结结巴巴地说，“你的血。就在那儿，还在咖啡桌上。对不起，先生。”  
“dean，冷静下来。dean，你在发抖。冷静点，看着我，看着我。”  
dean照做了，但仍有些神智不清。  
“你跟我说咖啡桌上有血迹。“  
dean疯狂点头：“是的，是你的血，先生，对不起。请不要把我赶走，让我把它擦干净。“  
“dean，不管那里有什么都没关系。你需要冷静下来。”  
“不，我要把它擦干净。它还在那儿，求你了，我需要把它擦干净。”  
“你现在需要的是去睡觉。”  
“我睡不着！”dean大叫着，想从cas身边挣脱开，这让cas身子失去平衡向前倾，几乎倒在他身上，但他仍然不肯放开奴隶的手，“你不明白吗？我睡不着！因为什么都不干净，什么都没做成！除非什么都做好了，否则我没办法睡觉。”  
“dean，天呐，你在说些什么？dean！看着我！你在说些什么？”  
dean对另一个人眨了眨眼睛。  
“请让我把它擦干净。”他恳求道。“我必须让它消失。”  
求你了求你了求你了求你了求你了求你了。  
“该死。”cas说。突然间，dean感觉到抓着自己手腕的手出现在他的背后，手臂环绕住他的躯干，直到他在被向后拖的时候，他才意识到自己在大声说话。  
即使如此，他也在继续说话，直到cas从他身边消失，或者说直到那个人大步走回桌子，拿起放在桌上的陶瓷花瓶时，他还在继续说话。  
他只在听到和看到一整片玻璃碎裂的声音和景象时停了下来，这时cas已经把花瓶重重地砸到桌子中央。  
之后一切都非常非常安静。dean震惊地把手举到嘴边。  
“好了，” 那个人说，“现在没了。”  
cas转向他。dean张大了嘴，不确定地盯着那人，不止一次地看向那些四散的玻璃碎片，最后视线停留在支离破碎的桌子上。  
这个曾经漂亮的家具已经不复存在，只剩下一个无用的框架和一堆在阳光下闪闪发光的碎玻璃。  
“你打碎了你的桌子。”dean像个蠢货一样地指出。  
cas叹了口气，绷紧的肩膀垂了下来。他后退了一步，慢慢地跪下，轻轻试探地面上的碎片，小心地在盘腿坐在地上。  
“没关系，dean。”他平静地说，很真诚，dean几乎无法忍受。  
“它值很多钱。”  
“我不在乎。”  
“它比我更值钱。”  
“这不重要。”  
“这很重要。”dean非常安静地说，低下头，“它，它很重要。”  
Cas停了下来，静静地坐了一会儿，然后身子向前倾。  
“dean……”  
“那张桌子比我还贵。你为什么要打碎它？”  
cas皱起眉头，但声音很轻。“因为它让你心烦意乱，dean。”  
“但它很贵…如果我很吵闹，你为什么不直接打碎我？”  
cas深深吸了一口气，猛地向前移动过来。那突然的动作把dean吓了一跳，让他浑身颤抖，忍不住发出惊恐的叫声。  
听到声音，cas停了下来，犹豫了片刻又坐回原地。  
“听我说。” 他严肃地说，dean照做了，“你是一个人，dean。你比任何物品都有价值。”  
dean摇摇头，无法理解Cas在说什么，却不愿打断他的话。Cas不知道dean的动作，继续说下去：“桌子不重要。dean，你重要。你的健康很重要，还有你精神的稳定。我不知道怎么才能让你明白这一点。“  
dean停了下来，抬头看着Cas，他想要摆脱的情绪一扫而空。他抬起头，擦去眼睛上的湿气，突然间，他能清晰地看到一切。  
他能看见cas那双认真的眼睛，以及那双眼睛下面疲倦的细纹。他能看见外面明亮的一天又开始了，阳光洒进屋里，把一切都染成了粉红色。他可以看到破碎的玻璃桌，四散的玻璃不再像另一个奇异的世界一样闪闪发光，而只是看起来像玻璃。  
他看不见污渍。  
它消失了。cas打碎了它。  
他回头望着Cas，带着一整夜的无助和绝望。  
“我不知道该做什么。”他坦白了，听他的语气好像这是件可怕的事。  
他说这句话的时候，无力地就好像在凌晨2点的黑暗中的轻声细语，而不是在早晨明亮的阳光下。而太阳似乎并不介意，所以他继续说下去。  
“我想努力变好。只是。”  
他的声音沙哑无比，好像他已经尖叫了好几个小时。  
他迟疑地向另一个人挪了挪身子。他停顿了一下，但cas的脸和身子依然很放松，所以dean又移近了他们之间的最后几英尺，停在了离cas很近的地方，他们的腿碰在一起。  
他呜咽起来，cas的手又抬起来，找到他的手握住。很温暖。  
“只是？”cas继续问道。  
“我不知道你想要我变成什么样。”他承认。“我不知道怎么……请告诉我该怎么做。请告诉我你需要我做什么。”  
“我需要你做的，”Cas严肃地说，“就是照顾好你自己。其余的可以以后再说。”  
dean在Cas面前慢慢地眨着眼睛，对他睡眠不足的大脑来说，这句话的强度太大了。他看向别处，不知所措。  
好像知道dean在做什么似的，Cas捏了捏他的手，dean回头看着他。  
“你明白了吗？”眼前的人说道。  
“如果我说没有，你会打我吗?”dean小声说，因为他很想明白，他模模糊糊地意识到cas终于告诉了他他需要做什么，但是又是那些无意义的话，而他现在太累了，无法想明白。  
“当然不会。”  
所以dean张开嘴几乎说了不，但是Cas的眼神阻止了他。  
“我不知道。”他最后说。  
“没关系。” cas马上说，“我们可以慢慢来。”  
dean点点头，尽管他依然不太明白cas在说什么，但是污渍已经消失了，因为Cas打碎了它，所以现在一切正常，但是肾上腺素也紧接着消失了，dean觉得自己要支撑不住摔倒了。  
“我好累。“ dean如实地说，放松地让自己倒在前面那个人身上，把脸埋进他的脖子里。  
“我知道。”他听到他说。  
他心满意足地哼了一声作为回应，然后Cas强壮的胳膊环抱住他的背。  
他们拥抱了一会，然后dean突然感到腾空而起，像新娘一样被抱起来。  
“现在，去睡觉。” cas简短地说。  
“K。” dean竭力地回应，双臂环抱着对方的胸膛，头靠在他的肩膀上。他又累又倦，闭上了眼睛，盲目地相信那个男人会照顾他，以一种他从来没有相信会有人对待他的方式。  
他们还没到楼梯口，他就睡着了。


	13. Chapter 13

“我不知道我到底怎么了。”

这是第二天他见到cas说的第一句话，或者说，这是他对cas的膝盖说的第一句话，因为当他一见到他就跪坐了下去抱住cas的腿，把脸埋进那人的腿里。

而一贯以来都无比温和的cas并没有把他踢开，只是温柔地开始抚摸他，让他安静地跪了很长一段时间，直到他听见他说：

“你什么问题也没有。” cas回答，这让dean在空虚之外感到一阵轻微的恼怒。

“请不要这么说。你我都知道这不是真的。”

cas的手指在他的发间停了下来，dean微微向前倾，感觉到自己的身子向前推着cas的腿，他的身体随之轻微摇晃起来，但是显然是为了dean的缘故，cas尽量保持自己下半身一动不动。一丝细微的爱意渗入dean空洞的身体。

“我不是在敷衍你，dean，我是认真的，考虑到你曾经经历过的一切，这是很正常的。”

dean怀疑地看着Cas。“发疯也是正常的吗?”

“你没有疯。你只是还在适应着突然从十几年虐待中脱离出来的生活。如果你能表现得很好，那才让人担心。“

dean不确定地抬头看着cas，想在他的眼睛里寻找某种解决的办法。他没有找到，或者说他找到了，但是他还没有准备好接受。于是他垂下目光，没有得出任何结论，又转过脸来，一边的脸颊贴在主人的膝盖上，另半张脸埋在自己的臂弯里。

cas又开始用手指拨弄着dean脖子后面的头发，这感觉美妙极了，dean快要融化了。

紧接着，一股强烈的羞耻感在他的心里打转。

老天，他在做什么? 他这是什么样子? 他从来没有像现在这样――从来不会心甘情愿地坐在主人脚边，像狗一样乞求主人的爱抚。他觉得这种想法令人厌恶、羞辱，他会嘲笑任何自愿这么做的人。

当他想到过去的他看到自己现在的这副样子他就浑身一颤，这个样子难以置信地破碎，在崩溃后夹着尾巴爬回自己的主人身边。过去的他永远不会这样做，因为他永远不会到达这样的地步。 他把事情搞得一团糟，甚至无法完成自己的任务。

这并不是说他以前从来没有这样做。不，他有过，当然有过，但那完全是被迫的，因为他头上是血淋淋的威胁。在过去的五年内，他多次被要求表现得像一只昂贵的宠物，但这只让他觉得恶心。他从来没有真正自愿过。他恨那些主人，而且他很清楚地知道，当他被他们“宠爱”的同时，他们也会很快转过身来变本加厉地折磨他。

cas没有伤害他。这更可悲。这意味着他不是被迫的，是他自己太软弱。他完成自己那些该死的工作不是为了指望cas的某种宠爱。他不应该表现得像个受宠爱的玩具，他应该表现得像最后一次他被教做人的样子。

john从来不会让他这样。如果他表现出一点这种行为的迹象，他就会鞭打他。dean认为过去的自己看到现在的他会感到羞愧，那么一想到john发现他这样，他更觉得羞愧难当。

仅仅是出现这个想法就让他想钻到地板里躲起来，他甚至内心充满了屈辱，因为这是懦夫才会有的行为，而john不让他成为一个懦夫。

john把他训练成一个士兵，也把他当作士兵来对待。他对dean粗暴又冷淡，永远只会厉声发号施令，并希望他能在没有监视的情况下完成任务。他要训练dean在无人看管的情况下完成自己的工作，当然，他是丝毫不会怜悯dean诸如昨晚那样的崩溃的。 是的，john希望dean是个有用而有效率的人，他嫌弃dean的无能，耻笑他祈求cas爱意的方式，厌恶他的情绪崩溃。

dean靠着cas的身子已经僵硬了，他感到羞愧难当。他应该移开。他应该动起来，不能再让cas像对待一只宠物一样宠着他了，他不配，并且为自己想要而感到羞耻。 但是他没有移动身子，他做不到。因为，他在欺骗自己。他一直在让自己相信这就是他现在的样子，过去的几年里某些东西已经将他打碎，他不再是过去那个完美的士兵了。

而就他堕落的程度而言，他一直相信最大的懦弱就是逃避自己真正的欲望。

他不会。

他总是渴望温柔，总是那么容易被感情左右。因此他恨自己，这意味着他软弱。毕竟这就是john训练给他的思考方式。他让他觉得，渴望善良是脆弱的，而脆弱是最无用的。不，他只有一个任务，那就是做一个守护者。如果他希望有人来保护他，甚至承认自己需要被人保护，这就是懦弱，就会受到惩罚。而懦夫保护不了sam。

懦夫也不能做到在处理烂摊子时不哭，在挨鞭子时不尖叫。懦夫不能在十岁前做一百个俯卧撑，在七岁之前完美地射击。懦夫也不能在john消失不见、租金交不上来时给旅馆经理吸一发，懦夫无法按捺住作为一个奴隶被商店老板抓住偷窃的恐惧。当站在自己醉酒愤怒的主人和他吓坏了的儿子之间时，一个懦夫根本不知道怎么去处理自己被打断的手臂。

dean都能做到。所以他不是懦夫。

只有一件事他永远做不对，那就是他暗自祈祷那些事不要再发生了，希望会有人来阻止它们，至少也会在事情发生过后抚慰他保护他。

john会称之为可悲，并揍他直到他的这个想法消失，但他还是利用了这一点。dean对他忠心耿耿，不顾一切地讨好他，甚至把自己推到崩溃的边缘，只希望得到他哪怕只是点点头或咕哝一声表示赞许。

直到现在在cas身边，他的一个小小请求就能让他被爱所笼罩时，他才在想，john到底知不知道他过去在做什么。

那个男人强暴他，殴打他，他的整整一个童年和青年时光都在被他利用。但是他从来没有恨过他，他当然会生气，但他把一切都转向了内心，把所有的沮丧和厌恶都强加给了自己。他的生活太难了，不是因为john伤害了他，而是因为他不够好。

他一直想从john那里得到的仅仅只是一个暗示，表明他对dean很满意，并向他的奴隶表达哪怕是一丁点儿温暖。

但他从来没有。

他只会偶尔表现出一点点温情，那也是在他和dean上了床以后，在他烂醉如泥的时候。

通常做完之后john只会把dean甩下床去，而且酗酒会让他更加暴躁狠戾。

但偶尔，他也会很悲伤。

“你和她很像。” 他轻声细语，轻轻地抚摸着dean赤裸的身体，用手抚摸着男孩的身体两侧，用手抚摸着他的头发。他会称赞着他的美丽并玩弄着他的下体。当他还小的时候，什么也不会发生，但是一旦他进入青春期，john就会一直抚摸他，直到他变硬。

john通常在进入他身体之后就会唤他“mary”，但是此时dean就不会像往常那样疼痛，有时john甚至同意他射出来。dean并不在意，他知道这个男人在那时看见了谁，心里想的是谁。

然后john会吻他，抚摸他的脸颊，告诉他他很美。dean十四岁的时候，有一次john说：“我爱你”。dean知道这不是对他说的，但他太过于渴望这份爱，以至于他让自己假装这是属于他的。他也会对他悄悄地说回这句话，并希望――他一直可悲地希望着――当john在早晨醒来意识到是dean睡在他身边的时候，他不会把他丢在地上、只因他不是mary而殴打他。

john当然会。他总是会这样。

然而，这些事让dean越发好奇，mary是个什么样的女子，能让john变成一个温柔的人。dean相信她一定很善良。他喜欢相信，如果她还活着，她会对他很好。

dean八岁的时候曾问过她一次，john把他打得很惨，让他再也不敢提起她。dean从john每次干他时对mary的诗意回忆中慢慢拼凑起她的形象，他仔细研究了几张她的照片，盯着她那双温柔的绿眼睛和她带着同情的微笑，直到他发现了她会对他好的证据。 他崇拜她，把关于她的一切都藏在心里。

有时，dean喜欢幻想如果她在身边会是什么样子――当他流血受伤或挨饿的时候，或者当他开始担心sam长大不再需要他的时候。他想象中，她会照顾他。

她是sam的母亲，他假装她也是他的母亲。

他的亲生母亲根本不想要他。他出生于奴隶养殖场一个已经有九个孩子的女孩，当有人感兴趣的时候，她的孩子就会被抢走卖掉。她听从命令给他喂奶，他们睡在同一张床上，直到他被卖掉，否则她就无视他。他不怨恨她，真的。他也不想和一个随时会被带走的孩子在一起。

他知道这会如何打碎一个人。

但是他早在被从sam身边卖走之前就已经破碎不堪了，而他直到现在才意识到这一点。他过去总是想着他能服从命令，他能干活，这让他更强大。

但即使在他最绝望的时刻，他也从未想过逃跑和自由，从未想过拥有自己的生活。他最温柔的幻想也只是希望有人来照顾他，能让他在这个人的怀里寻求慰藉。

“我不知道如何照顾自己。” 他轻轻地承认，温热的气息扑在cas的腿上。羞涩使他在说话时不敢抬起头来。“我以前从来没有这样过。我照顾别人，但总有人控制着我。”

cas依然一动不动。

“我不想控制你，dean。”

dean闭上了眼睛。

_求你了。_

“我需要知道你想让我做什么” 他恳求道。

他能感觉到Cas坐得更直了，他知道他让他更加心烦意乱了，但他不知道该怎么办。

“我不想让你做任何事情。”cas坚持说。

dean的眼睛猛地睁开，推开cas ，“那我为什么在这儿?” 他抬头绝望地看着另一个人，问道，“如果你不想从我这里得到任何东西，那就代表你不想要我。”

“根本不是这样。” cas的声音小到几乎听不见，“我非常在乎你，dean。我不会让你离开我。你不必自己去赢得待在这里的权利。”

尽管dean一直沉浸在一种空虚感中，但这种感觉很快就消失了。这比他昨晚感受到的压力好多了。

突然间，他感觉就像被cas打碎的玻璃碎片一样脆弱，禁不住打了个寒颤。

“你不明白。”他恳求道。“你想让我成为一个人，照顾好自己，但我不知道怎么做到。照顾别人是我做过的最类似的事，一旦我停下来，我就会重新变成一个物品。”

他用手摩挲着脸。

“你对我照顾得这么好。” 他说，“我吃饱穿暖，现在什么疼痛也没有，我真的很感激。但是我不想再当一个洋娃娃了，即使是个受宠爱的娃娃。”

_求求你理解我。_

他不确定自己说得多有道理，但这是他能描述最接近自己感受的方式。

他乐意以任何方式来为cas服务，但他不能做他的宠物，更不可能在这种情况下学会做一个人。他需要一个目标，需要被允许去做一份能定义他人性的工作。他需要知道他做错了、搞砸了什么，如果cas能帮助他，告诉他究竟如何做能让他的主人开心，dean才觉得自己可以停止继续崩溃下去。

求你一定一定要理解。

cas深深吸了一口气，又深深地呼出一口气，抿了抿嘴唇，“我想，”他说，“我们需要设定一些规则。“

dean终于又可以呼吸了。

 

******

规则一，受伤时要告诉cas。cas说着，dean仔细地把它记在纸上――这张纸是他按那个人的吩咐拿来的。他们坐到厨房去了，dean弯腰伏在桌子前记录着。他已经很多年没有用笔了，写这些简短的单词花了他很长时间。每个字母都歪歪扭扭，字体又太大，就像小孩子写出来的，随着沉默写字的时间越来越长，他的脸颊也越来越烫。

“写好了。” 他终于小声说出来。他花了将近一分钟的时间才写出这几个词和数字 “1” 。Cas什么也没说，表现得好像他已经注意到了这点一样。

“我不仅仅在说别人伤害你，” 他说，“ 这也意味着如果你伤到了自己，不论有意无意，你都要告诉我。我不会因此对你大喊大叫的。”

“好的。” dean咕哝道，感到有些眩晕。

“这也不仅仅局限于身体上的疼痛。” cas继续说，“我指的是任何让你觉得不舒服的事。如果你冷了、饿了，或者生病了，又或者什么东西让你害怕了…实际上我们最好再制定一条规则――你害怕的时候要告诉我。”

“我总是在害怕，cas。” dean承认。

Cas停了下来，眨了眨眼睛。“你现在也害怕吗?” 他问道。这太傻了，dean不想毁了现在的氛围，但这是一个直接抛来的问题，所以他别无选择。

“不是我过去习惯的那种害怕，但是是的，我仍然害怕。”

“害怕什么？”

”你。“ dean脱口而出，cas浑身一颤，这让dean悲伤无比。

“但这不是你的错。” 他飞快地说下去，“不是……你对我很好，更别提你在乎我是否害怕你…但是你拥有我，先生，我不能忘记这一点。你永远可以对我做任何事，而且…”

显然多说无益，因为cas看上去越来越消沉。

“对不起。“dean恳求道。他妈的，他太恨自己让Cas伤心了。“我这就写下来。对不起。”

他写下这句话，“害怕的时候告诉cas” ，就写在“受伤的时候告诉cas“的正下方。老天，cas对他这么好，他怎么不能停止做出让这个人伤心的事情呢？

“我写好了。” dean试探性地说。

cas轻轻点头，深呼吸。“我―好。很好。“他结结巴巴地说，显然是想振作起来，“我不会因为你还会怕我而生气，dean，我理解。如果我做了什么事让你特别害怕，我只是希望你能告诉我。”

“是，先生。cas。”

“如果别人让你害怕了，或者我们身处一个让你紧张的环境里，或者你做了个噩梦，甚至只是你自己的一系列想法让自己害怕的时候，我都希望你告诉我。任何东西，只要你感到害怕，我要你告诉我。”

dean紧张地不停挪动身子。“cas，我害怕很多愚蠢至极的东西，并不是你能理解的。我有时候仅仅因为没有被操就睡在床上而害怕，因此我总是睡到床底下去。“

“你看，我很高兴你告诉我这些。”cas说，“因为现在我知道我该给你拿张席子和几条毯子了。“

dean盯着Cas，先是惊讶，然后仔细端详着那人的脸，观察是否有任何说谎的迹象。

“我害怕你会不给我东西吃。” dean试探性地说出一句，眯起眼睛，等着看cas的反应，“这就是我停止吃饭的一部分原因。因为我一旦习惯了吃饱饭，我将难以接受再次挨饿“

伤感在cas的脸上转瞬即逝，没有一会儿他就恢复了平静，显然这次没有被这突如其来的问题吓到。

他突然站了起来，dean往后退缩起来，以为cas要开始教训他，要让他搞清楚自己的地位。

 _你这个白痴。_ 他想。 _你不该得寸进尺。_

但是cas并没有像dean想象中的过来揍他。dean小心翼翼地看着他走向橱柜，四处摸索把手，找到后把门拉开。他抓起一盒麦片，两罐汤和一些牛肉干，两只手都抓满了，只能用身子把橱柜的门关上。然后他又回到他坐过的地方，把食物倒在桌子上，再坐下来。

dean盯着那些东西，眼神里充满了犹豫，还夹杂着一丝恐惧。他会被迫一次吃下所有这些来提醒自己要学会感恩吗?

“先生?“ 他胆怯地问。

“这些都是你的。” cas说，“ 等我们完成手头的事情后，我要你把这些食物都藏起来。dean，我绝对不会抢走你的食物，但是如果这样能让你感觉安全一些，那么我希望你这么做。”

dean难以置信地盯着Cas，然后飞快地从桌子上扫过食物，紧紧地抱在胸前。

“谢谢你。”他喘着气。“先生―谢谢你。“

“没事，dean。” cas平静地说，仿佛不知道自己刚刚从dean肩上卸下了多大的负担。

他当然不会知道，他怎么会知道呢？

 

下一条规则是类似的主题――当他做饭时，要做好足够两个人的伙食。为了记下这些字，dean不得不把手里抱着的食物放回去，他很惊讶地发现自己已经能轻易相信这些食物不会被人抢走。

他这样认为是对的。因为Cas就是那么好。

但他突然觉得自己很渺小。还不够好。

“对不起，cas。” 他写完后平静地说。

“怎么了？” cas不明所以地问道。

“不服从命令。“ 他说，“这本身就是一个规矩。可是我总是不听。”

cas皱起了眉头。他似乎想了一会儿，然后弯下腰，严肃地盯着dean的左耳处。

“我不生气。“ cas轻声告诉他，dean早已知道这一点，因为他的身上没有新添的伤痕，但他还是觉得自己身上有什么东西被解开了，所以也许之前他并不像自己想的那么确信。

“但是，dean，” cas继续说，一个奇怪、不舒服的表情一闪而过，“ 你不能――这是另一条规则――你不能惩罚自己。“

dean又拿起笔，聚精会神地写下这些字，但字迹依然丑陋难辨，这让他窘迫得抬不起头来。

“好。” 他咕哝着，试图忘记昨夜发生的一切――他给自己惩罚、不听从命令去吃饭、他要求cas揍他以及cas拒绝他之后他的样子……

都不可原谅。

他真的希望自己能做得更好。

桌子另一边，cas还在继续说：“这不是……这不是你要做的。你得相信我。如果我说你不应该受到惩罚，那你就不应该。”

他的声音听起来很奇怪，很勉强，好像他不习惯用强势的口吻，也不确定自己做得对不对。不过无论如何，他的话深深触动了dean。

因为他……从来没这么想过。

他已经习惯了因为各种各样他理解或不理解的原因而受到惩罚。有时他认为自己不应该受到惩罚，但并不意味着他是对的。他只是个傻婊子。不像他身边的这个人，是个自由人。如果他们说他应该被打，那他就该被打。

他从来没有经历过这种情况――他认为自己应该受到惩罚，他的主人却不觉得。但是…这没什么区别，不是吗? Cas是对的，惩罚自己不是他的事。

他总是被告知要相信他的主人，因为他们最了解他，他也总是听话的照做，毕竟他又蠢又毫无价值，主人的话无疑都是事实。但是信任他们并没有让他的生活更好过，反而会带给他更多的痛苦。他只能接受，因为这就是他眼里对信任的定义――相信别人对自己的判断，即使你自己并不喜欢。

但现在Cas告诉他，他不应该受到惩罚，即使dean认知里的一切都告诉他应该受到惩罚。dean不懂，他也从未懂过cas对待他的方式。

cas是他的主人。如果他想善待dean，那么dean就应该尽最大的努力去接受，就如同他接受那些折磨一样。不是吗？

dean疑惑地盯着Cas。

cas很聪明，比dean聪明多了。如果他说dean不应该受到惩罚，那么也许，他确实不应该。

“写好了。” dean说，看着自己写下的字，感觉它们空虚又兴味索然，感觉失去了思想和感情，但这就是dean现在所有的一切。

“很好。” cas说，他的声音不再严厉了，听起来很温暖。“我们差不多快写完了。” 那人继续说。“最后一条规则。”

dean手里拿着笔，认真地看着他。

“没有性。” Cas简单地说，然后等着Dean慢慢地写下这五个字母。

“你明白吗？” 待到dean写完后cas这样问他。虽然问题很简单，但是dean仍然很感激，因为他确实不知道自己是否懂得这条规则。

他紧张地盯着那张纸，好像那些话会突然从纸上跳下来咬他。“是说我不能让任何人来上我？”

“不仅仅如此。” cas告诉他，“这意味着，没有任何形式的性接触。意味着，如果有人试图以任何让你不舒服的方式碰了你，我都希望你竭尽全力地反抗，希望你能喊我过去。”

dean认真点了点头。“除了你，别让任何人为了性而碰我。明白了。”

“这条规则也适用于我。”cas说。dean僵住了，惊恐地看着他。

“我永远不会反抗你。”他喘着气。

“你也永远不需要。”cas承诺，“我只是在向你解释，我和其他人一样，没有权利在你不愿意的情况下碰你。”

dean没有回答他。他知道这不是cas的意思, 但“我和其他人一样”简直毫无意义。这世上几乎每个人都有权利玩弄他，也仅仅只是因为Cas的规定，Dean才有权利阻止他们。更何况说这条规则同样适用于自己的主人简直是太蠢了。规则是主人设定的，他可以在任何时候改变它。

尽管如此，dean还是很喜欢这条规则。他相信cas会坚持不和他上床的承诺，但是同时他现在也可以反抗其他人了…

dean是个优秀的战士，虽然他已经很久不被允许使用那些格斗的技巧了。而现在他又可以重新拾起，再也不会有人强迫他和他们做爱了。

这个念头使他的心猛地一跳，他不禁咧开嘴笑了。“我能做到。”他说。“我是一个好战士，Cas。”

cas微笑着说：“我知道。但如果你做不到，或者你因为害怕而僵硬，我都不会生气。你完全可以去尝试反抗，但是如果你做不到，那也不是你的错。”

“不会的。“ dean自信地说。“我可以搞定。”

他能，他知道他能。在他被卖掉之前，他已经这样做过很多次了。john对他进行了严格的训练，他不仅用这些技能保护sam，也保护自己。

“我很高兴你能这么觉得。” cas申明，“但是，你仍然需要大喊来让我知道。我相信你能保护好自己，但我不想你每次都必须这么做。如果你遇到有人摸你，或用一种让你感到不舒服或威胁的方式跟你说话，你都要让我知道。”

cas朝着dean的方向微微前倾身体，把手伸到桌子对面。dean握住他的手。

“我看不见你是否受伤了，dean，但只要你在需要的时候告诉我，我就能保护你。”

dean一直盯着cas的脸看，突然觉得无法自持，目光落到他们握紧在一起的手上。有那么一会儿，他想争辩，感觉john就站在他身后，掐着他的肩膀逼迫他说自己不需要保护，cas无需浪费精力来保护他，他可以保护自己，如果他没有做到或是受伤了，那完全是他自己的错。

但是他说不出来，因为这就是cas的规定，而dean对此充满感激。他应该争辩并告诉cas他可以自己解决一切问题，但是他不被允许这么说，这并不糟，相反，dean从未感到如此轻松愉快过。

因为他再也不用因为他无力保护别人或者寻求保护而感到羞耻了。感谢上帝，感谢上帝，终于。这就是他一直想要的，他一直等待的，从他崩溃的时候，从他被gabe带过来的时候，从他还是个孩子的时候，年复一年，是的，他该死的一生都想要的东西。那就是有人能真正地善待他，就如同他为他们付出的那样为他付出，给予他自主的权利而不仅仅是把他丢进一个他无法独自处理的境地中。

dean眨了眨眼，不知所措，盯着整个列表。

1，受伤时告诉cas

2，害怕时告诉cas

3，永远为两个人做饭

4，不要惩罚自己

5，没有性。

他把目光从纸上移到坐在他对面的那个人身上，感觉到他内心的某种东西舒展开来。

这就是他一直想要的。关心别人，也被别人关心。

一种强烈的解放的感觉在他的血液中流淌，dean终于能够点头了。

“我明白了。”他低声说。“谢谢你,cas。”

他是认真的。

cas朝他笑了笑，即使那个人看不见，dean也对他回报以笑容。他心中的一扇门咔哒一声打开了，无数明亮而又奇怪的东西倾泻而出。

 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

如果dean以为这是他最后一次感到崩溃，那他可是大错特错。

这一天晚上，cas给singer医生打了电话，接着又给Charlie打了电话，又给一个叫Ellen的女人打了电话，然后又给一个叫Benny的“理疗师”打了电话。

Cas从Singer医生开始，因为他不知道除此之外还能打给谁，他在谈话的一开始就告诉医生近期的情况。dean对此没什么可担心的，因为上次在这个医生的办公室里什么不好的事情也没发生，所以他愿意相信如果cas把他带回那里，也不会发生什么糟糕的事。

但他没有这样的好运气。singer医生又给了cas他们见到的那个护士charlie的电话，显然她更能帮上cas的忙。

看起来charlie是某个激进的”反奴隶“主义者，dean完全不知道有这种事存在，直到听到cas在电话里提到它。cas希望Dean知道他在电话里谈论的东西，所以dean一边朝cas点头一边在头脑里激烈地思考着。

竟然有反奴隶制主义者？？竟然有人不赞成奴隶制？而且他们还不是奴隶，而是自由民？这对他来说真是个新闻。他想可能cas也是这样的人，因为cas是dean所知的体系和规则里的例外。但现在来看还有其他自由民持有和cas一样的观点。而且现在还有某种社会运动？ 他们会什么要在乎？ 为什么要去推翻一个服务于他们的体系？

cas一边和电话那头的人谈论着，一边念出他们的话让dean知晓他们的谈话内容，他每一句漫不经心的话都能给dean的世界带来剧烈的动荡，但他却一点儿也没注意到。

Charlie给了cas一个叫ellen的女人的工作号码，她听上去是某个“奴隶权益”中心的主任什么的。他不能确定，好奇驱使他几乎问出了口，但是内心里有什么东西阻止了他。一开始他以为是恐惧，但当他意识到不是的时候他有些不知道该如何回应。他不怕问cas问题（wow，什么时候他已经不怕了），他只是很尴尬。

他很尴尬，因为这是一件他应该了解但他却完全不知道的事，他起码对此应该有点基本的了解，但他却一点儿都不知道。

所以他最终还是没有问出口，只是尽量地仔细听他们的谈话去猜出个大概。谢天谢地此时dean坐在cas旁边，离得足够近，他可以听到双方的对话，虽然Ellen那边有些模糊不清。cas和Ellen谈了很久，dean不断地听到“资源”、“教育”和“医疗保健“这样的词。据他猜测，cas正在和一个可能是为重获自由的奴隶所建的社区中心的主任谈话，他们属于某个激进的废奴主义组织。

他们谈论到这个组织参与的一些dean不知道的法律改革，不知怎的dean发现自己颤抖起来。几分钟后，他强迫自己停下来。

cas最后打给benny的时候，dean把那些新鲜而纷乱的想法都推到脑后，因为他知道cas为什么要打给这个人。当cas和Benny谈话时，dean努力让自己显得镇定自若。如果他害怕了，他就得告诉Cas，这是规则。但他不想告诉Cas。他想做个温顺听话的人，做cas想让他做的事。他想去见Benny，因为cas想让他去。

但实际上，他不知道如何看待这种所谓的“心理医生”。他知道这是什么，但他从来没听说过奴隶去看心理医生。很多奴隶都疯了，但据他所知，疯了的奴隶就会被杀掉。

dean认为也许“心理医生”是“训练官”的委婉叫法。如果是这样，他将会无比感激cas这样关心他，雇佣一个人来把他训练地更好。但是在和那个人谈了几分钟之后，Cas转向dean，把电话递给他。

Benny听起来不像是个训练官，他听上去很和善。dean没有说什么，但是这个医生仿佛很清楚dean在想什么，并让他相信他所要做的就是和他谈谈。

他当然也许在撒谎。

但是cas目前为止都没有打过他。所以，他也不会让别人打他。

这个想法让他宽慰了许多。他不必告诉cas他很害怕了。

但是，他仍然很紧张。

预约到来前的一整个星期他都很紧张，而真正到了那一天，他反而感到一阵解脱。

“如果你感觉不好，下次我们就不去了。都取决于你。“Cas在上车时对他承诺。

这是一个谎言，尽管他很确定Cas没有意识到他在撒谎。他从来没有权利去决定什么，真的没有。永远都会是主人的选择。dean知道，而cas不知道。

严格来说cas给了他选择，告诉他他有说不的权利，但很明显dean知道cas想让他说什么，所以他就会照着cas希望的方向去说，这样cas就会高兴，那么dean也会尝试着去高兴。

他们到达时，眼前的大楼比dean想象中的还大得多。“哈韦尔社区中心”这几个字挂在两扇大门的上方，dean在他们走向入口的时候轻声念出这几个字，几乎走到牌子正下方时才弄明白所有的字，挫败感淹没了他，但至少挫败感能缓解他此刻的紧张情绪。

走进建筑里面，一位坐在桌子后面的漂亮女士指引他们上楼，dean领着cas穿过大厅，直到他找到了那间标着他被告知的号码的办公室。

“我们到了。”dean说，“但门还关着。”

“我们可能来早了。”cas沉思了一会儿，胳膊从dean的胳膊上放下，摸了摸自己的盲文手表。

他支吾了一会，说：“不，现在已经2:02了，就是这个点。也许我们应该敲门试试。“dean照做了，过了一会儿，门打开，出现一个如同巨大棕熊的男人。

dean本能地向后退缩，紧紧靠在cas身上。

老天，cas把我带去的每个人都像推土机那么大吗？

“你们好。”他听到了Benny隆隆的声音，他一直低垂双眼，不敢抬起，“你们一定是castiel和dean。”

“是的。”cas回答道，“我想你一定就是Lafitte先生吧？“

“就叫我Benny。”

他的声音就如同在电话里听到的那样亲切，带着和善的南方口音。dean觉得这可以作为抬起头的理由，但他仍然做不到。

“如果可以的话，”他听到那人继续说，“我想先和你们俩单独谈谈。先是Cas，然后是你，dean。”

dean僵硬起来，他希望刚才cas没有松开他的胳膊，不然的话他现在就可以紧紧抓住他了。

“你想单独和我谈么，先生？” 他对着地面问道。

“如果你不介意的话。”Benny温和地对他说。

不，不，不好，一点也不好。

好，他现在害怕了。

他能感觉到Benny正满怀期待地看着他，他知道cas也在等着他的回应，他必须回答。

“我……”他结结巴巴地开口。

他不想惹麻烦。Benny做好了规划，他不应该为一个奴隶去重新安排。他也不应该麻烦cas继续照顾他，他应该接受。他知道他应该接受。

但他不能这样，他不能撒谎，他现在很害怕，他不能假装自己不害怕。

他如释重负。

“我不想和你单独在一起。”他喘着气。“我很抱歉。”

话一出口，他的心停跳了半刻。

没关系。他试图告诉自己。你表现得很好，你在遵守规则。没关系。

尽管如此，他还是向Cas寻求安慰。

他看上去没有生气。很好。但这不代表他会听dean的。不过至少目前他不会受罚。

“没事。”他听到Benny说，dean的目光从cas转向他。眼前这个男人强壮得吓人，真的，但他的脸又是如此的真诚和易读，dean开始冷静下来。

“我相信cas一定不会介意和我们坐在一起。是吗，cas？”

“当然。”cas说。

dean放松下来，感到既感激又愚蠢。他害羞地点头表示承认，然后把手插进口袋里。

“谢谢。”他小声说。

“不用谢。”Benny说，“cas现在进来坐一会好吗？dean，如果你愿意，你可以坐在门外，如果你觉得无聊，图书馆就在那里。“他指着走廊对面的一个房间，就在几扇门之外。

dean紧张地挪动着身子。

“好，好的。” 他小声说。他能做到。他不害怕一个人呆着，他可以保护自己。他只是不喜欢和一个他主人希望他去交往的人被困在一个房间里，因为他不知道会发生什么。

“好。“Benny点了点头。“dean，等我们办完了，我会让Cas来找你。好吗?”

“好，先生。”

“dean，一会儿见。”cas说，然后Benny把他领进屋，关上门。

dean局促不安地站了几秒钟，拿不准自己接下来该做什么。他宁愿跪在房间外面，直到有人叫他进去。Benny提出的图书馆建议可能是个命令，dean不想因为不听话而惹恼他。

他慢吞吞地走到Benny指着的那扇门前，把门打开一条缝，朝里张望。

正如他知道的那样，这是一个图书馆，铺着蓝色的地毯，没有一点儿声音。

书架上堆满了书，比dean一辈子看到过的都多。他过去经常去图书馆接sam，但他自己从来没被允许进去过。

书柜间有很多分散的桌子，有少数人在那儿读书学习。

dean停顿片刻。他没有想到这里还会有其他人。

他警惕地环视着周边的环境。他们像他一样是奴隶吗? 或是刚获得自由的奴隶吗?

他并不真正理解这个地方是做什么的，只知道他们让奴隶去看心理治疗师，并让他们待在图书馆里。

他紧张地拖着身子走了进去，随手关上门。为了不挡住门，他向右挪了一点儿，但仅仅是一点儿。

他忐忑不安地眨了眨眼，然后低头看着地毯。

现在呢？

他可以碰那些书吗? 也许吧，毕竟他们允许他进入图书馆。但这又怎样？他又不识几个字。他通常必须读出四个字母以上的单词才能理解它们。但他现在不想打扰任何人。也许他可以小声念……不，他还是可能会吵到别人。

在不到一分钟内，他决定自己应该老老实实待在角落等着cas来找他。但总是有人用余光打量着他。他心中激烈挣扎起来，不知道是否应该跪下来。

他艰难地抬起眼，朝周边打量了几眼。

他看到了商场里的那个孩子。那个帮他对抗骚扰他的男人的亚洲孩子，他还免费送了他们很多东西。

他正对dean微笑。当他看到dean在看他时，他朝他挥了挥手。

dean继续盯着他看。

年轻人继续朝他笑，用手做了个手势，很明显是让他过去。

dean咬着嘴唇，犹豫了一下。这孩子在商店里对他很好。但这不代表他现在也会很好。而且他甚至不确定当Cas不在的时候，他是否有资格与其他人交谈。

他决定他应该呆在原地。

但是他根本没有理会自己的决定，走向桌子，好奇心压倒了他。

孩子把旁边的椅子拉了出来，dean坐下去。

“Hi ，“ 他小声说，房间里满是纸张翻动和椅子刮擦的声音，只有dean能听见他的声音。

“Hi ，“dean回答说，他几乎笑起来，但他突然睁大双眼，匆忙地在结尾加上了一个“先生”。

这孩子要么没有注意到他的错误，要么就是他不在乎。

“你不必叫我’先生’。我是Kevin。“ 他说着，伸出手来。

dean小心翼翼地握住他的手，被这种平等的姿态弄糊涂了。

“你好,Kevin。“ 他说，握了握凯文的手，然后松开了。

眼前的年轻人一直期待地盯着他，这让dean的焦虑陡然上升，他试图搞明白这家伙想要什么。他是在等dean对他商店里的所作所为说谢谢吗？没关系，只要这种“谢谢”不需要脱衣服就行。

但就在dean张开嘴的时候，他又开口了。“你可以叫你什么？”

哦！dean的脸烧起来。

他很不习惯自我介绍。通常别人已经知道或者根本不在乎。

“该死，对不起。我是dean。”他脱口而出。

kevin轻笑起来：“嘿，dean，什么风把你吹到哈韦尔中心来了?“

dean对着他面前的这个年轻人皱起了眉头。他该怎么说好呢？ _我_ _实_ _在不_ _习惯_ _被当作一个人，所以我吓坏了，不吃_ _东_ _西不睡_ _觉_ _，_ _对_ _着主人大喊大叫，精神完全崩_ _溃_ _了，_ _cas本_ _应该_ _把我赶走但他是个天使，所以他把我_ _带_ _来_ _这_ _里，因_ _为_ _我也不知道我_ _为_ _什么要_ _发疯_ _。_

是的，他不能这么说。

“我……我的主人把我带来这里看心理医生。” 他小声说，畏缩起来。

_请_ _不要_ _问_ _是什么使他决定那_ _样_ _做的。_ _请_ _不要_ _问_ _他_ _为_ _什么不把我赶走。_

Kevin没有问，而是说，“哦?你知道是谁吗?”

dean眨了眨眼睛，先是低头看着桌子，然后抬头看着他，考虑了一会儿。

眼前的年轻人还没到被称为男人的年龄，似乎刚刚处于孩子和成人之间，很容易被误认为只是一个不同肤色的男孩。

 _正是_ _sam的年_ _纪_ _。_ 他又一次想起了他。这一次他允许悲伤在他的体内肆意凝结，过了一会儿才回归现实。

“Benny Lattife或是Lafette什么的。“ 他回答。

Kevin的脸亮了起来。

“哦，太好了，这也是我去看的那个人！他真的很棒，你会喜欢他的。”

dean呆呆地看着他。

……什，什么？

“你也去看过Benny？” 他傻傻地问。

Kevin点点头。

Benny在这个古怪的所谓奴隶权利中心工作。dean看到了很多奴隶，就像他一样，这是否意味着…？

“你也是一个奴隶吗？” 他犹豫地问。如果他猜错了，这将是对Kevin的极大侮辱。

”不。“kevin说，dean立马陷入恐惧之中，“但我曾经是。” 他接着说，然后拉下衬衫领子，露出五角星纹身――所有奴隶在被贩卖之前都要在锁骨左下方纹上的标志。dean在同样的地方有同样的纹身，唯一不同的是Kevin身上的那个五角星已经被填上了，这意味着他已经获得了自由。

dean知道这一点，每个人都知道，但他从来没有见过被填上的纹身，他以前从未见过获释的奴隶。

获得自由异常困难，他们在设定规则时有意为之。首先，你的主人要愿意释放你――这几乎已经不可能发生。即便如此还不够。你还必须参加考试，以证明你将能够为社会做贡献，而不会拖累经济。这对那些普通人来说是相当基本的内容――你必须能够熟练读写英语，并且能做基本的算术。差不多就是这样，但是对于那些从来没有机会学习的奴隶来说，这简直是一个巨大的障碍。dean肯定通过不了。

“哇，”dean说，“那你一定很擅长阅读和数学之类的。”

他在陈述显而易见的事实，但他更懂得窥探另一个奴隶的过去。

“我希望如此。”Kevin笑起来，“我就要申请大学了，所以我最好去把它们学好。”

dean的眉毛因为震惊而往上挑。对于一个奴隶来说，获得自由已经几乎不可能，而上大学？

“老天。”他深呼一口气，“你是个天才吗？”

Kevin直起身子，显然很高兴。

“我只是很幸运得到了教育。” 他委婉地回答，但他并没有愚弄dean，他的话语间充满着自信。

看着这孩子当之无愧的骄傲，dean心里有些暖意，他情不自禁地咧开了嘴。

“这真的太厉害了，Kevin。”他诚实地说。“我甚至都不识字。”

kevin的笑容凝固起来，dean看着它渐渐消失，他自己的笑容也随之消失。气氛突然变得阴郁起来，dean想打自己一巴掌。

他只是想表达他是多么地敬佩他，而不是把这一切变成可怜他垃圾人生的讨论。

“你不识字吗？”kevin问道，他的声音里没有指责，只有悲伤，但dean仍觉得尴尬在肚子里凝结，他恨不得马上消失。

“我……”dean结结巴巴地说，感觉自己被攥住了，“我能懂一点点…我认识字母，能读懂一些简单的词汇。”

对比Kevin的大学申请，这更像是一种无力的辩护。

这孩子慢慢地点点头。“数学呢？” 他问道。dean突然想知道Cas还需要多久才能来接他。

dean咬着嘴唇，垂下眼。在Kevin充满期待的沉默中，dean停顿了一下，开口：“我会数数。”

这句话蕴含着比字面意思多多了的含义，就像水下的冰山，像Kevin这样聪明的人一定能懂，但这是dean唯一能说出口的话。

羞愧和沮丧交织在一起，使他的胃更难受了。

他不想让Kevin可怜他，他想让他喜欢他。他以前从来没有过真正的朋友。

然而，似乎从来没有人喜欢过他。怜悯是他得到的最接近的东西。

比起冷酷和厌恶，他更讨厌怜悯。

dean低头盯着自己的裤子，等待着接下来令人做呕的怜悯说辞。

但他预想的评价并没有到来。“如果你愿意，我可以教你。”dean听到他这么说，惊奇地抬起头来。

“什么？” 他叫出来。

Kevin双臂交叉，身体向前倾。

“我可以教你。”他重复了一遍，“我没有太多时间，因为我要兼顾学习和兼职，但我每周一都会来这里做志愿者，如果不行的话我还可以换个时间来。”

dean向那个年轻人眨了眨眼睛，先是困惑，然后是震惊。

他是认真的吗?

除了sam，没有人愿意教dean任何东西。没有人觉得他们值得去教一个奴隶学习，相较而言他们更关心他紧实的屁股和漂亮的嘴巴。没有人认为他聪明到足以学习，即使是他自己。这就像教狗学算术。人人都知道。

dean重重地咽了口气，把目光从他身上移开。

“你是在取笑我吗?”他小声问。

如果答案是肯定的，他不知道他会做什么。他不知道自己会不会对着Kevin尖叫，或者在这周偷偷哭上一百万次。这两种反应都太蠢了。他在想他现在能用多快的速度跑回走廊。

他不该想这么多，因为Kevin大叫起来：“当然不是！” 他听上去很不高兴，dean悄悄地把椅子往后移了一些。不管Kevin以前是不是奴隶，他现在已经自由了，而现在dean惹恼了他，他不想带着脸上的巴掌印走进Benny的办公室。这将是个糟糕的第一印象，这会让Benny以为他不听话，到处惹是生非。

也不是说他这么以为就错了，而是dean宁愿尽可能地拖延这种印象。

在他身边，Kevin继续说了下去，谢天谢地没有生气。

“当然不是，dean。我只是觉得你是个很酷的家伙，要是没人教你实在是太可惜了。”

dean不确定自己到底应该做什么，尤其是当他知道自己想做什么，但又不知道是否允许的时候，他又焦虑起来。

“我没有钱。“ 他低声提醒道，但Kevin摇摇头，：“这里很棒的，伙计，志愿者，记得吗？”

dean紧张起来，指甲紧紧扣进手掌，几乎用力到了要流血的程度。然后他突然意识到自己在做什么，强迫自己停下来。他的皮肤上已经留下了深深的指甲印。

他不能这么做，他不确定这样算不算在惩罚自己，但他很确信cas知道了会很不高兴。“我应该要问问我的主人。”dean说，尽量不让自己看起来像藏着掖着什么，他确实得这么做，不是吗？他一定得问。

“你认为他会不同意吗？”Kevin说，dean能听出他的不快，他知道Kevin现在在怎么想cas，但那是不对的。

“我可没这么说。” 他立马说。

“那你认为他会同意？”

dean要窒息了。

“我也没那么说。”

“该死。我想既然他能带你来见Benny就说明是他个不错的人。他在店里的时候看上去也不错。但我想你也不能确定他是个完全的好人还是个混蛋。”

dean皱起眉头，闷闷不乐，浑身僵硬起来。

“cas不是混蛋。”

Kevin怀疑地看着他。

“他违背你的意愿把你作为一个奴隶。” 他申明，仿佛在说明一个事实，仿佛他 _什么都懂_ 一样。

“不，他没有。” 他低声咆哮起来。

“那他为什么不给你自由呢？”

“因为是他的哥哥买了我送给他，而且出于某种原因不愿意把文件交给他。而且感谢老天，我不想要自由。”

Kevin的眉毛高高挑起，这让dean脸红耳热，很难受，但是他依然盯着他。

他不是那个意思，但现在已经说了出来，成了事实，所以没必要假装这些话没有说出口。

“你不 _想_ 要自由？”Kevin不可置信地重复了一遍。

dean噘起嘴唇，尽量不让自己因Kevin的误会而羞愧。他当然不明白，他是个聪明能干的孩子，他可能一辈子都在为了摆脱奴隶的身份而奋斗，证明自己的潜能。

dean不同。dean没有任何优势，在没有人教导他的情况下，他根本不知道如何在社会上存活。

这让人羞愧，真的。但这不代表他会承认。

“是的。” 他固执地回答Kevin。

“ _为_ _什么_ ？”

dean往后一倒靠在座位上，眼睛里的光一闪而逝。

“因为不是每个人都能去上大学，Kevin。我们中的一些人有了自由就会搞砸一切，信不信由你。”

在他说出这些话的时候他就预感到自己会后悔。话说完了，他是对的。

他因自己的愤怒而吓了一跳，他退缩蜷成一团，想把自己变得更渺小，更没有攻击性，他瞪大了眼睛，茫然地盯着面前的空地。

好。他想。目前为止还很好。

但是，操。接下来怎么办？Kevin会揍他吗？他宁愿他揍他也不愿意他告诉cas发生的事情。并不是因为他害怕cas会伤害他（cas太善良了根本不会打他），他只是不想让cas知道自己做的蠢事。他想让Cas一直为他骄傲，即使他知道自己不配。

“抱歉。” 他说得很快，他不认为一句道歉可以解决问题，他只是真的觉得自己很抱歉。Kevin不应该受到他的批评，他只是想表现得很友好。

这就是为什么这令人厌恶的怜悯永远是dean得到的最接近友谊的东西。因为他每次谈半小时就能搞砸一切。

正当他准备开始骂自己时，Kevin开口打断了他的思路：“没事的。” 他保证说，“我不该问。”

看了一眼这个年轻人，他很想继续对他刨根问底，但又很努力地控制住自己。

慢慢地，dean放松下来，意识到也许没有那么糟糕，也许他没有冒犯Kevin，也许只是激起了他的好奇心。

这说得通。dean想，在他刚刚的反应过后，他可以应付得来好奇心，这总比把这孩子吓跑要好。

这个年轻人的表情显然是感兴趣，而不是愤怒。

“我知道你不明白，Kevin。”dean对他说，“ 你也不应该明白。你还有很长的路要走，你不应该做一个奴隶浪费掉你的所有才能，你知道这一点。”

dean皱着眉头，想着该怎么说才好让凯文明白，而不会听起来像在发牢骚。

“这对我来说却不同。” 他说，“我很幸运有cas照顾我。我无法照顾自己，即使我想，我也做不到。”

dean很清楚Kevin还是不明白，但dean却对此大感欣慰，因为这意味着不管Kevin来自哪里，都足够安全，让他从未见过像dean这般破碎的人。同时这个事实也让他心灰意冷，但他仍然松了一口气。

“cas对你很好吗？他打过你吗？”

dean不想把想法表现在自己的脸上。因为没有，cas没有。但是很明显，dean和Kevin谈论的内容还远远不在一个频率上。即使cas每天都打他，dean也会把他描述地如同圣人一般美好，dean甚至会犹豫是否要称他为“善良”，这种犹豫给他带来一阵痛苦，他渐渐明白过来，这可能会把Kevin吓得不知所措。

dean必须承认他对这个世界的标准知之甚少，不知道什么是正常，什么是不正常。他对几乎一切事物都愚蠢无知，甚至包括奴隶制，尽管他身在其中。过去的五年里，他几乎完全呆在室内，与其他奴隶的互动大多发生在他被拖去参加性虐待派对的时候。他意识到自己对奴隶的“标准待遇”产生了理解上的偏差。

在此之前，他过着一种他认为十分“标准”的生活，一直以为自己有个正确的参考对象。在和john和sam一起走南闯北的时光里，他见过很多奴隶，看到他们时如何被对待、丢弃、骚扰。他一直认为他们是因为痛苦而顺从，他也一样。他仍然确信这一点。但他现在开始怀疑，也许他一直以为标准的、理所当然的痛苦，根本就不应该存在。

他清楚地知道殴打奴隶很常见，也不违法。他以前从来没有想过这个问题，直到一分钟前他还很确定，在整个美国没有一个奴隶能逃过被经常鞭打的命运。而他们竟然在用“你的主人是否打了你”作为善良的标准，而不是“为了好玩而杀了你”。

他从他们的谈话中得知，Kevin一直以来的环境要比他安全得多，但他想知道谁的处境更不正常，他的还是Kevin的。

“他对我很好。”dean终于回答，“他没有打过我。他――”

dean突然闭上了嘴，他本来想说“他让我吃东西”，但现在他觉得Kevin可能把这作为理所当然的事，指出这一点可能会让他不安。

dean不想吓到这孩子。他知道有些人看到别人天真烂漫的时候，就会怨恨他们，怨恨他们拥有特权，怨恨拥有特权的人对苦痛的无知，但是dean从来不是这样的人。他对纯真的唯一渴望就是保护它们。

他现在感觉到了，看着Kevin脸上的关切，不明白这个孩子怎么会关心一个一个小时前才认识的人。

“他很好。” 他重复道，有些语塞。他不知道怎么表达清楚自己的意思并避免把事情弄得一团糟。他不明白自己的话在别人耳中是什么意思，甚至当对方是一个奴隶时也不能。

他知道自己和cas存在着沟通上的问题，他们无法理解彼此的行为正是cas把他带来这里的主要原因。然而，他以为这些问题源于Cas是个自由人，一个善良的自由人，看不到世界的真实面目。

然而他现在却和另一个，奴隶，遇到了相同的问题。他心中警铃大作。如果他连Kevin的震惊都弄不懂，他到底迷失了有多远，真的？

dean感到前所未有的孤独。他一直隐约地意识到自己的生活异常糟糕，但直到最近，他才开始真正认识到，与世界其他地方相比，自己的生活已经糟糕透顶。他没怎么想过这个问题，他没想到他还会再为此烦恼。Cas把他从地狱里拖了出来，把他扔回现实世界，虽然他感谢cas，但每一天的经历对他来说都魔幻无比，他无法理解，不知道在这个世界里他所处的位置是什么。

有时他感觉自己就像活在另一个维度里。这个世界就像在一个完全不同的层面上运作着，有着一套完全不同的物理、自然和人性的规则，除了他，似乎没有人意识到这一点。他无比努力，努力地与这些和他不在一个维度上的人们交流，但他用自己的形状和声音, 用着他们不可能理解的方式。而他们也在用着他们错误的翻译方式来理解他的维度，每个人就这么来来回回，仿佛在翻译加了密的文字，却没有人有正确的密钥。

他的每一次谈话都变成了雷区。他不仅不知道炸弹在哪里，甚至不知道什么时候引爆炸弹，直到有人被炸死。

他看着Kevin仍然忧心忡忡的脸，他的心陷入了绝望。他真的能融入这个从未属于他的世界吗？ 还是因为他太过于破碎不堪，一直都是这样？

Kevin指着他后面。

“你的主人来了。” 他轻轻地说。dean没有注意他话里的高兴，他感到一阵隐隐的内疚。

“哦。” 他说，回头看看他指的方向。果然，Cas站在门口，一脸茫然。

“我得走了。”dean道歉。“不过很高兴认识你，Kevin。”

在他看来确实如此，不过他怀疑Kevin是否也这么觉得。

他站起来要离开，但一只手拉住了他的前臂。

“等等。”Kevin说着，dean转过身来，好奇地看着这个孩子拿起一支笔在笔记本上写下一些东西，然后Kevin把纸撕了下来，递给他。

他对着那串写得又小又整齐的数字眨了眨眼。

“我的电话号码。“Kevin解释道，“如果cas同意我教你的话。”

dean看了看纸，又看了看那个年轻人。

他怀疑自己会不会打电话，他不想麻烦Cas去联系他，也不愿意自己突然出现吓到Kevin，但无论如何他的内心升腾起一阵温暖，减轻了一些负罪感。他把纸折起来，小心翼翼地塞进后面的口袋。

“谢谢你，Kevin。” 他诚恳地说。这不是答应，Kevin很聪明，他一定懂得这一点，但他没有戳穿，只是点了点头。

“祝你申请大学好运。”dean说。

“你和Benny也是。”Kevin回答说。“他是个很棒的家伙，别担心。”

“我尽量。”dean说着，然后离开桌子，把椅子推进去，他轻轻挥了挥手，结束这次谈话。dean从Kevin身边走开，走向Cas。

他能感觉到口袋里那张皱巴巴的纸在他走路时沙沙作响，即使他也许永远都不会用上这张纸上的东西，但这让他觉得也许他并不像他以为的那样孤独。

 


	15. Chapter 15

当dean宣布他改变主意了――他要一个人去见Benny的时候，身边的两个人看上去比他自己还要惊讶。但是，尽管他的话让人有些措手不及，但他讲出来的那一瞬间他自己是发自肺腑的。

也不尽然，并不是说他“改变了主意”或他的恐惧或他的任何部分，而是他现在有了参照，kevin对benny信誓旦旦的保证还在他的脑海里回响，也许他不应该相信那个孩子，他认识他还不到一个小时。不过他何必撒谎呢？

“你确定吗，dean？” cas温柔地问，dean开始警惕起来。很明显dean突然转变的态度让cas很困惑，不理解dean的行为让他紧张起来，“我留下来完全没问题。”

“没事，这很好。” Benny靠在办公室门口插了一句。他毫不掩饰地上下打量、研究着dean，他看上去也有些疑惑，但他似乎并不担心，不像cas。

“如果我能和dean单独谈那就再好不过了，”Benny继续说，“只要他感到安全。”

dean过了半天才反应过来这是一个问题，benny和cas都在等着他的回答。

他在两人的注视下变得紧张起来，低下头来。

“我……”他犹豫了一下。他觉得安全吗? 不，不是，他能立即回答那个问题。但是，他从来没有真正感到安全，不是吗? 问题应该是，他有足够的安全感了吗?他有足够的安全感告诉cas他不害怕而不违反规则吗？

kevin说benny人很好。好的，他用了“酷”这个词，但他很确定这就是他的意思。

但Benny会像对待Kevin一样对待他吗？不管怎么说，kevin现在都是自由人，即使他过去是奴隶……

“你会走远吗，cas？” 他胆怯地开口问。这其实是一句请求。想到为了让自己舒服些而去麻烦cas，dean的胃里又升腾起一阵不舒服。他因为自己提出这样的要求感到生气又虚弱。

但他不得不这样，否则他说他感到安全就是在撒谎。

“我哪儿也不去。”Cas说，“不管你要不要我陪你，我都会坐在门外。”

听到这话dean的紧张情绪缓解了大半，既是因为cas的肯定，也是因为他补充的第二句话。如果是Cas自己决定坐在在外面等他，那么Dean就不用为此感到内疚了，对吧?

“那我就不怕了。”这句话他带着三分之二的真心，所以应该没有打破cas的规则。

当他坐到Benny对面的沙发上，门被关上，把他和cas分开时，这个数字迅速下降到三分之一。

但是已经太晚了。dean只能硬撑过去。

但哪怕只有三分之一的安全感也比他习惯的感觉要好，所以他真的应该能把眼睛从地上拖开，不是吗?

答案是肯定的，他应该能，尤其是当Benny问他是否可以试着抬头看的时候

当他比现在感到更加恐惧的那些时刻，他总是能够听从那些比这更糟糕百倍的命令，所以他也不知道为什么现在他的肌肉对大脑的命令没有任何反应。

他做不到。他能做到的只有轻轻摇头，告诉Benny――不，他不能抬起头。

可悲。这难道是一个他可以拒绝的选择吗？他知道，他知道Benny像一个问题一样地提出来，不代表这不是一个命令。他知道这一点，并且确信他随时都会听到Benny站起来，感觉到他的大手扯住他的头发，强迫他的眼睛向上看。

一阵沉默。dean等待着。

“你改变主意了吗?” 他听到的不是那个人站起来抓住他的声音。“你要我叫Cas进来吗? 如果你想的话也没关系，你不是被关在这里。”

dean眨着眼睛，消化着这些话，地面上仿佛有一根绳子绑住了他的眼睛。他的眼睛依然低垂着，但是不再觉得自己不可能抬起头来。

他……真的很好。 不仅仅是友好。他完全没必要那么说，毕竟现在dean已经进来了。

他改变主意了吗? 他不太清楚为什么他一开始就同意一个人来这里。Kevin说过Benny是个好人，但办公室的门一关上，这句话似乎一下子就被抛到了脑后。

如果他后悔了，这就是他可以后悔的机会。他给了他逃跑的机会。他应该接受。

但被给予了可以逃跑的权利，让他觉得自己不那么需要逃离了。

他可以做到。他可以冷静下来。Kevin喜欢Benny, Dean也喜欢Kevin，所以这至少可以意味着Dean不用害怕Benny。而且Cas就在外面。有可能cas一直在撒谎，即使dean叫喊也不会来帮助他，但在那种情况下，他在不在房间里也不会有什么区别。当然，他不相信这会发生，他相信只要他求救，cas就会来。

“我没事，先生。”dean仍然看着自己的脚，轻轻地说。

又是一个停顿，这个停顿里充满了惊喜。

这个惊喜需要一点时间才能传达给dean，但当它传达给dean时，它会让dean感到一阵猛烈的撕裂，一种狂喜。

超越别人期望的满足感像铃声一样响彻他的全身，唤醒了他沉睡已久、饱受摧残的自尊，让他颤抖不已。

“我很好。” 他说，更坚强了。然后他抬起头，直视Benny，和他的眼神交汇在一起。

他看到那人脸上一瞬间的惊讶，然后被灿烂的笑容所取代。

“那我们就开始吧！” Benny说，这听起来应该是一种优越感，但这个人听起来是如此真诚地高兴，这让奴隶脆弱的自尊心得到了满足。

他对他也报以微笑，放松下来。也许真的会没事。

“所以，dean，” Benny说，向后靠到椅子上，“我不知道别人告诉了你多少，关于我，或者关于这一切的。你以前看过心理医生吗?”

dean摇摇头，不知道Benny会问这样的问题。他想要知道这有多反常吗？

“你紧张吗?” Benny问道，善意地假装自己没有看到dean的紧张。

dean点了点头，他知道假装没有意义。

他当然很紧张。虽然说他没有被吓坏，这比他希望的要好，但是他怀疑Benny能做什么能让他彻底放松下来。

“没关系，” 医生向他保证。“但我想让你知道，这不是什么测试。你现在没有再被测试。我们只是聊聊。”

dean没有回答，这些话让人难以相信。他不知道这整个“心理医生”的事情还需要什么，到目前为止还好，但他非常怀疑，难道cas付钱只是为了让他和别人聊天？和他讲话能让他变得更好吗?

所以dean什么也没说，而Benny认为他的沉默另有所指。他严肃地看着dean。

“你还要知道，你在这个房间里说的或做的一切都会留在这里，我不会把这里发生的任何事情报告给你的主人。”

 _这真太他妈的好笑了。_ dean差点都要笑出来。

然后他立即僵硬，畏缩起来。

操。他从不善于隐藏自己的感情，这是作为奴隶的重要缺陷。他不止一次差点因此丧命，这也正是他经常满身淤青的原因。

他很喜欢这个笑话，但也很高兴自己现在没有遍体鳞伤。他希望他没有搞砸。

“你不相信我？” benny问。

dean的心陡然提起，他又低下了头。

“我相信你，先生。”这是一个可怕的谎言，脆弱而无用，但他希望这种屈服可以避免男人的愤怒。

但事实证明，这种安抚是不必要的。

“没关系。”Benny告诉他。“我知道你很难相信。但这是真的。我专门从事与奴隶和前奴隶打交道的工作，哈韦尔中心雇佣我是因为我擅长我所做的事情。信任问题在我的病人中很常见，如果我不为他们保密，我很快就会失业。”

Benny说完，dean对着地板眨了眨眼，然后又抬头看了看另一个人。“但是如果Cas让你告诉他呢?”

他很难把这些话说出来，但当他说出口，他目不转睛地盯着本尼，想听到他的回答。

但Benny看上去并没有觉得dean突然的绝望奇怪或令人不安。

“告诉他什么?他平静地问奴隶。

dean摇了摇头，气喘吁吁的。

”我，我不知道。任何东西。如果他问你，你会告诉他吗?”

“你觉得他会吗?”

“不。我不知道。我不知道。你会告诉他吗?”

Benny皱眉看着他，沉思着。dean竭力克制自己不躲起来逃避那个人的审视，后来才意识到自己完全没道理。

“我想单独和你谈是有原因的。” Benny最后说，“我想让你畅所欲言，而不用因为你的主人在这而有所顾忌。”

他向前倾着身子，认真地说，

“如果我要把你在这儿说的话告诉castiel，那我为什么还要和你单独说话呢？也许我这一次能从你那得到一些东西，但是如果我向你主人汇报的话，你很快就发现的。不是吗？”

是的。是的。dean可能不是很聪明，但他知道如何判断主人对他的不满。

“是的，先生。”

Benny点点头，严肃地看着他。dean又一次在这种沉思的凝视下坐立不安。

“所以，dean?”男人温和地问道。“你有什么事要告诉我吗? 我保证，你在这里说的任何话，castiel都不会知道。”

这是怎么回事？dean也不知道为什么自己会担心Benny会把自己的话告诉cas，他对cas明明只有好话要说。

他现在开始重新试着理解Benny说话的语气，这种语气仿佛是觉得他受到了伤害并试图让他拥有安全感，这并不是一个曾经用在他身上的语气。不，他能辨识出这种语气，是因为他曾经用过无数次，去哄他另一个人生里的另一个男孩，对他说， _来啊sam，别怕，没关系，没那么糟，我可以给你包扎起来，没事的，就在这待一会，我去让他冷静下来。_

这一刻多么讽刺，他终于得到了帮助，这他一生中唯一一次不需要的帮助。

但是这个问题还可以继续深究不是吗？任何帮助都只能在主人的怜悯下才能得到，这就意味着他必须在相对安全的情况下才能得到保护。

这又把他带回到了手头的问题上，那就是他不知怎么地让Benny以为cas在虐待他。

这简直太扯了。一想到有人会误解cas，以为他是个坏人――尤其是因为dean――这个奴隶的胸口就会像是被打了一拳，疼痛无比。

“Cas对我很好，先生。”dean向医生保证。但不，这还不够，dean对“好“的定义标准还远远不够形容cas。

“他对我不仅仅是好。” 他坚持说，焦虑得很，就像有人在和他吵架，“他就像个天使。他没有打过我，从来没有，他还一直让我吃的很饱，我不觉得冷或脏，他带我去看医生，先生，他一直陪着我，以确保没有什么不好的事情发生。他是那么，那么好，我只是希望――”

dean堵住了自己的嘴，拳头紧紧地攥着自己的牛仔裤。

Benny还没开口他就知道他要说什么，但这些话还是让他的胃里充满了恐惧。

“希望什么？dean？”

此时此刻，dean只希望他有足够的勇气对Benny说一句去你妈的，或者给他一个无所谓的耸肩，或者傲慢地哼一句“没事”。但是这种想法是错的，是某种寄生在他体内反抗着他真正欲望的东西，所以他把这种冲动踩下去并服从。

“我只是希望我能更好。”dean嗫嚅着，感到挫败无比。“只希望我能更好，为了他。他对我这么好，我只想重新做个正常的人。”

老天，这就是他想要的，他一直想要的，做一个善良的、讨人喜欢的、足够好的人。他想要自己足够优秀，比任何时候都想。也许是因为Cas比他曾经属于的任何人都更值得他的忠诚，或者是因为足够优秀能让cas对他说他很骄傲。

“你能让我好起来吗，先生?”dean无助地问Benny，“这就是你要做的，对吧?这就是我来这里的原因?Cas说你可以帮我好起来。“

dean收紧自己的肌肉避免止不住地颤抖。

“你叫我做什么我就做什么。无论你想干什么，只要能让我好起来，我都能接受。”

“慢点，伙计。”Benny突然打断他，dean愣住了，两眼盯着他。“dean，我在电话里告诉过你，我们除了聊聊天，什么也不会发生。”

“但这怎么能让我好起来呢?说话解决不了我的问题!”

这些话浸透了他的沮丧，他胸腔里憋到现在的愤怒和怀疑吐了出来。

他太累了，甚至懒得蜷缩起来，只是让自己向后无力倒在塞满东西的沙发上，烦躁，恐惧，又怒火中烧。

Benny如果生他的气就随他去吧。他太累了，不想试图逃避惩罚。反正不管怎么样也逃不掉。

Benny只是歪着头。然后，他没有打他，甚至没有直接回答他，而是说：“Cas真的很在乎你，你知道的。”

dean因为他突然转变话题皱起了眉头。

“我……是的，他很爱护他的财产。” 他同意。

Benny摇摇头。

“不，那不是我要说的。castiel的话也会被保密，所以我不能透露更多细节。但是我可以告诉你，你对他来说非常非常重要。“

dean喉咙哽住了。但这并不重要，因为即使他还能说话，他也不知道该如何回应。

“他把你带来这里不是因为你做了错事，而他想让你改正，不是；他带你来，是因为担心你。不是担心你的行为，而是，你。”

在那之后Benny什么也没说，只是看着对面的dean，dean知道他必须想办法回应。他强迫自己发出声音，但效果堪忧。

“我不明白。“ 他声音嘶哑。他不懂，真的，但不仅仅只是困惑让他此刻如此颤抖和苍白。

“你，要比cas能从你这得到的工作，重要得多。”Benny直截了当地说出来，dean看向别处，就是不看他。

“十分钟前你还以为他在折磨我呢。”dean挖苦他。这有点无关紧要，他知道，但他一点也不知道如何处理或面对Benny说的话。逃避是他能想到的唯一回应方式。

“如果你告诉我你受伤了，我永远都会相信你，不管你的主人看起来多么真诚。”医生告诉他，“但是你在袒护他，是你把他比作天使，又不是我。我认为我可以告诉你你对他很重要。”

dean的心疼痛起来。

是真的吗？他对cas重要吗？当然，cas对他非常友好，但他一直只认为这都是因为他善良的本性，其余的更深层次的东西，他不敢继续想。

他想要对cas很重要。他非常想，想要到让他害怕，因为他比任何人都清楚，极度渴望不代表能让它成真。

“他告诉你的?” dean胆怯又满怀希望地问Benny。

“他没有必要。”Benny回答。

dean不知道该如何理解这个回答。他理解的是――不，Cas没有说Benny说的话。Dean觉得自己的希望愚蠢至极。

他知道他是什么，他知道他对cas是什么。他的主人已经给了他足够多的东西，他不应该再奢求在他心中占有一席之地。

但是cas却已经占据了他的心。

哦，他知道为什么Benny会这么想，这个心理医生不像Dean那样了解Cas。他不知道无论他走到哪里，这个人的善良都能明显地散发出来，他也不知道cas的大部分动作都充满着爱。

起初他也被迷惑了，但现在他明白了。Cas就是迪恩见过的最善良的人，他毫不怀疑，如果这个人遇到一只饥饿的狗或受伤的鸟，他也会像收养dean一样迅速收下它们。

dean知道自己不太聪明，但他也不像人们以为的那么笨，他比cas更明白为什么gabe会把一个半死的人扔进了世界上最善良的人的怀里，然后就消失了。

dean支离破碎，现在依然如此，但是治愈dean让cas有事可做。

gabe真的很聪明，dean不得不称赞他。如果他有个古怪而失明的弟弟真的把自己关在山顶上让自己浑浑噩噩虚度年华的话，他也会担心。所以，他找到了他能找到的最一团糟、最害怕的奴隶，把他扔向了他的弟弟，因为他知道cas永远无法眼睁睁看一个脆弱的东西破碎至死，哪怕这意味着他得从自己的停滞生活里跳出来。

并不是dean太过于自怜而无视了cas关心他的事实，而是他关心他的方式就像他关心他遇到的任何颤抖、畏缩的东西一样。

他不在乎dean。他甚至不认识dean。dean也不认识自己。

尽管如此，dean并不嫉妒cas那颗装满爱的心。他并不怨恨Cas会对任何其他被带到他孤独房子里的破碎东西表现出同样的关心。但对dean来说，他每一天都越来越清楚的意识到，Cas对他越来越重要，不是作为他的救星、提供者或英雄，而是作为Cas，并带着他所有的陌生、孤立感和他对谁都有的同情。

dean只是希望Cas能以同样的方式在乎他，因为他是谁，因为他这个人，而不是他遭受了什么。尽管dean自己都不知道自己是什么做的。

他对着米色的地毯眨着眼睛，感到悲伤和空虚。

他的所有想法都不是刚刚突然出现的，但这是他第一次正视这些想法。他一直忽视他们，但他知道它们的存在已经有一段时间了。

“cas觉得我可怜。”dean终于开口了，“他觉得要对我负责。也许发生在我身上的事对他来说很重要，但这并不意味着我就是重要的。”

Benny困惑地歪着头。“我不太明白，伙计。“ dean尴尬而痛苦地环抱住自己。

“他同情我。”他喃喃地说。

“你不希望他这样吗?”Benny试探地问。

“我想让他喜欢我。”dean说话的声音突然变了。“但我却只有支离破碎。”

他为自己的话而颤抖，觉得自己比以前更无用了。他怎么能奢求Cas会在乎他，而不仅仅只是因为他的伤疤？他怎么能奢求，尤其是当他们吞噬了那个完完整整的他？他怎么能让Cas在乎一个空洞无物的人呢?

在他面前，Benny继续说：“我不相信，”他简单地说，“我知道cas不是这样的。”

dean没来得及阻止自己，讽刺地笑起来。

Benny扬起眉毛看着他，dean瑟缩了。

“我跟你说的是实话，dean。”Benny说。“Cas说了很多关于你的事情，但是他很少提及你遭受的虐待――尤其是考虑到你经历了多少。”

dean皱着眉头，困惑地摇了摇头。如果不是一直说他的奴隶一团糟的话，那么Cas这么长时间到底在说些什么?关于他还有什么可说的?

“我在他身边所做的一切就是哭泣、退缩和乞求。“他说。

“袒护他。”Benny补充，“还有保护他，引领他，安慰他。还有一切不管他要不要求你做的事。”

每句话都像拳头打在他的肠子上，到Benny说完时，他已经喘不过气来了。

他震惊地盯着Benny，不知所措。

他不知道如何回应，甚至在内心也不知道如何处理文字（真的！真的！），不知道如何将语言融入他的情感和思想中。

“我，我没…”

他倒在沙发里。

他再也处理不了了。自从他来到Cas身边，他已经不得不多次处理他头脑中约定俗成的事情，不得不强行改变他的理解和感觉。

不管之后感觉有多好，他都不能。他会崩溃的。

他没有足够的勇气去面对那种把自己的心脏拔出来再按回去的痛苦。

“我，不，呃…”

去他妈的勇敢。去他吗的骄傲。他只想逃避，逃避，逃避。

”我不想再谈论这个了。”

“好吧。” Benny马上说。

所以他们不再继续这个话题。

 

 

***

Cas就在外面等他，就像他承诺的那样，dean相信他会像他说的那样留在这里，但是这种信任得到了证实，让人感觉很好。

谈话的其余部分比dean预料的要容易。令他吃惊的是，Benny轻易地接受了他突如其来的拒绝合作，没有生气，甚至没有要求解释。他马上就改变了话题，剩下的时间他们都在谈论一些愚蠢而简单的事情，比如他的房间是什么颜色的，Cas给他买了什么不同的衣服。就是漫无目的的闲聊，dean为把Cas的精力浪费在如此毫无意义的事情上而感到内疚。

“怎么样?” 坐上车后，cas马上问。

dean俯下身来，帮cas扣好安全带，然后低下头，茫然地想知道他是否应该也为自己扣上。

“挺好，我觉得。”dean有点警惕地说，心不在焉地摆弄着安全带。“Benny真的很好，但我不确定他是不是在治疗我的脑子。我们只是在聊一些愚蠢的事情。“

他决定扔掉安全带，安全带扑通一声掉在座位上。尽管他们今天没做什么，他还是觉得很累。也许是因为炎热。春天不知不觉地溜走，带走了所有的风和雨。他开始明白为什么仙人掌似乎是这里唯一生长旺盛的植物。

“什么意思？” cas问他，他没有听到dean安全带扣上的声音，他用手摸到了它，并推了推dean。

dean接过安全带，顺从地扣好，不去想为什么他突然感到温暖。估计又是因为 _炎热_ 。

“就像，他只是想让我告诉他那些让我开心的事情。”他耸了耸肩。

cas皱起眉，严肃起来。

“这一点也不傻。”他说，没有异议的余地。

dean觉得更温暖了。

“可以把空调打开吗？”他突然问。

“已经开了。”

“哦，好的。”

“你热吗？”cas关心地问，“我们可以把窗户摇下来。”

cas看着他，他蓝色的大眼睛里闪烁着真城的、又有那么点可笑的关心。这突然让dean想起，他花了整整一两分钟的时间跟Benny说他的眼睛有多漂亮。

如果他继续这么脸红下去，他马上就会在有空调的车里中暑。

“嗯…”他喃喃而语。“好。”

“好。”

玻璃摇下，浓厚的空气涌了进来。

在那之后，汽车安静地行使了一段时间，轮胎在水泥上发出轻柔的隆隆声，还有整个城市低沉的嘈杂填补沉默的空白。现在是晚上，快九点了。直觉告诉他，此刻他应该能看到星星，但太阳在圣何塞落山较晚，尤其是在6月。他从一边的窗望出去，看到那边漆黑的天幕，但随着视线慢慢移向天的另一边，颜色慢慢变化，粉色和紫色的条纹从深蓝色里延伸出来，直到融化在落日的余晖中。余晖看上去比实际距离近的多，看起来就像司机若是开上足够长的时间，他们就能驶进落日中。

dean想那是什么感觉。会燃烧起来吗？那天他也看着天空燃烧，那天他在cas的花园里，那是他多年来第一次外出。它现在也在燃烧，即使是在这样一个半明半暗的晚上，这种缓慢的燃烧不同于白天的炙热，但仍然在烹烤着这座城市。

他必须记住，一切都不同了。

“所以你还想再去见Benny吗？” 过了很久，cas问道。dean盯着窗外看了很长时间，盯着落日从地平线上的一小半直至变成一个红色的余晕，照耀着整个城市血流成河。

他缓缓地眨了眨眼睛。

当他移开视线，一道光线继续在他的视线中闪烁，那闪烁的迷离的蓝色光芒让他看不见Cas的脸。他静静地等着，直到光芒消失，他看着那双永远都看不到他容颜的眼睛。

“ _我爱你。_ ” 他说。

他的心碎了。这是好事，因为这说明他还有未被打碎的东西。他宁愿他的最后一块是被爱粉碎。

他不知道自己想要通过这些词表达些什么，他只知道它们是真心的，他不知道有什么能证明这不是真的。

cas愣住了。dean没给他多少时间反应，扑向前，紧紧抱住他。

“dean，”cas在耳边轻轻唤他，然后突然间他也被他紧紧地抱住，就像cas生怕他会消失一样。

但是他很多很多年前就消失了。现在只剩下一个空壳。

“我也爱你。” cas说。

 _我知道。_ dean想， _因为你会爱这世上值得被爱的一切。_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

他醒来时浑身冒冷汗，心在胸口剧烈跳动，然后渐渐稳定下来，如同快速敲击的鼓声。他猛吸了一口气，肺里灌满了空气，肿胀起来，就像冲上岸前的海啸。

他浑身颤抖，试图让自己停下来。

这招不管用，于是他蜷缩在自己那被恐惧浸透了的被单里，努力不让眼泪从眼睛里流出来。

同样不管用。

dean总是做噩梦，很多噩梦。那些他在白天试图压抑、排斥的东西。但是到了晚上，这些记忆就会从他的脑海里渗出，此时的他没有任何别的事情可以分心来填补他心灵的洞窟。在晚上，他的所有伤口被撕开，鲜血如注。

人类最神奇，同时也是最违反常理的地方，就是他们有不可思议的能力去适应几乎任何事情。并不是说你活着并呼吸着恐惧时，它就不再是恐惧了。痛苦就是痛苦，不管是否改变，我们都会不由自主地想要去摆脱它。如果这种痛苦持续不变，你要学会在这种痛苦下继续生活。你学会翻过身，继续睡觉。

但现在却不是这样。这个噩梦彻底击溃了他，因为它有一半是真实的，所以更加可怕。

爱是一件没有人能够习惯的事情，爱是他更可怕的噩梦的导火索。

dean睁开眼睛，茫然地望着黑暗。他的眼睛慢慢适应了窗外暗淡的光线，渐渐看清阴影中的房间。

他以前做过这样的噩梦。五年来，他每隔几天就要做一次，直到他来到这里。他以为它已经彻底消失了，他真的太蠢了。

这些梦的开端都是一样的――john在狠狠地揍他。这本身并不可怕，而是那些伴随着痛苦的辱骂，是他每一次在遭受殴打时的挫败感。

“你这垃圾，你这没用的垃圾！我只给了你一项工作！我就不该买你。“

在这之后这个画面就扭曲了，有时候场景会改变，有时只是把另一个恐惧叠加在此之上――只有梦才能做到这一点。在他的噩梦中，下一个恐惧是sam。

有时sam已经死了，他那血肉模糊的身体突然出现，撕碎了dean的灵魂。有时他会鼓励john，让他去打他这个婊子，给他点颜色瞧瞧。有时他会哭，求john停下来，求dean帮他，求dean做任何事，可是dean除了无助地看着他抽泣，别无他法。

有时他会无动于衷，这比鼓励更伤人。他会沉默地盯着dean。

他身体的每一行都写得清清楚楚。 _我不再需要你了_ ， _dean_ ， _所以我也不在乎你_ 。

而这一次，是最糟糕的版本。这一次，他梦见了那一刻。不是john最后一次揍他，而是无数个月之前，他保护着长大的那个甜蜜的孩子被越来越深的怒火吞噬，他与john的无数次争吵转为了和dean的无数次争吵，每一次争吵都越来越尖锐，他似乎从来没有意识到他已经赢了。

这一切在他的梦中合为一体，永无休止。

_反击啊！_

_你为什么让他那么对你？_

_我不能永远为你辩护，dean！_

_你到底怎么了？为什么你就是不保护你自己呢？_

_停止维护他！你为什么总是站在他那边？_

_能不能做点什么！_

_懦夫！_

_懦夫！_

_懦夫！_

sam对他说的最后一句话在他耳边回响，经久不息，他那愤怒而又反叛的眼睛萦绕在他心头。

dean突然坐了起来，汗湿的毯子从他身上掉下来，身子暴露在闷热的空气中。他的手摸了摸潮湿的头发，然后落回床上。他浑身战栗着，头垂到膝盖上。

想继续入睡没有意义。这个梦之后他根本做不到。他想知道现在是什么时间，他要在黑暗中坐多久才能开始新的一天，但他甚至没有抬起头看钟的力气。

_懦夫。_

这个词永远不会停止跟随他。

老天，他太想念sam了。突然间，他不在他身边让他感到肩上有一种沉重的负担，对他的记忆就像胸口上的一块冰。

在这一瞬间他无法忍受这被自己汗水浸透的沉甸甸的空气，让他在自己的恐惧里几近窒息。他扔掉缠在身上的床单，跌跌撞撞地走向窗户，把它拉开。凉爽的夜风吹进来，拂过他的皮肤，让他轻松多了。

这是一个万里无云的夜晚，明亮的星星在黑暗中闪烁。在下面很远的地方，他可以看到远处圣荷西的灯光也在向他眨眼，像一面镜子倒映着天空。城市是一个湖，城市的灯光是星星的倒影。

dean抱住自己，一切突然感觉如此遥远。在那一刻，他凝视着荒原中的群山，不知道天空绵延至何处，不知道世界从何处开始，他几乎感觉他是这个星球上唯一的生物。

他想念sam。这是他唯一确定的事。

他想念他夜里那沉稳的呼吸声，想念他那从来没有剪过的蓬松的头发，想念他对每一本书的那种呆头呆脑的兴奋，甚至想念他们的争吵。

老天，争吵。

太多了。到了最后，他们似乎所做的一切就是争吵。

当然，他当时并不知道那是他和sam在一起的最后几年。如果他知道，他可能会更努力地维持他们之间的和谐。

哈。

dean对自己的想法嗤之以鼻。

维持和谐，是的，他所做的一切努力就是维持和谐。这对john不起作用，对sam更不起作用。尽管他总是讨厌承认自己身上有父亲的影子，但这一点无可否认。当sam生气时，他甚至比john更固执。

他总是对一些事情很生气。

john对待dean的方式，john对待sam的方式。开端是这样，但很快发展为几乎任何事。

喝酒，上学，女权，强奸，mary，搬家，二手烟，奴隶制，恐同症，大学。

sam是一团火，而john就是燃料。

dean就是那被烧毁的东西。

因为，当然，dean不得不去负责sam的爆发带来的后果，john每次被sam称为强奸犯之后都会强奸dean。sam不计后果的义愤比john的拳头更危险。

尽管如此，他必须处理的只是每一场斗争的余震，直到他们无休止争斗的尾声。在他们在一起的最后一年里，sam开始表现得好像是在和任何人发火，以发泄自己的不满。

sam的灵魂就像太阳一样巨大而耀眼。愤怒是一种放大镜，它能聚焦愤怒，能在任何它指向的东西上烧出洞来。

无疑，他的愤怒深深灼烧着dean。

dean挨打时，sam对他大喊大叫。dean被强奸时，sam对他大喊大叫。dean做任何事，sam都对他大喊大叫。

他真是他妈的一直很生气，愤怒这个世界抛弃了他们，愤怒john伤害他们，愤怒dean默默接受着他的痛苦。

他们俩总是因为谈论要逃跑的事情而上火。那些才是矛盾真正爆发的时候。sam13岁的时候就开始提起这件事，到他14岁的时候，他们至少每周吵一次架。

 

_我们不能呆在这里，dean。总有一天他会杀了你，然后我也会杀了我自己。拜托了，dean。拜托了！_

_去你妈的!我不明白你的意思。你为什么不试试?去你妈的!_

 

但是他们不能。sam从未真正明白dean是个奴隶，如果他被发现逃跑，就会被处死。至于sam他自己，他很天真，他不知道在街上会发生什么，不知道在一个刚刚十几岁的男孩身上非法纹上奴隶纹身有多容易。

真正把dean逼疯的是sam总是表现得一副实在无法忍受的样子，好像他愿意冒任何风险逃跑。而实际上是dean在被殴打和强奸。这让他怒不可遏，sam表现得好像他在受苦似的。

然而，现在dean从cas身上学到了很多，从爱他中学到了很多。他现在明白了，虽然他当时还不明白――当痛苦和磨难不是你自己的时候会有多痛苦。

他当时也知道，每次他都无法阻止sam受伤害，但直到最近他才真正意识到那是因为sam曾经爱着他，就像dean爱sam一样。

sam一直都知道john晚上带dean去洗澡或卧室的时候会发生什么。实际上没有办法把逃避这件事，但dean总是很善于用别的办法把它藏起来――强暴时不发出声音，从不谈论它，从不一瘸一拐，john完事把他赶走时他要对sam微笑，表现得好像没什么大不了的。是的，sam一直都知道。但是dean煞费苦心的伪装让sam不会觉得很糟。

然后很多事情都变了。等他上了初中，也和同学老师聊起了性，同学之间那些粗俗的语言，还有教室里的性教育。尤其是谈论了来自陌生人的危险。那些不怀好意的触摸。sam开始真正理解强奸是什么，以及强暴一个四岁孩子到底意味着什么。这一切都让他深受打击。

dean长大一些也没用，因为john变得更粗暴了，早上不跛行变得越来越困难，有时晚上疼得他忍不住要哭出来。

在过去，dean会冷冷地回到他和sam共用的房间，然后昏倒在sam的床边。

而现在sam会醒过来，用比他自己更绝望的眼睛盯着dean。

他们俩都不知道该说什么。他从来不明白为什么sam要那样盯着他看，为什么他要一直醒着直到他回来。

他现在知道了，他在半夜醒来，被一个他没办法忽视的梦所困扰。

是爱，让他们无法安心睡去。

他真希望当时他能懂。他会更加感激。而不是让sam一个人愤怒，让他最终从心里抛弃dean。

他早就知道总有一天sam不再需要他了。他只是没想到会是那一天。

john卖掉了dean，因为sam走了。

他逃走了。

dean醒来时，他就这么已经离开了。

不知什么时候，“我们必须离开”变成了“我必须离开”，dean从未注意到。sam恳求dean跟他一起走，dean甚至没有考虑过，没有意识到不管他同不同意，他都要走。

 

风渐渐冷了，dean关上了窗户。外面传来的安静、遥远的声音突然变得模糊柔和起来。

他把前额搁在冰凉的窗上，呼吸模糊了玻璃。

dean希望这是一次单纯的别离。他希望自己是在违背他们两人意愿的情况下被从他身边拖走的，而不是因为拒绝和他一起走然后被甩在后面。这让他感到背叛而内疚。

他叹了口气，从窗户前走开。希望从来就没有任何价值，更不用说对过去的事情了。

他想知道自己晚上是否可以离开房间。他想知道如果他不被允许，Cas会对他做什么。不知怎么的，在过去的几周里，dean已经不可能想象Cas会对他进行任何的惩罚。

cas真的不会打他。这种确信如同暴风过后的尘土。这种确信应该是一种解脱，但dean只是感到脆弱和困惑。

又过了一分钟，dean茫然地站在黑暗中，他如果整晚都呆在这里他会发疯的。所以他静悄悄地走出了房间。

他听到有人拖着鞋走路的声音，这让他在楼梯底部犹豫了一下。

“你从来不睡觉吗?” 他走进厨房，打开灯，问道。

cas停顿了一下，似乎在考虑是否要再喝一口茶，然后他决定不这么做，于是轻轻地把杯子放下。

“偶尔。“ 他说，“我也可以问你同样的问题。”

“我做了个噩梦。”他的话在空中回荡了一会，如同这个房间在手里把玩着这条信息，不知道该如何处理一样。

cas嘴角垂下，转过身来。

“你……想谈谈吗？” 他不自然地问道。

“不想。我可以坐在这儿吗？” dean从门口走到桌边，轻敲着cas旁边的椅子。

“当然。” cas点点头，Dean坐了下来。

他向后靠在椅子上，把腿抬上来，膝盖抵着胸膛。他拉了拉头上那件海军蓝连帽衫的帽子，猛拉着帽子的松紧带，直到他的脸尽可能地隐藏起来。然后他把胳膊从袖子里抽出来，紧紧抱住自己，让袖子像松松垮垮的丝带一样柔软地垂下来。

他不冷。他知道自己看起来很可笑。但他后悔开了灯让自己暴露在灯光下。他要躲起来。

dean从壳里往外看，研究着另一个人。

他看起来犹豫不决，因为dean的到来让他无法决定是否继续喝茶。dean保持着沉默，所以cas又去喝了一口茶。

他的蓝眼睛如此美丽，dean想被这一抹蓝色淹没，永远安全地呆在里面。dean想离得足够近，能看到它们，真正地看到它们，它们所有的线条和颜色，离得足够近，能让他的睫毛碰到他脸上。

他想再吻他一次。

但是他不知道如何把吻和性分开，也不知道如何把性和疼痛分开。他不知道如何区分他想要的和他害怕的。

他爱cas。他也希望Cas爱他。他以前也被爱过，但他毁了一切。现在是爱让他夜不能寐。

他不知道是什么让Cas晚上睡不着。他不太了解Cas。

 

_是什么困扰着你？是什么驱使着你躲在这里？_

 

在一阵柔和的沉默中，他脱口而出。

“你为什么在这里，cas？” 他问。

Cas眨眨眼，一副吃惊的样子。dean想到他这副表情出现过多少次，每次他听到他的声音都是一副惊讶的样子，即使他知道他的奴隶就在那里。dean过去常常认为是因为他说话不太自然，现在更感觉是cas永远不能适应他不是一个人的生活。

“我有慢性失眠症。没什么能让我睡不着。我只是很难入睡。”

这不是dean的意思，他想让它就这么过去。但是他所有的精力都花在了与噩梦的搏斗上，再没有力气去隐藏自己的想法。

“我的意思是在这里。在这所房子里。在这座山上。”

dean说话的那一刻，他担心自己太越界了。Cas为什么要这么做不关他的事，Dean也知道被要求说出难以启齿的事情是多么得难受。他把手伸回衣袖里，以防不得不用它们来保护自己的脸。

他知道Cas不会打他――即使他很生气，但他只是本能地这么做。

cas没有生气。他甚至看上去一点儿不舒服都没有。

“我18岁时从明尼苏达州搬到这里，当我可以动用我的信托基金的时候。”

这是一个遗憾又不充分的解释，但Cas似乎并没有意识到他在掩饰。他似乎不明白dean真正在想什么。

_你为什么要一个人？你在害怕什么？你是谁你是谁你是谁？_

dean的嘴里泛起一阵酸涩，为了他不能问出口的一切。

“真的很远。”他只能说。

cas耸了耸肩：“我的家人从来没有喜欢过我。只有gabe会偶尔来看我。”

这些话诚实又漠不关心，充满着孤独却也不是创伤。他要逃离的不是他的家人，dean的心突然被一副突然出现的画面所灼伤： 一个年轻得多的Cas，独自在一座巨大的房子里游荡，除了他的狗没有人照顾他，没有人爱他。

dean很快地打消这个念头，“不去上大学吗？“

”我无法想象我能学什么。”

“没有喜欢的科目？”

“我一直在家接受教育。” cas说得很简单，好像这就解释了一切。

也许是的，dean痛苦地意识到，cas从来就没有朋友。

此时dean才最终明白，Cas没有什么悲惨的故事背景，他躲在这里只是因为他的生活一直是如此的空虚茫然，他不知道自己还能做什么。

他不知道他本来在期待什么答案。是因为有人去世了吗？他被虐待过吗？某个可怕的事故使他失明了吗?

不知怎的，相比起来，现在的答案更加糟糕。不是因为它更悲惨，而是更空洞。

_没什么让我睡不着。_

dean的生活一直充满了恐惧和悲伤。他不知道虚无也会折磨一个人。

他想知道哪个更糟糕? 没有什么可留恋的，那该是多么可怕。他的思绪闪回到不到半小时前的感觉――那时他感觉自己仿佛是整个世界上唯一的生物。他想一定就是这样的感觉。

这想法让他害怕。

dean注意到cas已经喝完了茶，他站起来，从他手里接过杯子，走到水池里清洗。他茫然地盯着它，看着流水顺着陶瓷的曲线往下流，然后滴落到水槽里。

“如果可以的话，我想再见见Benny。”dean突然说。他没有转过身去看Cas的反应，只是目不转睛地盯着杯子。

dean先前避而不答之后，他们两人都没有再提起这个话题。在dean说了那句话之后再提起就未免太奇怪了。

不过他现在提起来了。他不关心这个话题是否会让Cas想起了他说过的话。

他想让他想起。

_我爱你。_

“当然了，dean。” Cas在他身后回答。他听起来很高兴，也很惊讶，他可能认为dean不回答这个问题就意味着不。

他很感激cas没有催促他的回答，也感激他一直聆听他的诉求。

dean关上水龙头，转过身，手里拿着杯子。

“你……” dean打住。

“什么？” cas问，dean知道他会接着问。

他原以为Cas鼓励的声音会让他更容易说出自己的请求，但事实并非如此。

“没事。” 他咕哝着，紧紧地抓着杯子，转过身去把它收起来。

“dean，你要说什么?””cas哄着他。dean把杯子放在柜子里，摇了摇头。

“没事。对不起，我已经打扰你太久了。”

他感到有人碰了碰他的胳膊，惊得就跳了起来，转过身来。他没有意识到Cas已经站起来了，就在他几英寸之外。

“你没有打扰我太久。” Cas坚定地说。“你想问什么?”

他这就像一个陈述而不是一个问题，这促使着dean说出自己的问题。

“我们可以周一去吗?”他几乎耳语道，“有人……主动提出要教我，阅读、数学之类的烂玩意儿。”

Cas的眉毛挑了起来，看起来很高兴。

“当然!太棒了,dean，我很高兴你想学习。”

dean虚弱地笑笑。

他确实想学，但这并不是促使他问这个问题的原因。当他要求再见Benny时，他也在想着同样的事情。

他只是在想，当他凝视着窗外时，一切都感觉那么遥远，当你在这座山上的时候，忘记世界上的其他一切是多么容易，甚至忘记你自己也是真实的。

他一直在想，当你和人群在一起的时候这种感觉有多难。如果Cas能在房子外面呆的时间越长，他就能越不感到空洞。

即使只是陪dean上着那些愚蠢荒唐的课。

“谢谢你,Cas。” 他说，重新振作起来，一时冲动之下，伸手触向Cas的脸。

我是为了你。他想。我不会像辜负sam那样再次辜负你。

他的手掌下是他温暖的皮肤。

他想把嘴唇贴在他的颧骨上，想感受他的皮肤贴在嘴上有多柔软。他也想把嘴唇压到其他地方，其他更柔软的地方，那些他想都不敢想让他心脏停止跳动的地方。他不知道他是兴奋还是害怕。

突然，dean脸红了，垂下手。

Cas向他眨眨眼，什么都看不见。

“dean？” 困惑使他的声音变得模糊不清。

“对不起。”dean飞快地说。

 _草_ ，他想， _你真美。_

他几周前就发现到这个男人是多么有吸引力，但最近他就像磁铁一样吸引着他。

他就像飞蛾扑火。

他必须控制住自己。

谢天谢地，Cas打断了dean。

“我们应该回到床上去，至少再试着睡一会。”

“我做不到。”

“试一试。”

dean耸了耸肩。对他来说，在厨房还是在卧室里保持清醒都没有区别。

“当然,Cas。我试试看。”

这是一个谎言。他根本懒得去尝试。

 

他坐在地板上，回忆着往事，倚着床，久久地凝视着墙壁。他十分肯定地知道Cas也在做同样的事情，只不过cas不是在被过去的洪水淹没，而是已经口渴而死。

dean希望他有勇气去敲Cas的门，告诉他，如果他们不睡觉，至少不应该独自一人。他认为，在他们两人之间，他们可以喝点儿什么而不是被淹没。

但他没有勇气这么做，即使他相信Cas不会打他。

他感受到一种麻醉性的恐惧，即使没有任何危险，它也会不断滋长。

与其说是对结果的恐惧，不如说是对行动的恐惧。这是一种对自己的恐惧，或者是对那些你行动之后会发生的事情的恐惧。

就像如果他去Cas的房间，躺在他的床上，他可能不得不承认他真的真的很想和Cas做爱。

他必须面对这一切，这一切都意味着，关于他，关于他的过去，关于他有多少次梦见Cas在操他，当他醒来的时候他感觉自己快要死了。

在这些梦之后，他的下体都硬的厉害，只好通过一次又一次地击打自己才能减轻这种欲望，因为自慰的想法让他感到如此恐怖，因为这是不允许，不允许的，即使他知道Cas不会伤害他，即使他知道他的想法是多么肮脏。

但他又不得不承认他摆脱不了这种欲望。当他把脸埋在他的枕头上，双手死死抓住自己的头发，因为他不能抚摸自己，他不被允许，但他的臀部已经不受自己的控制，在床上摩擦律动直到高潮。他将不得不承认，事后他都是如此地恐慌，感到自己是多么肮脏、多么恶心、多么错误，他怎么敢，他怎么敢梦见一个像cas这样美好的人去碰他这样扭曲的东西。

他必须知道他正在服用那些治疗性病的抗生素。他必须知道，他对Cas的迷恋并不总是因为他的眼睛。他必须承认，他不知道这些迷恋的感觉是正常的，还是被那些施虐者植入了他的体内。

他还没有准备好面对这一切，所以内心的恐惧把他锁在地板上。

dean低头看着地毯，把毯子上的绒毛挑出来又塞回去。

他慢慢意识到，正是这种内心的恐惧阻止了他和sam一起离开。有那些真正让他害怕的东西，但这并不是真正阻止他的原因。他更害怕的是逃跑本身，而不是他们逃跑的后果。

有些事情他当时也不敢承认。但是sam知道，即使dean拒绝承认。

dean不想逃跑仅仅因为他不想离开john。他爱过那个人，即使他不该。

这就是为什么sam如此生气的原因。那感觉一定像是背叛。

但是如果让他被迫作出选择的话，他会选择sam而不是john。但他天真地认为，如果他足够努力，他就不必做选择，他可以让他们都在一起。dean不知道这会如何杀死sam。

也不知道这会如何杀死dean。

dean咬紧牙，手指使劲地抠着地毯。

他突然很生气，很伤心，怨恨john毁了他的人生，把他变成这个样子，操纵他让他爱他，然后却把他抛弃。

是john，是john，是john，超过任何人，超过Alistair 或Azazel或Abbadon，是john彻彻底底毁了他。他第一次意识到，他在被他卖出的时候就已经破碎不堪了。

现在，他爱cas，他想要cas，cas对他很好，很贴心，但他觉得一切都错了，因为他也爱过john，但是cas比john好太多了。john比任何人都残忍，他强迫dean爱他，让他觉得他的爱病态而堕落。他怎么可以对一个如此可怕的人和一个像cas一样的人拥有同样的感情？

愤怒似乎是他唯一没有被扭曲的感情。

他想念sam，他爱cas，他想要做爱，他恨john，因为他爱john，他想尖叫，尖叫，直到全世界都再也听不见他们从他身上夺走的东西。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

今天之后dean洗澡的时候发现自己长出了阴毛。

在过去的几周里，dean一直和Cas在一起，他越来越懒得去剃掉它们，因为他被突然按倒拔掉衣服的可能性越来越小。直到冰箱上贴上“没有性”的规定后，dean才完全放弃了这种做法。

他曾经不被允许在私处留毛发，一旦长出来，他就得被迫剃掉。

dean打开水龙头，好奇地打量自己。

温暖侵袭着他，浸湿了他的头发，水顺着他裸露的肩膀和背部像小溪一样流淌，随着热量慎入他的皮肤，他的肌肉越来越放松。

自从一周前他鼓起勇气问自己是否可以用热水洗澡以来，洗澡已经成为他一天中最享受的事情之一。cas要是知道他过去得在冰一样的水里洗澡的话又要伤心了。

是的，cas非常激动地告诉他可以随时使用热水。

他很确信，如果可以无限制地用热水，他永远都不会走出浴室了，所以他给自己设定了二十分钟的限制。

即使是二十分钟也远远超过他真正需要的时间。他经常在花洒下站很长一段时间，在花洒下徘徊，只觉得自己是多么温暖，多么无畏。

 **干** **净** 是他过去很少拥有的奢侈品。他洗澡时通常只能用冷水冲洗自己――自从他被卖掉后。在那之前，他们居住的破汽车旅馆里如果有自来水的话就已经够幸运了，更别提热水了。此外，他还经常和john”洗澡“――这实际上是个暗语，意思是当水流在他身上流淌的同时他会被狠狠地干一番。

cas从不在他洗澡的时候来骚扰他。Cas从来没有骚扰过他，所以能够赤身裸体而不害怕对Dean来说是一种全新的感觉，他享受其中。

dean沉浸其中，闭上眼睛，暂时摆脱了对自己自然状态下的身体的好奇，他把手指插到脖子后面，屏住呼吸，感受着热量渗入骨头时皮肤上直起鸡皮疙瘩的战栗。

 **我** **应该** **剃掉它** **们吗** **？** 他想。

他停了一会儿，这是第一次，他的毛发看上去不像被剃过后的须茬，他开始看起来像一个成年人的身体。

他不知道他对此什么感觉。很奇怪。很不舒服。

尤其是想到这么久以来他的身体都不是受自己控制的。

这种想法使他感到痛苦，他直起腰来，被自己的想法激怒。

 **别因** **为** **你的阴毛就多愁善感了。** 他告诉自己。他的一生都很消沉，但仅仅因为这私处的毛发而情绪化也未免太夸张了。

他决定暂时不去管它，于是很快地洗了头发，然后洗干净身体的其他部分，试图假装他没有刻意地避开自己的阴茎。

最后，这成了他身上唯一没有洗过的地方。他叹了口气，承认他是在刻意避开自己的阴茎。因为他对阴毛很敏感。

诚实地说，他总是避开他的阴茎，尽可能少碰它，即使隔着一块毛巾。他不喜欢它有时抽动的样子，尽管他只是敷衍了事。它会吓到他。

他现在用着以前一贯的方法去清洗它，快速，又机械性得，尽量不去在意布料在它身上擦过的触感，也不去注意肥皂让它摸上去光滑无比。

而且，像往常一样，他避免用手碰自己的阴茎，就像它会灼伤他一样，当他用毛巾从他阴茎底下包上来时，他十分小心得不让它碰到任何东西。

他动作做到一半犹豫了一下，他阴茎周围新长出的毛发上的泡沫分散了他的注意力。

他又开始浑身不舒服了，甚至没有意识到自己有多么可笑。

为什么感觉如此陌生？不应该这么陌生啊，这是他自己的身体…他不应该觉得自己像个陌生人。

他知道，一直都知道，他的身体并不真正属于他。Cas也知道这一点，虽然他不乐于承认，而且他的理解似乎只停留在表层。是的，dean是他的奴隶，但是他坚信这是dean自己的身体，不管别人是否对它有所有权。

dean现在比以往任何时候都觉得这毫无争议。这个身体属于那一刻拥有它的任何人，而他被困在这幅骨架里的思想只会给人带来麻烦罢了。

他感觉侵犯了自己，这种感觉就像他控制着一副傀儡却并不意味着他就该在那里。

 **错** **了。** 他突然想了想，把手抽开，毛巾掉了下来。 **你不** **应该** **在** **这** **里** 。

这个想法一点意义都没有，但这仍然让他突然觉得自己像某个恶魔占据着不属于自己的身体，好像他要寻找一种方法逃离这个皮囊。

这不可能是他的身体。他…应该…了解他自己的身体，不是吗?如果这是他的身体，他会知道它是什么样子的，不会因为这幅不再为了迎合别人欲望修饰的身子而震惊，不会因为看到一个23岁男人身体的真实模样而震惊。

如果这是他的身体，他就会知道它的感觉，它喜欢什么，当他的阴茎突然表现出对某种东西的兴趣时他也不会困惑和害怕，因为这不会是意料之外或未经尝试的。

如果这是他的身体，他不会只有隔着一层毛巾擦拭身体的时候才觉得好受，不会在床上摩擦直到达到不属于自己的罪恶的高潮，不会觉得触碰自己两腿之间的东西是个多么错误的行为，不会甚至去避免想到它。

**这** **不可能是我的身体。**

**这** **不可能是我的身体。**

 

**这** **就是我的身体。**

它是。这是他的身体，即使他根本意识不到。

他用手捂住眼睛，重重地呼吸着。

他花了几分钟才让脑子转过弯来，意识过来后他又开始对自己愤怒无比。

太荒谬了。这他妈太荒唐了。

这当然是他的身体。当然……这 **当然** 是他的身体。

这是他的身体，不管别人怎么对待它。他属于这里，他在这幅身子之中。

他的手从脸上垂下，抱住自己，好像他可以抱住自己的灵魂，告诉他没事的。

**我的。**

**这** **是我的。我第一个身** **处** **其中。**

他喉咙哽住了。他艰难地咽下一口口水。他气得连眼泪都流不出。

他没有因为过去的主人强奸他而生气，他还没有。

他生气的地方在于，他们让他觉得活在这个身体里是一种罪恶，仅仅因为他们想干它。

**我不能阻止你侵入我的家，但我不会因** **为** **你的入侵而逃离。**

dean将水温调高，集中注意力感受着水流在身上流淌的感觉，把它的灵魂紧紧裹在这幅身躯之中。

水滚烫似火，但让dean感觉很好。让他感觉到真实。

他呼吸了一口气，又低头看了看自己的胯部。

他的指尖触碰着私处的毛发，一阵叛逆从内心深处冒了出来。

他揉着手指间的发丝，困惑地看着它。它摸起来粗糙而紧实，比他的头发硬得多，而且颜色更深。他隐隐约约记得在他12、13岁的时候，他的身体刚刚开始变化，声音也刚刚开始变得低沉，那时他小心翼翼地戳弄着他阴茎周围开始生长起来的细小毛发。john命令他一两天后把它们刮干净，嘴里还咕哝着些自己已经太老了、希望sam能学会照顾自己的话，这让dean更加焦虑。从那以后，没有任何毛发能在他的下体生长出来，直到现在。

他绝大多数的记忆都被john的威胁所笼盖，但他绝对记得当时他的阴毛更加柔软轻盈。那时他还是个孩子。他错过了成长中自己的身体变化过程。所以现在看上去如此奇怪。

出于好奇，他把手指卷进了那坚硬的“草丛”里，轻轻地拽了拽。

他阴茎上的皮肤远比他想象得要敏感。

不过这感觉并不坏。

dean羞红了脸，迟疑地把手指往下移，直到指尖抵住了自己的阴茎。

他克制住了想躲开的冲动，而是把手一直放在那里。

他数到30。没有一道闪电击中他。

 **没关系。** 他安慰自己 **。Cas不会打你，他不在乎，他不会因** **为** **你硬了而生气，** **这** **是你自己的** **东** **西，你可以摸。**

他的手指慢慢地滑下去，直到到达他阴茎的顶端。他轻轻地把它握在手里。

他不确定地低头看。

 **然后呢？** 他想。

他还没想到那么远。他只是想证明，如果世界上其他人都可以触摸他的生殖器，那么他自己也可以。

好的，他做到了。

他现在应该停下来吗？他应该停下来。他已经做了他想做的事，摸了自己的阴茎，这和他想做任何其他事都不一样。他并不是想要……自慰，这太过分、太可怕了。即使他现在知道表面上他被允许这么做，但他从来没有过……所以，所以即使cas允许他这么做，他一想到他的主人撞见他……

他的下体就一瞬间充血肿胀起来。

dean半是震惊，半是兴奋，因为一想到他的主人走到他面前，他就会感到极度的恐惧，而这种恐惧又有一半被燥热所冲散。他脸红了起来，因为他看见自己手中的阴茎又肿胀变长了几分。

噢。

噢。

如果他刚刚认为阴毛下面的皮肤很敏感，那么和现在手中的坚硬物体的敏感程度也没法比。

刚刚“ **我** **现** **在** **该** **做什么** ”的感觉消失了，他知道现在该做什么。或者他的身体自动这么做了。他试探性地、实验性地用大拇指沿着自己的阴茎摩擦。

他呼吸急促起来。

他又做了一遍。

接着又一遍，又一遍。

他突然变得大胆起来，整个手在他的阴茎上上上下移动。

dean呻吟着，转过身来，背靠着墙，极度的愉悦让他把头往后仰。这个感觉……这感觉太美妙了。真的太棒了。

他以前从来没有摸过自己，从未这样，从未为了自己去触摸它。考虑到他无数次的性交，他的高潮次数简直令人发指得少，而且即使他达到了高潮，那些愉悦的感觉都被恐惧彻底压倒了，变得毫无意义。

前不久他还通过在床上摩擦来释放自己，但那也是破碎、充满恐惧的。

即使他的身体以前也总是受到性刺激，但他从来没有足够的安全感，来称为之快乐。

他以前没有意识到，只有觉得安全的时候，才能真正觉得快乐。

直到现在他才意识到，他感到安全。

dean闭上眼睛，温暖的水流从他的胸前流过，与贴在他背上冰冷的瓷砖形成强烈的对比。

他笑了。

随着信心的增加，dean开始认真地上下律动他的手。他不经大脑思考地伸出另一只手去拉扯玩弄自己的乳头，等他意识过来的时候他发出阵阵呻吟。

他的思绪又闪回着想起一开始是什么引起了他的欲望，那就是Cas……Cas进来了，

看着他这样。

dean气喘吁吁，背拱着，律动的手越来越用力。

Cas不会进来的，他已经锁上门了，他知道，但是，但是，一想到这，dean的心就会疯狂跳动，想法几近失控。

Cas会怎么做呢? 可爱的，纯洁的Cas，估计从来没有碰过其他人的裸体。

好，他会脸红，这是肯定的，天哪，dean已经想得太远了，兴奋使他勾起脚趾，但是天啊，他的脸红得那么漂亮，他脸红得那么厉害，快把dean逼疯了。他快疯了，因为他想要，他想知道cas会因为羞涩而脸红到什么程度。他的肩膀和胸部都会发红吗? 他好想知道，太想知道了，所以如果cas现在进来了他一定会扯掉他的衣服去寻找答案。

然后……哦，天哪，他会把Cas拉进来，衬衫撕成两半，但还穿在身上，他会亲吻那个男人，使劲地吻他，吻他全身，吻他的嘴，他的脖子和他的乳头。

dean想到这个就开始用力掐弄自己的下身，这又让他呻吟起来。

但他不会掐弄cas，永远不会伤害他。他会让Cas感觉很好。他过去所经历的那些至少还是有点用的。

他想象自己慢慢俯下身子，亲吻着cas的腹部，直到他面对着那个男人的胯。到那时他一定肿胀得要疯了，他想象着用鼻子蹭着他，用嘴抵着他已经湿了的衣服，cas的手会攥住他的头发，不像他一直喜欢的那种温柔触摸，而是拉扯着，很痛，但dean喜欢。

然后dean会揉搓他的双球，他也从未碰过它们，它们在他的手里感觉沉甸甸的，但当他抚弄它们的时候，火焰灼伤着穿过他的身体。

Cas又温柔又甜蜜，对待Dean从来都是温柔体贴的。

但dean想象着他如果能完全反过来对他粗暴而霸道，那简直太刺激了。

“操，”dean呻吟着，“操。”

他拼命地撕扯着自己的乳头，疼痛使他的臀部往上撅起。他的手律动得更快了。

如果Cas生气了怎么办?如果这一次他真的粗暴地对待dean呢?

 **惩罚** 这个词总是让他充满恐惧。他不明白为什么这个词现在让他性奋无比。

dean的胸口剧烈起伏着，他想到cas会把他的头往后一扭，就像对待洋娃娃一样粗暴地对待他，直到他跪躺在浴缸边沿上，冰冷的陶瓷贴在胸口，后门脆弱地暴露在空气中。

他咬着那只空闲的手，想象Cas在 **打** 他。

他想象他打他,打在他屁股上，一遍又一遍,直到红肿燥热，直到dean的屁股在绝望下不停颤抖，欲求不满地在浴缸的陶瓷上摩擦。

dean从被咬住的指关节处发出一声呜咽，他把拇指轻轻按在龟头上，呜咽马上变成了呻吟。

他从来没有感到如此的绝望，如此的疲惫，如此的快乐。

他把手从嘴里拿出来，移到身后，掰开屁股的两颊，中指蹭着自己的后穴。

他又开始幻想cas，幻想他不再打他，想象自己浑身瘫软湿透又硬的无可救药，一切防线都毁于一旦，绝望地撅着屁股扭动抽搐，渴求释放。

而cas……将 **完全无** **视** 他的绝望，而是掰开他已经变成粉色、过于敏感的臀瓣，露出他抽搐着的后穴。

想象中的cas粗暴地把一根手指插进想象中的dean的后门里。现实中的dean呻吟着，做着同样的事。

想象中的cas继续用手指打开着dean，现实的dean的手指在其中进进出出，使劲往深处挤，而另一只手正挤压着他的阴茎。

“求我。“ 想象的Cas命令。

“求你了。” 真正的dean低声祈求道。

在他的脑海里，cas咆哮者，又扇了他一巴掌，使他的身体抽搐起来。

“还不够。”

“求你了，”dean喘着气说，“求求你主人，我想要你的肉棒。”

“还不够。”

“求求你快来操我，” dean低声呻吟，“求你了，主人，操我，填满我，我会乖乖的，我要做你的好孩子。”

“我知道。”想象的Cas说，“就像你一直以来那样。”他的声音，最后，完全像真正的Cas。

dean塞进去第二根手指，他想象着cas的鸡巴塞了进去，他疼得嘶嘶叫唤，但他的手指依然不停地在肛门里捅着。当他想象着这些来自Cas时，他感受到无比的快乐。

他的手指进进出出，另一只手一直不停地撸着自己已经疼痛的阴茎。他不得不咬住嘴唇，以免呻吟得太大声，想象着Cas在操他的时候用手捂住了他的嘴。

最后，他感觉到一股热量在积聚，盘旋在他的腹部，比他以前感觉到的要强烈得多。

他想象着Cas最终会到达顶点，狠狠地抓住dean，然后猛烈地射在他身体里面。

“为了我，释放出来，dean。” 想象中的cas说，dean照做了。

一股白色的巨浪冲过他的身体，dean无法呼吸，身体被光线扭曲。

巨浪似乎永不停歇，一层又一层地砸在他身上，使他剧烈颤抖。

在那一刻、一分钟或一年里，除了光，什么都不存在，他的身体从里到外都在融化。

当一切终于过去时，dean已经跪在地上。

呼吸困难。

dean睁大眼睛，久久地凝视着浴缸底部。他意识到水已经变冷了。

他妈的发生了什么。

他的四肢现在绵软无力。

他的内里也是如此。

dean试图站起来，但几乎马上就瘫倒了。他的腿再也支撑不住他的体重了。

 **刚** **才，他** **妈** **的，** **发** **生了，什么！**

他眨着眼睛，看着自己的精液被冲进下水道。

他突然感到恶心，可怕至极，他把前额贴在瓷砖地上，想让这恶心感过去。

没用的，他还没反应过来就开始反胃，胆汁和呕吐物从他嘴里冒出来，跟着―― **我的老天――** 他的精液他妈的一起流进下水道。

他没有坐起来，而是弓着背，冰冷的水洒到他身上，浑身发抖。

他强忍住哭泣的冲动。

**我他** **妈** **的怎么了？**

他不是故意的，他不是故意自慰的，只是感觉太好了，他从未想到这感觉会如此美妙。让他忘乎所以。

但是老天，他到底在做什么，他到底在幻想什么?他为什么想要这些东西?他受的虐待还不够吗?

随着荷尔蒙的消失，一想到他刚才在想什么，他就会感到无比的恐惧。

 **我不想那** **样** **。** 他惊慌地想。 **我不想要Cas那** **样对** **我。我不想被打，我不想被操。**

但是他为什么这样想象呢?是什么让他内心如此扭曲，以至于他会对自己所遭受的折磨产生快感？

他们打碎了你。他想，他知道这是真的。这是他渴求那些让他害怕的东西的唯一解释。他们把他撕成两半，然后按照他们想要的方式把他重新组装起来。现在他想要他们想要的东西。现在他就像他们一样。

恐惧紧紧扼住了他。

他和他们一样。

他和他们一样，他恶心，扭曲，可怕，他就像他们一样，因为他把别人也拖进了他那该死的欲望中。他怎么能，他怎么能这样想Cas，善良、天真的Cas若是知道dean想的东西一定会害怕的。

在那一刻dean觉得自己要哭出来了，但是相反，一声尖叫从他的喉咙里发出来，一种可怕的、被破坏的声音，让他自己的耳朵都在颤抖。

他突然坐起来。

然后dean被愤怒和痛苦蒙蔽了双眼，对他自己，他恨他自己，他恨他的欲望，他想要它们消失。

他在意识过来之前就已经抓住自己的阴茎了，但一旦他意识到这一点，他就会不停地抓扯，就像他想把鸡巴扯下来一样。他想要它消失，他想要它他妈的消失，他不想再再要了，因为他想要的只是更多的痛苦，更多的痛苦，并且让他周围的人都堕落下去。他的嘴里发出着动物发出的声音，不是尖叫，也不是呜咽，而是一种完全非人的、适合他现在的样子的声音。dean没有阻止自己。

他把指甲戳进阴茎柔软的皮肤里，用尽全力地抓，抓住道道红印。

他疼得又叫了一声，但还是不停地抓啊抓，直到他的指甲扯下了皮肤，鲜血流进了下水道。甚至当他的阴茎已经完全变红，他还在继续，疯狂地抓他能摸到的任何地方，抓他的胳膊，抓他的胸部，抓他的脸，直到除了血以外什么都没有。

**这** **不是我的身体我不属于** **这** **里我需要出去出去出去出去。**

他抓掉身上的皮，试图让扭曲的灵魂逃脱。

但是没有出路。不管他喜欢与否，他都被困在这个陌生的身体里。

就在那时，绝望袭击了他，他的绝望和血液和流动的水混合在一起流进了下水道。

他抽泣着，精疲力竭地倒在浴缸边上。他冻得直打哆嗦，眼泪汪汪，眼睛盯着地面上美丽的红色漩涡。

他哭了很久很久。

 

****

他终于振作起来，机械地把冰冷的水关掉，从淋浴间出来。他愣愣地站在那，血和水从他身上流下，他在等着自然风干，他不想弄脏Cas的毛巾。

当身上不再有液体滚动时他连衣服都懒得穿，又机械性地离开浴室，在房子里四处寻找Cas。他最终在后院找到了那个盘腿坐在草地上的男人。dean走到他面前，看到Cas正在看一本巨大的盲文书。

Cas听到Dean走近时抬起头来。

“你好,dean。”他温和地说。

 

dean感到茫然，没有回应他的问候，他反而跪在cas面前，将前额触到地面上，把双手反扣在背后，仿佛它们被绑在那里，就像他在被受辱受教训的那样。

“对不起,主人。”dean悲伤地低声说。“我违背了你的命令。你方便的话就现在惩罚我吧。”户外的空气刺痛了他身上的伤痕。

cas眨了眨眼，然后合上书，小心翼翼地放到一边。

“dean？” 他轻声问。

dean被他甜美的声音吓得发抖。在cas面前，他觉得前所未有的渺小、恶心和错误。

 **我怎么了?我到底是什么?我** **现** **在** **还** **是人** **吗** **，或者** **说** **我何** **时** **真正做** **过** **人** **吗** **？**

“我违反了第四条规则。”dean羞愧地承认。“我很抱歉。”

他只需要遵守那么几条宽容的规定，他却都不能完成，他实在无法原谅自己。

dean正直直地盯着泥土，所以他听见的声音比他看到cas脸上的犹豫更加触动他。“什么……那是哪一条规则?”

他能听到另一个人声音里的紧张，同样的内疚和困惑也在他心里涌动。

他不明白Cas为什么关心他，但这个人显然很在乎他，而dean却不断地吓唬他，这让dean一阵心痛。

“不要惩罚自己。”dean认真地背诵出来，他已经把它们反复背诵了很多次。

cas发出窒息般的恐慌叫声，他的手突然举起拂过dean裸露又伤痕累累的后背，他搜寻着，找到了肩膀，然后把dean从跪姿拉坐起来。dean呆在Cas让他坐的位置上，但却一直把手臂背在背后，低着头。

“你还好吗?你做了什么?”Cas急切地问。dean透过睫毛偷偷地看了一眼――Cas的眼睛睁得大大的。

“我抓挠了自己很多次――在我的阴茎、胳膊、胸部、脸和腿上。”

“你需要去看医生吗?”Cas马上问道。他的脸上充满了关心和善意。

dean又想起了他在洗澡时的幻想，觉得自己很卑鄙。

“不用。”dean咕哝着，羞愧之情笼罩着他，声音颤抖着，“伤口不深。我只是……”

“给我看看。”Cas说，Dean照做了，松开双手，引导Cas找到他胸前的血迹。

舒展开的皮肤即使收到一点轻微的触碰也会刺痛，但是Cas对他的抚摸是如此的温柔和细致，让Dean几乎想要逃跑。

他却意淫着这个人粗暴对待他来自慰。

dean突然抽离开身子，无法应对Cas的温柔。

”我……我很抱歉 ,Cas。对不起, 主人。”

他羞得满脸通红，比太阳照在他背上还要燥热。dean的身体突然从他的指尖消失，这让cas惊吓得直眨眼睛。

“dean?” 他小心翼翼地问道。他的声音里有一种以前没有的颤抖。但或许是因为dean太过于沉浸在自己的恐慌中而没有注意到。

 **自私。** dean生气地想。

他是多么自私，他在一回头看到cas时就想到了这一点，他第一次注意到他的眼睛有多大，皮肤有多么苍白。

而他却该死得还在吓他。

dean想去死。

他早就听到了cas声音里的焦虑――当cas意识到事情不对劲时，但是Dean却花了整整五分钟才意识到到Cas有多害怕?

 **自私,自私。他** **妈** **的蠢** **货** **。** **婊** **子。从来不关心别人，只关心自己，快点夹着尾巴跑回主人身** **边** **吧，因** **为** **你的** **脑** **子又碎成两半了。**

**看看你做了什么。**

他想象着从Cas的角度来看会是什么样子。这个受伤的、受了精神创伤的、精神极不稳定的奴隶突然出现在自己面前，卑躬屈膝，乞求他的惩罚，因为他惩罚了自己――这他妈的对cas意味着什么？cas甚至都看不见dean做了什么，他可能甚至会以为dean折断了自己的手。

他满身伤痕，赤身裸体，愚蠢又渺小，就像一只在光天化日下被钉在加热灯下的臭虫，dean突然觉得自己前所未有的丑陋。

cas在乎他简直是个大悲剧。不然的话，他就应该去自杀，一了百了。

因为像他这样枯萎的人没有资格接近像cas这样美丽、干净的人。

cas本来在这里享受他的时光，直到dean突然到来毁了他美好的一天。他本来在愉快地读着书，而dean却在淋浴时反常地自慰。然后，这还不够，dean还过来找他，把cas的一切都毁了。

他突然间疲倦万分。当他还只是个东西的时候，他从来没有意识到自己的行为对别人来说一点意义都没有。但是这也是件好事，因为他起码可以知道自己不会伤害任何人。他想念那个时候，他让自己想念它，他也恨自己想念它。“对不起,Cas。”他叹了口气。他的声音里没有恐惧，听上去更加沉重。

恐惧已经消失了。他现在只感到厌恶和心痛。

他多么希望自己能干净些。

dean又向前挪了一些。他停顿了一下，思量着要不要把Cas那只虚弱颤抖的手握在自己手里。

他倾向cas的下半身，头枕在他的膝盖上，双臂环绕住他带纽扣的衣服下的腰。dean心不在焉地想知道Cas除了纽扣以外是否还有别的东西，而且他今天是不是又把扣子扣错了。他刚刚没有注意。

他集中注意力挪动着他的身体，这样他就能尽可能地接近Cas。他的头紧贴着cas的腹部，他的上半身搭在Cas盘起来的双腿上，全然不顾他的伤口擦在牛仔裤上那种粗犷疼痛的感觉。他尽可能地把身体的其他部分拉近cas，所以尽管下半身还躺在草地上，他的膝盖却碰到了Cas的腿。

他的胸口和脸上的伤口因为摩擦而疼痛，但凉爽而柔软的草地抚慰着他的疼痛。

Cas通常会一直用手抚摸Dean的头发，这一次他又找到了Dean的肩膀，然后双手移动到dean的手臂上，过后又移到dean的脖子后面，从那里开始，他张开手掌，顺着dean那伤痕累累的背摸过去。

dean过了一会儿才意识到他在检查伤势，他不相信dean告诉他的受伤程度。dean内心的温暖和羞愧斗争起来。

他什么也没说，任由cas抚摸着他。如果他闭上眼睛让自己想象一下cas并不是在检查他“自杀未遂”的痕迹，嗯…

好，他的老二可能又要轻轻抽动起来，但它发出的疼痛让他返回现实。他把自己的身体靠在离Cas尽可能近的地方――他能做到的最近的地方。他不允许自己去想他们如何才能更亲密。

Cas的手一碰到Dean的背就停了下来。触碰消失了，dean知道它会消失，但他依然在努力地吞咽下口水。

“你没穿衣服。”cas发现。

”刚刚在洗澡。”dean说。

“啊。”cas简单地说，然后dean感到一只手愉快地揉过他的头发。

他记得他第一次不穿衣服来到Cas面前的时候――他来这的第一天，他以为Cas会操他，尽管他已经被撕裂、流着血、快要晕倒了。dean回想起来当时的cas尴尬无比，想到这里，他微微一笑。dean不知道该如何看待这个人现在已经不再那么慌张了。

”dean。”cas的低语打断了他的思绪。“发生了什么事?”他轻声说，好像在对一只受惊的动物说话。

dean盯着草地。

这个比喻很合适。dean痛苦地想。这就是他。

那种本该随着悲伤而来的顺从这一次却没有来。他不想再做一只动物了，这种感觉如此强烈。他突然一反常态地对Cas对他的甜言蜜语感到厌恶。他宁愿做一个受惊吓的人也不愿做一个快乐的宠物。

然后他的情绪又一次剧烈波动，罪恶感又一次狠狠地打击了他。dean有这样的感觉并不是cas的错。并不是cas的善良让他产生这样的感觉。

他讨厌Cas这样小心翼翼地对待他，因为他讨厌自己需要被这样对待。cas以为对他像对待一个健全的人那样说话能够安慰他的自尊，但其实什么也安慰不了。被当作是一个可以掌控自己的人，并不能神奇地让他能够掌控自己。

他不想cas把他当作一个能掌控自己的人那样去对待他。他希望自己 **确** **实** **能够** 掌控自己。

他讨厌这样垮下去。他受够了被击垮。他也厌倦了不断地努力修补自己。

他想要像Cas一样干净。他想 **为** **了** Cas而干净。

这个愿望是他身体内部的伤口，比他暴露在外的伤口更痛。

这种不可能的事情本应会压下自己的欲望，但是它却令他心脏跳得更快了，就像他在没有得到食物之后胃比脑子叫的更大声一样。

“我一团糟。”dean对着Cas衬衫上的棉布小声说。

这不是一个解释。他没有一个可以说出来的解释。cas也没有继续逼问他。

“你已经在愈合了。”

dean苦涩地微笑。这不是一件快乐的事情。

“我已经痊愈了，Cas。”他小声回答，“只是完全愈合错了。”

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

“这’暂埃克斯’他妈的是个什么玩意儿？“

“赞安诺。”Benny回答道。“它是一种用来治疗焦虑的药物。”

dean如冰封般一动不动地坐在心理医生对面，脑子里反复想着“药物”这个词。

“我不喜欢’药物’。”他坦率地说。

benny思索了一会，“这个词可能用的不好，不是你想象的那样。这是用来治疗你的药。”

一阵恐慌攫住了dean的胸膛。

他就知道来看心理医生准没好事。

“我不喜欢药物。”他又说。这是他最接近拒绝的话。

Benny对他皱了一下眉头。与其说他生气，不如说他在思考，但这还是把dean吓坏了。

“你对药物有不好的记忆。”他指出。

“操，我可没有。”dean厉声说道，话一出口就后悔了。

这里坐着的人不是cas。这让他没有安全感。

如果benny受够了他的无理的话，那么他就完蛋了。他们刚才来到这里的时候，cas提出要像上次一样坐在外面，结果dean像个蠢货一般说没必要。

瞟了一眼benny有力的前臂，他后悔不已。他蜷缩成一团，以防Benny生气。

然而，即使面对dean的无理，他似乎还是一如既往地泰然自若。他只是疲倦地叹了口气，移动了一下椅子。

“听着，dean，没有人强迫你做你不愿意的事情。但是你必须认识到前几天发生的事情是很反常的。”

他指着绷带说。绷带又裹住了dean的身体，dean在进来的时候就已经解释过一遍了。Benny已经知道了，Cas一给Dean包扎好就打电话给他，但是出于某种原因Benny想听他再听一遍――从“他的角度”来看――无论这对他意味着什么。但对dean来说，这意味着他不得不再次羞耻地解释他做错了什么，以及他是多么的糟糕。

Benny问是什么“触发”了他的反应。dean生硬地、尴尬地告诉了他。他告诉Benny他做了什么。当然，他没有告诉他那时他在想什么。他很庆幸没人问他。不是因为他觉得他可能会说出来，而是因为他知道再多的叫喊和惩罚都不能让他开口。

“我知道这不正常。”他喃喃地说。他没那么笨。“我知道。我不会再这样做了。”

“这不是你能控制的。“Benny马上说。“我不是说你做错了，dean。我只是说，你现在不止一次地焦虑，而且两次都以伤害自己告终，这不是你可以视而不见的。”

dean不知道该如何回应。他想说他不知道什么是焦虑发作，但现在他知道了，他想说他没有试图掩盖任何事情――虽然这正是他想做的。

他咬着嘴唇，不自在地看向别处。

“你为什么害怕药?”Benny直截了当地问道。通常这是dean喜欢他的地方，因为他总是喜欢玩心理游戏。不过，现在看来，这并不是一件好事。

不适被愤怒所取代。

“好像你不知道似的。”dean嘲讽道。他瞪着眼睛，但心理医生却目不转睛地盯着他，“我要你告诉我。”

dean怒视着地板，牙齿紧紧咬在一起。

为什么?为什么他要不断重复着那些每个人都知道的事情?为什么每个人都坚持要把他的生命从他隐藏的角落里拽出来，把它展开，让他看到?Benny, Singer, Cas，还有Sam。为什么他们要让他一次次去面对那些他经历过的那些事情，那些对他们来说一次都承受不了的东西。

“行，”dean释然道，“就让我吃药吧，我无所谓。”

或者说他有所谓，但比起面对未来，他更害怕面对过去。

**我不想** **谈这** **个。**

他也不想去想它。他想把所有的东西都留在过去。他他妈的太累了，太累了，撑不下去了。

他想，找到cas后，他可能会找到平静。他是那么的温柔，他的房子远离一切。他想也许他们可以呆在那里，独自一人，远离喧嚣的世界，一切都可以永远是柔软的。

但是他自己的想法却背叛了他，他发现他无法逃离这种喧哗，因为这种喧哗存在于他的内心。

他太累了。

“dean”。

“先生。”

dean继续拒绝和他目光接触。他知道他要说什么。

当他12岁、sam8岁左右的时候，sam经历了一个喜欢恐怖故事的阶段。他读了所有能找到的关于吸血鬼、僵尸和鬼魂的书。直到john发现了苗头――

“死了就是死了。”他一边说，一边用着可怕的力量把书撕得粉碎。“ **死了就没了** 。”

即使在那时，dean也懂得。

因为dean懂得死亡的滋味，极度的疲惫和死亡的感觉几乎无二致。他能感到四肢如此沉重，感到他的骨头一定是铅做的，他知道那铅渗入你的血液，滴落到你的心脏，让你感到血管里的死亡。

他也知道欲望有多么强烈，他知道那里有饥饿和渴望，欲望之深甚至可以唤醒死人。

僵尸、吸血鬼和鬼魂都是真实存在的，他们都在他的心里。

死去的东西不总是没了，尤其当他忍受着炙烤、饥渴和怨念时。

他的头脑永远不会让他安息。

当他盯着地毯看的时候，它似乎在他面前模糊了。一种巨大的开放似乎在他的内心展开，一种强烈的空虚。

他比以往任何时候都想一个人呆着。

**我想去一个安静的地方。**

这个念头轻轻地落进他的脑子里，却伤透了他的心。他的头脑甚至不知道那是什么意思，但他内心的空洞渴望却知道。

他一生都在战斗，为生存而战斗，为保护别人而战斗，为自己和所爱的人而战斗。

但在内心深处，他知道，他本来就不是战斗的料。

他也不想和他的魔鬼战斗，不想爱任何人，甚至他自己。

他想一个人呆着，想去月亮上，想去森林深处，在那里，除了静谧和安宁，什么也没有，在那里，他再也不用去想、去关心、去爱。

默默地，他突然读懂了cas。

“我不在乎。”他又平静地说，被彻底打败。

“如果你想好起来，”Benny说，“你就必须这样。”

是的。正是这种想好起来的渴望使他从一具死尸变成了一个幽灵，不再是死去的，而是真正活着的。不管他有多累，他总是有欲望。所以他永远不会放弃。

他不停地想要好起来，想要一个家，想要sam回来，想要Cas。

他记得他告诉Cas他爱他，Cas也这么说过。他相信他。他又感到罪恶。

Cas也只是想要宁静，但是却和Dean纠缠在了一起，陷入了对Dean的爱。再也没有所谓的宁静。

“他们给我灌了药。”dean承认，这一坦白并不让人感到意外。“几乎所有时间。它，它总是最糟糕的……比什么都糟。我不知道为什么。”

他紧紧地抱住自己的身体。有些人说讲话是为了让你感觉更好。但dean却感觉像是在用刀削自己的皮。

”它，他们…有时我动不了。我的身体动不了。或者说，我会看到不存在的东西。它们不是真的，但我说不上来。我不知道什么是真实的，我能感觉到我的心跳过快，我以为我要死了。有时候他们给我的东西让我想要，我只是…全身都很热。我会乞求，乞求他们操我。我没有…我不能正常思考，不能感觉……”

Benny的脸很严肃，但没有任何成见。dean不知道他在说些什么，但Benny没有要他停下来或放慢速度。

“有时他们只是让我睡着了。我醒来的时候一切都结束了。这本来应该会更容易，但这是最糟糕的。”

“听起来并不会更容易。”benny说，“听起来太可怕了。”dean眨了一下眼睛。

“是的。”他说，他的声音破碎了。

说出来感觉不太好。感觉很渺小。

他们夺走了他的一切。他们夺走了他的生命，他的身体，他的尊严，他还不至于笨到不知道他们也夺走了他的思想。他只剩下感情了。他的感觉，即使他感觉很糟糕…但这是他所剩的唯一。

而那些药物却剥夺了他的感觉，让他按照他们想要的那样去感受。失去最后一点自我，完全成为他们创造的一个人……这是最可怕的。这是他们做过的最可怕的事。

有时他们甚至没有让他有任何感觉，他们没有打扰他，只是给他下药，让他昏厥过去。只变成一个可以操的身体，里里外外，虽然是暂时的，却比他们对他所做的一切所带来的痛苦还要糟糕。这迫使他相信，如果不是因为他的身体会腐烂，他们会更高兴地让他死去，从而去操一具漂亮的尸体。

他认为他不能再让他们拿走他的东西了。

但他现在也无法控制自己的大脑。如果他不能控制自己的大脑，他最终会变成那具尸体。

“赞安诺是什么?”dean低声问道。

“这是一种治疗恐慌和焦虑的药。”

dean咬着嘴唇。

“你觉得我有那种――精神障碍吗？”

Benny的目光柔和下来，同情地看着迪安。

“我想是的。”

dean感到自己的肠子扭曲了。他感觉要晕倒了。

奴隶没有疯掉的奢侈。你要么坚持下去，要么就死定了。在他短暂的一生中，他目睹了奴隶们的遭遇，目睹了一次又一次。

他们被射死。一颗子弹打在他们的头上，然后地上多了一个没有标记的洞。

dean的胃翻腾着，好像从什么很高的地方掉下来似的。如果Cas把他卖了，他就连活下去的机会都没有了。

只是如果，他想他不会卖的。

“操。”他恳求。“请不要告诉Cas。”

如果cas不再想要他怎么办?毕竟一开始他根本不想要dean，当他们发现所有令人作呕的性病都被dean集于一身的时候，他没有被赶出去真是个奇迹。现在又发现他的脑子里也都是一坨屎？

他应该照顾cas，而不是反过来。

羞耻充满了他的心。他为什么认为他能做到这一点?为什么他曾经认为他可以不仅仅是一个玩具?

“如果我们决定让你服药，我就得告诉他。他是你的监护人，法律上说。”这个加了衬垫的词使他恼怒。

“从法律上说，他是我的主人。”dean猛然说。“他是我的主人。他可以对我为所欲为。给我药还是不给我，养我还是卖我。都取决于他。”

当他说“卖我”时，他的声音哽咽起来。他的胸中充满了挫折感，既包括他所说的事实，也包括他的恐惧。

“Cas不会卖掉你的。”Benny立刻说，dean知道。但dean却嘲笑道，“你说得倒轻巧。”

不是你本人的时候，你当然会忽略那些不确定性。

Benny保持着令人愤怒的冷静。

“我知道你很害怕。”他说。“你说得对，我不该试图粉饰你的处境。Cas不是你的监护人，他拥有你。你不能忽视这意味着什么。”

dean眨了眨眼，这个男人似乎说出了他头脑里的想法。

“但是dean，”他继续说。“Cas就是把你带到这里来看心理医生的人。他认为你需要帮助。他不会生气，因为我们已经找到了问题。”

”他会的。“dean咕哝着，心里却很清楚Benny是对的。Benny叹了口气。

“dean，这不是件坏事。这是进步。我知道把它具体化很可怕，但这意味着你可以开始好起来。”

**好起来。**

这话让他疲惫不堪。

dean要枯萎了。

Benny当然是对的。他知道。如果cas现在要抛弃她，从一开始就不会收留他的。

那为什么给他的病起个名字会让他如此痛苦呢?

 **焦** **虑** **。**

这个名字应该在他破碎的骨头和心灵的碎片中找到一个共同点，应该让他混乱的心灵看起来更容易管理。

但是却没有。

 **好起来。** 他一直在努力这么做。“大概多久会起作用？”他问道。

“大概一个星期。”Benny回答道。“几天吧。我们先给你开小剂量的，如果你需要的话，以后再给你开。我希望你能用几个星期来决定是否继续服用，如果你讨厌它，没有人会强迫你继续服用。”

“所以，这应该能对我那些狗屎焦虑起作用吧？”

Benny点了点头。“应该是这样。它也应该有助于让你渐渐不那么害怕。”

一想到自己可以不会被吓到，不会陷入无谓的攻击，他就多么想说这是他所渴望的，但是他的喉咙哽住了，又挣扎着把话咽下去。

他知道这件事好得令人难以置信，但这并不能减轻他的疼痛。这似乎让情况变得更糟。“我想变得更好。”dean平静地承认，这番话似乎被Benny视为同意，而非毫无希望的幻想。

“那就从此开始。”他说。

dean低头看了看被绷带缠绕住的前臂，绷带把划痕和痂都遮住了，但这是徒劳的，因为他脸上的伤疤无处遮盖。

我永远都是这样。他思考着，心里明白这是真的。他永远也不会好起来。

他总是会以某种方式被摔碎，然后总是会努力把自己的碎片拼在一起。

Cas可能对此有不同的想法，Benny可能也有不同的想法，但是Dean最了解自己。

再也不会好起来。直到死亡，战斗才会结束。

 

***

在他去找kevin之前，他先看到了cas。他和一个小女孩和一个年轻女人一起在一张桌前弯着腰，看起来像是在画着什么。

dean困惑地盯着他们的位置，尤其是cas，尽管他双目失明，不太擅长与人交流，但不知怎么的，他仍然在和一个七岁的孩子一边写着，一边安静地交谈。

这个年轻的女人，虽然坐在女孩旁边，也在涂色，但没有说话。

过了一会儿，他看见Kevin在朝他挥手，便向坐在房间另一边的年轻人走去。

“嘿。“他说着，拉出kevin旁边的一把椅子。“那边在做什么?”他向刚刚看到的奇异一幕做了个手势。

“我怎么会知道。”kevin边说边让dean坐下。“那个女孩半小时前刚跑进来，大喊大叫个不停。”

他倾身向前，显然渴望分享他刚刚目睹的一切。

“她完全吓坏了!她无缘无故地把书从书架上扔下来。那位女士跟在她后面跑了进来。”他直接指着那个金发女人。幸运的是，她似乎没有注意到，或者即使注意到了，也似乎不介意。

“她在这里工作。”kevin告诉他。“我以前见过她。我猜是个护士。”

然后停了一下，dean不再盯着那个女人，回头看了看kevin。这个年轻人满怀期待地看着他，显然为能够提供这一信息而自豪，并等待着他的回应。

dean猛然意识到，kevin从这事发生后就一直在等着分享给他，而不是因为dean的要求才会说。

即使只是闲聊，他也会有莫名的感动。很久没有人想和dean说话了。

“那这孩子为什么到处跑呢？”dean奇怪地问。

kevin耸了耸肩。“不知道。但她真的很伤心。那位女士无法使她平静下来。猜猜最终谁做到了？”

dean回头看了看房间另一头的Cas。

答案显而易见的，但仍然让他感到困惑，所以他带着疑惑问出：

“cas?”

kevin兴奋地点点头。“我不知道他对她说了什么，但很管用。她不哭了，甚至把书放了回去。”

“哇。”dean认真地感叹。

他搞不清楚为什么自己这么惊讶。他不应该，就像cas没有安抚他千百次一样。

dean感到羞愧难当，因为他竟然会感到如此震惊。难道cas还没有证明他有这个能力吗？他把dean这个一团浆糊的人都能照顾的很好。

他低估了cas，就像世界上的其他人一样，就像他的家人一样，就像Cas自己一样。

dean本应该更清楚，他虽然眼盲又古怪，但不代表他一事无成。

看到Cas认真乱涂乱画的样子，他眨了眨眼，知道那张纸上除了随机的斑点和线条之外什么也没有。女孩不知道说了什么，cas对她微微一笑，dean的心也融化了。

“在那之后，他们一起离开了，大约十分钟后又回来了。“kevin沉思起来，“不知道他们去干了什么。”

“他们给那个女孩打针了。”dean突然说，目光落在女孩上臂的彩色创可贴上。

**Cas知道如何** **处** **理她的恐惧，因** **为** **他早已安** **抚** **了我的恐惧。**

dean不确定他对这种觉悟有何感受。有些尴尬，但没有那么严重。他为Cas感到骄傲。

为了让kevin看见，他朝女孩的方向点了点头，过了一会儿，kevin看到了创可贴。“嗯。”他皱眉。“这对一个针刺来说太小题大做了。”

大多数情况下，他听起来很困惑，但他不能完全透露出自己的判断。

dean明白。自由人的孩子有权利为任何事情哭泣，但是作为奴隶是完全不同的。即使是像kevin这样待遇很好的奴隶，到了这个女孩的年龄，也会经历更严重的痛苦，也会知道哭泣的无用。

dean怀疑这个女孩是否像kevin一样被善待过。

“她被下过药。”dean冷冷地说，目光没有离开孩子。现在他再仔细看看她，可以看到她脸上的红肿，表明她在流泪。

dean眼角余光一瞟，看见kevin僵住了。dean后知后觉地意识到，他总是无意识地透露出多得多的关于自己过去生活的信息。

幸运的是，Kevin的反应只是安静地说了声“哦”。

一阵尴尬的沉默之后，dean回头看着那个男孩。他的脸色有点苍白，但并没有

眼神接触。

dean突然想到，他不仅吓到了那个年轻人，而且他那刺耳的声音让人觉得他在生kevin的气，因为Kevin刚刚在批判她。

“没事的。”他试着缓和语气。“她现在在这里。这意味着她可能自由了。至少现在是安全的，不是吗?”

kevin的身体放松下来，但看起来更像是被击败而不是放松。

“也许吧。“他闷闷不乐地说。“但在这并不是所有人都是自由的。你就不是。有时候在这周围的人会突然消失，因为他们的主人会改变主意。”

真是令人沮丧的消息。dean不想去想这件事会发生在那个小女孩身上。

kevin突然转过身来看着他。

“你的脸怎么了?”他直截了当地问道。

dean惊讶地眨了眨眼。

他忘记了他脸上的伤痕。它们仍然很疼，但是dean在痛苦中生活了太久，让他已经习以为常。

虽然他在镜子里看到的伤口看起来很可怕，长长的红色的疤痕，从眼睛到下巴，到前额，再到脸颊。

然而，kevin不仅到现在还没有提起他们，他甚至在见到dean时都没有任何反应。

dean认为他过度相信kevin的天真了。

“我自己干的。”他说。

Kevin怀疑的表情使他的心一阵剧痛。

不，Kevin绝对不像dean想的那么天真。

“真的。”他保证。“我,呃。显然我得了’焦虑症’。Benny是这么说的。”他从口袋里掏出皱巴巴的赞安诺处方作为证据。Kevin俯下身，简单地看了一下，然后脸上出现了宽慰的表情

“哦。”他说。“好”。

然后他脸红了，结结巴巴的：“我的意思是…”他口里蹦出，“不好。嗯。我想这也好不到哪儿去。”

“是的。” dean曾经一直和喜欢挠他脸的人住在一起。Kevin盯着他看了一会儿。

“是的。”kevin最终同意了。“是的。”

他的脸上有一种庄严的宽慰。

**有** **时** **候** **这** **周** **围** **的人会突然消失，因** **为** **他** **们** **的主人会改** **变** **主意。**

dean还记得他们一周前的谈话，他当时对于Cas不让dean回来这件事是多么的紧张。dean突然意识到，Kevin不仅在他们聊天的时候一直担心他，而且整个星期都在担心他。

如果让他说他曾经是否被触动过……

他笑了。他感到一反常态的高兴，用肩膀撞了那个年轻人一下。

“我很好,kevin。”他说。“别太担心了。”

好像他不该去担心一个把自己浑身抓伤的疯子一样。

kevin微微一笑。

“是的，”他同意道，“我知道。我和你一样。”

他指着赞安诺的处方。

dean笑起来，kevin也咧嘴一笑。他想，对于一个普通人来说，这可能让人沮丧而不是有趣，但当你已经一团糟时，你必须只能接受你能得到的。kevin笑得很开心，虽然并不能让他感觉好起来，但他还是情不自禁地觉得不那么孤独了。

“哎呀,对不起。”kevin说。“刚才我一直在胡扯。我应该开始辅导你的!”

“没关系。”dean说，但kevin没有接受。

“不，我们已经浪费了足够长的时间。你想从哪里开始？”

他从挂在椅子上的背包里拿出一堆文件夹和散落的文件。

“我打印出来了一些，”他继续说，试图把这堆东西分类整理好，“但我真的不知道该带哪些，因为我不知道你会什么。你想从数学开始吗?还是科学?还是读写?你知道自己的阅读水平吗?你的数学水平呢?你学过分数吗? 我这里带来了一些测试，如果你不知道的话，这些就可以用来确定你的水平，但我们等会学什么真的取决于你。噢，该死。”

一堆文件像树叶一样从他手中滑落，散落在桌子上。dean眨了眨眼，看着男孩重新整理起来，有些不知所措。

他回头看了看房间对面那群古怪的人。cas已经不再画画了，现在只是耐心地听着女孩说话。那个年轻女子还在那里，但似乎已经开始做些文书工作了。

他咬住嘴唇。

“我读过一本书。”他迟疑地缓缓开口，“我几年前就开始读了，但一直没读完。读起来很难，但是只要我能把它念出来，我就能理解意思。”

Kevin满怀期待地向他点了点头，他把自己是个文盲的尴尬拼命吞了下去。

“Cas给我买了下来，也许我可以在家练习。哈利波特? 我不知道这里有没有。”

“哦！是的。”Kevin马上说。“这里肯定会有！”

 

***

他们读了将近一个小时，到了kevin去上班的点。他们只读了六页，但kevin告诉他他做得很好。

“如果你上一次接受教育是在8岁，十年前，那么你要么非常非常聪明，要么你就能读我的心思。”

他当然不相信那个孩子的恭维，但这还是让他脸红了。

kevin离开后，dean小心翼翼地走到Cas所在的桌子旁，有点担心陌生人的出现会让这个女孩再次发作。

但是她完全不理会他，而是继续和cas说话，气喘吁吁地大谈特谈dean被困在地下室时上映的一部公主电影。

cas邀请dean坐下，dean有点紧张地坐在三人对面的座位上。金发女人停下手中的工作，朝dean微微一笑。她很漂亮，满口洁白的牙齿，金黄色的卷发让她看起来充满活力。在她身旁，他感到自己狼狈不堪，脸上和背上都伤痕累累，但他还是尴尬地对她笑了笑。

现在他离她更近了，他意识到她比dean想象的还要年轻，比kevin大不了多少。只是个孩子。

**看来她不是** **护** **士。**

或者至少不是持证的。dean丝毫不怀疑，该中心负担不起一名真正的医生，只能依靠一名上了大学的志愿者。

“Claire。”她轻轻插嘴说。“我想Novak先生该走了。他该把dean带回家了。”

那女孩一句话还没说完就打断了她的话。

“是的，小姐。”她马上说，然后站了起来。

被虐待过后的服从。

她的目光只落在dean身上一会儿，就继续往前看了。她甚至没有注意到他脸上的伤口。她打碎了他的心。

“你会回来吗?”她问Cas。

cas点点头。“下个星期我会来。到时候见。”

“Claire。”年轻女人又加了一声，不再严厉，但那女孩立刻就躲到她身边去。

dean想知道她又跑又叫又乱扔东西的时候有多害怕。

他想知道cas到底是怎么让她敞开心扉的。

然后他也在问自己同样的问题。

“再次感谢你的帮助。”年轻女子从座位上站起来说。

她把文件整齐地叠在一起抱在胸前，“你对她真的很好。”

cas自持地笑笑，“我只是在倾听罢了。”他说。

停顿了一下，女人歪着头沉思着。

“你要考虑一下来这里做辅导员吗?”

Cas的眉毛吓得跳了起来。dean的心也漏跳了一拍。

“啊!”他也开始叫起来，“不，不，不行，我不能……我做不好。”

dean的喉咙收紧了。 **你可以！**

“而且。”他继续说，“我不会被录用，我没有任何证件。”

这个年轻的女人看起来很高兴，“我也没有。我只是斯坦福大学医学预科二年级的学生，这个地方主要是由志愿者经营的。心理医生和精神科医生是仅有的一些得到报酬的人，而且他们也不是很多。他们总是希望雇佣更多知道自己在做什么的人。”

“那我不是他们中的一员。”Cas坚定地说。女孩有一些泄气。

“好吧，如果你实在不愿意的话。”她说。“谢谢你今天能来，真的，Claire真的很需要一个能治疗她的人。”

Cas显然放松了，因为她终于不再提起刚才的话题，“我任何时候都愿意来。很高兴认识你，moore女士。”

女孩又灿烂地笑了笑，“请叫我jess。我的荣幸。”

然后他们离开了，claire在他们身后向他们做了最后一个无声的挥手，但是他们却没有看到。

随着他们的离开，dean和Cas被单独留在了图书馆里，门转动的声音随着一声关门声归于沉寂。

然后Cas转向他。

”dean。”他愉快地说。“你和benny的谈话怎么样?和你的辅导老师呢?很抱歉我没早点问，因为我不想让Claire难过。”

“我需要服用赞安诺，然后读书时我总把把B和D搞混。你为什么不想在这里工作?你会是一个出色的咨询师。”

dean看着Cas的微笑迅速滑落，从震惊转为不适。

“我……”他张嘴，dean等了几秒钟，想让他继续说下去，但这个词扔轻飘飘地荡在空中。

“Cas，你很 **擅** **长** 这个。”dean继续说下去，他的勇气在他几个月前看来简直是不可思议，“你一直在处理我的烂摊子，而且你总是让我感觉更好。kevin刚才告诉我你是怎么在几分钟内让那个女孩平静下来的。你带她去打针的，对吧？就像你以前带我去抽血。因为你擅长于此。”

cas咬紧牙关，蜷缩着身子。这是一个熟悉的动作，但dean讨厌在Cas身上看到。他不会就此罢休。

”dean。”Cas说，听起来像是在恳求。“别想了。”

“ **为** **什么**?”他强调说，“你为什么连试都不试一下?”

“我们住得很远。”cas小声道，“我每天都得叫出租车……”

“我可以开车送你。我会开车，如果你有车，我就可以带你来。你想去哪儿就去哪儿，Cas。”

现在是他在求情。“不。”这就是cas全部的回应。

“cas!”

“不。”

dean盯着Cas，不知该说什么好。挫折感如此强烈地敲打着他的心，几乎淹没了他的理解力。

“所以呢？嗯？” 他厉声说道，“这就是你的绝妙计划?你就打算永远躲在你那该死的山上直到你死? ”

“这 **不关** 你的事。”Cas咆哮着，声音突然变得很刺耳，dean吓得往后退缩了几步。

突然静得连一根针掉下来的声音都能听见。dean听到的只是他胸膛里砰砰的心跳声。

Cas脸上的愤怒很快就变成了一种沉默的后悔，直觉告诉dean要退缩。

但是dean说的话却不是如此。

“别那样跟我说话。”他平静而严肃。

有那么一瞬间，他默默的惊讶于自己出乎意料的话。这时Cas的肩膀耷拉下来，脸上的悔恨变成了内疚。

“对不起。”他说。

在他的脑海里，dean思索起来上一次有人因为他的要求而向他道歉是什么时候。真的有这种时候么?也许是几年前，而且是和sam在一起，但即使那样，他也不完全确定。

他还没有说完想说的话。

“这就是我在乎的。”他告诉Cas。“当你哥哥把我扔在你家门口的时候，我就开始在乎你。”

cas如同被冻住一般。dean继续。

“当你成为那个拥有我的人的时候，我就开始在乎了。你的生命就是我的生命，Cas，不管你喜不喜欢。”

cas咬着嘴唇，在座位上坐了下来。“我很抱歉。”他又说。好像这有帮助似的。

dean摇摇头：“你以为我不知道你哥哥为什么把我给你?你了解你自己吗?”

cas茫然的眼神甚至在他开口之前就给了dean答案，“因为…我的狗死了吗?”

dean向后一靠，双手捂住脸。

**一切又开始像sam了。**

他永远不会明白特权是如何阻止自由人们来理解对他而言显而易见的事情的。

“老天。”他轻叹了一声，然后放下双手，又坐了起来。

“他带我来见你，是因为我破碎不堪，他知道你会想治好我。我就像他们让养老院的老人照顾的那些植物一样，这样他们就不会觉得人生毫无意义，就能活得更久。”

他已经说得很直白了，他已经说了一些他会后悔并需要控制的事情。但是Cas的表情没有任何变化或反应，这让他笑了。

“我是你他妈的治疗宠物，Cas!”他发出一阵嘘声，“我他妈的只是个玩具，让你把它重新组装起来，这样你就会有东西让你忙活起来。”

“别那样说你自己!”Cas插嘴道，一听到这个词他就在座位上浑身发抖，“别这么说，dean。”

“但是这是真的!”dean从座位上站起来，有力地说，“这就是我来这里的目的。这是――妈的，Cas，你还不明白。”

他大步走到另一边，坐在Cas旁边的桌子上，面对着Cas。

cas转向他的方向，但眼睛却直视着dean的肚子，而不是抬起头看着他的脸。

当dean试图理清自己的思绪，弄清自己到底想说什么时，房间里又安静了下来。

Cas先开口了。

“dean。”他轻声说。“你不是什么……宠物。我从来不那样看待你。也许gabe知道我会因为你受伤了而难以拒绝你，但那肯定不是我爱你的原因。”

dean听了这话低下了头。这些话总是能让他震惊不已。

“我爱你，dean。”Cas继续说。“不是因为你是一个需要我帮助的人，而是因为你有一个美丽的灵魂。”

直到真正地听到，dean才意识到他多么渴望这些话。cas把手抬起来，手掌向上，dean伸过手去把它握在手里。

dean凝视着他们紧握在一起的手，叹了口气，“当我还是个孩子的时候，我觉得我很幸福。”

他仍然不知道他准备说些什么，但这些话压在他的喉咙，他只好任由它们说下去。

“因为我有sam。sam他……”他又听到了这个名字，这让他想起来还是很痛苦，“sam是我的一切。”

他从未想过有一天能听到他的名字却不痛苦。

**我永** **远** **都不会好起来。**

cas的手指在他的手指上攥得更紧了，以这种温暖来鼓励着他。

“我以前想……我真的在想，即使我被强奸了，我被打，我们一直在挨饿，这些都不重要。因为我有sam，我爱他。我以为这意味着我一定很快乐。”

他的声音在颤抖，他努力控制住自己的声音。

“但实际上我不快乐。”他小声说，这句话让他的内心感到一阵刺痛，“我是如此，如此悲伤。我不知道为什么到现在我才意识到这一点。”

但他已经意识到这一点，既然他已经看到了，他就不能再视而不见。既然他知道了，他就永远不会假装不知道了。

他从来没有快乐过。在他的一生中，一次也没有。

john偶尔对他的满意给他带来的高兴并不是喜悦，而是一种解脱。

有时候周六早晨和sam一起看动画时，他感到憧憬，而不是满足。

“爱不能解决你的问题。”他平静地说，“爱不会让现实消失。它甚至不能让你快乐，真的。它所能做的只是让你在乎。”

这是事实，尽管很悲惨，他说得很清楚，因为真相比让人们感到舒适更重要。他从惨痛的经历中学到了否认现实会给你带来什么。

“dean，我也在乎。”cas坚持说。

dean几乎相信了他。

“那你为什么还要逃避?””他问道。

cas垂下头叹了口气。

“我没有逃避。”他声称，“我只是……没有我们两个都以为的那么能干。”

这是他听过的最愚蠢的事情。

“你非常聪明。” dean平静地指出，“你自己一定知道。”

cas悲哀地抿起嘴唇。“你这么说真好。但我不是那种……自闭症专家，或者电脑专家什么的。我只是我。”

dean的心里充满了困惑和悲伤。dean能像x光一样看到支撑起这个人的不安全感。

“我知道。”他温柔地说，“但是弥补残疾并不代表你需要变成什么超级英雄，并不意味着你一无是处。你知道，这两者不是一码事。”

他一开口，就知道自己说对了。即使他在cas的眼睛里什么都看不到，但是他起伏的胸膛暴露了他的感情。

Cas的脸在Dean看来痛苦了片刻，然后他才意识到Cas是在努力抑住眼泪。

Dean意识到他可能只是偶然说出了cas一直希望别人说出的话。

“我想做一名老师。“他突然说。

这句话承载着其他人可用来活一辈子的全部重量。它将那个世界的回声如此清晰地投射到dean所在的房间里，以至于dean真的觉得，一整个宇宙的所有能量都转化成了悲伤，并在一瞬间被引爆了。

没有什么比这更悲惨的了。

“你会成为一个好老师。”dean悲哀地说。从他那里，再也没有美丽而痛苦的谎言――也许只有这么一天。dean能感知到那已经死去的东西。他挖掘出一个已经死去并被埋葬的梦，假装这个腐烂的东西还有心跳，然后来伤透Cas的心。

Cas没有同意，也没有反对，只是耸耸肩，说:“我不知道。但我讨厌在家上学，既无聊又孤独。我喜欢那种让学习变得有趣的地方，我也想成为其中的一份子。我想，如果我不能以学生的身份去，那我可以教书。”

他舔了舔嘴唇：“当然，我意识到，我很可能会遭到各种无情的欺凌，而且失明会让我很难在学校里出类拔萃，就像我在家里的课堂上一样。”

“我不知道。”dean说，“你是个十足的书呆子。如果你努力的话，你的成绩不会低于A。”

Cas微微一笑，苦涩而悲哀，“也许吧。”他平静地说。

 **也** **许** **吧** 。当这个词用来形容未来时，充满了无限的潜力和可能。但当提到过去的时候，却只是无尽的空虚。

“我所有的兄弟姐妹都上过大学。”Cas充满渴望地说，“直到我申请的时候，我才被告知不用去申请。我父母认为我做不到。我…”

他的声音颤抖了起来：“我没有别的办法支付学费。即使是尝试，也意味着失去父母的支持。有残疾的人很难找到工作。我不能拒绝父母给我的资助，如果没有它，我会寸步难行。”

Cas似乎每说一个字就会畏缩一下，然后越说越快。

“该死。”他小声说，他那优美的声音听起来很别扭，“当然，我也根本没有尝试过。我所做的就是坐在我的房子里，那些山就像城堡周围的护城河。你说得对，dean，我就是一个可怜的靠着信托基金过活的巨婴，我从来没有工作过一天，我 **什么也不做，如此没用** ――”

“嘿！”dean打断了Cas脱口而出的话。他从桌子上跳下来，把Cas拉到他身边，让他们俩面对面站着，“我不是那么说的。这他妈根本不是真的。”

Cas发出痛苦的声音。他的眼睛红了，但不像哭过。就像他很长一段时间一直伪装的那样。

“不!” dean反驳道，并在心里大骂自己的口无遮拦。他无法像Cas那样友好地说话，只能粗鲁地刺伤他。

“该死 ,Cas。”他脱口而出。“我不是……如果这让你那么伤心，如果你真的不想来这工作，那就不要。我只是…”他低下头，然后抓住自己，强迫自己抬头看另一个人。

“我只是觉得你 **想** 在这里工作。只是你害怕自己做不到。”

cas把脸转了过去，但没有说话。

“是这样吗?”dean提示道，用Cas经常用在他身上的温和语气说。

眼前的人皱起了眉。“没关系。你自己有足够的事情要担心。不用再为我担心。”

操，这触动了他的神经。因为这不是dean一直以来的感觉吗，恨自己成为所爱之人的负担?

他想起了sam。他想过多少次，他对他的恐惧置之不理，有多少次，他告诉他不要再担心了，就好像他可以控制住自己一样。

他多少次让自己受伤，自我厌恶，自我牺牲。因为他认为别人不应该关心他，所以他们不会关心他。

“你不能只是要我不去在乎你。”他说。“我依然会在乎你，不管你怎么认为。”

他又口袋里拿出了赞安诺的处方。他牵起Cas的手，把纸塞进了那个人的手掌。

“这是我从未听说过的一种药的处方，我也不相信它，但我同意服用这种药。你知道我有多害怕药物吗?”

“我……知道。”Cas委婉地说。dean要不是这么伤心，早就笑了。

“是的, 操。它们真的会吓死我。但我答应了，因为我在努力，我在努力去把我那该死的脑子整合在一起，好好活下去，因为我爱你。”

然后他做了几个星期以来一直想做的事。他吻了cas。

这次持续的时间比半秒长得多。

他久久地、艰难地又悲伤地吻着他，突然间，他深深地意识到自己错过了多少，让他自己的心都被撕裂了。

或者说, **没有 。**

感觉他的心不是被撕裂了，更像是很久以前被掏空了，但突然又被塞了回去，让人疼痛难忍。

当他终于抽离时，Cas惊讶地眨着眼睛。他的手举到嘴边，指尖迟疑地擦着嘴唇，仿佛在期待找到刚刚发生的事情的证据。

”cas。”dean低声说，“你说我不只是你的宠物。”cas抬起头，放下手。

“是的。”他认真地说。

“你说你爱我。”

“是的。”

“那就别再用我作为另一种逃避的借口。”


	19. Chapter 19

再次回去看医生是件令人尴尬的事。

dean一直不喜欢自己像个负担，尤其是他知道Cas花了这么多钱把他带到这里，这让他更难受。虽然上一次不是他的错，但是也足够糟了。然而这一次，他受伤完全是自己造成的。

事实证明，这些愚蠢的抓痕比他和Cas想的还要糟，至少Benny这么认为，Benny建议Cas带Dean去检查一下。这在dean看来相当荒谬可笑，他在没有医生或任何医疗救治的情况下，都能从各种骨折、脑震荡和内出血中幸存下来，所以为了一些指甲造成的划痕去看医生，简直是毫无意义。

他跟Cas解释了很多遍，但是他的抗议并没有被在意——而现在他坐在大厅里，等着singer医生再给他那该死的屁股包扎。

dean往他坐的塑料椅上一靠。

好，他撅着嘴，他都知道的。但他讨厌看医生，尤其是因为自己做了如此愚蠢的事而不得不回来看医生而感到异常恼火。

他感到自己的腿在抖动，干脆就把它吊在椅子腿上，想让颤抖停下来。但这并没有缓解他的紧张，反而让它变得更加明显。

他的目光滑到了右边，Cas平静地坐在那里，手指在他今天读的任何一本书上乱飞。dean叹了口气，试图把注意力集中在自己的书上。

 

**一根魔杖……正是哈利一直所盼望的。**

**奥利凡德的店面又小又破，橱窗里褪色的紫色软垫上孤零零地摆着一根魔杖。门上的金字招牌已经剥落，上边写着：奥利凡德，自公元前三百八十二年即制作精良魔杖。**

 

dean缓慢又蹒跚着读着单词，手指沿着字里行间摸索着，一边念出音节。

他发现，即使故事很有趣，阅读也会让人筋疲力尽——或者说当你和dean一样蠢的时候，你就会疲惫不堪。

dean气呼呼地喘着气，眼睛从书页上抬了起来，偷偷地看了看Cas。那个人已经把他早上读的书看了一半了。

 **他会和** **sam** **相处得很好。** 这种想法让人感到悲伤和遥远。这只是一种痛苦的假设。

不过这会是真的。那孩子把书当作薯片一样翻阅。而且他也同样挺古怪的，所以当Cas说一些奇怪的事情时，他不会显得粗鲁或奇怪……

dean强迫自己回头看他的书，尽管他实在是读不下去了。

最近，这种想法越来越多地侵入他的头脑。他已经接受了一个事实——那就是他永远不会忘记san，只要他活着，关于sam的记忆就会一直刺入他的大脑。但就在过去的几天里，这件事变得如此频繁，几乎让人无法忍受，他在过去和现在之间筑起的那堵墙开始倒塌，他对弟弟的思念突然开始与对Cas的思念交织在一起。

 **家人** 。他的心告诉他，他知道它说的对。

自从他吻了cas之后，一种他从未意识到的内心渴望变得如饥似渴。

你很容易忽略饥饿，直到你尝了第一口。

你很容易不去渴望爱情，直到你尝到它的滋味。

sam和cas都是他的家人，他想让他们亲密无间。

自从在图书馆的那一刻起，他那颗愚蠢的心就一直在尖叫，渴望着，因为它已经触摸到了自己想要的东西，仿佛只要dean足够努力，他也能抓住它。

但是sam已经不在了，dean再也见不到他了。至于cas…

他搞不懂自己对cas是什么样的存在了，cas他自己也仿佛不知道。

自从那次亲吻以后，没有发生过别的事情，至少没有发生过更进一步的事情，比如牵手和拥抱。dean甚至不确定他还想要发生什么。

他喜欢亲吻Cas。但接吻会带来性，而性会带来疼痛——什么都改变不了dean对此的看法。

“novak？”

听到了这个名字，dean从自己的脑海里清醒过来。

他看到上次站在门口的那个红头发护士，他有点吃惊。她向他招招手，而他只是害羞地挥了挥手已示回应。cas显然还沉浸在书中，没有对自己的名字作出回应。“cas，”他说着，用手肘推了推另一个人，“到我们了。”

“好的。”cas说着，啪的一声合上了书，急急忙忙站了起来。dean强忍住笑意。

dean挽着他的胳膊，领着他们来到护士等待的地方。

“哎呀，你的脸怎么了?”她马上问。dean脸红了起来，另一只手本能地伸起来抚摸伤口。已经过去几天了，他原以为划痕现在看起来不那么可怕了。但并非如此，因为伤痕已经开始结痂，使他的脸和身体看起来更加丑陋和残缺。

“我…呃…挠了自己。”dean笨拙地咕哝着，挪了挪身子。他希望护士至少能把他们带到办公室，而不是在候诊室审问他。没有人在看他们，但他却觉得自己暴露在审视之中。

“你划了你自己?”女孩不相信地说，怀疑地看着Cas。dean顿时一阵愤怒。

“是的。”他尖锐地说，突然间少了许多自我意识，“我得了焦虑症。”

他已经厌倦了保护Cas免受那些不知道自己在说什么的人的假设。已经有够多的人自以为是地去评判cas了，还不算上那些因为dean去评判他的人。

他想，为什么每个人都突然如此投入地来捍卫他的尊严，而现在它根本不需要捍卫了。也许这才是每个人真正想要的。只有在某些事情被证实根本莫须有的时候，你才会对它大动肝火，因为你根本不需要付出就能宣泄自己“正义”的愤怒。

如果dean告诉这个女孩是Cas伤害了他，她会怎么做?那些看起来如此担心他的人又会怎么做呢? 根本什么都不会做。在他真正需要帮助的时候，从来没有人做过任何事来帮他，也从来没有人愿意帮助他。

突然间dean想告诉她些谎言，假装需要帮助，那些她假装愿意提供的帮助，他想看到她那正义的愤怒如何化作一阵无用的愧疚，他想看到那种罪恶感淹没她，就像他的罪恶感淹没了他自己一样。

“哦，原来如此。”护士在他面前说。“我很抱歉。你去看医生了吗?”

她的脸上流露出真正的忧虑。虽然是自寻烦恼、毫无用处，却也同样真实。dean认为她可能已经被淹没。

他的怒气渐渐退去，只剩下空虚和对自己愤怒的恐惧。

“嗯。”他说。“他们让我服用赞安诺。”

 **是个好东西** 。他想，因为自己情绪的大起大落而感到颤抖不已。

“嗯。“护士微笑着，最后走过走廊，示意他和Cas跟在后面。“别担心，我相信我们马上就能把你治好。”

“是,小姐。“dean顺从地说。

女孩回头看了看，“上次我不是让你叫我charlie吗?”她揶揄道。

她好像是说了。dean不知道。他上一次来这里，脑子里只有一种模糊的、令人麻痹的恐惧。但他还是点点头，不想让她生气。

“是，charlie，抱歉。”

“没事儿。”

“我们又碰到你了，真是太幸运了，charlie。”Cas开始说话，“我肯定dean看到一张熟悉的脸会更舒服。”

dean皱着眉头，想要抗议他不是一个需要有人牵他手的婴儿。鉴于上一次来这的经历，他对cas的话产生了质疑，但他正在尽力不去想它。

他几乎就要说出自己的想法，但就在此时，他们来到了目的地的房间。

charlie手里捧着写字板，用身体推开门，让他们先走进去，然后她跟着他们进去。门在她身后关上了，dean领着cas走过去，坐在靠墙的塑料凳子上。

“其实，“Charlie说，看上去有些尴尬，“确切地说，这不是运气。当bobby――呃，singer医生――提到你要再来的时候，我主动提出来上班，我，呃，想看看你最近怎么样。”

dean惊讶地眨了眨眼睛。她对他狡邪地笑了一下，“我有点担心你，伙计。你上次来的时候身体很不好。”

dean脸又烧了起来，想到刚才自己对她无理由的愤怒而感到羞愧、恶心和沉重。

“谢谢。”他脱口而出，不知道该如何回答，他低下头，“我很好,小姐…charlie。我…很好。Cas把我照顾得很好。”

“我相信！”他听到她说。“但是我们还是要检查一下。“他又抬起头来，看见她正指着秤。

dean脱下鞋子，踩在这个金属装置上。而她开始唠唠叨叨地摆弄着机器。

“这次我们可以跳过身高了，很少有人在20多岁的时候会长得这么高。你最好别再长了，不然我就要穿高跷了。”

这让他咧嘴一笑，她也跟着笑了。

“你现在可以下来了。”她说，他照做了。然后她在纸上潦草地写着什么，“148磅，还是有点瘦，但比之前好多了。”

他又笑了。

“好，现在来量一下你的血压。”她说着，示意他坐到桌子上。当她拿出某种精巧的装置时，他惊了一下。她走到桌子跟前，把它绕在他的上臂上，开始捏附在上面的什么东西。

“我看见你在读《哈利波特》。”她说，那东西紧紧地挤压着他的手臂。

“嗯,是的。只是尝试。我还只读了一点点。”

“到目前为止，你最喜欢的角色是谁?”

dean耸了耸肩。“我喜欢哈利。”他说，觉得自己的回答毫无新意

charlie尖叫起来：“是啊!你不认为哈利被低估了吗?”

他听charlie一边絮絮叨叨地谈论哈利·波特，一边检查他的其他生命体征，大多数情况下，他对她在说什么知之甚少。不过没关系，即使他不懂，但也很高兴能被这个女孩富有感染力的热情所吸引。当她离开时，她已经把她的Facebook、Snapchat和Tumblr都写在了他的手臂上。他不知道这些东西是什么，但还是让她写吧。

她一离开，房间里的寂静令人吃惊。

“哇。”dean说，主要是为了打破沉默。这让cas笑了起来。

“我想你交了一个新朋友。”他说。

dean眨了眨眼睛，看着他的胳膊，那些字和鲜红而结疤的伤痕巧妙地弯弯曲曲交织在一起。

他含糊不清地哼了哼，变得很不自在。

charlie是自由人。她不可能想和他交朋友。她明明可以和那么多正常的人交朋友，她为什么还要来找dean？

 **你并不孤独。** 他坚定地告诉自己。孤独是只有有特权的人才能负担得起的奢侈。

他的眼睛滑过Cas，停在了他的嘴唇上。

他的心脏在胸口无力地跳动着，每一次跳动都是一次无望的尝试，都像是试图挣脱胸腔去追逐自己想要的东西，去追逐charlie，去寻找sam，或者只是安全地落在Cas的膝盖上。

 **你想从我** **这** **里得到什么?** 他问自己的心，但他的心没有告诉他，但他知道它有答案。

dean又低头看了看他的胳膊。

“什么是，face-book？”他问道，仔细地读出了这个词。这是他手臂上唯一写的东西，他想他以前可能听说过。

“这是一个社交网站。”Cas简单地说，好像这能对dean有什么意义一样。

“什么?”

“在网上，”cas解释道，“人们把自己的照片发在网上，发一些关于自己生活的事情。这是人们保持联系的方式，至少我是这么被告知的。”

“你没有吗?”

“没有。”

“但这很流行。”

“非常流行。所以我没有facebook对别人来说是件很不寻常的事。”

dean低头看了看，用另一只手在他的皮肤上描着那些字母。

**sam可能也在用。**

他的肺突然被攥住了。

他的身体冷了下去。这么长时间以来…

Cas曾经主动提出帮助Dean寻找他。而他当时还没有意识到在搜索栏里输入一个名字这么简单。

他猛地把头转向Cas，眯起眼睛盯着前面口袋里的iphone，就像一个正要开枪的狙击手。

**但如果他仍然恨你呢?**

**如果他也** **变** **得残忍怎么** **办** **?**

**如果他受** **伤** **了怎么** **办** **?**

**如果他仍然在失踪呢?**

**如果他死了呢?**

一个更甜蜜的问题突然出现在他的脑海里，就像有人弯过身来对他耳语一样，既平静又清晰。

**但如果他也同** **样** **在想念你呢?**

他把这种想法尽可能地推远，即使他根本推不了多远。

然后医生进来了，这使dean又开始了他一直在做的――忘掉真正的担忧，而只关心眼前的。

“该死。”bobby一看见他就说，“你真是自讨苦吃，不是吗?”

“嗯。”dean难受地说。

“你好,Singer医生。”Cas礼貌地打招呼。

“它们只是指甲造成的划痕。”dean先是抗议，然后又愣住了，“先生。”他补了一句。

dean等着医生的发怒，但他只是若有所思地看着他。过了一会儿，那人朝他走来，dean本能往后缩了缩。

但医生所做的只是拍拍他的下巴，默默地让dean抬起头来。dean照做了，bobby皱着眉头检查那些伤口。

他又走开了，交叉双臂，喘着气说：“他们不仅是’抓伤’，孩子，不。它们不深，但很宽，很有可能会感染。更不用说伤疤了。”

dean皱了皱眉，知道他们又开始胡扯了。

“我早就布满伤疤了，先生。”

难道每个人都像Cas一样失明吗?他身上到处都是伤疤，丑陋至极，他讨厌它们，但它们都是一样的，再多几个也没什么区别。

虽然他的脸也已经伤痕累累，但远没有身体其他部位那么严重。他的主人们更愿意让他的脸部保持完好――尽管由于被东西砸过头，他脸上仍然有几处划伤。

再多几个伤疤又怎样？他已经丑陋不堪了。

在他看来，他们完全是小题大做。

但从bobby翻白眼的样子看，他似乎并不认同。

“我们知道，孩子。但是，如果可以避免，就没有必要再平添几个疤痕。脱掉你的衬衫。”

dean照做了，他的胸部和上背部都有不同程度的红色长痕，手臂上的划痕一直延伸到布满雀斑的肩膀顶部。

bobby的目光顺着这些痕迹落在他的右前臂上。“我看charlie对你很感兴趣。”他轻轻地说，dean耸了耸肩。

bobby接着检查dean上半身的伤痕，观察有没有感染的迹象，幸运的是还没有。dean清洗并重新包扎了伤口，早上为了准备接受医生的检查又解开了它们。

dean静静地坐着，愤愤不平地让医生做着这一切，感到被溺爱，却又尴尬和愚蠢。

他应该自己处理好自己的伤痕。他自慰的时候就不该给自己带来这些瘀伤。

他应该能够独自和一个陌生人呆在一个没有Cas的房间里，不应该每次都让他像这样等着，不应该每次当他看见cas正在关心他而不是看自己的书时而感到宽慰异常。

他觉得自己像个婴儿。

 **总** **有一天** ，他想， **你会照** **顾** **好自己的。** **总** **有一天，你会自己站起来。**

当这个念头突然进入他的脑海，就会从一个希望荡漾到一个承诺，再到某种未知的、令人恐惧的东西，摇摆不定。

他到底是怎么想的?

这种想法到底是什么意思?

因为那在他脑海里一闪而过的画面，并不是他最终能完成他那些该死的工作，也不是他最终可以像cas照顾他一样去照顾cas。

不，他想要的是自由，即使这个想法如同闪电一样明亮而短暂。

当他意识到这一点时，他的脸都发白了，眼睛又飞快地回到Cas上，好像是为了让自己相信那个人还在那里。

cas仍然在。这让他感觉好些了，但也只是一点点。毕竟，他内心出现了叛逆的渴望。 **自由后你又会做什么**? 他愤怒地问自己。

有那么一会儿他很害怕，以为也许会有答案。

但并没有。他确认了。

自由就是独处。如果他只是一个人？一个没有动力的人，一件没有目的的事。

他会迷失，他会变得什么都不是。他会死。

他呼吸，深深地吸气和呼气，试图使自己平静下来。

一切都很好。他还和cas在一起。他的心知道自己的位置，如果没有，dean会亲自来处理。

dean想知道也许Benny也有某种药来阻止他的心脏和大脑一起活动。

“好了。不过只是上半身。”bobby在他面前说，dean猛地回过神来：“谢谢你，先生。” 他下意识地说。

bobby哼了哼：“我再给你开些针对疤痕的药霜，你把它们涂在划痕上，每天早晚各一次，然后你就会好起来的。我也会给你开些预防感染的药。”

“是,先生。”

“我现在必须检查你的腿和阴茎。我上次让novak留下来是因为当时情况特殊，但这这违反了规定。”他停顿了一下，让他们慢慢接受这些话，dean咬起嘴唇。

“如果dean害怕，我就不会离开。”Cas大声说。

这番话无比真诚，但又直率得令人痛苦，dean听了脸红了，从耳朵一直红到胸口。

他内心充满了感激和羞愧，但最终他的尴尬战胜了一切。

“我没事,Cas。” 他说，这句话听起来有些压抑和紧张，dean清了清嗓子，又试了一次，“我可以一个人。”

他尝试着用一种感激的语气，而使自己不显得像是在尴尬于cas直截了当的话。他不确定自己是否做到了，但是Cas一如既往地太过不在意，而没有注意到这一点。

“你确定吗，dean?”他真诚地发问，“如果你紧张，我不介意――”“我不紧张。”dean打断了他的话，脸涨得通红，“我会没事的。”

他们沉默了一会。

“好。”Cas最终说，“如果你确定了的话。”

他站起来，拿起手杖。“如果你需要我，我就在外面。”dean哼了一声表示同意。

然后Cas走了，Dean开始害怕了。

他知道他会后悔，但cas已经离开了，他的骄傲压倒了他。所以，他现在独自坐在这里，不确定和一个他没有任何生理或社会力量去对抗的人在一起会发生什么。

dean坐着，紧张得像一根绷紧的弦，像一片花蕾一样蜷曲着，紧张地扯着牛仔裤上的一根线头。

“嘿,小子。”bobby在他面前说，声音轻柔，就像他在和一匹新生的小马说话。这很恼人，但dean想这也不是完全没有必要。

他快速地点点头。

“裤子是吗。”他脱口而出，扭动着身子把裤子脱下，然后再把自己的四角裤拉下来，把它们揉成一团，放在桌子上。

“该死。”bobby第二次说，dean畏缩了。

当他戳着dean的大腿，他的手温柔而专业，但dean仍然想紧张地躲开。他已经不习惯裸体了，觉得自己脆弱无比。他不再对他不喜欢的触摸无动于衷了。

幸运的是，医生没有试图触摸dean的生殖器，只是用手势说:“你能给我看一下吗?”

dean记得，记得上次他被要求触摸自己的身体时，他是如何翻来覆去展示他的那坨屎，并试图说服自己医生已经不记得了――尽管他显然记得。

“老天。”bobby简短地说，“孩子，你怎么还能做到走路的?”

医生又走开了，dean认为这是结束检查的意思，他便把双手从软弱无力的老二上移开，把双腿并拢，弯下腰来，抱着自己。

“这用于止疼。”bobby简短地说，叹了口气，“把衣服穿上。”

dean照做了，bobby继续说。

“因为你的生殖器，我要再给你一些麻醉霜。通常你在用它的时候要小心，因为如果人们粗心大意，可能在不知不觉中重新撕裂伤口，刺激他们的伤势。但考虑到目前的情况，我认为你还是需要它。”

“谢谢你，先生。”

他是真的感激。虽然大部分的伤口都不疼――除非他撞到什么东西，但他每迈出一步，双腿之间的疼痛都会让他尖叫。这是他多年前就习惯了的一种折磨，但这并不意味着它不再令人痛苦。

dean穿好衣服后感觉好多了。从逻辑上讲，他知道自己身上的一层布不能保护他，但这比完全暴露在外好多了。

就在他以为bobby会把Cas叫回来的时候，医生突然转向他，严肃紧张地看了他一眼，dean吓呆了，脑子里飞快地想起所有可能出错的东西，就像在翻阅一本垃圾杂志。

“听着,孩子。”bobby小声说，突然间像在密谋着什么，“如果这些是他做的，我可以帮你。”

这不是任何一件他以为bobby会说的事情。

dean困惑地瞪着眼睛。

“帮我?”他低声重复道。

bobby点了点头。他的眼睛向那扇关着的门眨了眨，然后用低沉而急迫的声音继续说下去。

“在加拿大，我认识一些人。”

震惊如同撞车一样撞入了恐惧，他的恐惧还没来得及消逝，震惊就盖住了它。

“ **加拿大**?”他嘘声问。光想说出那个被禁止的词，他的喉咙几乎都要哽住了。如果他说得大声些，这个词可能会让他丧命。

他知道bobby在说什么。他说的是 **自由** 。他说的是 **逃跑** 。

bobby示意他降低声音。

“我认识一些人。”他又说了一遍。

dean的目光闪烁落在他手臂上潦草的记号上，这是三种不同的方式去与那些有同情心的人取得联系。

“charlie。”dean目瞪口呆地说。

“她不是直接负责人。”bobby低声说，“但她有关系。”

dean慢慢地点了点头，好像他明白了，然后突然摇了摇头。

“但是，”他指出，“Cas在电话里告诉你，我得了焦虑症。难道他没告诉你吗?”

“他说了。但我在问你这是不是真的，问你是否需要帮助。”

在过去从来没有人想来帮助他。

为什么？为什么？ **为** **什么** 从前从未有人想来帮助他――在他如此迫切需要帮助的时候？为什么只有现在，当他已经有了多到他不知道该怎么处理只能送走的善意的时候，才会有人来想帮助他？

他不知道，但当他意识到，有时陌生人的同情可能是有钢铁做后盾的时候，他的内心深处开始动摇了。

他曾经怨恨charlie对他的内疚，但在她的话背后有他没有看到的行动。他总是把内疚看作是沉重的负担。但很显然，有些人不会让这种铁链和铁球淹没他们，而是在铁球和铁链的末端把它们捡起来，迅速地把它甩起来，把它们变成一件武器。

他不明白这是怎么回事，但他希望能给自己内心的巨石注入动力。

然后可怕的事情发生了――最糟糕的是他想答应他们。

当然，他甚至没有去接近。这将是他做过的最愚蠢的决定――仅仅因为那些让他害怕的事情，就离开他的家，离开他的安全地带，离开他深爱的人。

他在加拿大一无所有。他在自由里一无所有。所以他当然不会同意。

“Cas没有伤害我。”他说。“他一直在照顾我。我不想离开。”等他讲完，这些话又应验了。

但是，当他紧张起来时，他可以感觉到那遥远又不计后果的渴望仍然在那里，闪烁着像蜡烛，埋在他所有的忧虑之下。虽然这火焰现在还很虚弱，但随时都有可能点燃他的恐惧，把一切夷为平地。

 **这** ，dean想， **是个** **问题** 。

bobby仔细地揣摩着他。dean不确定该怎么看待他的眼神，但与大多数人不同的是，他看起来不像是不相信自己，所以dean按捺住维护cas的冲动。

他看起来犹豫不定。

“好吧。”bobby过了一会儿说，“但我要把我的名片给你。”

他从实验室外套的口袋里掏出那块小硬纸板，递给dean。dean犹豫地接过它，把它捧在手里，就像捧着一件无比珍贵而精致的东西，比如蒂芙尼的水晶或一只蝴蝶。

“如果你改变主意，这是我的电话号码。”他的感情像鼓声一样涌遍全身。

dean无法让自己从卡片上抬起眼来，不知道如何表达他深深的感激之情。他甚至不能点头，只是紧紧地闭上眼睛，试图控制住自己。

“你明白吗，孩子?”bobby和蔼地说。

“我明白。”dean喘着气，声音几乎听不见。

 **说** **声** **谢谢** **!** 他的大脑在尖叫，但他依然没有说出口，因为他不能。这些话似乎太不恰当了，说出来比什么都不做更糟糕。

不管怎样，这一刻已经过去了，bobby告诉他把名片收好，然后让Cas进来。dean把它塞进前面的口袋里，小心翼翼地不把它压碎。

cas进来了，一如既往的美丽而又担心，问dean还好吗。

在那一刻里dean什么都做不到。他觉得自己没有能力做任何事，因为他觉得自己不真实。然后，悲伤开始如同流血一样流淌在Cas的脸上，dean的沉默还有被冻结的感觉一瞬间消失了。

他从桌子上跳下来，几乎跑到另一个人身边，抓住他的手――而不是握着他的拐杖，把自己塞进他的身体。Cas似乎自动地把他拉近，dean感到很温暖。

“我没事,Cas。” dean平静而平稳地说。“但是拜托，我们现在能回家了吗?”

当他们离开时，dean几乎想转过身来看bobby一眼，但他发现他做不到。他的罪恶感和他们不同，这种罪恶感总是让他麻痹。

他害怕它永远都会如此。

 


	20. chapter  20

几周过去了，一切似变又未变。

cas接受了那份工作，为此他们买了辆车，dean开始重新学习开车。他读完了《哈利波特》的第一部，开始读起第二部。天气越来越炎热，比dean想象的还要热，但是仙人掌却毫无变化，温度计是唯一可以证明这季节的更替的证据，证明这并非是dean的臆想。

时间一分一秒地过去，他们也跟着时间一起往前走。生活，突然间，那份dean已经习以为常的停滞消失了，变成了某种会呼吸的东西。现在每周有三天他们都是在中心度过的，Cas的时间都花在和孩子们交谈上――所有的孩子。他和孩子们相处得更好。dean不需要去做咨询和辅导的时候，他就会花时间做些简单的活儿，比如帮助jess和其他人做饭、打扫房间、整理包裹和拆包，洗碗和整理邮件，一连几个小时。他喜欢这份工作。真正的工作总是使他快乐。

外面世界的骚动并不局限于外面，而是像靴子上总会出现的脏脚印一样，紧紧地跟随着他们。dean一直没有注意到之前他们俩之间有多安静，而现在情况改变了。

现在他们开始说话了。通常会在车里，晚饭时，假装在看电影的时候。现在他们有话可谈，那些dean的过去以及cas的缺失之外的话，那些不会引起情绪崩溃和哭泣的事情。

炎热驱使着他们白天躲在屋内，但到了晚上，气温会降到80华氏度，这时他们就会坐到门廊上，打着牌，被蚊子咬。似乎那些模糊的故事书上的生活已经变成了现实。

dean是那么，那么幸福，那么、那么得沉浸在爱中。

但正是在此时，这种变化就要结束，这种增长的家的感觉开始变得痛苦，并戛然而止。

因为不管他们聊到多晚，他们最终都各自上床睡觉了。这让dean难过，但又有一丝解脱，他希望自己能知道他到底想要什么。

 

***

 

八月下旬到了，学生们也出现了。他们突然无处不在，就像放在阳光下的饼干上的蚂蚁。在这个周末，圣何塞的平均年龄至少下降了10岁。

这种洪流的冲洗自然没有少了哈韦尔中心。至少有12名新志愿者报名，为为数不多的全职员工减轻了很多压力。显然，这是每年的传统，除了dean，似乎没有人对这一波行善者感到吃惊。

这些年轻、热血又无用的年轻人，这些跟dean用着柔软又故作谦逊语气说话的年轻人，用他们的天真打碎了dean的心。他们几个月之内都会离开，被课业压得喘不过气来，也无力改变世界。jess讨厌他们。但dean不。

他为自己的耐心而惊喜，但通常情况下，在一天结束时，他就会成为jess的咆哮对象。

“他们会帮忙几个星期，以为他们是上帝给人类的礼物。然后期中考试来了，他们就都消失了，然后我和你只能继续做他们留下的工作。”她的高跟鞋重重地踩在一堆盒子上，这些盒子正被惊人的力量压平，“他们根本不知道这到底意味着什么。”

一个年轻的、富裕的自由女孩向dean这样的人抱怨其他年轻的、富裕的自由人，这一点颇具讽刺意味。不过他什么也没说，只是跟着她的愤怒点了点头，希望能让她感觉好一点。她是个孩子，他们都是孩子。他们会知道的。dean并不讨厌他们的惊吓。他跪下来，把压扁的纸板平稳地拖过来，开始把它们绑在一起。

“他们认为自己在帮忙，”她抓住绳子的另一端说，“但他们毕业以后还会延续他们声称鄙视的同一套体系。”

他们把这堆东西捆好，开始下一组盒子，把它们踩成正方形。

“你不是吗?”dean问道。

jess用力地摇了摇头，她的卷发跟着到处飞舞。

“不。”她坚定地说，“我要拿到医学学位。然后我要在这其中一个地方工作。”

她指指四周，dean一时以为她指的是一间回收室。他困惑地眨了眨眼睛，但她接着说：“如果不是哈韦尔中心的，那也是其他类似的地方。“

他惊讶地抬头看着她。

“什么，还有其他地方吗?”他还没来得及多想，话就从嘴里脱口而出，他咬着嘴唇，不让他看上去更加无知。

jess看了看他，她的脸上闪过一道震惊的光，马上变成了怜悯，然后她把它变成了一种更委婉的表情。

dean感到更尴尬了。

值得赞扬的是，这是他看到的她所有的感觉，她立刻继续说，好像这是一个完全合理的问题，好像他没有透露他有多么愚蠢。

“仅在加州就有5个哈韦尔社区中心，全美还有很多类似的社区中心。”她平静地说，“还有很多其他反奴隶制的非营利组织。你听说过ACLU吗?”

他没有，她从他脸上的茫然中推断出来。

“这是一家公益律师事务所。”她继续说，“极其反对奴隶制。事实上，我男朋友今年夏天在那里实习过。”

她的声音中有一种毫不掩饰的自豪，但dean几乎没有意识到这一点，他已经不再踩硬纸板，而是盯着自己的脚看。

他心中有一个想法，像初升的太阳一样缓慢而坚定地生长着。这似乎是不可能的，但jess说得越多，这似乎就越真实。

“这是一家非常有名的律师事务所。”jess尴尬地补充道，只有到那时dean才意识到她在等他的反应。

这是一个他无法说出口的回答，因为他目前唯一能做的似乎就是犹豫地把他的想法说出来，让她要么接受要么拒绝。

“我不知道会有人在意。”他承认道，现在jess正茫然地盯着他。

“什么？”她问，dean脸红了，他后退几步，迅速蹲下来，盯着地板，轻轻地把压扁的盒子从她脚下拽了出来。

它们还没有被完全压扁，但是把它们绑在一起给了他一个不看她的借口，所以他用手把仍然是立体的部分拆开，抓住绳子。

“呃，奴隶制，反对奴隶制这些东西。”他结结巴巴地说，解开了线。“我不知道这么多人……就像…某种…”

她突然蹲在他面前，在他找剪刀之前把剪刀递给他。

“运动?” 她提示道，dean点点头，割断绳子。

“嗯。”他咕哝着，仍然避免眼神交流。

她走到一边，让他能够到盒子，然后盘腿坐在他旁边的地上。

她穿着职业装和黑色高跟鞋，他看到她孩子气的样子，有点可爱。

 **只是个孩子** ，他又想了想。他只比她大几岁这个事实毫无意义。从某些方面来说，他比她苍老太多。

“你可能认为我是个白痴。” 他嘟囔着，身体前倾，想把这些盒子绑在一起。

他感觉自己就是个白痴。他知道sam对奴隶制的态度，但他以为这仅仅只是sam的态度，而不能代表其他人。

 

意识到这些人实际上可能不只是些极端的人，这可能是一种被社会普遍接受的观点，这是某种 **运动** ……

他不确定自己现在的感受。震惊，当然。但还有一种强烈的希望，甚至还有一点愤恨。

然而，到目前为止，他最强烈的感觉就是愚蠢。

事实再次证明，世界比他想象的要大得多。然而，他再一次忽视了与他最相关的这些信息。

“我没有认为你是个白痴。“jess抗议道。

dean回头看了看她，然后又回到了眼前。

他惊奇地发现，即使他自己不相信，他也相信她是真诚的。

更令人惊讶的是，她的话都在他的意料之中。

他解开结，停了下来，低头看着自己的双手。

 **我什么** **时** **候** **变** **得如此信任别人?** 他想知道。

一个月前，他还真以为她会同意并斥责他呢。在那之前一个月，他会因为太胆小而根本不敢和她说话。而再之前一个月，如果Cas试图让他单独和任何人在一起，即使是和这个瘦弱的小女孩一样没有任何威胁的人，他也会陷入全面的恐慌。

他变了，但不知怎的一直到现在他才意识到自己变了多少。

也许是赞安诺的缘故，也许是因为他半年多都没有被打过。他不知道，他也不知道这是否重要。

dean突然坐了起来，猛地把自己拉回现实，然后向后挪了挪，这样他就又坐在了jess的旁边。

“谢谢。”他实话实说，笨拙地扒拉着牛仔裤的下摆，“我，呃，以前不太被允许出去。在cas之前。我有很多不知道的东西。”

她点点头表示理解。

“这不是你的错。”她亲切地说。

他仍不相信她的话，但是也许一个月以后他就信了。就目前而言，他可能对这些话心存感激，但仍然会转移话题，而不是正面回答。

“你刚刚说什么，关于你男朋友的？在那个什么，呃，ASPCA还是什么？”

她咯咯地笑着，像风铃一样美丽而少女，即使她纠正了他，也没有觉得她在嘲笑他。

“ACLU。他不是在那工作，我们都还是学生，但是他今年夏天在那里实习，这真的太厉害了，毕竟他才19岁！”

她的兴奋显而易见，dean发现自己笑了。

“真好，”他开玩笑说，“但重要的问题是――他可爱吗?”

他不确定这种取笑她的勇气从何而来，但这让她又笑了起来，这次笑得更开心了。他的微笑变成了咧嘴一笑。

“当然了。”她说着，从口袋里掏出手机，晃来晃去，“你想看看吗?”

一种突如其来的不安攫住了他，直到事后他才明白。他的眼睛盯着晃动的手机，就像被卡住了一样。

他们应该回去工作了，真的。他不应该这样心猿意马，游手好闲。

但是……

他把手指紧握在牛仔裤里。

**不** **过** **，再多一分** **钟** **也无妨。**

“当然。”他说。

后来，他意识到当时他已经预感到了。

好吧，他当然不知道，这个想法甚至还没有开始在他的脑海里形成，如果他知道的话，他就不可能和jess这么轻松愉快地开玩笑了。

但是，他就是预感到了，就像某种潜意识里的识别本能比他的大脑快了一步。

他就是知道，这种感觉就像是一个人在被告知别人的死讯之前就有所预感一样。

 

***

dean当时只有15岁。他和john一丝不挂地躺在床上，刚刚才做过。这属于john难得的安静时刻，不发火，也不排斥dean的陪伴。在那些日子里，dean把这当作是一种认可，他把它藏在心里，在那些难熬的寂寞的日子里一点点拿出来安慰自己。

他们在抽烟。john的冷静使他有了分享的心情，使dean不再是一个玩具而是一个伙伴。dean为此很开心。

然而只有上帝才能告诉你为什么这个问题从dean的嘴里冒了出来――“sam长大以后会怎么样？”

他立刻吓坏了。经验告诉他，暴力随时都可能发生。他等待着被扔到房间的另一端，就像一个布娃娃，吓得屁滚尿流，也无比怨恨自己毁了这片刻的和平。

但令他震惊，也让他永远困惑的是，john什么也没做，而是以一种他从未见过的理解看着dean，这比愤怒更让他害怕。

dean有生以来第一次感到自己是被理解，这把他吓得魂飞魄散。

“不要想，孩子。”john粗声粗气地说，没有感情，但幸运的是，他出奇地平静，“触及到这根线，你的精神就会分崩瓦解。”

 

这就是当他看到sam的脸时心中正在想的。这就是他的全部所想。就好像他的大脑突然失去了所有其他的记忆和想法，只有这个被遗忘的、模糊的时刻不断地重复着，仿佛就是永远。

**触及到** **这** **根** **线** **，你的精神就会分崩瓦解。**

他的精神正在瓦解。正在分崩离析，真的，速度如此之快，让他甚至没有时间恐慌，直到他大脑中负责恐慌的那部分也消失了。

他以为自己的精神在很久以前就已经瓦解，在那不知道多少天被锁在主人的衣橱里的暗无天日的日子里，在那些他不知道被多少根鸡巴强奸过、那些他让视野变空白被痛苦淹没、那些即使在他少的可怜的睡觉时间里都能被强暴醒来的日子里。

他一直都错了。他以前的感觉肯定不是精神瓦解，因为 **它他** **妈** **的** **现** **在** 正在瓦解。

他试过了。他努力不去触碰那条线。但和往常一样，他的努力毫无意义。和往常一样，宇宙和sam似乎站在同一边，对dean抛出不同的计划以为他能坚持下去。

“噢！老天！”dean喘着气，几乎弯下腰来，仍然跪在地上，“哦,操，老天, 操，操！”

dean仿佛听到jess在遥远的地方惊慌失措，问他怎么了。这听起来就像在医生给她服用药物使他晕过去之前的话一样，空洞，没有任何意义。就像在对动物说话。

dean用手捂住脸呻吟起来。

”sam。”他要窒息了，“sammy。”

“你怎么――噢！该死。“jess骂起来，“噢！该死。你就是 **dean** 。”

dean飞快得站起来，头都发晕了。

这不可能。这 **他** **妈** **的** 不可能。

他在jess面前后退了一步，就像她是某种危险的野生老虎。

“我得走了。“他并不是让自己看起来像是在乞讨，但就是如此。”我，我得走了，就现在。”

jess也站了起来，dean又往后退了几步。

“dean，求你了，别走！” 她叫起来。

dean跑了起来。

他从未跑得这样快过，比他想象的还要快。他奔跑的每一秒都带着恐惧，害怕自己的身体被卡在哪里，害怕自己的身体受到伤害，害怕自己的生存本能被一种意识所窒息――这个意识告诉他根本没有必要逃跑。

这一切从他身上跳跃了出来，把他的身体向前推，推，推，这一股永不停息的恐惧和自由的洪流，涌上了他的血液。他的思想正在瓦解，崩溃，当围墙倒塌时，他藏起来的每一件恐惧的东西都跑出来冲向他。

他跑出大楼，冲到阳光下，只有在他差点被车撞死的时候才停下来。

这阳光下所有的东西都太吵闹太明亮，这些颜色和噪音，对一个在黑暗中度过多年的人来说实在是太过于浓烈。

他转身继续往前走，飞快地沿着街道跑着，就像有猎狗跟在他后面一样。他不知道是否有人在跟踪他，但这并不重要。就算他想停下来，他也停不下来。

Sam!老天啊！Sammy!

来了，它来了，他无法阻止它，它突然来了――那所有他强迫自己忘记的事情，那每一分每一秒的爱、愤怒、绝望，还有爱。

他跑起来就像它们要杀了他一样。也确实如此。

*****

当dean的思维终于恢复正常时，天已经快黑了。他的电话响了好几个小时，终于在刚刚停下。dean意识到他已经停止奔跑很久了，但一整天都在朦朦胧胧中四处徘徊。他迷路了。

他现在很难有精力去在意。

天空是一片紫色，空气中热浪滚滚，汽车还在路上飞驰，dean就坐在路边，垂着头。

他迷路了。sam还好好的。这就是他的新现实。他的眼睛开始模糊，dean严厉地眨着眼睛。

 **不** **许** **哭。** 他命令自己。他没有哭。

他对自己的成功感到惊讶。

这在以前是行不通的。他脆弱太久了。自从john把他卖了以后，他再也没有像以前那样能够随心所欲地振作起来了。

这是john教他的一种技巧，深深刻在了他的骨子里，对dean过去的自我认知极其重要――在dean被迫认识到自己到底有多没用之前。

dean把手指卷进牛仔裤里。

sam还好好的。他迷路了。他现在必须处理这两件事。

他不知道自己在哪里，但他并不害怕。也许他应该害怕。但他没有。

他抬起头，静静地凝视了几分钟，看着汽车飞驰而过。他是如此温暖。

他可能不回家了。

他不需要回家。没有人知道他在哪里。除非有人看到他衬衫下面的纹身，否则他们不会知道他是个奴隶。离开很容易。

离开总是很容易的。他们把他锁在地下室里，锁上所有的门，但他八岁的时候就知道如何开锁了。有时会有警卫，但dean知道如何打赢一场战斗。他一出去，就可以照顾好自己了。john教过他怎么做，他教会了他逃跑和生存所需要的一切。dean随时都可以离开。

但是他都留了下来。只是因为他从来没有想过他并没有被强迫留下。

 **我** **们** **明明可以做到的** ，他意识到。

这是真的，一直都是真的。sam恳求他逃跑这么多次，他们本可以逃走的。他们真的可以。

sam一直知道这一点。而dean直到现在才知道。

他发出一阵可怜而虚弱的笑声。讽刺的是，dean可能最终会做sam苦苦哀求了那么久的事情，然而却一点也不有趣。

他们本可以一起做到的。却只有sam一个人做到了。

这么多这么多年来，他都在担心他，但这种关心却从来没有被需要过。他还活着，他还很安全，他和一个漂亮的女朋友在一所常春藤大学读书，带着他那又大又笨的大脑和他那颗又大又笨的心，正朝着拯救dean这样的人的事业飞去。

老天。这就是他一直想做的。他根本就不需要dean。

他恳求dean和他一起逃跑，不是因为他想让dean救他，而是因为他一直在努力救dean。sam现在不需要他，就像那时的他也不需要他。

他是如此一文不值。只是一个让人觉得有义务承担的可悲的负担。

Cas也不再需要他了。也许曾经需要他，但是dean已经完成了他的任务，把这个人从他的壳里带出来，带到了现实世界。他现在有工作了，开始交朋友了。

dean为他感到骄傲。但他的骄傲并没有抹去他不再被需要的事实。sam不能抹去，cas不能抹去，任何人都不能。

他感到害怕，又感到了自由。

但他宁愿要爱，而不是自由。

天空从淡紫色变成了瘀伤般的深紫色，星星开始像灯塔一样出现在天空中。

 **我** **现** **在** **该** **怎么** **办** **?** 他问它们。 **我到底是什么?**

如果没有人需要他，他又是谁？

他觉得孤单。他不知道还有什么比独自一人更糟的事。

他不想一个人待着。但他也不想成为负担。

他害怕，是如此害怕。

他恐惧地，又痛苦地想念着john，至少和约翰在一起的时候，他知道他是需要的。

dean知道他不能一辈子坐在这路边。但他不知道如何让自己动起来。一旦他行动了，他就必须做出选择，必须被他自己的选择所驱使――而他不知道如何去做。他感觉自己就像一个被切断了弦的木偶，突然变得软弱无力，因为他的动作只被其他人驱使――其他真实的人。

如果没有一辆车最终停在他旁边，他可能会一直坐在这不确定的边缘。

一个油乎乎的男人从窗口探出头来，上下打量着dean。“你卖吗?”男人问。

dean慢慢地眨了眨眼。

“什么?”

“你卖吗?” 那人又说了一遍，这次他的手朝着dean的身体比划了一下。

dean低头看着自己，好像这个人想要的东西神奇地出现在他的胸前，然后才明白这个人的意思。

不管这种事发生了多少次，他总是惊讶于人们总是想要他。

“哦。”dean说。“当然。”

为什么他会同意，他自己也不知道。也许只是习惯。不是说他以前没有这么做过上万次――当john不在的时候，食物越来越少，dean只能绝望地祈祷客人们不要弄出他的屎或者发现了他胸前的纹身。

十五分钟后，dean下了车，手里拿着一张皱巴巴的十美元钞票，嘴里有一种熟悉的味道。他低头盯着那笔钱，不知道该拿它怎么办。

天气不冷，但dean在发抖。

他想念Cas。他已经开始想念Cas了。

Cas不会同意他刚才所做的。他会告诉dean和这样的陌生人一起坐车不安全，如果他需要钱，他可以直接找他要，他不应该强迫自己去做他不舒服的事情。

dean其实没有特别不舒服。他不介意为了钱而给别人来发口活，尽管有那么多事情让他陷入恐慌，但他现在并不因此特别心烦。

他只是孤独。孤独而悲伤。

这就是他的未来，没有cas的未来，在去加拿大的一路上，给人口来赚钱。然后在那里做着同样的事情――他并不擅长其他事情。

他将独自一人睡在长椅上，吃着难吃的晚餐，有时候还会被搞得一团糟，但是大部分时间都不会有伤害。

以前，这听起来就像一场梦，拥有这么大的自由，选择什么时候有人可以触摸他，并为他提供的服务付费。如果他曾经想到这种生活并不是那么遥不可及，他会毫不犹豫地接受它。

然而现在，一想到这一点，他就感到一种揪心的悲伤。他不想再一个人了。

dean开始走起来，脑子里没有方向，只是为了避免另一辆车停在他旁边。他觉得他没有拒绝的勇气。

他想回家。在他的脑海中这已经不再是一个问题了。

他想和cas一起回家，和他一起蜷缩在沙发上，看一部愚蠢的电影，喝杯茶。

他知道Cas现在可能很担心，内疚在他的胃里打结，让他感到恶心。

老天， **可能** 仍然在担心他。他的手机响了好几个小时，这是cas一周前给他买的手机，所以理论上他可以去联系那些他根本不会去联系的人，自从他拿到手机后它就再也没有发出过声音。

dean停在原地，摸索着它，突然变得很紧急。他低头看着它，把它捧在手里，好像它是什么神圣的东西。

Cas很担心他。他应该给那个人回电话。 **他** **应该** 。

但他没有。

部分原因是，他的脑海中仍然有一个声音在嘲笑他，嘲笑他对Cas有什么意义。部分原因是，他知道如果他决定不回家就不能给他打电话。

他想回家。但他不确定他的家是否需要他。

dean把手机放到一边，继续走着。

如果他就这样离开，会不会更好些？cas和sam又不需要他，就算他们真的需要他，sam也可能根本不想见他，dean现在没有什么可以给他的，sam事业有成又幸福，没有人想让他们曾经认识的破碎不堪的性奴又一次闯入自己的生活。

至于cas…Cas现在很担心他，是的，但是他最终会克服的，不是吗?他现在有了其他朋友，真正的朋友。最好现在就把这件事做完，就像把创可贴撕掉一样。

总比dean像个锚一样挂在他的脖子上毫无用处直到把他的爱磨尽变成怨恨要好。但即便如此，他可能也不会让dean离开，他就是这样善良的人。老天，dean甚至想cas现在是不是已经恨他了？也许cas现在就已经怨恨他了，只是dean太蠢没有发觉？

dean抱住自己，突然觉得很冷。他不确定是因为气温随着夜晚的到来而下降，还是纯粹因为自己的悲伤。

他宁愿死也不愿让Cas后悔收留他，哪怕这种后悔只有一秒钟。如果这种结局不可避免，那么他还不如提前退出。

是啊，dean想，还有一件比一个人更糟糕的事情，那就是成为你所爱之人的负担，相比之下，漂泊的生活也许并没有那么糟糕。

 **没有** 那么糟。

他觉得喉咙哽住了。

天啊，他真希望他从来没 **见过** Cas。他希望自己从来没有发现有人在与奴隶制作斗争，希望自己从来没有体会过真正吃饱的感觉，也没有体会过因为羞涩而脸红而不是羞耻。他真希望从来没有感觉到淋浴时皮肤上的温水，没有感觉过大笑带来的疼痛，没有感觉过有人轻柔抚摸着自己的身体，而不是施虐。

他希望他从未发现幸福是什么。

他想把 **一切** 都忘掉，立刻忘掉，就现在， **现** **在** ！

这到底有什么 **意** **义**? 如果他不能留住快乐，那快乐又有什么意义?

善良比残忍对他的伤害还要大，因为他现在已经不知道没有它该如何生存下去。

他曾经想要的所有就是能一个人待着，在某个角落，某个地板上，流着血，战栗着，祈祷着被主人们忽视，徒劳地祈求着能 **一个人** 待着， **求求你，求求你，老天，求求你。** 这本该是他的命。一直如此。

一个人意味着安全。而安全从来就是他的奢望。

现在，他看到他的生命在他面前伸展，它是如此的空虚。

如果他没有遇到Cas，他可能会一直过着那空虚下去，永远意识到自己不快乐。现在，他对自己的生活开始有了他不配有的奢望，仅仅因为cas是个天使。

最后，dean徘徊进某个糟糕的餐厅，这家餐厅嘈杂拥挤不堪，却在某种程度上给予dean一种真实感。他坐在一间靠大窗的座位上，凝视着窗外闪烁迷离的世界，心里仍然一片混乱。

一个服务员过来给了他一份菜单。她又回来的时候他还没走，所以他点了一杯黑咖啡。

不久她端来了咖啡，他慢慢地啜饮着。味道又浓又苦，就像Cas以前给他喝的一样。这和他记忆中的一样糟糕，但它很温暖，让他想起了Cas，所以他喝了下去。

几分钟后，他又拿出手机，这次终于打开了。

电池快没电了，现在是凌晨4点12分，他有100多个未接来电。

dean双手掩面。他给自己十秒钟的时间，然后又回到他的手机前。

当他看到只有大约一半的电话是来自Cas时，他差点心脏病发作。剩下的还有一串陌生的数字，均匀地交叉分布在主人的名字之间。

dean犹豫了一会儿，然后滚动屏幕，找到了他在上午11点23分收到的第一个电话。大概是在他逃跑几分钟之后。

接下来的几十个电话都来自Cas，直到下午2点14分，这个陌生的号码也开始打过来。dean重重地喘着气，他的手在颤抖，没有办法冷静下来，甚至无法操作手机，所以他只好把双手叠在膝盖上。

是sam，他知道是sam。

他怎么能他妈的这么快就能联系到dean，他不知道。但是这个孩子一直都非常聪明，当他的眼睛沉浸着盯着某样东西的时候会有些吓人。也许其他人会对他查找信息的速度感到惊讶，但是他们不像dean那样了解sam。

没人比dean更了解sam。

也没有人像sam那样了解dean。

dean把电话翻过来，这样他就看不见屏幕了，然后继续喝咖啡。

“操他妈的。”他小声说。

他不确定自己是什么感觉。

绝对有恐惧。他已经忘记了sam是多么地充满干劲，他有充足的能力去得到他想要的任何东西。他毫不怀疑，这些电话之所以最终没有再打来，是因为sam很了解他，知道如果他还没有接电话，他就不会接了。

突然间，他觉得自己被监视着，就像sam马上就会从哪儿冒出来一样。

他的眼睛紧盯着手机。可以追踪使用这东西的人么？这有可能吗？

如果可能的话，他毫无疑问sam能做到，而且确实做到了。

dean又拿起手机。他开始按照顺序听cas和sam的所有语音信息。然后他把手机掰碎成两半离开了。

他把十块钱都留在桌上。女服务员看起来高兴极了。

他离开餐馆整整一个小时才有了感觉。然后他又坐在路边。

这次，他哭了。

cas不是担心，cas是要疯了。他的声音听起来很绝望，不停地dean迪恩给他打电话，让他知道他很安全。

他到底他妈的在想什么，以为Cas在dean消失得无影无踪后会“克服”这种悲伤。他他妈的到底怎么了？

至于sam…

他为什么会认为sam不想见他，从来没找过他呢? 为什么他从来没有想到sam可能已经找了他很多年了?

 **老天，我真他** **妈** **的搞** **砸** **了** 。

所以他哭了。他哭是因为有人在爱他，他哭是因为他感到惊讶。

他如此地惊讶，就像有人突然在背后让他吓了一跳。

dean最后一次听到sam的声音时，他才十四岁。现在他的声音低沉多了。比dean想象的要温和得多，也蕴藏着更多的悲哀。

dean想，原来我错过了这么多。他又流了一波眼泪。

记忆像雨滴一样回到他的脑海。

他想起他教sam系鞋带，教他骑自行车。他记得他掉的第一颗牙和最后一颗。想起sam在生日那天给他画画作为礼物，因为dean不记得自己的生日。他想起sam一直问他的那些问题，关于女孩，关于枪，关于恐惧，关于那无法控制的、拳头颤抖的、恨不得撕下月亮的愤怒。

这些记忆又如潮水般回到了他的脑海中，第一次没有被他对事物的糟糕认知所玷污，客观到一种他以为自己不能做到的程度。

他看到了，第一次，清楚地看到了自己的整个人生。

天啊，他本该带着sam逃跑。他本该带sam离开那里。

 **后悔** 。又是一种无用的情感。

在电话里，sam已经混乱了。他很紧张。问dean是否安全，现在是否安全，和cas在一起是否安全，cas会不会伤害他，还有那一长串如果cas伤害了他、sam会做的孩子气的事情。这一长串事情突然被打断，在接下来的几条消息里都没有出现，而是告诉dean，只要他给sam回个电话，他就能把他从任何可怕的处境中解救出来。

最后，这些消息变得更加卑微，更加妥协。而最后一条消息会永远纠缠着dean，跟着他一起进入坟墓，如果他还是决定逃跑的话。

 

“嘿，dean，对不起，我太打扰你了。我，呃，明白了，jess告诉我…那家伙和你…挺好的，安全的。她之前跟我说过，不过，呃…

不管怎么样，我明白了。我不会再打扰你了。我知道如果你不想让我进入你的生活，我就没有权利，尤其是在我……

我不会再打电话了。但我爱你。真的。还有，对不起。”

 

现在的事实是，dean非常， **非常** 生气。

直到现在他才意识到这一点。

但他真的很生sam的气，因为sam在那最后几年里对他的态度，因为他拿走了dean给他的所有东西，然后像垃圾一样扔掉。

多年来，他一直在生气，却从未意识到这一点。直到他听到“对不起”这句话时，他才发现自己等了这么久。

因为原谅就像一件有形的东西，占据了他内心的空间太长时间以至于他渴望用其他情感来填补它。这种感觉几乎让他疼痛，压在他胸部的内部，无法再留在心中。他想把它拿出来，拿出来，想让心房重新打开，摆脱这个巨大的东西。直到sam开口，他才能真正把它给他。

现在他终于能原谅他了。终于， **终** **于，** 它终于出来了，与此同时，其他的感情一涌而入――对cas的爱，对自由的渴望，对物质的渴望，这些感觉他都曾经有过一段时间，但却被这属于别人的神圣的东西挤到了一边。

它是sam的，一直都是。他觉得自己的身体里好像被塞进了一张拼错了的拼图，而属于sam的那张却不见了。现在sam终于把它拿回来了，终于把原本要放在dean那儿的那块放回原处。

多年来，他一直等待着去原谅sam。他终于等到了，终于松了一口气。

dean擦干了眼睛。他必须要回家。

他必须回家，去面对过去，面对未来，去给sam他需要的东西。


	21. Chapter 21

即使dean做好了心理准备，他也没想到能这么快地见到sam。

即使那个年轻人在电话里保证了不会再来打扰dean。但实际上他永远不会满足dean就这样从此消失，他永远不会在还不知道dean发生了什么之前悄然离开他的生活。

他们现在说的可是sam。

他为了不让他找到并半夜出现在餐厅里，他不得不毁掉自己的手机。

那天早上，他花了一个多小时才弄清楚自己身处何处，然后又花了十多个小时才回了家。其中五个小时花在走回cas房子的山路上。在经历了白日城市的喧嚣后，这段时间竟出奇的寂静。

在很长一段时间里，没有一辆车从他身边驶过，炙烤的热浪如此平静而稳定，让人感觉不到任何真实的东西。这条路如同蛇一般弯弯曲曲通向群山，像他之前未见过的那些奇怪的多节树枝。这种树没有叶子，dean也不确定它们是否应该有树叶，但在他看来，他们就像已经死去了一般。在他看来，覆盖在地面上的那些又细又黄的草也是死的。整个世界似乎都被太阳烤焦了，褪色了，泛着血色。从泥土到植物，从动物到太阳，一切都是他眼里与疾病和死亡联系在一起的黄色。一切都是苍白，消瘦，灰黄，就像一个奄奄一息的人。

奇怪的是他感觉自己正在穿过一片墓地，但他心里又知道自己没有。他周围的一切并没有死，只是有些不同。它们已经适应了这里的环境。而他过去所熟知的那些生命，根本无法在这里存活，它们会因高温而枯萎，并在几天内死去。但这，这就是一个人如何在没有水的情况下生存的样子――通过让自己不再需要水。

当他到达山顶时，之前奇异的景色不再使他害怕了。他相当喜欢它们，并希望能有更多的时间待在那儿。

尤其是当他看到车道上那辆陌生的汽车时，他真想爬回那些不死族的树林里，和土狼一起永远躲起来。

他知道回家意味着要面对这件事。他只是没有准备好这么快。

他早该知道的。

当他走到前门时，他听到里面有人在喊叫。不止两种声音。还有谁在这里，他不知道。

dean闭上眼睛，把前额靠在门上。

当然，他是他们大喊大叫的内容。他听到他的名字很多次，还有一些关于他手机的事情。他突然为自己掰碎了它而感到一阵病态的庆幸。即使他回家了，即使那手机的价格是他的十倍。他甚至无法想象，里面传来的这些刺耳的声音在他还没有准备好的时候就抛到他面前，他会做些什么。可能心脏病发作，然后死了。

dean的手举了起来，蜷缩在那扇沉重的门上，好像他要敲门似的，但他的手从来没有抬起过。

他以为他还有更多的时间。

 **我他** **妈** **的想睡** **觉** ，他痛苦地想。

是的，他的身体太虚弱了，即使他以前经历过很多次更严重的身体不适。主要原因是，他根本没有准备好，一旦他回来，就得把自己逼到更紧迫的位置，尤其是他本来不需要来处理如此重大的事情。

他想再次逃跑。或者，不，他想让除了他和cas之外的所有人都离开，想让sam和其他该死的人都离开这一小块已经成为他庇护所的平静之地。他想要更多的 **时间** 。

一想到如果他敲这扇门，想到有Cas、Sam和其他一些陌生人冲过来开门，他就想吐。

他很害怕，也筋疲力尽。他对此 **毫无准** **备** 。

dean把手从门上抽开，笔直地站了起来。

他不能就这样去面对sam――浑身散发着汗臭味，肌肉因疲劳而颤抖，干裂，濒临中暑。dean羞于向sam暴露自己的本来面目。更糟的是，他真的不认为在这种状态下他那颗愚蠢破碎的心能承受得了即将发生的事情，他已经被淹没被打倒了，他觉得自己快要晕过去了。

dean绕到房子后面，出奇轻松地爬到二楼。他甚至不需要撬开窗户上的锁，只要用力摇晃一两分钟，它就会自己啪地一声打开。

dean溜进了Cas的办公室。现在里面的声音大多了。他们的声音足够大，所以他不必担心会惊到他们。他们大喊大叫，其余什么也听不见。

cas很少像这样大声讲话。即使远远地，dean依然被触动了。

更让人难以忍受的是，他要干涸了。

他走进与cas房间相连的浴室，经过他已经铺好的床。Cas从不费心给自己铺床，dean总是提前为他铺好。

 **他根本就没有睡。** dean突然受到重重一击。

然后是罪恶和感激。但是现在，他只想要水。

他大口大口地喝着水槽里流出来的甜蜜的水，每口都喝得长而不间断，只有当他的肺因缺氧而开始烧灼时，他才会停下来。他喝到再也喝不下去，直到他想吐为止。

最迫切的需求现在出来了，他瘫倒在地上，把头靠在墙上，心不在焉地听着楼下正在进行的争吵。它没有平静下来，声音似乎越来越大。

他想知道他们到底在说些什么，那一个个被地板和门闷住的字。他们真的在谈论什么吗?或者他们只是在大喊大叫?

如果他还对自己是否被需要而感到怀疑，现在也该宽慰了。

不过，没有什么能真正让人感到宽慰。他的神经已经麻木了，那些噪音也无济于事。更别说他胸中积聚的焦虑。他无法让自己下楼告诉他们自己没事。当他们大喊大叫时，他感到全身瘫软，他知道自己不下楼的每一分钟都在伤害他们，而且越来越确定，越来越内疚，但一想到马上要处理这件事，他就感到极度恐慌。这两种紧迫而对立的要求的压力在他的内心就像一个即将破裂的水球。

dean突然想到了什么似的坐了起来，然后几乎飞到了水槽上方的柜子前。他把里面的瓶子打开，还没等他回过神来，就砰的一声把里面的赞安诺咽了下去。

他低头盯着手里打开的瓶子，茫然地看了一会儿，然后合上瓶子放了回去。

他以前从未主动地服过药。

或者，他一直在定期服用赞安诺，但总是在cas的观察下服用，虽然不是很强迫，但肯定是不情愿的。

但到目前为止他还没死，是吗?他不确定它的效果如何，但至少它是安全的。

他已经感到自己平静下来了。从逻辑上讲，他知道事情不会发展得那么快，这一定只是他的想象，但只要是为他的恐慌有所帮助，那么谁在乎呢?他会尽其所能。

dean叹了口气，重重地靠在水槽上。

他觉得恶心又浑身黏糊糊的，而且还是很热。淋浴是个好主意。

他觉得楼下的人就连地震了都不会发觉，所以他脱下衣服，走了进去。水在他滚热的身体上是凉的，但又不冰，温度的变化几乎立即让他有了些活力。

尽管他很想永远呆在浴室里面，但他仍然很快就把自己洗干净了，主要是担心楼下有人会注意到他，但他又知道，即使没有人发出声音，也得使劲才能听到淋浴声。

他洗完后，他拿起他那被汗水浸透的衣服，但没有重新穿上，他把要洗的衣服扔进洗衣篮里，从房间的抽屉里换上运动裤和t恤。

他从壁橱里拿出一盒麦片，那是几个月前Cas给他的应急食品。现在已经有点不新鲜了，但dean不在乎，他很饿。他把全部都吃了，然后爬到床底下很快就睡着了。

 

当他醒来的时候，已经是半夜了。dean向黑暗睁开了眼睛。过了一会儿，他才意识到自己并不是一个人。

更确切地说，有人在他的床上。

 **没事** ，他告诉自己。 **没事。一定是早些** **时** **候有人来** **过** **夜了。没人知道你在** **这** **里。他** **们** **不会** **伤** **害你的** 。

尽管如此，还是很难抑制他本能的恐惧。

他等到颤抖平息下来，然后才尽可能悄无声息地从床下挪下来。

是jess。

他只短短松了一口气，就突然意识到如果jess还在这里，那么sam也一定还在。

 **你不能永** **远躲** **在床底下** ，他告诉他的恐惧，然后悄悄地溜出他的房间。

走廊里比他房间里还要黑，没有窗户让光线进来。

这是Cas的世界。尽管一片漆黑，Dean还是像那个盲人一样自信地走过走廊，他已经走了一百万次了。

他还记得当他第一次来到这里的时候，他对Cas能够如此肯定地在他的房子里移动感到惊讶。

他现在对这所房子已经和cas一样习惯了，这样想似乎太蠢了。在自己的家里，你不需要你的眼睛来导航。这就像他穿过自己的心房一样熟悉。

dean走到Cas门口时没有敲门，只是走了进去，就好像他知道自己受欢迎似的。

但他就是知道。

cas睡着了。月光从他自己的窗户照射进来，照在地板和床上，在这个男人身上洒下不规则的光痕。

他很美。

dean感到一阵疼痛。

他突然无比庆幸自己回家了。

他坐在他的床边，只是盯着他看了一会儿，让平静的气氛淹没了他。

一切都那么寂静。

dean轻轻地把cas的头发撩到脸后。

”cas。”他低声唤。

那人一动不动。

”cas。“dean又唤了一遍，轻轻地拍了拍他的肩膀。

cas猛然惊醒，吓了一跳。

”cas。“dean说了第三遍，好让Cas知道是谁叫醒了他。

Cas没有焦点的眼睛猛然睁大。然后他立马坐了起来，快到让人看不清地把dean抱住，不是说他像块易碎的玻璃，也不是说他只想把他推进自己的心里，而只是像个活生生的人，一个错过了很多很多的人。

Dean以同样的方式拥抱着Cas。

“dean”,cas喘息着，“我的天啊,dean，我快要担心死了，你到底去哪儿了?天哪，你回来了！我太高兴你回来了！”

“我也是。”dean小声说，突然想不起来要说什么，只能尽可能地抱紧Cas。

“对不起。”他静静地对着Cas的脖子说，“很抱歉我离开了，我太害怕了。“

cas摇了摇头。

“只要你回来了，我就比什么都高兴。你还好吗？有哪里受伤吗？”

“我很好，好的不得了。”dean说，并且确实这么想。

Cas突然僵硬起来，直起身子。

“dean，你弟弟在这里。”他急切地说。dean叹了口气。

“是啊，我知道。”

看着cas疑惑的眼神，dean内疚地解释道:”我，呃，大约四点就回来了。我听到有人在大喊大叫，我就…我真的觉得如果现在要去处理那些事情，我可能会晕过去，我实在是又渴又热，所以我从一扇窗户翻进来，藏在了床底下。刚刚我才醒。”

dean低下头，听上去像个孩子，像个懦夫，如此自私，“对不起。“他又说。

Cas一时没有反应，困惑地看着dean。

“什么――你是走回来的吗?”他惊恐地，慢慢地说。

dean耸了耸肩，松了一口气的Cas似乎并没有因为他逃跑，或者在众人面前躲了几个小时而生他的气。

“是啊，不然我该怎么回来？”

“你应该打电话给我的，dean！”

dean闪躲了一下。

“我已经把手机掰碎成两半了，”他低声说，双手绞在一起。“我想……sam可能会通过手机追踪我。”

他一开口就脸红了，意识到自己听起来像个疯子。

但事实证明，他并没有想象中的那么偏执，Cas只是对他眨了眨眼，震惊地说:“他是会这么做。”

不知道该说些什么，dean看了看窗外。月亮像往常一样挂在天空中，像探照灯一样明亮。

“dean…”cas犹豫了一下，“抱歉，我可以叫他离开。我甚至不知道他是怎么找到这儿的，他昨天晚上才和他女朋友出现。我非常想找到你，我非常害怕你有危险，但是我不能去警察局，而且……”

dean回头看了看他，深深地吸了一口气，他靠在床头板上，让两腿缩在胸前。

“我知道，如果你想，你是会回来的。我从来不希望你觉得…你是被关在这儿，或者被追捕，又或者…我只是担心你的安全。”

dean向他又挪近了一些，身体前倾，在cas衣物覆盖的膝盖上吻了一下，然后前额贴在了上面。

cas的手抬起来，穿过dean的头发――正如dean所希望的那样。他满足地呼了几口气。

“我从来没有那样觉得，Cas。”

这是一个谎言。他这样想过。但他知道Cas是真诚的，他不是出于占有欲或因为他有权这样做。他知道Cas只是担心，所以他认为此刻用自己那些毫无根据的痛苦来困扰他毫无意义。

“而且，我也不希望你让sam离开。”

这……至少不算是个谎言。他仍然害怕见到sam，仍然为这个想法不知所措，但若是一想到再也没有机会见到sam，他就更加害怕了。他只是希望他有更多的时间。即使他永远不会觉得自己准备好了。

“我需要和他谈谈。”dean严肃地低声说，最后他说出了他全部的真心话。他需要和sam谈谈。他知道。

cas在爱抚中停顿了一下，dean抬起头来。看见cas皱着眉头，dean也皱起了眉。

“…可以吗？”

dean看着那黑色的眉毛挑了起来。

“噢，当然可以，dean。我只是…你知道你不必这么做，对吗？“

dean坐起身来。

“我必须要这么做。”

cas看上去小心翼翼。

“dean，如果他伤害你……”

奇怪的是，dean到现在才突然想起来Cas还不了解sam。

Cas **了解** dean，了解他的内心和思想，知道这个身体里有一个灵魂，即使人们把它当作玩具。他比dean自己更了解那个灵魂。

而在此之前，最后一个了解他的人，知道他是个活生生的人，而不是不是玩偶的，是sam。那时，dean以为他会是唯一知道这件事的人。

Cas怎么能，怎么能在不了解Sam的情况下如此了解dean呢?sam像织锦一样缠绕在他灵魂的每一根纤维里，造就了dean的真实模样。把他的弟弟带走，他还能剩下什么?dean实在不知道该如何解释这一点。

dean眨了眨眼睛，意识到sam留下的伤口上形成的伤疤确实是他的一部分，即使它们只是伤疤。

“sam从来没有伤害过我。”dean说，在他说过的所有谎言中，这肯定是最大的一个。

但是无论说什么都是一样的，因为dean知道cas真正在问什么。

sam伤害过dean，但不是以虐待的方式。虐待只能来自于权力，当sam开始意识到他对他的哥哥拥有怎样的权力时，他已经被权力的重压吓得发抖了。

sam从来没有像一个神明撕碎一个玩具那样地用这种无比的权力来伤害他，他伤害他的方式就像人类互相伤害那样，因为他们都是这样的人。

这是他第一次真正明白这一点。

在他面前，Cas的脸上仍然有一种担心的表情。dean和sam之间的紧张关系是显而易见的，即使多年未见。即使对Cas这样的人来说这点也是如此明显。”sam从来没有伤害过我"这句话不合适。

那还有什么别的办法可以解释，让他能够明白理解？

dean非常怀疑这点。但他知道cas已经在努力地去理解他了。

“是john，他把我们俩都毁了。”他声音里的恶毒使他自己都感到惊讶，“他……我…爱他。我不知道。”

他要呼吸不过来了。cas又坐了起来，离床头柜更远了些。

“dean…”他小声说，伸出双手。

dean感激地向他们靠过去，靠在那人的胸前。

“我不知道，”他重复道，cas点点头，紧紧地抱着他，“以前我没有可以对比的对象，我以为他对我所做的一切都是我应得的，我以为被卖掉之后的一切也是我应得的，因为我不够好，所以他不要我，所以，所以……”

他没有说下去，叹了口气。通常那些促使着他长篇大论的冲动消失了。cas可以看见dean心中的全貌，而不需要dean再去描述那些故事。他对dean没说出的话已经了然。

 **家就是** **这样** ，他想。

”直到你。“dean嗫嚅道，呼出的气息温暖地喷在Cas胸前的棉花上，“我不知道他们不该那样对待我，直到你。”

他真的不知道。他刚来cas这里的时候，他很困惑。虽然从某种程度上来说，现在依然如此。不仅因为他从未被善待过，还因为他甚至没有意识到善良可以发生在他身上。它推翻了他为了维持世界平衡的所有假设，迫使他相信john是残酷的。就像某种文化冲击，肯定的。

“不过，sam知道。他一直都知道。他他妈的无比愤怒，我也不知道为什么。他想逃跑，而我不想，我不想逃跑，因为我爱john，我不知道逃跑有什么好的。所以我骗了他，我撒了谎，说我们做不到。但是我们可以做到的，sam也知道这一点。”

Cas深深地呼吸了几口气，dean的胸部起伏不定。

“他丢下了你吗?”那人低声说，这让dean闭上了眼睛。尽管cas对社交方面的各种暗示存在种种误解，但他在某些事情上却有着令人难以置信的洞察力。很明显，他能读懂dean。

他为什么要这么说呢?他本可以只说sam“逃跑”了，但他却一定要把dean的感情从他的内心挖出来，把他长期以来一直在疼痛的伤口说清楚。当然，他不得不这样说，因为他了解dean，比了解自己 **更了解他。**

dean觉得自己被箭射穿了身体。

“ **是的** 。”dean哽咽道，承认这一点让他松了口气。他觉得自己终于承认了一个一直压在他灵魂上的可怕的秘密，确实如此。

因为他终于明白这不是 **真** 的。

dean知道sam不是真正的丢下了他，他终于像Cas理解dean一样理解了sam。

所以，他让他受到的伤害只停留了片刻，然后原谅便随之而来。

“他只是想要安全，也为了我。我以为我能保护他，但我没有做到。”

dean摇了摇头。

“他曾经会看着……他有时候会犯错，然后john就会因此打我。我不知道这为什么会让他崩溃，我以为我被打就会让他安全。但并非如此，是吗？“

“是的。”cas表示同意，“这仍然会给他造成很大的创伤。但这并不是你的错，你已经尽力了。”

dean眨了眨眼。

 **创伤** 。

“我以前没有意识到这一点。”

这听起来像个站不住脚的借口。但Cas还是点头了。

“我知道。”

 **创伤** 。

dean想知道sam是不是也会做噩梦。“天哪，我真的搞砸了一切。”

“不！”Cas坚定地说，让dean大吃一惊，“在这种情况下，你已经尽力了。你确实保护了他，dean。但有时人们尽力能做到的最好的结果仍然是不尽人意的。”

dean耸了耸肩，cas吻着他的头顶。

“你和sam一样无助，dean，甚至更加。”

但这是我的职责，dean想，但没说。

“你知道吗？john过去就常常当着sam的面骚扰我。他会把我拖到他的膝盖上，然后手塞进我的裤子里。sam当时还很小，我是说真的很小，只有三到五岁。一个幼儿。”

“你也是。” cas简洁地回复。

是吗？他从来没有允许做一个孩子。他从来没有被当作孩子的感觉。他仍记得当时的感受，当他在sam面前被打或者被猥亵的时候，他仍记得他在想什么，而且这些想法并不幼稚。他总是到现在才重新意识到他才是那个受伤的人，而不是sam，在当时他只是担心sam目睹这一切会不会受伤。

但在那些记忆中，他究竟是七岁还是八岁呢?他会把现在七、八岁的孩子当成幼儿吗?即使这个孩子在担心着那些成年人都无法处理的事情？

“我得和sam谈谈。“dean突然说，然后坐了起来。“就现在。我要和他谈谈。”

“他睡在沙发上。”Cas这次毫不犹豫地告诉他，Dean想，也许他能用比他想象中更好的办法去处理和sam的关系。

出于某种原因，dean以为Cas可能会再次推脱，或者会发生其他什么事，让他不得不再次推迟这个时刻。

但什么事也没发生。他就要去面对sam了，就在现在。他吓坏了。

“好。”dean说。

但是他没有动，只是盯着门，好像门要来攻击他一样。

他又想哭了，并考虑着纵容自己哭一场，只是为了能再制造个理由来拖延一会儿。

但他没有。他快没有时间了。就在现在，这个时刻就要到了。dean觉得，在某种程度上，这是不可避免的，这就是他一直在奔向的目标。

就要到了，现在就要到了。

一只手挽住了他的手，dean惊讶地低头看着它，然后又抬头看了看Cas。

“一切都会好起来的。”他说，dean觉得自己绷紧的肌肉放松了下来。


End file.
